Living in the Present and the future
by AnonymousWriter9
Summary: Post RE6 story. Imaginary future between Leon and Ada. Family and twists.
1. Chapter 1 Comfort

New York Manhattan DC December 2006 Ada's Apartment -2'C

A week before Christmas.

It's the end of the year again, Ada Wong has not celebrated Christmas month for a long time now. Every year's December has been quiet, as if Wesker also takes a break from unleashing major chaos in this month. Ada sits in her living room with a simple long cardigan covering her underwear, sipping from the wine glass in her left hand while her right hand with the remote control surfing through different channels trying to catch something interesting to watch.

'Jeez all these are so boring', she thought. Ada turned off her TV and stood up to reach her stereo, scrolled through her playlist and chose to play Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto No.2 in Cm Op.18.  
'Much better.' She smiled inside.

Walking to her balcony to close the window while listening to the music. Cold wind blew onto her body, for some reason she felt extra chilly tonight. Not sure if it's because it is the quiet season of her own job that she has been staying in for almost a week now. Ada has no assignment from any employers currently. She has left Wesker a year ago after giving him a fake Plagas sample, been on the run for 6 months doing various corporate espionage jobs in South Africa, mainly obtaining information about rival companies to bring their stock value down or bringing down their competitive employees with different methods to induce scandal, if they do not want to switch company.

Wesker is still out there searching for her, but he wouldn't spend that much money on Ada's head, rather he's spend more money to obtain the real Plagas sample, and he did. Krauser's dead body provided Wesker a dead dominant species of the Plaga. That doesn't change the fact that Wesker would still want her dead, Ada is laying low at the time being by accepting contracts and bounty that is not affiliated with biopharmaceutical companies. She wonders if Wesker knows what she is doing or watching her from somewhere, it's the best if he doesn't. Ada makes sure her trails of work is not being followed by anyone, she is getting tired of moving safe houses.

However in this cold night, the cold wind reminded Ada of her insecurities which she has no idea what exactly she is anxious about. She gave out a long sigh and walked to her kitchen counter, put down her wine glass. Ada then returned to her bedroom lazily plopped on her cozy bed, pulled over her blankets finding a comfortable position to go into slumber.

Hours went by and Ada is still consciously awake despite closing her eyes trying to sleep. She rolled to the opposite side of her body, hoping if that will make her fall asleep faster. Now she is furious about herself, not knowing what she wants nor what she needs. Ada sat up in her bed, let out a long blow of air that blew her fringe away from her face.

'Maybe I should find a hobby', Ada thought. 'But life is so boring these days, no work, nobody. I got no close friends, left the past behind me since I got into this business.' She continued thinking to herself. 'Alright, let's see what amuses me. Killing? If that means killing real bad people like Wesker, sure. I don't enjoy killing zombies or people that much, zombies are too disgusting, dirties my hands', Ada remembered her encounter with the zombies in Racoon City, as well as in Spain. She didn't like the juices and the blood those creatures let out when they are being shot. 'It smells worse than puke and dead animal, urgh', Ada shrugs at the thought.

'How about people? Hmm… I don't know Hunk that well and I'm pretty damn sure I won't pay anyone to spend time with me or be my friend, that's lame.' Ada thought. 'Hunk is all business, just a mercenary like me.', Ada glanced around her room and caught looking herself in the light reflection of herself from the tinted windows. Then she saw the light portray of her scars on that body on the window, one in particular caught her sight. The oblique scar she has on her abdomen which she got it in 1998 Racoon City from 'G'.

'Leon.' She gave herself a bitter lonely smile to her reflection. For a brief period, she was indeed in love with Leon. In 1998 at the Racoon City, they were on the verge of losing their lives and held onto each other for survival. However, that was almost 10 years ago. Whatever they had between them had been diluted by time, Ada wouldn't call him her acquaintance nor friend but she wouldn't perceive Leon as hostile either. Their relationship is…. Rather strange or complicated. Ada herself does not even know the clear line of her affiliation to the former police officer.

But today, she got all the time in the world. Ada looked at the clock in her bedroom.  
'11.13pm', it reads. Ada got out from her bed and walked over to her desk. She turned on the computer and switched on her desk lamp while waiting for the PC to boot. Ada bought herself a flight ticket to Washington DC, and she needs to get ready as soon as possible. She stood up from her chair and walked over to her wardrobe, quickly packed a few clothes into a small travel bag. Ada changed herself into a pair of form fitting black jeans, white tank top and a maroon suit jacket. She threw a pair of shades as well as a milk tea-coloured trench coat to prepare for the winter Washington weather. Ada left her house with her travel bag and her keys on her black heeled boots heading to the airport.

* * *

2.45am Washington DC 2006 Near Leon's Apartment. -1'C

Ada sits in her red rental Audi, looking at the building which Leon lives in. According the last time she checked on Kennedy's personal details, he should be living here.  
'If that dork is too lazy to move anywhere else', Ada smirked to herself, Leon should still be living here. She got out of her car wearing her trench coat and closed the door behind her.

'Leon should be sleeping now, I hope.' Ada thinks to herself. She walks to the alleyway beside the building all the way to the courtyard behind it. Ada looked up to the number of balconies and counted to determine which leads to Leon's apartment. She fired her grappling gun and in a whoosh she sped upwards. Ada landed gracefully (soundlessly) on Leon's balcony and looked inside his bedroom through the transparent glass door.

Ada was surprised to find an empty bed, it was left messy with blanket curled into an untidy roll. All lights are off. She unlocked the glass door which separates the balcony and the bedroom with an easy swipe of a card. Cold wind immediate blew into the bedroom on a steady breeze, Ada closed the glass door behind her and left a crevice just in case she needed to leave immediately.

She breathed in the scent of Leon's bedroom. It smells clean, surprisingly. With a hint of the musk smell of a man, it felt peaceful, safe and rather homey. Despite being a bachelor living by himself, Leon has done a decent job in keeping his place clean. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a tired man in shorts, towel in his left hand just rubbing his cheek. The sight of Leon caught Ada in complete surprised as she thought no one was home.

'Damn it, who doesn't turn on the lights even just going to the washroom.' Ada thought to herself. She quickly composed herself and posed with a hand on her hips. A coy smile on her face, she purred. 'Can't sleep, handsome?'

Caught in surprise, Leon looked at the direction of the mysterious figure standing in his bedroom who outlines of a familiar person he had seen somewhere. His right hand quickly found the switch to his bedroom's lights and turned it on.

'Ada.' Leon frowned. 'What are you doing here, at this hour?' He sounded annoyed.

'Not happy to see me huh. I can leave if you want.' Ada said in a pretentiously disappointed tone and turned her back towards Leon to open the glass door.

'Ada, wait!' Leon exclaimed and in a lightning speed he rushed to Ada's back to grab her arm. He didn't turn her around and continued, 'There must be a reason for you to visit my place at this time. Is there something wrong?' His tone sounded worried and bitter.

Ada sighed and turned to see the man who had given her a purpose to come all the way from New York just to look at him, to see if he is ok and how is he doing. Leon's blue crystal eyes looked intently at the woman in front of him, although the evident eye bags dark circles could not conceal his exhaustion. _He is so beautiful even in his tired form…_

Ada returned from her thought and gave Leon a smug face. 'I can take care of myself, Leon. Didn't I proved that enough already, hmm?' Leon shrugged in response. Of course he knows Ada can take care of herself, not to mention how many times she had saved him already, in Racoon City as well as Spain. But that response from Ada does not bring any answer to his doubt, _why is she really here_? _She does not have her weapon up pointing at me, clearly she is not wanting anything work related from me…_

'So.. Considering you didn't enter my home with a weapon, you are clearly not at work. This is a personal visit.' Leon said in a doubtful tone with one eye half closed to emphasize his suspicion. Ada smirked in response, one finger on Leon's chest drawing circles. 'Perhaps I only wanted to see one of the people in this world who might not try to kill me, handsome.' Leon caught the soft hand which drew on his chest with his other free hand and said, 'You really think I will fall into your trap again, more games? I ain't playing Ada.'

'Then why are you stopping me from leaving?' Ada took her hands away from Leon abruptly and crossed them in front of her chest with a slightly annoyed tone. That moment Leon saw a brief hesitation in Ada's eyes as if she regretted what she just said, a slight flicker of sorrow passed by in her glance. But Ada quickly composed herself and made those gaps of emotion disappear by changing her center to another leg.

Leon had missed Ada so much, every day. She had appeared in his dreams, day dreams, nightmares, even just random thoughts. Ada has become the deepest part of his heart since Racoon City, the tragedy they have gone through together, the time they spent saving each other trying to keep themselves alive to see another day. Even if Ada had double crossed him multiple times, it doesn't really matter to him. Leon is still able to keep his job feeding himself, and Ada has held on just fine despite Wesker has made her a much wanted person, Wanted to be dead frankly. However this woman before him, she is weird today. How weird he does not exactly know, but it's nothing good.

They stood there for about a minute, just staring at each other. Numerous thoughts passed inside Leon's head, not knowing what the Asian beauty is actually planning or did she have a plan at all. Then there he decided _Fuck it, I'll regret if I do this but if I don't I'll regret more_. Leon took a step and in a swift motion pulled Ada into an embrace.

_Oh yeah she's nervous_. Leon felt her heartbeat skyrocketing resonated his own through their contact. From Ada's body language, he could tell she is in conflict based on how her arms are pushing back but not too forcefully. Instead, Leon hugged her even tighter and rested his head on her shoulders, his hand gently brushing her back signalling comfort. He felt the woman in his arms softened and hugged him back, her hands on his neck and back. Ada gave Leon a soft kiss on his cheek and buried her face in his shoulder.

The duo stayed there for quite a moment, their feelings needed no words to express. That moment, both of them knew they were truly meant for each other.

* * *

This is going to be a lengthy story, imaginary situations regarding Leon and Ada. Hoping they will have a closure every fans wanted to see. As English is not my first language, forgive my bluntness in vocabulary. I hope to upload every few days to a week.


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast

It's been a while Leon slept soundly, through the night without waking up from bad dreams and occasional sleep anxiety. Poor sleeping quality had contributed much to his chronic fatigue syndromes. But with Ada's visit to his place past midnight this morning had led them both just falling asleep in Leon's bed in each other's warmth.

Leon opened his eyes and looked at the clock beside his bed.  
6.17am. He looked at the ceiling semi consciously and suddenly remembered there's a weight on his chest, an actual weight. _Oh shit what?_ He almost jumped up thinking he had a bad dream, but then he looked down to discover a beautiful face of Ada's sleeping soundly. _She looked so peaceful_. He mused silently to himself.

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and slowly shifted his weight away from the bed minimizing any disturbance to the sleeping beauty as he does not want to wake her up. Leon sneaked over to the couch in his bedroom which Ada had left her coat, her heels as well as a weapon holster which contains her little toys. _I won't let her run away with this god damned grappling gun today_. Leon laughed silently to himself, eyeing the Asian beauty in his bed.

Leon took her coat and her belongings silently walked out from his bedroom headed downstairs. He put her things on the couch in the living room and started rummaging the refrigerator for ingredients to make breakfast.

7.00am. Leon's alarm clock rang. Ada opened her eyes in annoyance and slapped the clock. She rolled over face down, with the attitude of wanting to sleep in. Ada took a deep breath, realized that this is the scent of Leon's bed like a slap in her thoughts urging her to pull herself together. Obviously she has noticed there was no one sleeping beside her when she woke up, which left her wondering where the heck is Leon.

Ada slept in with her tank top and jeans which she wore last night. She removed herself from Leon's bed and looked around for her stuffs only to find they were not in the room. _Leon must have confiscated them, afraid that I might leave. How cute._ For some reason Leon's insecurities had become her entertainment, because he is already in her palms swirling however she wants him to be, whether he likes it or not.

She yawned and washed herself in his bathroom. Ada got herself comfortable wearing one of Leon's shorts instead of her own jeans, but she still wore her own white tank top. She then left the bedroom to seek for the blonde agent. The scent of coffee and butter toasts captured her attention of the blonde man in his kitchen.

_Shirtless and still in his sleeping shorts_. Ada smirked to herself.

'Well isn't this a sight for the sore eyes…' The treble of her voice made Leon turned around to see her leaning herself on his kitchen counter, her eyes sparkles at him then looked at the breakfast sandwich he made for them both.

'…the sandwiches looked a little too beautiful for us to eat them off don't you think so?' She hummed in amusement and gave Leon a wink. He knew she's teasing him because he knows that he is no expert in making food and certainly his sandwiches are not 'beautiful'. Just some simple 'slap that butter on' essentials.

'I see you got into my pants.' Leon chuckled.  
'Can't help it.' Ada replied coyly. Leon then poured themselves two cups of coffee and the duo sat down to enjoy their breakfast. He finished his meal like a little dinosaur while Ada just munching at an enjoyable pace watching him eat in amusement.

'Did you starve yourself for the whole day?' Ada asked in a playful tone.  
'I guess it became a habit when my meals are often cut short by short noticed phone calls and duties.' Leon shrugged.

Leon recalled several moments when he didn't even get his lunch break at some busy days, or Hunnigan just interrupted his vacations with a phone call and summoned him back to the HQ. Of course he was annoyed, but he also knows his job is not for everyone and professionalism to him is a virtue he still wants to hold onto.

Then the atmosphere became quiet because Leon didn't know what to say and Ada just eating by herself while giving him a few glances in between.

'So… I guess you're not going to tell me why you're here, or what was going on with you last night.' Leon said in a calm tone to break the silence. Ada stared at him intently while finishing her last bite.  
'Its fine, I'm not going to push that anymore. But at least tell me if you're going to stay?' His tone became unsure.

Ada could sense that he's nervous from the flicker in his eyes. She's thankful that Leon always welcomed her despite all the horrible things she might have done to him, hurting him and leave him hanging. She had to, to protect his life. Being in this business commitments are harmful if things go south, lives can be lost. It's obvious that Leon is into her, years of espionage makes her even easier to read signs especially when Leon is not a complicated man. She had thought about the possibility between them, but her involvement with Wesker in the past has made her circumstances difficult even for herself.

'I can stay depends on your performance, handsome.' Ada replied while playing with the spoon stirring her cup of coffee with one hand, not looking at Leon.  
'As of now, I am jobless until someone gives me a call and offers me money.' She then gave him a wink.

Leon was surprised at her response that she's not leaving, yet. Or he couldn't sense any urge of leaving from the mysterious spy, that's something. And that statement which Ada made gave him a wake up call in his brains. He then took his phone from the table and dialled to Hunnigan.

'Hunnigan, I'm requesting for holidays. I think I still have all my paid leaves untouched this year, so unless something worth of national emergency don't call me back to work.' Leon said to the phone. Ada was amused by his immediate change of attitude from being dazed to a suddenly motivated person. Leon then looked at her, also smiling. 'What?'

'Nothing.' Ada chuckled, enjoying his attention.

* * *

Thank you for reading, the favourites and the follows on this story. While I am uploading Chapter 2, I'm also writing Chapter 3. Please leave some reviews and criticism if you feel like. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3 Date

Leon was excited for once in a long time. He quickly took a shower and gave himself a clean shave. While Leon was busy getting ready, Ada washed the dishes and took Leon's key, headed out in her trench coat to retrieve her travel bag she left in her rental Audi. On the way back, her PDA rang.

With a frown, Ada picked up the call.

'Hello Agent Wong. We have received intel on a private security company based in Singapore is transporting a cultivated mutant E. Coli species to Israel. We need you to intercept it in Israel, the designated date of the transfer will be on January 4th. Please make necessary arrangements and preparations in the meantime. We will be in touch.' The voice in the phone spoke.

'Understood.' Ada responded and ended the call. Well, at least the work is two weeks from now. There's still time to enjoy herself a little before going back into the dark world of conspiracy and humans trying to destroy each other. She then walked back into Leon's apartment to find the blonde man getting himself ready happily, whistling to himself.

'Are you that happy Leon?' Ada chuckled.

'Yes, I'm going to bring you to nice places. We'll have fun and a damn good time.' Leon warmly replied. He was wearing a cream coloured sweater, dark brown pants and just spraying some cologne on himself. Ada adored that look on Leon, those outfits looked good on him especially he has just freshened up himself with a clean shave. _Mmm so handsome_. She thought.

'I'll wait downstairs for you to get ready.' Leon said to her before leaving his bedroom.

'Wait, Leon.' Ada said. 'Is this a date or just hanging out? Considering you didn't actually _ask_ me out.' She then winked at him. Leon was confused by her statement but got his attention back to Earth, 'Oh… Uhm… Will you go out on a date with me?' He said.

'Maybe.' Ada closed the door while answering with a smug tone, leaving the confused man in the doorway. She just wanted to play with him, because his response… She always found a confused Leon adorable, because it showed her how pure this man is in the inside even if life has made tougher and colder. Thinking about his reactions, Ada decided that she's going to up the game with Leon soon. She changed into a knee length red dress with black leggings, securing herself with a holster of a knife. Ada does not let her guard down at anytime, occupational hazard. She put on light makeup and finished her look with a touch of perfume, grabbed her trench coat to head downstairs.

Leon was sitting on his couch dazing outside, he already put on his coat and scarf on.

'Looking sharp, Leon.' Ada mused. Leon came back to his senses hearing her voice, the look on his face suggested that he liked Ada's look, very much. 'As always, like you told me to.' Leon replied with a smile. He stood up and walked over to his outer wear closet and took out a navy scarf, then wrapped it around Ada's neck.

'It's still pretty cold today, don't let the sun deceive you.' He said warmly. Little gestures like this actually gave Ada butterflies. Despite how professional and how cold a person can be when they are at work, at the end of the day she is still a human, a woman. Perhaps Leon was the only one who revoked the humane side of her, working with Wesker had changed her into a money driven cold blooded assassin. That's why they say who you're hanging around might eventually change you.

Leon then took his keys and closed the door behind Ada, smiling to himself that he might finally get a grip at this woman whom he had missed for a long time.

11.03am 19 December 2006 Washington DC National Gallery of Art -2'C

'Ice skating?' Ada was surprised that Leon would bring her here for a date, not that she can't skate. She thought Leon would just put his attention in digging answers about herself from her, or just attempt at seducing to get into her pants.

'Why, you can't skate?' Leon smirked at her. 'Look at the kids, doesn't it look fun?'

'I can skate, but it's been a while.' Ada replied.

'Oh come on, don't chicken out. I might have the chance to see the _mighty_ Ada Wong fall on the ice.' Leon said cheekily.

'You don't say, handsome.' Ada replied in a cunning smile. _Ohhh he's going to get himself in trouble…_

The pair went to change into their rental blades and joined the crowd. Turns out, Ada can skate really well. She went past Leon a few times in a high speed while making faces at him. Leon on the other hand is just a mediocre ice skater, he won't fall but he's nowhere near Ada's gracefulness on the ice. Ada playfully circled Leon as if she's mocking him who skates like a turtle, she had such a bright big smile which attracted Leon's eyes just turning round and round just to look at her.

_She's so beautiful, I've never seen her so happy like this. Nothing in her smile right now contain any pain or doubt. She is genuinely enjoying herself today… If this is a dream I don't want to wake up, I just want to see her smile more like this._

In a careless turn Leon lost his balance and slipped on the ice, fell and landed on his butt. Ada laughed out heartily at the physical comedy Leon had just pulled off and offered her hand to get him back up. Leon gave her an embarrassed smile while holding her hand to get up. They then continued to skate together trying to admire the view and the environment of people around them.

'This is nice, Leon.' Ada said to him while tucked to his side.

'I'm glad you like it.' He replied her with a smile. Leon is skating cautiously putting his hands out to keep his balance. Ada held his left arm while giving him tips, 'Relax Leon, follow the flow of the momentum when you stretch out with a leg. Like this, push out left, right.. left…' Leon obediently followed her lead and relaxed in her grip, soon the duo are seemingly skating forward in sync. Ada then held herself closer to Leon as kids who can skate very well kept on passing her side to the inner zone of the rink. Leon didn't let his chance slip, he gently yanked her arm towards him while slip his fingers to hers intertwining them and put their hands into his pocket.

'Cold?' He smirked at her. Ada rolled her eyes, 'The kids are skating so fast, so I have to get closer to the amateur zone. You on the other hand are taking full advantage of it.' Ada squeezed his hand. She liked his attention, even if his advances are blunt, but he's honest with his feelings unlike herself. Leon and Ada skated for about an hour and a half, then left to seek lunch. They walked down Pennsylvania Avenue and stopped by an elegant Japanese restaurant. They sat at a booth by the window that has a full view of the outdoor picturesque. While waiting for food, Ada stared outside the window blankly. Leon noticed and followed her gaze outside. Realizing Leon's gesture, she gave him a smirk.

'What's on your mind?' Ada asked Leon.

'Just wondering what you're looking at.' He replied while sipping on his drink. Ada tilted her head and stared at him with smiling eyes, then changed her expression to a frown of sorrow looking down at her drink.

'Days like this don't last long you see. Sooner or later we will have to return to our work and if our paths crossed I don't know what will happen to both of us.' Ada said lightly. 'I don't remember the last time I was enjoying like this, it makes me insecure because it feels like a luxury. I might make a lot of money working for those people, living in high ended places able to afford expensive things.' She continued.

Then she looked back up at Leon.

'But you are the luxury I cannot buy.' She gave him a bitter smile.

Leon felt his heart twitched from the seemingly light hearted confession that the mysterious spy had just given him. What she just said gave him a sharp realization. All these years since he first met her in Raccoon city, he took a bullet for her while protecting her from Annette Birkin. When her hand slipped from his own falling into the dark oblivion in to her (presuming) death, his heart dropped into darkness too. She had stolen his heart and brought it down with her, what he didn't know was he had also stolen hers and brought it as a treasured memory like when he met her again in Spain.

They did not try to hurt the other despite having a short fight to disarm each other. She even helped him multiple times in Spain by distracting the village chief and the crazy infected villagers, from Krauser's threat as well as giving him the tools to eliminate Saddler's final form. What he didn't know was the struggle of Ada's to keep him alive. She had disobey Wesker's orders multiple times, even had to surrender G virus for Wesker to fish her out. Killing Krauser the second time when he didn't actually die from Leon the first time, lie to Wesker that she did not see Leon during her mission. She did not want to kill him at all, even if it means betraying Wesker.

Today, she is telling that his heart which she had kept it within herself all these years is still there. Leon might be sloppy in his advances but he is not stupid. Left speechless, blood rushing through his veins from the sudden flow of emotions. He just wanted to hug… or kiss her at that instant but he didn't want to appear desperate. _Urrrrghhh what should I do that wouldn't embarrass myself…?_

Leon slowly stood up and sat beside Ada, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tender kiss. Ada submitted into Leon's warm lips and kissed him back. They stopped their lingual intimacy when they noticed the waiter was bringing their food. The duo spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying their food and walking around nearby parks.

* * *

Thank you for the favourites and followings. Please don't hesitate to leave any suggestions and reviews. Looking forward to post more chapters!  
'Your love is my motivation' -Normal people

'Your tears are my fuel' -Every league of children players


	4. Chapter 4 Boys

19 December 2012 Lower Manhattan, New York City

1.12am

2 months after Simmons incident, Ada had just completed another job by an employer who wanted her to silence a mad scientist who is selling some powerful chemical weapon to Russia. She returned to her safe house, threw her travel bag on the living room couch and poured herself a glass of water. Ada tapped on her PDA to look at the surveillance feed of a certain apartment from Upper East Side Manhattan.

She smiled at the image of 2 children sleeping in their own beds, and their nanny in another room. Ada is exhausted from the long flight home and the lack of sleep, smelled like sweat and gunpowder. Disgusted by herself, she headed to the shower and contemplating if she should go 'home' tonight or in the morning. Thinking about meeting the children in her best, she wouldn't let them see the dark circles under her eyes.

Giving up, she went right to bed after drying her hair.

20 December 2012 Upper East Side Manhattan NYC

6.00am

Ada woke up and got herself ready. She already had an idea on what to do today. Ada got herself dressed and picked up all her dirty clothes, stuffed them into her travel bag and headed out. She dropped by a store to pick up some groceries, since her job is done she has a few weeks' break. Ada will stay at her 'home' for a while. She also picked up a cup of coffee on her way to upper east side to wake herself up, then she came to the familiar neighbourhood.

She entered her 'home' to discover a quiet house. No one is up yet, great. Ada put away her groceries and knocked on the nanny's door. The nanny apparently was already up and opened her door to greet the Asian spy. The nanny is Chinese descent like herself, nodded to her employer and left the house with a small bag. After sending off the nanny to the door, she began to make breakfast.

_They like pancakes, but I'll make toast and eggs for myself_. As she finished mixing the batter, Ada headed to the bedroom of the children to wake them up. She sat on the first boy's bed softly and showered him with kisses. The boy opened his eyes to reveal his big sapphire eyes. His blonde hair still messy from his sleep.

'Mama!' The boy jumped up from his bed to hop into Ada's lap, and hugged her tightly. 'You're back!'

'Yes my little Jesse, now get up and ready for breakfast.' Ada said at the blonde boy and lightly tapped his legs.

'Ok!' The little boy happily hopped himself off Ada and headed to the bathroom. Ada smiling brightly at the energy the little was emitting, she missed him so much. She then went to another bed in the same room to uncover the blanket.

There lies a boy with dark brown hair sleeping in a rolled in position.

'Johnny...' Ada mumbled in between her kisses on the boy's cheek. Johnny appeared to be shocked from what woke up him only to realize it was his mother. The little boy's face instantly lightened up into a bright smile.

'Mom!' Johnny hugged his mother. 'I missed you so much!'

'I missed you too honey.' Ada kissed the boy again. 'Go ready yourself, we're having breakfast.' Ada smiled at the boy and pinched his cute little nose. Johnny gave her a big nod and followed his brother to brush up themselves. Ada smiled again at this atmosphere of home, because of the boys she has a home to come back to. Her heart warms just for them.

Ada went to the kitchen to light up the stove and started making pancakes, toasts and milk. Suddenly she heard rapid footsteps coming towards her, then a pair of little arms hugged her legs.

'Mama.' Jesses cheekily rubbed his mother's leg with his face. Ada was amused by her son's coquettish behaviour.

'Go pull open the curtains and turn on the news for me, can ya?' Ada told her son softly.

'Alright.' Jesse was delighted to fulfil any requests by his mother because that's how much he missed her. When Jesse finished his task, Johnny came to join him in staring at their mother. Ada filled up their plates with pancakes and gave them glasses and a carton of milk, signalling them to fill their glasses themselves. The trio sat down and happily dug into their food.

Ada smiled warmly at the boys who were eating messily, dirtying their mouths with bits and piece of sugar and maple syrup. She didn't want to be the typical mother who would clean their sons' mouths with her own hands, she would want them to clean after themselves. Besides, kids are bound to make a mess, that's how they learn. After breakfast, the boys joined Ada in the living room.

'Boys, guess what I've got?' Ada smirked at her sons. The boys looked at Ada full of anticipations with their eyes wide opened. She winked at them and opened a small bag, inside is full of Bluray discs.

'We can watch a lot of movies and hang out.' Ada smiled. The boys cheered and hugged their mother.

'That means you're staying for Christmas?' Jesse asked in full enthusiasm. Ada nodded at her son.

'And new year?' Johnny asked.

'Yes.' Ada pinched his cheek softly. The boys cheered again and went to check the bag of movies Ada has brought. 'So what do you boys want to do? I've got no plans besides sleeping.' She pouted at her sons.

'I'm not hungry now. Let's watch the movies?' Johnny took one of the discs and showed it to his mother, smiling widely.

Ada eyed the cover of the disc Johnny is holding, How to train your dragon.

'Ok then.' Ada replied sweetly then took the disc from Johnny's hand and put the movie to play. Three of them plopped on the couch, the boys snuggled Ada from both sides and enjoyed the movie.

* * *

Some time over dinner

'Mom, are we going to school next year?' Johnny asked. Ada was caught surprised by his question. _School, preschool. I've never thought of that, should I home school them? Home tutor?_

'The kids at the park, they all go to school, Mama.' Jesse continued. _Shit, they made friends with normal people, and they will want to be like any other kids._

'Johnny, Jesse. You know why I can't be home all the time to take care of you, my job is a dangerous work. I don't lie to children and not with you. I assume you would want to go to school like other kids?' Ada asked.

'Yeah!' Jesse answered confidently.

'Yeah…' Johnny answered cautiously.

Ada let out a sigh. 'Alright, I'll see what I can do.' She told her sons. She cleaned up the dishes while eyeing her sons comfortably playing with their toys in the living room. Ada continued the thoughts about sending her sons to school. She's very unwilling to send them to normal school to be educated but it might make her sons stand out. Ada wanted her sons to be as normal as possible because she herself did not have a normal childhood. She was hardcore trained into who she is today but she did not have a choice because her parents were not there to make any decisions for her, they were dead.

Ada feels sorry for her sons who have to go through a lot of days without their mother, only have the highly paid nanny to babysit them 24/7 365 when Ada is not there. For the sake of discrepancy and professional performance of the nanny, Ada paid her a lot. The nanny is amazing at her job, teaching the boys manners, basic behaviours and languages. The boys are bilingual for now, speaking English and Mandarin. They can't write Mandarin though, only English. That's why Ada spoke English to them mostly.

Despite with a lot of reluctance in her mind, Ada knew this day is coming. What the nanny teaches them would never be enough eventually. She knows her sons are bright, especially Johnny already expressing a higher understanding of words and things around him than Jesse. Jesse is more active and bright compared to Johnny, sensitive and outgoing. Johnny already started to make his nanny read them books, actually only he was interested but the nanny read books to both of them anyway. Jesse was annoyed at first but soon also got into books since the professional nanny introduced them to really good books.

The problem now is, the boys do not have a legal birth certificate or papers for them to attend any schools. Ada Wong is not her real name, in fact even herself do not have any papers to prove her existence anymore. Buying properties with aliases is easier, with money you can hide a lot of things. But birth certificate is something Ada would want her sons to have a genuine one. She can't put any of her aliases on their papers, just in case one day that unfortunate moment would come if any of her enemies tracked her down. Albert Wesker might be dead but there's still Alex Wesker who is now off the grid. Who knows, she might even make new enemies in her future encounter with different clients or employers and she is sure as hell do not want her children to be harmed.

Finding a random person to 'parent' her children by paper is too much risk as well. With some money or torture they can easily pop. Struggling not to go to her last resort with brainstorming different ideas but nothing seem to work logically.

_Oh no, are we really going there? Is that the only way? He would be furious_. Ada thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading, the loves and follows. Please leave any reviews or criticism, opinions on where to improve if you feel like. Your response is my motivation!


	5. Chapter 5 Truth

20 December 2012 Upper East Side Manhattan NYC

Ada didn't sleep well, she's been awake thinking about the solutions to her children's birth certificates. She already forged their passports to travel but school is something else, especially the boys told her that they wanted to go normal school and make friends. Since she's not at home most of the time, they could even bring friends home to hang out. Ada never took any pictures with her sons, her home only kept pictures of the boys and the nanny. Anyone who enters her home might even think the nanny is their real mother. Ada did that because she did not want anyone from work (whether with good intentions or bad) to track her children at any point.

She could've simply threaten any government official or pay with a high price to get the certificates done, but then again killing a low ranked public servant does not fit her style at all. It's a simple job but with such a high price is not worth it. Nevertheless risk getting tracked back to, Ada thought she might have just overthinking it. She's not aware of the real reason she is being this insecure. Maybe because the exact reason why she raised the boys alone, and the boys' father still didn't know their existence.

12.40am, the clock read. Sighed, Ada grabbed her PDA from her bedside table and dialled a number.

'Hello.' A familiar voice from the other side of the phone spoke.

'It's been a while, Leon.' Ada replied while getting out from her bed walking towards her window.

'Ada?' Leon said, with a pause he continued. 'Wha… What do you have for me at this hour?'

'Were you expecting a booty call, handsome?' Ada purred. Then a long pause from the other side of the phone.

'...Maybe, but obviously that's not happening isn't it. So what's up?' Leon said flatly.

'I hope you are having a few days off, do you?' Ada asked.

'Yeah, I have time until after New Year assuming nothing urgent comes up.' Leon replied doubtfully, Ada thinks he is still confused about why she called.

'Hmm… Want to come visit me? I can get ourselves a nice hotel room at the Ritz Carlton.' Ada said coyly.

'Really, Ada? You dumped me!' Now Leon sounded angry. '…Over a phone. You expect me to play your game again with a phone call?'

'But you would still come anyway if I ask you to.' Ada purred. 'No, that's not the reason I'm calling. I'll send you an address of a gym, be there in the morning 11am.

'Today?' Leon asked.

'Yes. I thought you have no work.' She said in a sarcastic tone. 'We'll wrestle to… catch up, maybe we'll both fall into temptations again.' Ada laughed.

'Pft. Maybe it would be just you.' Leon replied, clearly annoyed.

'We'll see then, handsome. Goodnight Leon.' Then Ada ended the call.

With a sigh, she put down her PDA and returned to sleep.

* * *

11.00am In a gym at 92nd Street Upper East side

Johnny and Jesse were already joining other kids in warming up to be trained for gymnastic sessions. Ada watching them from a transparent window at the parents' lounge room. There are a few other parents too, just casually chatting to each other. She stood in a corner, waiting while watching her sons doing stretches and jumps. She hid her eyes behind a pair of sunglasses, her body in a black trench coat with the same navy scarf Leon gave her years ago.

Ada didn't know what kind of sports she could introduce to her boys, since herself was trained in gymnastics she was just getting a hunch they might at least not hate it. To her surprise, the boys actually had a good engagement in this sport, they liked the running, the jumps and the encouragement from these professional coaches to push the boundaries they had fear of.

A figure approached her to join at her side.

'What a location to have a date huh.' Leon said sarcastically. _She wore that scarf I gave her_…

'You're delighted to see me aren't you?' Ada eyed the blonde man with a smug. Leon wore a navy hoodie with khaki winter coat, jeans and dark brown boots. He looked cleaner than the last time she saw him in China, he shaved and appeared well rested. Only the slight annoyance in his eyes which hinted the way she summoned him and he came immediately to her request anyway.

'The ticket was expensive, I felt ripped off.' Leon said flatly. Amused by his response, she smirked at him. 'Well you don't have much to spend on anyway, why be mad about it?' She replied playfully. Leon gave her a cold stare.

'Let's get on with it. Why are we here, looking at children?' He said while following Ada's gaze to look at a bunch of children running and jumping following the instructor's direction.

'Still angry with me huh?' Ada eyed him amusingly. 'You see that boy with dark brown hair, blue shorts, white top?'

'Yeah?' Leon replied.

'And that blonde boy, wearing the same blue shorts.' She continued.

'Yeah.' Leon is confused.

Ada then turned towards the exit of the building and walked. Leon was even more confused by the sudden movement of the Asian woman. He followed her out like a lost puppy and caught up to her side.

'What about the boys?' Leon asked.

Ada didn't reply and kept on walking. They stopped at a nearby coffee shop and got themselves some drink. Ada sat at a booth by the corner, Leon followed her after collecting their coffee. She took off her shades and folded it in her coat.

'They are twins.' Ada said emotionlessly.

'Okay, so?' Leon is now frowning, not grasping the situation.

'They will be 6 years old next September.' She said while stirring her drink blankly.

'Why are you telling me these?' Chills starting to crept up to his spine. _I don't like where this is going…_

Ada looked up and just stared at him. Leon's eyes widened to confirm his suspicion, Ada's eyes flickered through a series of change in emotion. She was hesitant to tell him who exactly those children are, now she is giving hints because she didn't know how to tell him. Somehow he knows who these boys are, but the possibility… Really? Could it be?

Leon is in shock. He is now staring back at the beautiful Asian woman sitting across him, eyes widened jaw dropped. Ada sighed in defeat, 'Yes. They are who you think they are.' Her eyes looked back at him as if saying _I'm telling you because you are the one who made them with me_.

They stayed silent for a long time. Ada didn't know what to say, and she thinks Leon would need some time to process the information, the truth bomb she just dropped on his face today. Leon didn't know where to start asking his questions, just quietly observing Ada's poker face and wondering how on earth… _Fuck it, grow some balls Leon. She's still sitting here, obviously she's not leaving until you have your answers._

'I thought… You were on contraceptives, I did ask for your permission.' Leon asked cautiously.

'Yes, I was. The injections do not make me 100% sterile, I do have much lesser frequency of menstruations.' Ada sighed. 'Apparently God wanted to make a joke on us, I was told that I might have 2 ovums during that period of time. That is why the boys are not identical twins.'

'Why didn't you tell me before? We've met a few times throughout these years, you could've…' Leon said in a disappointed tone.

'We were at work, Leon. I was at work. You can't possibly think I would tell you about the existence of our children after getting off from Wesker while he was still alive? Okay he was dead afterwards. But you saw what Simmons had done. What do you think he will do if he finds out I have kids?' Ada's tone is becoming stern.

'I wasn't keeping them away from you, Leon. I was trying to protect them from any possible danger. Don't forget how many times I've saved you.' Ada crossed her arms on her chest, clearly annoyed.

'And I've saved yours too, Ada.' Leon replied, not liking where the conversation is going. 'You told me to come here, and here I am. Before I could get the answer why you dumped me 5 years ago, now you're telling me you had kids all these years… And they're mine, ours! It's so unfair that you appear more annoyed than I should be, Ada.' He scowled.

Ada's face softened, knowing that he's right. She stared at her drink again, loss of words.

'But I understand your concerns of keeping them from anyone's knowledge, and now for whatever reason you finally reach out to me. I hope I'm the first person who get to know who their father is.' Leon sighed in defeat.

Ada looked at Leon intently. _I don't deserve you at all, which is another reason I left you before I found out I was pregnant with your children. You're a wonderful person Leon, you know that?_ And yet she couldn't not say those words to his face.

'Yes, you're the first person who knows about their parents.' Finally, Ada gave him a shy smile.

'Nope, I think I'm the second.' He rolled his eyes at her. 'So what pushed you to finally tell me?'

With a face of defeat, Ada breathe out the words she found it awkwardly embarrassing to say. 'They want to go to school, and they can't go if they don't have their birth certificates.'

Leon nearly choked on his own saliva from hearing the words Ada have just said. He didn't know how to react. This seems like a small matter to him, the twins wanted to go to school and Ada didn't forge their birth certificates and instead might have just asked Leon to make them REAL ones.

'Couldn't you made it back then without my name on it?' Leon asked.

'I could've, but I was still working with the Organization who was the rival to Wesker's Umbrella. I'm no one's loyal servant, just trying to stay alive from Wesker and some whom might be bribed by him to take me out of the equation. Was just being very cautious, that's all.' Ada replied.

'You carried the babies in all your missions?' Leon asked.

'At the beginning, yes. Until they reached a certain size I could no longer be out on work, so I hired some other mercenaries to do my work for me while I report it back to my employers. I covered their tracks well.' Ada replied flatly. 'I didn't want to put my name because, that's how far I'm willing to go to ensure no one could track them from my name. Not even the slightest possibility, we've seen what Wesker could do, what Simmons and Carla could duplicate.'

That, Leon has to agree. He knows damn well he's not going to win in this conversation.

'Alright, I'll make sure that they can go to school.' He put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

Ada smiled with satisfaction, then sweetly purred. 'I know you would help me, thanks.'

'Not doing it for you, for the boys.' He glared at her.

Ada smiled apologetically, then noticing the time. 'Come on, let's go pick the boys up.'

'Wait, I'm coming along?' Leon asked in surprise. Ada nodded. 'Wha… What am I going to say to them?' Leon sounds mortified.

'Nothing. You're not their father… yet, till then you're my friend.' Ada smiled warmly and grabbed his arm. 'Come on, they are almost finished!'

* * *

Wow, been a productive weekend uploading consecutive chapters in such a short time. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it, feel free to leave reviews and suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6 Present

Chapter 6 Present

Ada and Leon waited at the parents/visitor lounge for the boys to finish changing. Leon continued eyeing her with his side glances, Ada was amused by his timid behaviour.

'Looks like you've got something to say, hmm?' She said playfully. Leon looked away grumpily, he is somewhat mad at her but can't seemingly find the correct tempo to unleash those anger. Leon actually has more questions to ask her, but he doubts she's going to answer them considering how uneasy it was for her to tell him about their children, she might as well dig a hole and bury herself in her own grave if she is forced to answer them.

_He looks cute when he's angry, even cuter when he doesn't want to explode in front of me._ Ada smiled to herself. Sounds of rapid footsteps reached her ears just when she was thinking about Leon.

Two pairs of hands hugged Ada's legs while giggling to themselves, huge smile on their faces. Ada gave the boys each a kiss. Leon looked at this whole situation, he was frozen in place. _First of all, I never seen Ada Wong showing anyone this much affection. Second, the blonde one what's his name, Jesse? Jesus fucking Christ, he looks exactly like me when I was little. That eyes is… too much me in it. And the other one, Johnny. Same eyes like mine, looks more like Ada I guess but what's up with that dark brown hair? I have to admit, Johnny does look cuter. Ada's genes are stronger in Johnny. What the heck are they wearing?! Is that a pikachu beanie on Johnny? And a penguin beanie on Jesse, did Ada buy them such cute hats?_

The boys began to look at the blonde stranger standing beside their mother. Jesse in particular stared at Leon, Johnny looked confused and eyed his mother.

'Who's this?' Johnny asked.

'A friend.' Ada replied. 'You boys hungry?' They nodded. 'What do you want to eat?'

'Noodles…' Jesse giggled.

They went to an Asian restaurant to get beef noodles. They sat at a booth near the corner, Leon wanted to sit beside Ada because he is very uncomfortable around his 'kids' as he felt that he had been absent and these boys does not know their biological father is right here with them now. But the Jesse boy sneaked to Ada's side in a blink of an eye, Leon had to settle opposite her instead. Johnny sat beside Leon and gave him a smirk. As they waited for food, the boys brought up numerous chatter about their gymnastic sessions, who did what cool moves and what they did etc. Ada listened attentively and gave Leon a few glances.

Johnny who seemed to be noticing the two adults throwing looks at each other started to stare at Leon. 'Mom's friend?' He asked.

Leon gulped and looked at Ada for help but she only gave him a smug look. 'Uh… It's Leon, my name.' He muttered to the child beside him. Johnny continued eyeing him which made Leon very uncomfortable. Ada continued to smile at Leon as his reactions are really entertaining her. As the food arrived, Leon nearly exclaimed the relieve of the atmosphere because the children stopped bothering him with looks and questions.

_Relief_? Ada and her children gave Leon absolutely no break. Three of them enjoying their noodles with chopsticks but Leon is absolutely terrible with it. The sound of noodles dropping back into his soup caught the trio's attention and Ada gave out a hearty laugh.

'Well well, Leon can't seem to use chopsticks I see.' Ada smirked at the blonde man.

'Let get him the fork!' Jesse giggled.

_What… Did they just make fun of me because I'm a potato in using chopsticks? They are 5 years old and how are they so good with it? Someone save me from this awkward situation._ Leon felt like he's dying inside.

They really got Leon his fork. Ada stared intently at his facial expressions regarding this whole situation and absolutely adores the cuteness he displayed. She appeared to be smiling at her kids but in fact she is just hiding her intentions to laugh at Leon's embarrassed behaviours.

Ada brought the boys to a bookstore after lunch as they wanted colour pencils and colouring books. She followed the kids while Leon separated from the group to skim through the books. He is looking at the biography section. Suddenly he felt something is jerking his pants lightly, he looked down to see Johnny is staring at him.

'Do you know Harry Potter?' Johnny asked.

'Yes, but I haven't read any of the books.' Leon replied curiously. 'Why?'

'Mom doesn't want to buy me the books she said it's too difficult for me.' Johnny said in a disappointed tone. 'Can you ask mom to tell me the story of Harry? You're her friend!'

Leon kneeled down to level himself with Johnny, 'How did you know about Harry Potter?' He asked.

'I saw a movie about it and it's so magical!' Johnny said excitingly.

'Wait, you watched all the movies?' Leon asked in a doubtful tone. _Is all the Harry Potter films age appropriate for a 5 year old? What did Ada show him…?_

'I don't know, maybe the first one?' Johnny is confused.

Leon smiled at Johnny and said, 'Alright, I'll try to convince your mother if I can buy you the books instead ok?' Johnny's face instantly lit up with excitement and nodded with a big smile. 'Let's go find your mother.'

Leon caught Ada looking at foreign language books, Mandarin by the looks of it. Jesse rummaging children books nearby and Johnny joined him shortly. Leon walked to her side to see what she's reading.

'So uh… Johnny said you wouldn't buy him Harry Potter books?' Leon raised a brow at Ada.

'He is 5 years old, Leon. Don't you think Voldemort is too much for him?' Ada asked without giving a look at Leon, focused on her book.

'But there's Goosebumps for kids, aren't they too much as well?' Leon teased. Ada gave him a glance of disbelief, and continued to read her book not answering his question. 'I think Harry Potter is a good start for any children, even if he is only 5 years old.' He continued. Ada looked up at him again, she wanted to say something but halted as she opened her mouth. She decided not to say it and just looked at him.

'Don't you think he is a little too much as a 5 year old? Johnny talks like he's 12.' Leon said in an amused tone. Even within this short period of time he has hung out with the boys, he already noticed the way of speaking and their vocabulary is strangely strong as 5 year olds. _They are either smart, or they are well taught. If that's what Ada has done, I'm not surprised._

'You're right, Leon.' Ada said while snapping the book shut, then smirked at him. 'Seems like you know your sons better than I do now, huh?'

Leon laughed nervously, 'I don't know, but I feel like doing something for him, for them… If you allow it.' Then he gave her a questionable look as if he is asking for permission, just like years ago when he looked at her for the consent of their intimacy.

That look gave Ada butterflies as it brings up her memory of one particular night.

* * *

Throwback

19 December 2006 Washington DC

It was that day which Leon had an ice skating date with Ada. In the evening, they headed to Woodley Park to just walk around and enjoy the lights they put up for Christmas. The lights were so pretty and put them in awfully good mood as it's been a while for both of them to have a break from their occupation. Hand in hand, Leon managed to catch a few looks at Ada's face. Her eyes shone in delight clearly reflecting her good mood today. He couldn't help but to just smile back like an idiot, it's been a while he was this happy and relaxed. They stopped by a street vendor who was selling hot wine and got themselves some warm drinks.

Not sure if it was because the temperature, or the wine Ada had been drinking, her cheek turned rosy complimented her pinks lips with bright smile. _God, she looked so beautiful. So different from the images when she showed up in my nightmares. This is the image of how I want to remember her, and cherish his memory for her forever._

Ada noticed all the looks Leon was giving her and his absolute attention on her, as if he was taking in every inch of her into his photographic memory.

'Like what you see, handsome?' She teased. Leon nodded with a warm smile and said, 'Yeah, this moment is just perfect. I'm just trying to take in this whole view so I could never forget it for the rest of my life.'

His statement caught Ada in surprised again, left her speechless. _What did I do in my past life to deserve this man? Must have saved a country or something…_ The evening was just too beautiful for both of them, and Ada felt like she's a woman again. Not a spy, not an assassin, just the woman Ada Wong. She lifted her chin up and pulled Leon down for a kiss so tender and deep expressing her longing for him. They literally _made out_ under the street of lights, it wasn't crowded but no one gave a damn about what they do.

Ada pushed Leon away to catch her breath, heart fluttered as if she's having fibrillation. 'We need to get a room.' She chuckled and gave Leon another peck. Leon smiled in acknowledgement and grabbed her hand, they went back to his apartment into his bedroom to consummate their feelings into action.

It's been a while since Ada has been physically intimate with anyone. She might have slept with a few men in her adulthood, her last probably was John Clemens but that was a one night stand. Eventho John fell head over heels for her eventually, it was just a part of the job for her. Since then she had never personally in anyone else's bed, Wesker (oddly) respected her demands about not involving bed activities in her missions anymore since John's death.

Both of them tumbled onto Leon's bed kissing breathlessly, Ada helped Leon removing his sweater while he continued to plant kisses on her neck, nibbling on her collarbone. His smooches were passionate, tender, loving and eager, raw emotions and expressing his primal needs through his body language. Suddenly Leon stopped and gave her a deep look, raising his eyebrows as if he was getting her consent before their physical union. She nodded and kissed him again.

For once Ada isn't running away and was in her comfort zone, with the man she fell for. Leon was in bliss, warm blood pumped in his veins. This is different from any other girls he had been intimate with. This is Ada Wong, who he is making love to. The woman he dreamed day and night, whom he missed for a long time. The news of her death was devastating, but when he found out she was alive he was so relieved. Although he was consumed by the thought of Ada might still be working with Wesker troubles him, she had never showed any hostility towards him.

Ada enjoyed his touches and was totally turned on. Their gazes locked onto each other with so much love, bodies moving in sync rhythmically. Their mating dance was hot and steamy, until they ended their joining with a big bang in their minds, whispering and moaning each other's names. Reaching their climax only to continue with more kisses and cuddling. This is the night Leon could only dreamed about, but it is happening now which blew his mind.

She rested in his arms, quietly studying his palm examining every inch of his forearm touching the bulging veins softly. Ada admired his well toned body a lot, but she loved the quality of this man even more. _Forever the gentleman, pure and loyal._

They didn't speak for quite some time, just comfortably enjoying each other's company. He knows she is not an easy person to open up, when she does she will tell him everything anyway. There's no point to push her, it will only make her run in a circle again. Just like cat and mouse game. Her actions speaks louder than words, so is his. Love in a battlefield, taking bullets for her and she saved his multiple times. He doesn't need her to express it if she's not comfortable yet, Leon just wanted to live in the present enjoying every single moment when she's with him. Especially now…

'Can you stay for Christmas?' Leon asked while caressing her hair with affection.

'Maybe.' Ada replied coyly. 'I got no one to spend the holidays with.' She pouted.

Leon chuckled, 'If you accept my invitation, you're very welcomed to stay here.'

'But there's only one bed…' Ada smiled playfully and hid herself under the blanket. Leon laughed and gave her a long, deep kiss.

'Stay with me, for now.' He put himself on her again to make more love to the Asian beauty.

* * *

Present

20 December 2012 Manhattan NYC

'Alright, do whatever you want.' Ada crossed her arms and smirked at Leon. 'As long as you're not feeding them sugar excessively. They get very high.' She laughed.

Leon smiled with satisfaction, then remembering the objective Ada have asked him to come in the first place. 'I need to get back to DC today, but I'll need some documents of our children to get the birth certificates. I'm able to speed up the process by abusing my special agent status I think.' He chuckled.

'Sure. Let's go back to my place.' Ada said to him.

They left the bookstore after buying some books Ada chose and what they came to in the first place, colour pencils. She drove them back to her 'home' at Upper East Side. On their way there, Leon managed to slip a few glances at Ada, and the kids back there who were playing and talking gibberish at each other. It somehow appeared as a dream to him, because firstly he never thought he could get intimate with the mysterious spy and second, nevertheless have any children considering how careful Ada is. But just like Ada said, perhaps God has his humour at life.

The children ran into the elevator while Leon and Ada followed them side by side. Ignoring the adults they ran to press the buttons that lead to their home. Leon smiled like an idiot because of the intelligence and the energy the boys are emitting, Ada smirked at him because he did look like a joyful idiot. Little moments like this made Ada start to wonder if… The ifs… in her life where she had made different choices.

While the children ran into the house, Ada put her purchases on the kitchen counter and told Leon to wait. Leon checked out the house and something caught his eyes in the living room. _Pictures_. He picked up one of the frames and looked at the photo. The boys smiled brightly at the camera, it looked younger than they are now, maybe 2 or 3 years old when they were toddlers. He looked at other pictures, all pictures of the boys and an unknown Asian woman but she's not Ada. He gave the picture a questionable look then a figure approached him with an envelope.

'That's the nanny.' Ada said to him lightly as if she could read the questions from his mind. Leon looked at her with another questionable look. 'I don't take pictures with them, just in case they know I might be affiliated with our children.' Ada sighed and handed him the envelope.

'There's prove of birth from a private doctor with medical license in Switzerland. Place of birth is not disclosed, but I did paternal test long time ago to make sure they are yours.' Leon was a little surprised by that statement. 'Although I'm very sure they were yours there was no doubt, just for the papers which I thought it might come up useful if anything happens to me.' She continued with a bitter poker face. 'Passport sized photos are in there as well. If you need anything else just let me know, I'll mail it to you.' She paused for a little. 'And thank you, Leon.' Ada said in a near whisper.

He squeezed her hand for assurance. 'I need to leave now… to get this done, can I say goodbye to them?' Leon asked.

'Absolutely.' Ada smiled at him. Leon followed the voice of the children to find them in their playroom just hanging out.

'Wanna play?' Jesse invited after spotting Leon at the door.

'Ah, no. I'm just saying goodbye.' Leon said nervously.

'Aww.' Jesse is disappointed. 'So soon?' They never had any visitors in their home besides their nanny, Leon was kind of the first adult who visited this apartment other than their mother who came and gone like wind occasionally.

'Goodbye boys.' Leon said to them while giving them high fives and quick hugs. 'Be good okay?' He smiled while ruffling Jesse's hair. 'Take care of your mother and listen to her.' Jesse nodded in response. Leon gave a wink to Johnny and left the room.

Ada smirked at Leon with her arms crossed, as if she's enjoying the scene of how her boys are interacting this handsome blonde man. Leon looked at her and shrugged.

'I'll give you a call once it's done.' Leon gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug, taking in her scent from her hair.

'Take care of yourself, Leon.' She patted his back then sent him off by her front door.

* * *

Thank you for reading, the favourites and follows. I know there's not much insights into Ada's deadly behaviours and her usual portrayal like in games, mysterious and quiet. Just wanted to imagine her side when she's not working you see.

Anyways, your reactions are my motivation. Feel free to review and comment!


	7. Chapter 7 Really?

Chapter 7 Really?

23 December 2012 Washington DC

2.30pm

Leon just exited the building of DC Vital Records, he did make use of his government official status to speed up the process. He even got they boys' passports done. For some reason Leon is proud of himself, he wonders if Ada would like his extra work despite she only asked for birth certificates. The papers in hand, Leon marched to his black BMW X6 then dialled Ada's number.

'Leon.' Her voice came into his ears.

'It's done. How do you want the papers to be delivered, mail?' Leon asked while getting his engine to start.

A long pause came from the other end of the phone. 'Ada?' Leon asked again in a doubtful tone.

'…You want to come over for Christmas?' She whispered.

Not believing his ears, Leon wanted to make sure he didn't hear wrongly. 'What?'

'(Sigh)… Do you want to come over for Christmas?' Ada spoke again this time with a clearer voice.

Million thoughts are going through in Leon's mind, of course he wanted to as much time with Ada and the boys. Something is conflicting inside him, because his relationship with Ada is still an uncertainty and he does not know what cards Ada is playing even if the objective right now is to deliver the birth certificates to her.

'Sure.' Leon replied nervously.

'You know the directions. See you soon.' Ada hung up just as soon as she finished the sentence.

_Well at least I know what to get Johnny for Christmas. The question is, what to get for Jesse and Ada? _Leon checked for jewellery store and linked them onto his GPS. He picked out a wrist bracelet for Ada and went to a bookstore to buy a whole set of Harry Potter children edition. He doesn't know what to buy for Jesse, Leon walked mindlessly on the streets holding the wrapped bookset. He is just window shopping at that point, then he saw an instrument shop.

Leon blinked his eyes and changed his pace to walk into the shop. He glanced around the shop seeing different musical instruments… _Keyboards, drums, violins, piano (damn those are pretty), guitar_…. _Guitar_. Leon saw there's some half sized guitars on display, by the looks of it should be for little humans. He smiled at himself, knowing what to buy for his second son.

With the shopkeeper's recommendation, he bought a Yamaha children's acoustic guitar and a few guitar picks. Satisfied with the purchase, he carried the guitar pack on his back and headed home.

* * *

Same day, Upper East Side Manhattan NYC

_Did I just invited him for Christmas?_ _What do I do?_ Ada blinked at her own thoughts. She never personally celebrated Christmas for quite some time. When she was dating Leon in 2006, he was the one making food. Ada was never home for Christmas with her children (they were too young to notice the significance of Christmas and her absence), this is kind of her first time to spend her Christmas at home with them. She was planning to order catered food or eat out with the kids, but she just invited Leon and it will be odd for her since she haven't tell the boys about his identity. Ada shook her head at the thoughts and pulled her sense together.

6.30pm Washington DC Leon's Apartment

Leon just got home and plopped on the couch in the living room. He turned on the tv to the news channel, seems like nothing much is going on and everywhere is having the holidays season vibe. He left the gifts in his car because he's going to drive to New York instead of taking flight. He hated the holiday season overpriced tickets as few days ago the price already soared ridiculously. If it wasn't for Ada's urgency he never would've bought it.

He took out his PDA and texted her, 'I would be in NYC by tomorrow morning.' Leon then took over his laptop and started writing emails to his friends. He started off by writing to Sherry whom he recently had a reunion with in China, then to his new colleague Helena Harper. He also dropped his wishes to Claire, Hunnigan, Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Ashley Graham.

Leon put away his laptop and started to pack a few clothes to prepare for the next few days, he might just hang around New York or perhaps spend more time with the boys if Ada allows him to. Suddenly, he remembered the compact Helena gave him. Leon got to his nightstand and opened the drawer, there lies a silver compact with an engraved butterfly. He smiled to himself. _It's time to return this to her._

* * *

24 December 2012 Upper East Side Manhattan NYC

Leon drove about 4 hours to reach New York. He reached the neighbourhood Ada is living in at about 10.30am. He rang the doorbell and stood at the front door camera, envelope in his hand. Leon dressed up today, wearing a black suit jacket, maroon sweater and shirt with a tie, smart suit pants and leather oxfords.

He heard rapid footsteps squeaking from the other side of the door. With a beep and a click, the door opened. A blonde head greeted him with a big smile.

'Leon!' Jesse giggled while waiting for Leon to get into the house.

'Hey little guy, how are you doing?' Leon bent down to speak to Jesse, smiling brightly.

'Good, and you?' Jesse asked happily while closing the door behind Leon.

'I'm great. Where is your mother?' He asked the blonde boy.

'Mom is in the bathroom I think, I don't know what she's doing.' Jesse replied while hopping to his brother's direction. Apparently the boys are watching cartoons in the living room. Leon took a glance at the tv screen and recognized Jerry mouse being chased by Tom again. He smiled to himself, he remembered watching this cartoon back then it was funny and cute. No one can dislike Tom and Jerry.

'Oh, Leon.' Ada's voice came from behind him. 'I see someone opened the door for you.' She smirked at her sons. Ada wore a simple T shirt and a pair of sweat pants, _really casual_. Jesse just winked back at his mother. Noticing the envelope in his hands, 'Follow me.' She said to him.

Ada led him to her study and sat on the couch. Leon sits beside her and opened the envelope.

'Their names now are Johnny, and Jesse W. Kennedy.' Leon said to the woman beside him while taking out the papers.

Ada raised one of her brows at the names. 'You gave them middle names?' She smirked at him.

'Well, I don't know their middle names and you didn't tell me. I just figured I would put W to signify your initial, but it could be anything… Wyatt, William, Washington…' He shrugged.

Ada actually didn't mind Leon giving them middle names, but she was amused at the initial he chose and didn't put their full middle names.

'I also did their passports, and this is their social security numbers.' He said as he is arranging the papers to show Ada, and the books of passport on top of them.

'Leon, I only asked for birth certificates. You're overdoing things.' She suddenly sat up straight and said sternly.

_Ohhh here it comes, I should've known that I shouldn't do the passports. _Leon could feel himself sweating at the thought.

'But nevermind, I know you mean well. Thanks, Leon.' Ada's tone turned warm.

_Phewww. Luckily she didn't take out a gun or something._

Ada took the papers and looked at it, just to make sure her name wasn't written on them. Satisfied with the documents, she put them back into the envelope. Then she turned to Leon, 'Tomorrow, we should tell them about you.'

'That's hell of a Christmas for them.' Leon smiled nervously. Ada raised a hand to caress his cheek.

'It's also your Christmas, I'm sorry for all of this.' Ada said softly.

'Don't be. I should thank YOU for keeping them alive and well.' Leon held her hand. Ada looked down at his hand which is holding hers, comforting. 'But I am curious about one thing.' He continued. 'Wesker and other employers were as dangerous as you claimed, you could've aborted the pregnancy. Why didn't you?'

His question caught Ada in surprised, he could feel the hands in his palm trembled a little but he squeezed and held them firmly to give her the courage and answer his question.

After a long pause, she finally answered with her voice to a near whisper.

'Because they were yours, Leon. If they were from another man, I wouldn't have kept them. I…'

With that sentence, Leon's heart dropped. Ada's eyes were full of sorrow and emptiness, it hurts him to see her like this. He rather she cries them out than letting those pain eating her from the inside. He pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly, letting her bury herself in his embrace.

'Oh Ada…' He caressed her hair. 'It must have been difficult for you, constantly fear for their safety while managing your work. I couldn't imagine all the stress you were handling, physically and mentally.' Ada chuckled bitterly in his ears. 'But thank you, really. I hope I can share your burden, just tell me how.' He said. Slowly and softly, Ada released herself from Leon's arms and wiped off her tears.

Leon gave her a warm smile of assurance, it was the first time he had seen her tearing up. She gave him a shy smile and his eyes looked deeply into hers. _Its ok Ada, let it go, let it out. I will be here for you now, you don't have to endure alone anymore._

To change the tense atmosphere, Leon decided to talk about something else.

'So…. Today is Christmas's Eve, am I going to be treated with a feast?' He joked. 'One of the reason I came this early was for the food.'

That made Ada laugh. 'Don't remember you were such a pig, but I don't know how to make a feast.' She pouted.

'What…?' Leon faking as if he was surprised, but his smiley eyes gave it away. 'I think it's smart of me to come this early isn't it?' He chuckled.

His warm responses reminded Ada how much she had missed him and how many times she had to stay stoic during their numerous encounters in the past. Why every time do they have to meet at work keep their professionalism in check? Because of this god damned professionalism their relationship could never move forward. At that moment she decided to finally embrace her feelings and desires.

She approached Leon for a kiss. He was surprised by her actions but accepted nonetheless. They shared oxygen and slow tango-ed with their tongues, passionately and lovingly. Ada pulled away, breathless and smiled at him. 'You should make the feast for tonight.'

Leon chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Ada left the room and told the boys to change as she won't leave them at home by themselves. The couple brought their kids to buy the ingredients for their Christmas's Eve dinner. Turkey, potatoes, vegetable, gravy and ice creams. The adults were pushing the cart side by side, Johnny and Jesse followed them.

'Do you think Leon is mommy's boyfriend?' Johnny asked his brother.

'We saw them kissing…' Jesse giggled.

They both looked at the adults who seemed to be enjoying this whole ordeal, while the children just discussing about their mother's relationship with Leon. How odd is it for Leon and Ada to be so immersed in their shopping and not noticing the chatter of their own kids.

* * *

24 December 2012 Upper East Side Ada's Apartment

Leon took off his suit jacket, folded his sweater sleeves and started to prepare the turkey, while Ada was cutting up various ingredients to make stew. Johnny and Jesse watching both of them from the living room, admiring the efficiency of the adults' speed in using their knives.

'Hmm, whatever. Leon is cool.' Jesse gave up watching the adults working and decided to play with his Wii U which Ada has recently bought them.

Johnny still has his doubts on the blonde man who recently walked into their lives and now preparing their Christmas dinner in their home. Maybe he read too much stories or watched too many movies, he started to think what if Leon will be an evil stepfather.

That evening...

The boys were so excited to have their Christmas feast for the first time, also their first Christmas with their mother. Stuffed turkey, mashed potatoes, vegetable stew, gravy. It's simple but it looked delicious for them. Leon cut up the big bird professionally and distributed the flesh evenly onto their plates. Ada popped a bottle of wine for herself and Leon, while the kids were having cranberry juice.

'How's the taste?' Leon asked the boys.

'Mmm, delish!' Jesse exclaimed, Johnny nodded in unison. The adults were delighted with their results of cooking.

After some time of stuffing themselves with food, Johnny decided to ask the then._ Ohhh here it comes…_

'Are you mommy's boyfriend?' Johnny looked at Leon, then his mother.

The adults were shocked by his question, Leon gave Ada a 'please help me' look and she smirked back.

'He was.' Ada answered her son. 'We broke up, I dumped him.' Ada gave Leon a teasing look.

'Really?' Jesse is now the confused one.

'Yep.' Ada smiled at her son and adored his confused look which resembled so much of the blonde man who is also sitting at the table. 'But we saw you kissing….'

Not expecting this response, both Leon and Ada blushed into bright red. Leon drank a big gulp of wine and choked. 'Ww… When?'

'This morning, in the books room.' Johnny is now giving the adults the smug look. _He looks just like Ada_. Leon thought.

'Our last name is Kennedy now, mom?' Johnny continued to laugh.

Ada smirked at her son with a wink. _Seems like you really are my son afterall.'So…_ you saw the papers. Tell me Sherlock, what else do you know?'

'What does paternal test mean?' Johnny asked.

'It is a genetic test for father-child relationship.' Ada answered him calmly.

Johnny is now in shock, eyes wide. He put one of his hand on his brother's chest while Jesse straight up exclaimed at the adults. 'What?! We….. we saw Leon's name…..' He gasped. 'No way. Really?!'

Johnny whispered, 'Jesse smiles just like you…' and looked at Leon.

Leon was beyond shocked from what he just saw with his own eyes, he has no idea how to respond to his sons. Ada on the other hand is beyond proud. She wasn't expecting her sons to be so inquisitive about her relationship with the blonde man, nor the effort of them peeking into her envelope of important documents. Her sons are smart. But at the age of 5 to be able to navigate their curiousity into action and able to read that much information from papers, she is so happy inside she wanted to scream. She indeed underestimated their abilities and now she needs to be open and honest to them.

'I was going to tell you boys tomorrow… But you guys seemed to find out already.' She said lightly.

Jesse climbed onto Leon's lap and started touching his face, staring into his eyes. Ada just observed her sons studying Leon, letting Leon's expressions entertain her. Johnny still looking confused sitting on his chair. Ada smiled warmly at him.

'You look more like me, you only got his eyes.' She said as Johnny starting to tear up.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you for all the favourites and follows. Feel free to leave your comments and reviews. Your response is my motivation, have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas

Chapter 8 Christmas

Leon teared up when Jesse hugged his neck tightly and called him 'Papa' for the first time. He returned his little boy's embrace and patted his head lightly. Then Johnny joined the group hug, the boys cried for quite a while then started giggling as if saying to each other that they finally have their father now.

'Aww don't crush your father.' Ada smiled at her boys and caught Jesse to sit on her lap, surprisingly she's not overwhelmed by the sight of the reunion of her sons with their father because for her, this is bound to happen and she wanted all this to occur. _This is what Leon deserves, and I'm happy for him._

Leon had to read the clingy (for now) kids to bed, Jesse grabbed him so tight that Leon had to slowly open his palms to let go. _See you guys in the morning._ Leon smiled at the boys and closed the door. Ada is cleaning up the leftovers then smirked at the blonde man approaching her.

'So… What now?' Leon asked.

'Well, what do you want?' Ada said coyly.

'You know I'm not letting you run away from my questions this time, right?' Leon crossed his arms.

'You also know that you can't catch me unless I let you to.' Ada mused playfully. 'Just like how you got laid….' She grinned at him.

Leon smiled bitterly and looked at her. 'Have you ever think of… settling down?' Ada just stared back at him. 'We've known each other for almost 15 years now.' He continued.

Ada let out a sarcastic laugh. 'Leon, you really don't know how dangerous it can be do you? Your name might be cleared but BSAA and CIA still thinks I was the head for NeoUmbrella. The sole reason I even contacted you after our…. Last relationship was solely for our children's sake. Do you know Alex Wesker is still alive? No one knows if she kept anymore clones of herself or other Weskers.' She raised her tone. 'I can't settle down knowing people are still hunting me, living in the fear of my children will be in danger if they get their hands on the boys. I can't, Leon.'

'I can testify for you to clear your name.' Leon said sincerely.

'Don't make me laugh, Leon. Your testimony is not what they will pay attention to. Your newly acquired children, and you just asked me to settle down with you. What makes you think they will not disregard your words because you might be biased?' Ada's tone returned to her usual cold stance as if she returned to the professional side of her. Leon just stood in silence.

'After Christmas, take the kids with you to DC. They don't need to live with me anymore since they already got your name in their papers, you can send them to schools. I got loose ends to tie, but I'll visit as often as I can. For that I can promise you.' Ada said while observing Leon's facial expressions. She sighed, 'I wish there is something you can do, if that makes you feel better. But for now, there's nothing other than keeping our children safe. And there's no one else I would trust in this world other than you.' She approached him and gently caressed his shoulder.

'Carla tried to bring me down and she failed, but Simmons was just one member of the Family. I am still yet to find out who will take over Simmon's place. You on the government side shall keep an eye on whoever that's replacing him as the Head of Security of the country.' She continued.

'I'm going to give the boys each a PDA, both of us can track and message them.' She said while touching his collar and put a hand on his chest as assurance. 'Just for you know, I have more reasons to come home to you now.' She gave him a peck on his lips.

It's funny how Leon had a lot of opportunity with other women in the past, Ashley Graham expressed slight interest in him. Helena backed up after seeing his reactions towards Ada's involvement in their battle, eventhough Hunnigan told him to stop doing those flirts he still stand a solid chance with women (if he wants) with his handsome appearance. But when it comes to Ada, he instantly became a schoolboy despite he is now a grown ass man. One kiss is all it takes to make him compromise and listen to her, just like in Raccoon City. Now she has his children, she just sealed the deal for him.

Leon blushed at her and suddenly remembered about the presents he brought.

'I uh, I brought gifts for them. Christmas.' He stuttered. 'I should go get them now, wait for me.' He kissed her on the lips and turned to head out. Ada grabbed his arm and stopped him.

'Don't need to rush, you can get them in the morning.' She purred. The duo retreated into the master bedroom making out.

* * *

25 December 2012 Christmas day Upper East Side Manhattan NYC

7.00am

Ada's alarm clock rang, Leon laughed at the ringtone. It is a BIG round of applause. Ada smirked at the blonde man.

'What? It gives me the motivation to wake up.' She sat up and stretched. Leon slow clapped at her and she smiled back. He didn't know this side of her where she actually has a sense of humour. Well, when they were dating he never went to any of her places either. This woman would not let you know all of her secrets, she's not an open book like Leon. Maybe she's a cursed book which one binds to her forever if he wished to read her. _A secret makes a woman woman_.

As soon as they finished washing themselves, Leon headed down to his car to get the gifts while Ada woke her sons up and started preparing breakfast from the leftovers. Instead of mashed potatoes she made use of her rice cooker and made rice.

Leon entered the house with the presents. 'You don't have Christmas tree?' He asked the Asian woman in the kitchen.

'No. Was in a rush and didn't thought of that.' She shrugged.

'Okay. I'll just pile it on the coffee table.' He said while the children entered the living room with Jesse's eyes half closed. Johnny gave Leon a big hug, 'Merry Christmas dad.' He kissed Leon on the cheek and giggled his way to Ada.

'Merry Christmas Baba!' (in Mandarin baba means father) Jesse kissed him on the cheek as well.

'Merry Christmas boys, come open your gifts!' He said while Ada joined him at his side. 'This is for you (Johnny), and you (Jesse).' He then passed a small box to Ada. She blinked in surprised, 'I didn't prepare any gifts for you.' She told him.

He pointed his chin at the boys and smiled at her, shook his head then gave her a deep smooch. She just smiled back warmly at him.

'Ooooh Harry Potter! Yeeey!' Johnny exclaimed in excitement. 'Thank you so much!' His mouth formed an 'O' from happiness.

'Guitar?' Jesse looked at his gift in confusion.

'Yeah.' Leon took the guitar from his son and began to play. 'It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go~' He sang a small phase of the song to show Jesse about the instrument. 'You can learn it by yourself, people use the internet these days. Just chords.' He strummed a few more bars and gave it back to Jesse.

The blonde boy smiled at his father and gladly strummed the guitar randomly while Ada quietly opened her box. A platinum wrist bracelet with red and black leather strap. He whispered to her ears while pointing to the hidden compartment of the bracelet, 'It has the space to fit a microUSB drive, or a tracker. And it was engraved with two little handprints, signifying the two angels you have given me.' He kissed her cheek. She smiled at his thoughtful gift and wore the bracelet on her left hand.

'Thanks, it's pretty.' She leaned into his hug. 'Boys, your gifts are beside the doorway.' She then told the boys. They ran to check it out.

'Aren't these scooters?' Jesse wow-ed at his new toy.

'Yep, for you to get to school.' She smiled at her sons. They both happily checked out their new scooters and joined their parents for breakfast.

* * *

One of the mornings before New Year 2013

Ada was awake looking at the blonde man in her bed still sleeping soundly. She couldn't sleep well last night thinking about her life. She lightly moved Leon's hair away from his face and stared to admire his handsome appeal. She's quite happy now, contented. Safe. She rested her head on his shoulders while lightly touching his face. From his eyebrows, his nose, to his lips.

Leon woke up to her touches and smiled at her. He rolled over to bury his face on her shoulder, breathing in her scent of hair. Ada laughed and lightly pushed him away, then gave him a serious look.

'I'm sorry I didn't get you Christmas gifts.' She started the conversation. Leon was about to say something but she stopped him by putting her fingers on his lips.

'I've been thinking about… us. I'm sorry I left you, my contact told me that Wesker was making his move and I had to leave to slow some of his plans. Then I found out I was pregnant and I had to stay low in Switzerland for about a year. Cut all contacts and most of the job offers, just disappeared from the grid.' She sighed softly. 'Since then I've been busy working for Wesker's rivals. As for Simmons, that was personal. Had to do something when people are using my name to try and unleash some apocalyptic mess.'

'Eventhough after New Year you will take care of the kids, and I might not be there for most of the time. I felt very sorry for the decisions I have to make.' Ada continued while Leon shook his head. 'No, let me finish. I won't change my mind and you know it. You've been waiting for me for almost too long and I'm sorry you might have to wait longer now. I can't marry you on papers nor have normal weddings and invite friends & family. But this is the answer I can give you.' Then Ada took out a box from her nightstand and opened it. It was a pair of white gold rings. She took out the bigger ring and put it on Leon's ring finger. She then handed the box to Leon with a wink. 'Want to do the honours?'

Leon was confused, but he put the other ring on her anyway. Ada kissed him deeply, then whispered. 'Leon, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us apart.'

Leon was shocked at what she said and gulped. But he replied slowly, 'And to you, Ada Wong. I will love you and cherish you. For better for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us apart.' He pulled her into a bruising kiss until they couldn't catch their breaths.

'From now on, home is where you are. Forgive me it had to be done this way, but I will come home to you. I promise.' She whispered to him.

_**Sometime over dinner**_

Leon and Ada are quietly enjoying dinner with their kids. Johnny kept on smirking looking at his parents, then Jesse cheekily spoke.

'Sooo…. What's up with the ring Mama?' He smiled at her.

Ada glanced at her son with a poker face and looked back down at her food, just poking.

'Are you and daddy married now?' Johnny's eyes blinked in anticipation at his parents.

Leon blushed like a tomato and said, 'Yes.'

'Whoaaaaa…' Jesse cooed at the shy adults. Ada was wondering why are her kids so nosy about the rings on their finger, and it's annoying her in a cute way. She just rolled her eyes at her overly excited sons. Perhaps Ada too was shy to tell her children about the confirmation of her relationship with their father, and just looked annoyed to hide her feelings.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please feel free to review, comment, favourite or follow my story. Your responses are my motivation! Have a great day everyone.

P.S In case you're wondering, Johnny is the older twin.


	9. Chapter 9 New Life Poll

Chapter 9 New life

January 2013

Leon had just enrolled his sons into an elementary school in Washington DC. The boys had just moved into his apartment which is thankfully spacious enough to accommodate a few more people. He had been busy with buying new furniture as well as keeping their school supplies in check. Surprisingly his unexpected fatherhood isn't as tiring as he expected, maybe the tired phase of taking care of kids has already over as Johnny and Jesse can already manage their own basic needs.

He wonders how Ada had brought them up with adequate education because the boys are obedient as hell. Ada stopped by a few days to help the boys settle down. Leon noticed she conversed a few things with the boys in Mandarin, they just nodded and agreed. He has no idea what she said to them, probably some education that he could not give. He chuckled at his lack of proficiency in other languages.

Ada then walked to him and gave him another PDA.

'This is only for us, don't use your government PDA to call me anymore. I've further encrypted these numbers and devices where only 4 in the world can trace each other. From now on you'll be able to track my location as well, but don't come for me if I didn't ask for it. I'll message you regularly, ok?' She kissed Leon and smiled.

'When are you leaving?' Leon asked.

'In a few days maybe.' She answered. 'Also, I gave the boys each a credit card to buy food and whatever they want to buy. If you disagree, let me know. I assume you might work overtime some days, so I told them to buy food themselves or learn to cook. They might be 6 but they gotta start somewhere you know. Maybe put in some time with them to teach them life skills.' She smiled warmly at him.

'I know what to do, Ada. Don't you worry.' He reassured her. She sighed, 'Our days ahead might be full of challenges, at least mine is.'

'Hey, you know I'm always here for you.' Leon gave her a comforting hug.

'No, Leon. You know how I operate, I separate personal and official businesses. I won't to bring work back to home. You and I that's personal, if I need you with on the table business I'll sneak into your office.' She smirked at him.

* * *

This will be a short chapter as I'm getting busier in real life, but I need some opinion on how to present the upcoming story.

Rough plot is the family will undergo some hardships, children might or might not be in danger but being challenged that's for sure. Ada's active mission walkthrough, Leon's fatherhood and lack of contact with Ada, will that sway him away from her?

Since Resident Evil 8 is not yet released, I might just make up a story with Alex Wesker as a villain to test Leon and Ada's relationship at work as well as at home.

Should I do it as a sequel or a continuation of the story with the same title (here)?

Please let me know in the comments/review section, I will continue writing + upload after one week.

Again, thank you for reading and please keep in mind this is not the end yet. Stay tune for more!


	10. Chapter 10 Babysitting

Chapter 10 Babysitting

'I'm leaving tomorrow so I can't watch the kids. You have any choice of babysitters?' Ada asked Leon.

'No, I could call up Claire. But I don't know if she will be free, though.' Leon shrugged. Ada sighed at her clueless husband.

'Leon, it's not going to be a temporary babysitting and you know that. How about we hire the nanny I was already using in New York?' She asked.

'Will she come to DC though? Seems like she's done a great job, must've cost a lot.' He said.

'She's one of the best I know, a retired spy who worked for the Chinese government though. Madam Hu is not allowed to go back to China for some reason, I guess she didn't retire the usual way. But she knows what she's doing and she charges reasonably, considering I was hired to fish her out from China by herself.' Ada grinned. 'Don't be nosy and poke her about her background will you?'

'Of course.' Leon replied calmly. _Wow, the connections of people she has is… much more impressive than myself._

'I'll give her a call and arrange her safe house in DC then.' Ada grinned at him and winked. 'Don't worry my purse is deep enough to cover the costs. You just pay for other expenses to take care of the monkeys.'

'You don't want to keep some clothes here?' Leon scratched his head.

'No, not yet. Maybe after I get more information who am I up against.' She kissed him lightly. 'I don't want to risk it. Madam Hu doesn't leave her stuffs in the house either, she will bring them with her. Just keep in mind.'

* * *

7th January 2013 Washington DC Leon's Apartment

6.30am

Leon woke up to the warm sunlight shining on his face, he struggled to open his eyes. He moved his arms around the bed to find it empty. Ada is already gone. Leon sighed and laid there for a while thinking about the days ahead without her and the needs to take care of his boys. _Well, Leon. It's time to be a good father, try the best you can. Parenting is also a heroic act, a great responsibility_.

He got up to find a paper on his nightstand, neat handwriting with a crimson lipstick on it.

_Dear Leon, I'm off to pursue those we've spoken before. Take good care of yourself and I hope to see you soon. _

_Love, Ada._

He breathed in the perfume which accompanied the paper, then walked into his closet to get a box only to deposit another sheet into his memory of her.

Leon got himself washed and ready for work. _It's the first day of school too._ He then opened the boys' room only to find it empty, they were already out of bed. _Wow, they make their beds too? What the heck is this discipline… _He thought about his younger self which didn't do much at the age of 6 and yet his sons are doing them almost too well. Leon shrugged and closed the door, walking to his kitchen.

Johnny and Jesse are already eating their cereals and arguing at each other about their Super Mario game who played it better. Leon was a bit overwhelmed by this scene and smiled helplessly at the kids.

'Hey, it's the first day of school. You guys ready?' Leon asked nervously.

'Yeah, I'm excited.' Johnny replied. Jesse just grinned at his father. 'Mom packed us lunch, tomorrow we can pack ourselves. Unless…' Johnny smirked at his father.

'Sure.' Leon nodded. 'Sure… of course.' He slowly gulped at his first task into fatherhood. G_otta search for them pack lunch recipes later._

Jesse just giggled at his father's reaction.

'I'm gonna drop you off at school today, since it's your first day. And I need to stop by the principal office anyway.' Leon said. Shortly after the boys finished their breakfast, Leon grabbed a pack of crackers for himself and left the house with them.

On their way to the school, Johnny spoke. 'Madam Hu will be at our house during afternoon. Mom told us that she gave her the keys but forgot to tell you. You're ok with that right, dad?'

'Oh, so soon?' Leon was surprised. 'Ok, got it.'

Leon stopped at Ross Elementary School which is quite near to the White House, the place where he works. After waving the kids goodbye to their classrooms, Leon walked to the principal's office. He knocked on the door to find a neat looking black man with his big glasses. The man signaled him to come in.

'Good morning Mr Davis, I have a letter for you.' He then handed the man an envelope.

'Oh, let's see. Please, sit. Anything to drink?' Davis asked warmly. Leon shook his head to politely decline his offer.

'Alright, Agent Kennedy. I will follow the usual protocol to register your children. If there's nothing else you want to say, you can leave for work already.' Mr Davis smiled at him and glanced at the clock.

'Of course, thank you sir.' Leon nodded the man goodbye and left for work.

Once he reached the White House, he went right into Hunnigan's office. She greeted him with a paper envelope of documents signalling him that this is his tasks today.

'Hunnigan, a word please? Privately.' Leon said. She nodded him and led him into an empty conference room.

'Hunnigan, I have two children now.' He continued. His colleague looked surprised from how big her eyes have widened.

'Wow, when did you have time for dating?' She teased. 'Recent Christmas holidays? Didn't know you can check number of children in a pregnancy so soon.'

Leon scratched his head nervously. 'No, they are 6 years old and I just sent them into their first day of school.'

Hunnigan frowned at him. She has been working with Kennedy for years now and he is one of the person she enjoyed working with, an honest and hardworking colleague, a man of just. Despite being good partners at work, they rarely share information about their private lives because they are both boring people to normal standards. They spend their time mostly working.

'It has been a while then.' Hunnigan replied calmly. 'Illegitimate children?' She said sarcastically.

'Hey, it's not like that.' He gave her a grave look then took a ring from his pocket which Ada gave him. 'It's legitimate children.' He sighed. 'With Ada Wong.'

Hunnigan is shocked at what Leon just told her. 'THE Ada Wong?'

Leon shrugged and told her how it all happened. Then he reminded Hunnigan, 'I'm telling you now because I trust you as my colleague. She has nothing to do with them legally, just keep an eye out for me in case anything from work might harm the children. I just figure it is only respectful to notify you earlier.'

She nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder. 'I understand. I will keep your word.'

'Also, do you think I can transfer into a position that has a more fixated hours?' He asked. 'I don't mind more desk jobs, just feel like seeing them more and this fatherhood thing is new for me. Ada is out there and I have all the time to take care of the children. As if the 6 years I've been absent is now all on me, the pressure…'

Hunnigan smiled reassuringly. 'I'll see what I can do Leon, no promises though.'

Leon thanked her and returned to his desk to start his day.

Same day evening 5.30pm

Leon got off work today on time, he decided to shop for some groceries before going home. He has done a little homework on the recipes he can make for his children's lunch tomorrow.

'I'm home!' He said enthusiastically while entering his home.

'Baba!' Jesse greeted his father from the living room and walked to check him out.

Leon put down the bag of groceries in the kitchen and swept Jesse off the ground. He kissed him on the cheek and snuggled him tightly before tickling the child.

'How's your day?' Leon asked, smiling.

'Good!' Jesse mused. Then an Asian woman in her 40s or 50s approached him.

'You must be Madam Hu. Hi, I'm Leon Kennedy. Pleasure to meet you.' Leon said to her while holding his hand out.

'The pleasure's mine.' She replied while shaking his hand with a polite nod.

'Please, teach me anything if you can. I'm new to this taking care of children thing, so if I do anything wrong please don't hesitate to correct me. I've heard some really high remarks about you from their mother.' He said politely.

'Aww, Miss Wong always like to flatter me. I'm just treating them as if that's how I would raise my own kids, and they are very good behaved too. I didn't have teach them too much, maybe you should thank your genes.' Madam Hu joked.

Leon smiled at the older lady and shook his head. 'Just think of me like your son who has no idea what to do when it comes to parenting. I could use some guidance sometimes, because I'm absolutely clueless.'

'Okay, Mr Kennedy. Some tips wouldn't hurt.' Madam Hu smiled at him. 'And I'll leave now, see you tomorrow.' She nodded him goodbye.

After sending her off, the boys watched Leon preparing dinner while telling him what happened in school and who they met. They are VERY chatty and commenting about each other's performances as they were arranged to attend the same class. He shook his head at his children with a smile.

He made some spaghetti with cream sauce and fruit snacks. While they were enjoying their meal, Leon stole some time to look at the PDA Ada gave him to see her location. _Russia_. He let out a breath. _Oh well…_

Johnny noticed his father's face expressions while Jesse dug into his food like a tiny hungry monster. 'You miss Mom?' He asked.

Leon smiled bitterly at his sons. 'Kinda.'

'Aww, me too.' Jesse pouted.

'It's ok dad, we know about her job.' Johnny smiled sadly.

'She told you?' Leon was shocked.

'Yeah, Mama said she's a spy for the government. It's a secretttttttt.' Jesse then whispered. 'But Mama didn't want to lie to us, because we are good and she should be raising men not boys!'

Leon chuckled at Jesse's remarks. 'And you know what daddy does?'

'Yeah! You're a police officer! A detective!' Johnny exclaimed. 'Fighting criminals and lock them in jail!'

Leon tried to hold back his laughter about what Ada has told them. Maybe that old uniform for RPD could be of some use afterall, a well made disguise to convince his innocent children.

'Also dad, can I get a computer?' Johnny asked carefully. Leon looked at him with a questionable expression. 'The other day, I saw mommy making our phones with the computer. She caught me peeking and told me to sit beside her. It's cool that mommy can make phones by just typing. I want to learn.' He continued. Jesse giggled, 'Hehe, I saw it too…'

Leon was caught in surprise again by his devious children and started to stare at them with half eyes closed, as if he's wondering if they are lying. After a long hesitation, he sighed.

'Maybe.' He shrugged as he doesn't want to appear super easy to be convinced as if he will spoil his sons. 'It's called coding. It's not that easy to make phones with computer, you have to learn math, computer language and many other things. I believe you just started learning math at school, Johnny.'

'Oh… Okay then…' Johnny replied disappointingly.

'But you can change my mind with your performance at school.' Leon ruffled his hair and smiled. 'Actions speak louder than words my little man.'

Johnny gasped at his brother with excitement, and Jesse just smiled happily with him like they just found their purpose at school and has a dream to achieve.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know I know, I said I was going to upload a new chapter supposingly next week. But hey, life is full of surprises, inspirations and ideas hit me like a truck I just had to write it down in a short time.

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	11. Chapter 11 Family

Chapter 11 Family

Before I begin my story I would like to shout out to a few followers of my story.

Atacc, Thank you for reviewing my story and I will surely give what you want. More episodes coming indeed!

LoveAeon, Thank you for reviewing my story. It was cute indeed, but I have to say it will not be interesting if it's only cute all the way. So stay tune and the plot twist is coming to challenge the family!

OBSERVER01, Thank you for reviewing and I hope to improve my English as I am writing more to reinforce it. But I appreciate your comment and I will surely, hope to entertain you more with upcoming chapters.

* * *

November 2015

Years went by peacefully. Ada still works as a freelance mostly taking up jobs from the private sector and seeking information about remaining Umbrella and similar companies that has the intention of unleashing bioterror. It's been quiet so far. She took down a few small companies which used to buy from Umbrella and since Albert's death nothing much has surfaced her radar. Alex Wesker is still missing, presumingly dead from all the information Ada has collected from Umbrella's bankcruptcy and eventually liquidation.

Since Adam Benford's death, USA has since changed 2 presidents. Current president has been decent, President Tom Oakley is a democrat with a clean policy, emphasizing issues on climate change, education and science. Recently he has been battling corruption in his own bureau and he also appointed Leon to have his promotion to be the Director of DSO (Division of Security Operations). DSO still remains as the President's hidden sword, Oakley believes even he is in the highest position of the country, there are some black sheep inside the government needs to be taken out and since then, DSO not only monitor any potential bioterrorism threats, as well as getting rid of internal corruption. DSO is still a relatively small bureau, whole office only has 5 floors of 100+ employees who directly answers to the President. Ingrid Hunnigan was also promoted to be the Head Secretary of DSO who works exclusively for the Director.

Leon's wishes came true, he got the desk job he wanted. He's been spending a lot of time bonding with his sons Johnny and Jesse. He brought them to their gymnastic classes, hiking, camping, fishing even some BBQ during summer time. Ada is missing most of the time but she always come home every few weeks after each operation or job she finished. The boys keep her up to date by feeding her gossips and interesting stories in their lives via the private PDA she gave them.

They just turned 8 years old in September 2015 and Ada was delighted to be home celebrating with her family. She also bought herself some clothes to be kept in Leon's place, slowly settling down because she have gradually ease herself after finding almost nothing that will harm her children in the future. Ada still keeps weapons and stash of backups in Leon's apartment, she somehow still feels uneasy because she knows enemies will always strike in your most unexpected moments.

Johnny have slowly become a nerd, being one of the best student in their school he was also selected to attend the mathematics Olympiad. Since then, people from the Mensa association (largest and oldest high IQ society in the world) has been keeping their eyes on him. He read a lot of books about computers, technologies and satelites and it worried his parents. Madam Hu even told Leon that he should bring Johnny out more because when he's not doing gymnastics or playing with his brother, he buries himself in books.

Jesse is not too bad himself, he might not be as outstanding as Johnny academically. He still keeps his place to be in the same class as Johnny getting the regular A's. He's more active in sports running tracks, gymnastics, badminton and these days he is joining some parkour and rock climbing activities. He doesn't get jealous of his brother because Leon and Ada educated them well about philosophies in life and they do not favour one child more than another. However, they do request Jesse to get Johnny out of the house more sometimes, to make friends and participate in sports regularly.

And today, Ada is getting nervous. Its been a while since she stopped taking her injections and she had been feeling weird in her abdomen, her period is late. She's waiting for the two pregnancy test kits to change, walking back and forth in her bathroom.

_Oh no, here we go_… Ada picked up the first test and looked. _Positive. _The second one. _Positive._

Ada gasped lightly at the results. It's been a while since she was pregnant with the twins, she's in her late 30's now. One more year she's 40. _Well, shit._ She thought to herself.

She picked up her PDA and texted Leon. 'Third baby on the way.' She smiled at the text and hit the send button.

There could've been other ways to tell him but she preferred to tell him directly and the less hustle the better. Eventually he has to know anyway. Maybe she has grown too comfortable with Leon, Ada has opened up to Leon a lot since she told him about the twins and shared a lot of stories together about their pasts except the stories that has any relationship with their work. They both agreed not to talk about work because it is not healthy for their family life as well as their marriage.

Ada then walked around the house to check on her sons. Johnny as usual burying himself in books, occasionally writing some codes and hacking some games for Jesse despite he got some lecture from Ada to stop doing it. But Ada actually hoped that he would not get caught, because that means he is very good at what he's doing.

Jesse got interested in financing these days and since paying attention to the stock market. He asked Leon to make him a bank account to 'try it out', Jesse has since doing some investments with Johnny by monitoring the market from time to time and made some handsome amount of pocket money. Ada has no idea how much is in that account now but based on how Jesse is still hooked with that study of money, she thinks he's doing fine. Just let the kids do what they are interested in, because the boys do their homework and read about their hobbies. So she goes easy on them a lot.

But today, she's got the big news to tell them. Ada started preparing dinner for the family and Leon will be home soon. As expected, Leon freaked out at the text his wife has just sent him, withdrew himself early from work today. He bought flowers and wrote a card for his lovely wife, to thank her for what she has done over the years. Ada was thinking about dismissing Madam Hu few days ago because she herself has been home a lot these few months, but after finding out she's pregnant she gave up the idea.

Over the dinner, the boys are munching happily at their mother's cooking. Leon constantly eyeing Ada with a smile, he is certainly very happy with the news. Then Ada gave an alarming cough, signalling the boys to be quiet.

'I have an announcement to make.' She said. The boys stopped talking and looked at her.

Ada took a deep breath and looked back at her sons.

'I'm pregnant.' Ada said calmly.

'What?' The boys exclaimed in surprise. Leon smiled warmly at his wife and his sons.

'A brother or a sister?' Jesse asked.

'Don't know yet I'm afraid.' Ada shrugged.

'Congratulations I guess?' Johnny didn't know how to react to the news of adding another member into their family. 'But I'm glad we're having another sibling.' He smiled.

Jesse shook his brother's shoulders. 'A babyyyyyyyy!' Johnny pushed Jesse away with a playful slap on his hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	12. Chapter 12 Missing

Chapter 12 Missing

* * *

Special Shoutout to:

Page0fCup5: Thank you for reviewing and I'm going to give what you want, a twist! :D

Lana: For sure, I will further elaborate into Leon and Ada's lives, and how they treat their children.

* * *

Good days do not last long. Leon and Ada got used to their family lives like normal people and even enjoying their time with their children almost too much, they let their guards down.

June 2016

It's the summer, the kids have their holidays. Jesse signed up for a summer camp which he invited his brother to come along, but Johnny doesn't like the outdoors too much and the duration of the camp is too long for him. Ada is 8 months pregnant, almost due next month. Struggling with her big belly, Johnny attends to her needs most of the time instead of Leon which warms Ada's heart. She just loved how her eldest son is as considerate as Leon, like father like son.

Johnny also kept reading more books and he's getting better at it, he could finish a highschool textbook material within one week. Who knows what this little man can do in the future. The other day Johnny accidentally slipped his mouth (because Ada is too good at teasing anyone for information) about the account Jesse made to invest, Ada was surprised and also delighted about what the boys have achieved. They basically have made their money to attend college with full amount of tuition fees. _How on earth are they doing that?_

Leon is contented with his 9 to 5 job as the Director of DSO, the workload isn't too much because the days have been peaceful so far. Happily married with wonderful kids, and a third on its way. Leon and the boys have been guessing their newest member's gender but Ada decided to play with them. What she didn't expect was Leon already knew it's a girl, because he thought Ada would appear a little bored if the third child will be a boy. So considering how cheerful Ada has been in her pregnancy so far, it's definitely a girl. _She overestimated her self confidence of keeping secrets for me, she's getting bad at this. _Leon sometimes chuckles at this thought.

Jesse has been sending his family pictures of his journey in the summer camp, not forgetting to tease his brother for his lack of social life. He also has been constantly texting his mother with sweet sweet words because he also missed her a lot.

But today, it's been quiet whole day. It's been strange for Jesse not sending texts to tease his brother, sharing memes or sending warm regards to his parents. _He probably passed out from camp activities, it happens._ Leon didn't pay a high attention to this incident thinking Jesse will resume his outrageous humour tomorrow using online languages. _Kids these days._

Another day went by, all quiet. Ada began to wonder if Jesse got really busy because one of his hobby is annoying his brother and sharing lame jokes with the family. She checked Jesse's location, still in Greenbrier State Park. Ada didn't put too much mind into it but in the evening, everything changed. Leon randomly checked Jesse's location and found nothing, he thought he saw wrongly. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, it says Jesse's PDA has went offline, and last location was the same Greenbrier State Park.

Didn't want to alert his pregnant wife, Leon dialled Jesse's regular cell phone. It has also went offline. He went to his computer and started tracking Jesse's cell phone history. Last known location was also Greenbrier State Park. Leon frowned at the info, impossible Jesse's PDA died from lack of battery. Their encrypted devices has been expertly improved since, the microbatteries has been developed from sand batteries and gold nanowire fibres. These are the pioneer of the future batteries that do not die, despite these technologies are not widely used in the market yet but Ada got her hands on these materials and got people to make them into the family PDA they held. The batteries don't just die like that.

Leon immediately dialled Principal Davis's number.

'Hello, Mr Davis. This is Leon Kennedy, Director of the DSO. I am requesting your aid in locating my son Jesse Kennedy if he is still in the Greenbrier State Park summer camp with other kids from your school. This is not a joke, just making sure this is not a planned conspiracy from intentional parties.'

'Hello, Mr Kennedy. Yes, understood. I am with the kids now, and I'll check the tents now.' Principal Davis replied.

'Thank you. I will also call the Greenbrier State Park staffs to help you out. Please let me know ASAP.' Leon replied and hung up the phone. He sighed at his anxiousness, because outside of his study is a wife who could read his mind and his face expressions. She is very very pregnant and soon she will dig the truth out of him. Leon stood up and left his home office to speak to his wife.

Ada is in the living room with her eldest son lying on her lap having her to clean his earwax. Johnny liked the tickling in his ear and he fell asleep fast. Leon gave her a dreadful look and she softly pushed Johnny onto a pillow. They went into Leon's home office and closed the door.

'Ada, I guess you know who I'm going to speak about.' Leon spoke.

'Yes, it's about Jesse isn't it? His phone died today. The last time he texted us or his brother was two nights ago.' Ada replied. 'What are you going to do?'

'I guess I'm going to Greenbrier State Park now. I'll update you, don't worry about me.' Leon kissed his wife and took a jacket from his closet. Ada nodded and wished him good luck, she couldn't help but worry more about Jesse. After Leon left the house, she woke Johnny up and signalled him to put on his earpiece and his computer. She then dialled Madam Hu's phone, hoping she's not sleeping yet. 10.30pm.

Ada told Madam Hu about Jesse and notified her about the actions she and Leon are taking. She then turned to Johnny who is in his room wondering why did his mother make him turn on the computer.

'Alright Johnny, time for education but this is not a joke. Your brother is missing, his PDA and cell phones are off. I'm going to teach you how to reactivate the PDA remotely with a code.' Ada said to his young son. She was going to do this herself but considering how terribly pregnant she is, she's going to be exhausted staying up and sitting for too long under the stressful emotion when she's worried about Jesse.

Ada then guided her son through the complicated process of slipping into satelites, pinpointing the device and send out a code.

'Got it! North Carolina?' Johnny looked at his screen, confused.

'Are they moving?' Ada asked.

'No, he's at a small town called Biscoe. Should we call him?' Johnny replied.

'Johnny, no. He might be abducted, can you activate video feed? Here click this and type activate video feed, then the code. Enter.' She guided.

'Ok.' Johnny then brought up a screen of darkness. Nothing can be seen from the video feed. He also brought up the audio. Dead silence. This is getting creepy, he thought. Ada's thoughts were blinking at an alarming rate, contemplating the best solution to take action in order to tackle the problem.

'Look, Johnny. I can't leave you alone in this house with a baby in my belly. I want you to call Daddy now and tell him to turn back from Greenbrier, use your card to buy him a ticket from DC to North Carolina. Then pack your bags with some clothes, we need to leave this house. Bring your laptop with you, we are racing against time.' Ada said to his son clearly.

Johnny nodded and did what she asked swiftly. Ada went into her room, grabbed some weapons and tossed them along with some clothes into her travel bag. Clearly annoyed with whoever dares to mess with her family, life is never easy for her. She stretched her aching back and caressed her belly softly whispered, 'Hang in there little one, stay tight with me.'

Ada then walked out of her room and checked with her son. They left the house and hopped into her BMW i8 which she hid it at the VIP parking spot. She is driving them to their New York house in Upper East Side, thinking that Leon's place might be compromised.

Ada dialled Leon's number while driving.

'Leon, I'm going back to my old house in Manhattan. Johnny will assist you if you need him to.' She spoke.

'Ada, don't involve Johnny in this. He's too young for this cruel world.' Leon replied.

'Leon, honey. I don't mean to change your viewpoint in raising a child but, I don't prefer protecting them if I can teach them how to survive. Johnny might be even smarter than both of us, if Jesse really got taken by our enemies who knows if Johnny wouldn't be the next?' She said in a worried tone.

'Ada, I agree with you but I'm not sure if he's ready. He's only 9 years old.' Leon sighed.

'Leon, you bought him Harry Potter when he was 5 years old. You convinced me back then, look how he turned out and now I'm telling you back.' She assured him. 'We can never prepare for what's ahead of us. I rather guide him now than regret later.'

'Alright.' Leon gave up arguing. Then Johnny spoke into his earpiece.

'Oh, it started to move! Jesse's phone.' Johnny exclaimed. 'It's going into the Uwharrie National Forest!'

'Who the hell is bringing him into a forest?' Leon said angrily.

'Good luck, Leon.' Ada said.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	13. Chapter 13 Search

Chapter 13 Search

* * *

Special shoutout to,

Atacc: Thank you for your compliment and your support. Looks like you're my one and only top fan for this story xD I really appreciate your response and it definitely motivates me to put my ideas into action, delivering them to your entertainment at the fastest rate!

* * *

June 2016

Leon received the reply call from Principal Davis that Jesse is indeed missing and he apologized that he didn't notice the child is gone because the group is too big. He also mentioned that the rangers did not see suspicious personnel around the camp. Leon cursed at the awful security these camps have. He should have been more careful about letting his son go by himself. But then again, what if Johnny went with Jesse and they go missing together? _That would've been worse_.

Ada and Johnny reached their old house at Upper East Side after midnight. Johnny has been tracking Jesse's PDA deep into Uwharrie Forests. The movement speed has slowed down, which indicates whoever has Jesse might be on the rough tracks in the woods.

'Johnny, keep tracking the signals on the computer. I'm going to catch a nap.' Ada said to her son bitterly. Ada knows there is no point staying up and overthinking about things because right now there's nothing she can do than just damaging her body. 'In the morning Daddy most probably going to ask his secretary to continue the tracking if he didn't find anything. Till then only you go to sleep, ok?'

Johnny is very well aware of what situation they are in. He nodded to his mother and got his computer back onto his old desk and plugged it in.

Leon reached Charlotte at about 3am in the morning, then drove a rental car to Uwharrie. He instructed Johnny to leave a message for Hunnigan and assistance from some of his friends in the CIA. The CIA agents dropped him some night vision goggles and basic tactical gears at the airport along with the rental car. He drove at the highest speed he can go while Johnny updating the signal's location for him in his ear.

It's almost 5am when he reached the forest, still awfully dark. He switched off his car's light and put on the tactical gear with the night vision. Leon continued to drive and see his way with the goggles. Johnny guided him into the narrow path of the forests to the direction of Jesse's PDA.

'Dad, it's about 500 metres away from you now.' Johnny spoke into his ear.

'Okay, I'll be on foot.' Leon replied and got out of his car. He checked his weapons again, a suppressed Beretta 92FS and a Benelli Shotgun just in case the enemies are hardcore or if he run into animals. He also picked up some smoke and flash grenades. He then ventured into the thick woods of grass and trees.

'It should be less than 100 metres away now, right in front of you.' Johnny said.

'I can't see anything…' Leon replied while slowly sneak walking forward. Then he saw a shadow of a building, looks like a shack or a small house._ Could be a ranger station._

'50 metres away from you.' Johnny spoke.

Leon didn't reply and started to survey around the building, there was no lights from the inside. He held his breath while walking very carefully and to catch any suspicious sounds. _Nothing._ He continued to silently circle the building and found a door. _It's not locked_. He gently pushed it open and looked around. _It is a ranger station._ He saw multiple decorations of dead animal heads and posters and maps on the wall.

Leon checked the small ranger station building only to find no signs of life other than himself. He then noticed the fireplace had some recent ashes of firewood burning. _Whoever was here lighted the fire and put them out before they left. _Then something on the dining table alerted him.

It looked like a piece of glass reflection. He walked closer to see what it is, the sight of a PDA gave Leon a chill in his spine. He picked up the device to further inspect if it's Jesse's. _Yep, it's Jesse's._ Under the device lies a piece of paper. It was written neatly with red ink.

**Thank you for destroying my Arctic Base.**

_What? Arctic Base? I never been to the north. _Leon then remembered. _Oh shit… Russia._ He looked at the paper again. _Oh Ada, what enemies have you made?_

Suddenly he stepped on something soft, he looked down to find some kind of fabric. He picked it up and recognized they are children clothes. He frowned at the sight of the words 'Greenbrier Summer Camp' shirt and a pair of sport pants. _Are these Jesse's?_ His heart grew cold when he saw the bits of blood and dirt on the yellow shirt. _Oh no, Jesse. Please be alive. Dear Lord, I beg you. Please let him live…._

Leon almost started crying thinking about his son, he shook his head to compose himself. He kept the piece of paper inside his pocket and rolled the clothes inside his Kevlar. He didn't speak to Johnny the whole time because he didn't want to make a sound or letting Johnny know what he has found but Johnny is still in his ear guiding him the directions and patiently waiting for further instructions.

Leon got out of the house and looked around for any clues which direction the abductor has gone. Nothing. _What on earth?_ The soil was dry from lack of rainfall for weeks. He couldn't see any prints. _I need fucking dogs to sniff them out._ He grunted internally. He then noticed the time, 6.10am. Sun is slowly coming up.

'Johnny, is mommy awake?' Leon spoke into his ear.

'No.' Johnny replied softly.

'There's no Jesse here, and it doesn't look good.' Leon couldn't not hide the sorrow in his voice.

'Is he alive, dad?' Johnny sounded worried.

'I don't know, but I hope he is.' Leon replied. 'Go to sleep for now.'

'Ok. Be careful dad.' Johnny then stopped the transmission.

He called up two CSI members and two police officer in aiding him to sweep the house. No prints no weapons only supposingly Jesse's clothes. At a glance even Leon knows it's some professional work. That annoyed him even more. He doesn't know who the hell abducted Jesse and what will they do to the little child. And the only person who might have a clue what the paper says is his wife. He walked into the warm morning sun with a heavy heart and gave out a long sigh.

It's about 7am now. Leon's PDA rang.

'Hello?' Leon spoke to the phone.

'Leon, did you find him?' Ada's voice came into his ears.

'No, but I did find something and I guess you might have the answer for that.' Leon said in a dreadful tone. 'Does an Arctic base ring any bell?'

He could hear a soft gasp from the other end of the phone call. After a long pause, Ada finally said.

'Yes, I destroyed an abandoned Umbrella facility with its lab still on backup power keeping some dead cryogenic creatures. There wasn't anyone around though. How did you know that?' Ada asked suspiciously.

'I found a paper beside Jesse's clothes and his PDA. It wrote 'Thank you for destroying my Arctic Base' in red. There's no other clues.' Leon said to her seriously.

Another long pause from Ada.

'Mommy! Mommy! Are you okay?' Leon could hear Johnny from his ears. His eyes fired up in shock and panicked.

He could hear Johnny picked up the phone and the little boy spoke. 'Mommy passed out.' Johnny spoke in fear.

'Johnny! Johnny, check for her pulse. See if Mommy is bleeding or have any fluid from her inner thighs.'

'There's pulse and no there's no fluid or blood.' Johnny replied while crying.

'Okay, call up Madam Hu and I will go home ASAP.' Leon hung up in a hurry and hopped into his car.

* * *

Manhattan Upper East Side NYC June 2016

Johnny carefully placed his mother's legs onto the bed, luckily Ada passed out while sitting on his bed. Probably was just tucking him in. He pushed his pillow under her head gently and covered her body with his blanket. He wiped her face lovingly with his long sleeve from the signs of her tears. Johnny went out from his room and called Madam Hu.

He informed his nanny about Jesse going missing and they are in Manhattan's house now. His mother might need some attention because he knows his father might stop by but after that he will need to return to work in search for his missing brother. Apparently Madam Hu was already in NYC because Ada had informed her the night before. Madam Hu told the little boy she will be there within an hour.

Little Johnny returned to his room and looked at his passed out mother on his bed, million thoughts went through his mind. He missed his brother terribly, the forever cheerful, goofy and outgoing boy who is now missing. He remembered Leon mentioned that he found Jesse's shirt with blood. Although Leon didn't say it was only bits of blood but it kind of traumatized little Johnny with the worst scenario he could imagine. He is now thinking that Jesse might be dead and it might be his fault. Johnny didn't want to go to the summer camp with him, despite Jesse begged him multiple times he still told him no.

_What if I went with him, maybe those terrible people won't be so brave to take him away. I will be able to get help immediately and search for him even sooner. It's all my fault, I'm sorry Jesse…. It's all my fault…._

Johnny started sobbing softly at the thought of his brother whom might be gone forever. He was exhausted from the night before, he stayed up all night to assist Leon then went to sleep in his room upon his father's request then woke up in shock when he felt Ada's body slumped on his leg.

After about 45mins, Johnny could hear the sound of keys and door unlocking. He went out to find Madam Hu with a worried face at the door step taking her shoes off.

'Ohhhh Johnny…' Madam Hu kneeled down to pull the crying boy into a hug. 'It's ok Johnny I'm here now. Where is your mommy?'

'She…. She's… In my… In my room…' Johnny continued to sob.

Madam Hu nodded and hurried into the children's bedroom to find Ada unconscious in Johnny's bed. She checked Ada's temperature by feeling her forehead and felt her pulse. Rapid and weak. She looked back at the boy who is still crying at the door and brought him up into their parent's bedroom.

'Sleep now, crying does not solve any problems. Hang in there Johnny, your mother needs you to be strong now. Who is going to take care of her if you keep crying? After you wake up, we shall see what we can do to help, ok?' Madam Hu told the crying child gently and tucked him in. Johnny nodded and shut his eyes forcefully showing his determination to sleep.

_Poor child. Oh Miss Wong, why is this happening to you?_

Madam Hu rummaged the house and found some rice and dried vegetables which Ada must have kept for emergency use. She attended to the unconscious Ada which she thinks is having a stress induced fever and made rice porridge for the family.

After two and a half hours, she heard the sound of the front door opening. Madam Hu went to check it out with a gun in her hands only to find an exhausted looking blonde man.

Leon smiled bitterly at the elder Asian woman. 'Good morning, Madam Hu.' She immediately lowered her gun and nodded at him.

'I heard what happened from Johnny, Mr Kennedy. I'm sorry for what happened but sympathy is not what you need right now. Miss Wong is still unconscious, I made some porridge so please eat up. I need to head out and get some supplies as well as a barometer. Not knowing her blood pressure is kind of worrying me.' The elder woman spoke.

'I can't thank you enough, Madam Hu.' Leon said tiredly.

'Don't, Mr Kennedy. You have been very kind to me and about Ada, I owe her my life. Please stay strong for whatever that's coming ahead.' Madam Hu said sincerely. The elder woman kept the gun back into her purse and went out. Leon went to check his bedroom only to find a sleeping Johnny on his bed. He kissed his child softly on his forehead and quietly closed the door. He then went into Johnny's room to find his unconscious wife lying on her son's bed.

Leon gently caressed her face and kissed her on the lips. He then left the room to follow Madam Hu's instructions to eat something, and plopped on his living room couch after finishing his meal to find the rhythm to rest.

Ada woke up after 2 hours of sleeping only to find Madam Hu at her bedside reading a book. Ada gave a whimper of struggle to get up. Madam Hu immediately put down her book to help Ada. Tears flowed down Ada's face almost immediately seeing the elder woman in front of her. Madam Hu quickly pulled Ada into a comforting hug. Madam Hu let Ada cry on her shoulders for about 10 minutes until she stopped, she then pushed Ada gently to look her in the eyes.

'It must be tough, feels like a piece of your flesh eaten away raw.' Madam Hu said to her.

Ada nodded and wiped her tears away. She took a sharp breath to clear her nose.

'You still don't know whether he is alive or dead. There was no body there. Stay strong and clear your mind to think about your next steps.' Madam Hu squeezed her hand warmly. 'That little girl in your belly still needs to live.'

Ada nodded again at the elder woman's words. Madam Hu then gave her a Paracetamol tablet with a glass of water for her fever and a bowl of rice porridge.

'I suggest you meditate a bit before you begin your work, your blood pressure is a little high. You don't want preeclampsia during this critical time, also quite a high risk age to have one don't you think so?' Madam Hu told Ada diligently.

'You are right, thanks for the tip.' Ada slowly stood up and walked into the living room to find the blonde man sleeping on the couch, still wearing his tactical gears and socks. She gave him a peck on his cheek and went into her study. She took out a hard drive from her safe and plugged it into the computer. Ada then took a deep breath and meditated for about 20 minutes.

Ada opened her eyes and let out a long breath. She began typing into the computer to decrypt her hard drive of classified information she kept over the years, then clicked on a file 'Umbrella' and started reading them all over again. She then clicked on the folder 'Tricell' and did further research. After about 30 minutes of reading, she stood up and walked back and forth piecing the puzzles together.

She remembered three years ago after she left her boys with Leon, she flew to Russia to obtain information about remnants of Tricell's assets. After Albert Wesker's death in 2009, Tricell's stock price dropped a lot. But it was still on market which means somebody had to take over, that year her children were just two years old. Before Albert died, she was lucky to stumble upon Madam Hu's contract in early 2007 for Ada to rescue her from China. Madam Hu claimed that she was caught in the Chinese government's internal foul play and she wanted out before trouble finds her. Ada's belly was already showing and it gave her the idea of giving Madam Hu a job as they could understand each other's difficulties as women, as Asians to be surviving in this crappy world as spies. As an exchange, Ada didn't ask Madam Hu about her past to respect her choice of having a new start in life.

Ada has erased a few Tricell research labs all across the globe, two in Asia, one in Cuba, Argentina, one in Berlin. The Arctic base that was mentioned in the paper was Umbrella's and out of all facilities she destroyed these few years only that one base in Russia was Umbrella. Someone else was running Umbrella's abandoned base without Albert Wesker knowing? Albert already abandoned that facility for a long time and considering he didn't rename it into Tricell he probably just didn't care.

So who? Could it be NeoUmbrella? Possibly. Carla is dead, Simmons is dead. The Family has been under the radar and there's been absolutely no activity at all. Whatever Simmons has done no one appeared to be interested in taking over, Ada didn't find anything regarding the remaining members of the Family. Despite thinking over a lot of dead people there's one person Ada cannot let herself ease. Alex Wesker is her gut feeling.

She knows Alex Wesker is dead, from her sources of obtaining reports by Claire Redfield. Claire and the Burtons' encounter with Alex Wesker in 2011 has resulted the final fall of Umbrella's last pillar and its liquidation, it also led to the formation of NeoUmbrella. They also saved a girl named Natalia which was about 10 years old when she was rescued by the Burtons. She should be around 15 years old now.

NeoUmbrella was created using the leftover resources of Umbrella, personnels and assets. They were fairly new and Ada thinks it was unstable seeing how Simmons was being played by one of his top researchers Carla, unleashing plans that he didn't know. The man is not as smart as Albert Wesker who always have better foresight. Despite disliking Albert Wesker's values to the core, she had to admire the man's intelligence in planning two three steps ahead and taking precautions. If only he wasn't an evil ambitious person, she might actually appreciate his work.

What bothered her more is the connections of all these incidents, why were they always children involved? First there was Sherry Birkin back in Raccoon City with the G-virus, then Jake Muller who acquired the C-virus antibody genetically from his father Albert. She also remembered a report from Umbrella about the T-Veronica virus in Antartica. The boy Steve was 17 years old and Ada remembered seeing one of the viles containing the mutant T-Veronica virus in one of Umbrella's lab when she was still working with Wesker. She didn't know Claire was involved in Rockfort until she saw a report in later years by Chris Redfield when he mentioned T-Veronica virus while updating the BSAA database.

Ada then took a blank paper from her drawer and a pen to draw out her mind map. First, T-virus created by Umbrella and she got it from John Clemens. T-Veronica Virus, The Ashfords. G-Virus, Birkin. C-Virus, Radames. Uroboros, Wesker.

Uroboros? Out of all these candidates, only the name Wesker could link to what she saw from that Arctic lab in Russia. The cryo chambers contained a few dead Tyrants (T virus) and some black creature with ugly tentacles which looked like Uroboros. The facility's air was static and based on how much the dust has piled on the lab tables there, that place has been untouched. Even her footsteps left prints on the floor. Only the two Weskers knew and have hosted Uroboros.

_Oh no… Either one of the Weskers came back alive, or there are people continuing their legacy._ She thought.

Ada shook her head at the painful information she just worked out from her deduction. Another chill crept up her spine, Jesse is 9 years old. _What if they use him…. To experiment…?_ Horrified at the thought, she turned the memory of Umbrella into anger. _This goddamned company! Looks like my job wasn't finished…_

Ada took the paper and set it on fire with a lighter, as the paper was almost completely in flames she let it fly away from her balcony.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	14. Chapter 14 Move on

Chapter 14 Move on

* * *

Special shoutout to,

Page0fCup5: Thank you for reviewing and liking the story. I can assure it's not the end of the twist, more incoming! So please stay tune for more!

* * *

Leon woke up from the sound of his phone ringing. He struggled to dig it from his pocket and pushed the answer button.

'Kennedy.' Leon spoke.

'Leon. It's Hunnigan.' The other end replied.

'Oh, yes. What have you got for me?' Leon sat up and pinched his nose bridge to ease the headache he obtained from the lack of sleep.

'I've dug the reports from BSAA as well as our own directory. There's no records about any Umbrella Arctic facility.' Hunnigan said annoyingly.

'Nothing at all?' Leon was surprised.

'Yep, nothing. Maybe it's a secret facility?' Hunnigan asked him back.

'Hmm, could be. Alright that's it for now. I will not be in the office for a while, keep me posted with what happens when I'm gone. Sorry for bothering you, and thank you.' Leon said to her.

'Leon, I'm just doing my job. Don't worry, take as much time as you need I will cover for you.' Hunnigan comforted him and hung up after saying, 'Take care.'

Leon put down his phone and looked around Ada's old apartment. There's no one in sight and someone got rid of that bowl he ate the porridge from. He took off the Kevlar and the weapons from his body and set them on the coffee table. He walked to the kitchen to find Madam Hu making soup while listening to some audiobook.

Madam Hu saw him and nodded. 'She's in the study, your boy is still sleeping.'

Leon nodded her thanks and gave the elder lady a stiff smile. He was just trying to be polite but his mood was too off for a warm smile. He opened the door to Ada's study to find her staring blankly outside of her balcony sitting in her office chair.

'Hey…' Leon's voice seemed to have pulled Ada from her thoughts back into reality. She turned around to look at her husband and tightened her jaw. Leon approached her slowly and ran his hand gently on her face, caressing. Ada leaned into his palms with her eyes closed.

'How are you feeling?' Leon asked carefully.

'Better.' She replied.

'Are you ready to talk about it?' Leon asked again.

'Yes.' Ada said then went into a pause. 'That base in Arctic… It was an abandoned facility. I destroyed it in 2013. The chambers had dead Tyrants and Uroboros failed specimens. The backup power were just to open and keeping doors locked. All the chambers were out of power and oxygenation so I just torn the whole place down with flames.'

'BSAA and the government has zero info about the existence of that place.' Leon told her.

'Of course, it's a secret facility.' Ada eyed him sarcastically. 'This place existed since the old Umbrella and only the Weskers worked with Uroboros.'

'That's my question, how did you find that supposingly secret facility?' Leon shift his weight to another leg, arms crossed.

'I worked with Wesker since the beginning of my career. I was trained there.' Ada said sternly. 'That place was initially a base which Umbrella used to train military personnel and special operations like me, later it got converted into a lab on Albert's orders. That paper mentioned 'base' but not 'lab' is a sign which that person is unconsciously showing me the timeline of only certain people would know about that place.'

Leon was surprised at what Ada has just told him. Firstly, he was shaken by the fact that Ada was trained by Wesker to be who she is today. Secondly, the information she had just told him suggests that Wesker might be alive? How?

Noticing the fear in his eyes, Ada knew what he's thinking and patted his shoulders softly. She wanted to hug him but the belly between them couldn't let her close their distance.

'It's not Albert.' She said. Leon's eyes went even wider and frowned from confusion.

Ada sighed. 'It's Alex Wesker.' She focused her sight on her husband's face to observe his response. He decided to let her continue.

'Albert's style is not like this. If it's Albert who did this, he would've called me already to claim that it was his deeds.' Ada paused a little to calm herself down. 'This is different, they know who exactly bomb that place and abducted my son.'

'The only explanation how they still managed to find out is they have cloud storage of live surveillance feed which has a separate network of power and security. Or worse, that place was intentionally rigged and abandoned in the first place to draw out people like me. One of the last Umbrella agents which Albert trained himself.' She looked outside again. 'At this point it could be anything as these steps they take do not need any reasons.'

'As for Alex I don't know her too well. But as far as the rumours say, she is one reckless lady. Even Krauser thought she's a psychopath.' Ada started to disconnect her hard drive from the computer.

'So, what are you going to do?' Leon asked cautiously.

Ada gave him a thoughtful look. 'As of now, I won't personally carry out the investigation until this little baby is out. I will hire some guns to do the search for me.'

'Is there anything I can do to help?' Leon sounded worried.

'Actually, yes. Find Barry Burton and that girl, Natalia Korda. Something is off from the usual pattern in that incident. I don't know exactly what but… it's worth a shot to start from there.' Ada told him calmly. 'I'm going to start making calls now, so if you're kind enough leave me alone for a while.' Ada then gave him a kiss.

'Alright. I'll wash up and rest, I called up Hunnigan to fill in for me.' Leon kissed her back and left the room.

Johnny woke up in his parent's bedroom and heard sounds of water from the bathroom. Then a blonde man came out from it with a towel on his waist.

'Oh Johnny, I hope I didn't wake you up.' Leon said to his son while walking towards him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Realizing his father is going to change, Johnny got up from the bed and headed out. He then seek for his mother who is still in the study making calls.

Ada noticed her son's entry into her study and ended the call in a hurry. Johnny sat on the couch, moping. She walked towards him and sat beside. Ada caressed Johnny's hair softly and the boy looked back at her with sorrow.

'I should've gone to the camp with him…' He whispered.

'No, Johnny. Luckily you didn't go, otherwise I would lose two sons instead of one.' Ada said in a sad tone.

'What should I do now?' Johnny asked his mother.

'Stay in school, don't smoke or do drugs. Speaking of school, I'm thinking of sending you into a private boarding school which have better security than normal schools. What do you think?' Ada asked his son cautiously.

'I'll do anything as long as it makes your job easier to find Jesse. Anything.' Johnny told his mother seriously.

Ada was touched and grateful for how mature her son is, also feeling sorry for him knowing they will be apart again. She pulled Johnny into an agonizing hug. The grudge she's holding against whoever took her younger son is enraging her deep inside but she had to hold herself together for Johnny's sake and for her family.

* * *

Fast forward

Ada has hired Hunk to carry out her investigation, some of his reports are about somebody is still using Umbrella's secret accounts to make purchases and deals. However almost all of the money is untraceable, except a few. They have been following trails for years, but they stumble upon one empty base after another all were being evacuated before they arrive.

It pisses Ada off but she couldn't lose her cool. After Jesse's disappearance in 2016, she was under a tremendous pressure to stay collected and also comfort her family. Leon was shaken by the incident but regardless has been working his part in locating their missing son and protecting Johnny. Johnny was sent to an elite boarding school in New York where he actually can come home whenever he needs to.

However Ada's baby came early two weeks after Jesse's incident and she blames herself for her failure to minimize the damage of her stress despite Leon consoled her that it's ok. They named their new baby girl Liya/Lia. Johnny dotes on his new baby sister, it makes him momentarily forget the pain from losing his brother.

Madam Hu stayed in to take care of Ada, knowing that she's in a lot of pain physically and mentally. After resting for about a week, she's back in the gym regaining her shape and muscles. Her recovery definitely felt much slower than the last time she had her boys. Time is like a butcher knife to her youth, she sighed.

Ada noticed Johnny somewhat still blaming himself for Jesse's disappearance and it bothers her. One day, she bought a book for Johnny. As usual, he is still burying himself in books but it got worse after Jesse's gone as if getting more knowledgeable would ease his pain and guilt.

She put the book 'The Art of War' in front of him and said, 'Johnny, it's not your fault that your brother is missing and I will not say this again. You can choose to dwell on the past or move on bearing the pain which make you stronger. I'm sure Jesse doesn't want to see you like this.'

Knowing his mother is right, Johnny took the book and looked at its title. He sighed and nodded. 'I'm sorry, mom. I still miss him tho.'

'We all miss him, but we have to keep going with or without him. If you keep static like this, if he really is still alive out there do you think it's fair for him?' Ada lectured her son.

Since then Johnny have changed quite a lot, he made a lot of friends and more open to socializing. The bank account he and Jesse shared definitely come in handy as it provides him the pocket money he didn't need to ask from any of his parents. Johnny still maintains its profit from investing in the stock market and even hired some talent in his class to co-monitor with him and he just pay them with 10-20% each take (which is quite a lot considering he is investing with that handsome amount of money repeatedly and accumulated over the years).

Johnny liked to babysit his little sister and she's absolutely adorable. The little girl has grown more and more like Ada, with the lush black hair and the fair skin. She looked almost like a copy of her mother but her personality is totally Leon. Laid back, calm and not as sharp as her brothers when they were her age. Johnny also picked up Jesse's guitar to learn a song or two to sing for his little sister, in the memory of their lost sibling.

The search for Jesse has been very unfruitful despite after Ada returning into the game. Leon also contacted his friends from BSAA to keep an eye out for anything related to Alex Wesker. As for the search for Natalia Korda, Barry Burton did adopt her but Natalia had shown signs of higher intelligence and went to attend college in Stanford at the age of 15. However what's strange about it was the girl disappeared right after she entered college and stopped all contacts with her adoptive family.

Ada visited Stanford a few times to search for trails about that girl and Leon visited Barry to learn about the girl. There has been nothing strange about her besides cutting all contacts. Now she is nowhere to be found.

* * *

June 2023

Years went by and the Kennedy family decided to mourn for their lost child one last time after all the searches returned nothing. 7 years ago, the blonde little boy was suspected to be abducted from his summer camp and never returned. Lia is having her summer holidays from school and Johnny just finished his highschool. Leon brought the family to that ranger station in Uwharrie National Forest.

Leon has collected that shirt which he assumed was Jesse's in a box along with the pants he wore in his summer camp, a picture (and the only picture) he took with the whole family. He still remembered that day how Jesse has been bothering his mother whole day to take a family picture because he was so happy to have his father. Despite unwilling Ada still submitted into her son's effort acting cute and pouting and took the picture with them.

Leon looked at the smiling face of his lost son in the picture one last time and put it back into the box. He then lighted the fireplace on fire and put the box on it. The whole family watched the box burn. Then Johnny took a sapling from his father's car and started digging a whole near the ranger station. He planted the oak tree sapling down and secretly prayed for Jesse and to give them all strength and courage moving on from his 'death'.

Johnny is now 16 years old and is going to attend university in MIT. He actually was being invited at the age of 14 but he refused the offer because he didn't want to leave his friends and miss out the times being teenagers. He was determined to live to the fullest in honour to his brother, to see the world his brother could not. He managed to finish his high school curriculum faster than other people and thinks waiting until 16 is sufficient for him to further continue his studies.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	15. Chapter 15 Falklands

Chapter 15 Falklands

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

Page0fCup5: Yes I am aware of the grammatical mistakes (English isn't my first language) but as of now I won't turn back to check everything in detail until I've finished the whole series. I'm currently greatly inspired and has been busy drafting future chapters and managing real life responsibilities. Theorize all you want (and I encourage it) but I already have a plan for how the story will turn out :D

Thank you for following and reviewing my story!

* * *

August 2023

One day at work, Leon received a call from Rebecca Chambers.

'Leon, hi. I have bad news for you about Chris. He and a few members of the BSAA are badly injured in a mission from scouting out Falkland Islands for B.O.W activity.'

'What? What was on that island?' Leon couldn't believe what he had just heard.

'Intel says Umbrella Corp is rebuilding themselves and this base in West Falkland Island is a reboot from Tricell's old base.' Rebecca continued.

'How were they injured?' Leon asked again.

'They were shot with armor penetrating sniper rounds before they even reach the designated point of mission.' Rebecca said.

'Got it, email me all of the information.' Leon hung up the phone, he frowned in concern about the news of his injured friend.

Leon then clicked into his email to check the folders Rebecca had just sent him. It is a collection of photos and files about the disappearance of Natalia Korda from her university, then Tricell's liquidation as a company and the come back of Umbrella Corp under a new recoloured logo in blue. Disturbed by the sight of Umbrella's logo, he took out his PDA to check Ada's location. _She's at home. But Lia isn't. Ok I shall make an excuse and go home early._

He quickly printed the files and arranged them with clips into a folder and drove himself home. Leon arrived at a quiet suburban neighbourhood and stopped in front of a two storey bungalow. He sold his old apartment after Jesse's incident and settled down in Riverwood, a neighbourhood near Pennsylvania Avenue just across Potomac River.

Leon got off his car and walked towards his house.

'I'm home!' He raised his voice while walking into the kitchen discovering his wife who is making dinner. Despite being in their mid 40s, she still looked rather young for her age. She takes good care of herself with regular exercises and skin care. Ada turned her head to give him a coy smile upon hearing his voice. She just finished plating their meal and set the table. She slowly approached him and purred into his ears, 'Just so you know, Lia is at her friend's house and she won't be back until 10pm.'

'What are you trying to say?' Leon chuckled.

'I don't know… Maybe I should perform my… wifely duties?' She planted a kiss on his neck.

Leon decided to play it cool to tease her, he rolled his eyes at his wife's effort in seducing him. 'Oh, but I'm hungry.' He turned his back on her as soon as he finished that sentence.

_Strange, he usually does not resist._

Ada looked at her husband who just turned a cold shoulder at her advances with a questionable stare. Then she pulled back her seductive 'tell me everything' smile back on her face and joined Leon at the dining table having their dinner.

'Did something happened at work today? You appear uninterested in…. copulation.' She gave him a smug face.

_Did I slip? Was I showing that much worries?_ Leon gulped at his wife's remark.

'You never bring work home but today I see you brought that business bag.' Ada teased. 'Something… more important than me?' She lightly sweep her leg across his inner thigh under the table.

Leon coughed at his food and drank some water.

'Urgh… No… but we need to talk after dinner.' Leon continued to cough.

Ada was amused by her husband's response and agreed to finish their food. After finishing his food, Leon stood up and opened his bag. He took out that folder and gave to his wife. Ada raised an eyebrow at what her husband just handed her and opened it.

Leon took the plates and proceed to do the dishes in the kitchen while Ada stood up and started reading in their living room.

'So… Umbrella is reforming huh, with who?' She turned around to look at Leon.

'That's what we need to find out.' Leon shrugged.

'Well… What's in there?' Ada asked.

'Don't know yet, I'm just showing you to see what you think… I haven't give up you know, like you said if Carla managed to clone you…' Leon continued.

Clearly annoyed at what Leon just said, Ada's voice returned into her professional cold tone. 'Leon, I thought we are over this. We need to let him go. Even if he is alive there is a big possibility they already experimented on him to be a monster if he ever survives.'

He leaned on the kitchen counter and sulked. Apparently Leon still believes his lost son is still alive somewhere. With the information he just obtained about Umbrella's rebuild might give him hope to further investigate and bring his son back. Leon then remembered something.

'By the way, Chris is heavily injured. BSAA was at Falkland Islands.' He told his wife.

'The one near Argentina?' Ada asked while not shifting her gaze away from the files she's reading.

'Yeah.' He answered.

Ada suddenly raised her head and looked at Leon, 'West Falkland?'

Surprised from how his wife knew, 'Yeah…' Leon scratched his head.

'But that's a Tricell's base I destroyed.'

Shocked at what she just told him. 'Yeah, it's Tricell's old base. Wait, you what?'

Ada started to flip through pages of the file in her hands. _Hiding in the basement huh, sounds a lot like Alex Wesker._

'I assume Chris didn't even make it inside the base.' She said to Leon. Leon nodded. 'How is he alive? Why didn't they just send a missile at his vehicle?'

'Well, they shot it with sniper rounds.' Leon shrugged.

'So unlikely, how amateur of the Umbrella squad. They seemed to be fairly new then, if it was me or Hunk back then, we'd send homing missile at them already.' Ada replied lightly. 'Seems like they were playing with their food.' She then flipped to the report sent by the BSAA regarding their operation in the West Falkland Island.

'Hmm, first shot to the driver's head. Second shot to the gas tank, third round to Chris's chest… missed his heart by a mere cm. Quite a shooter Umbrella has. Took another few BSAA soldiers by the head and severely wounded a few by the abdomen.' Ada looked at Leon.

'There was at least two snipers. One is too good at what he's doing and another is a rookie.' She said at him coldly.

'If this reformed Umbrella is so new, they would want to be as low profile as possible. This is the only time they are fighting back, remember these few years I told you when I infiltrated a few of their potential operational grounds I found evidence of them evacuating constantly? They didn't want to be found, or couldn't risk it.' Ada frowned.

'They are not shifting this time…. What changed?' Ada tilted her head at the pictures in front of her.

'There's gotta be something in there if they didn't want the BSAA to find.' Leon said in the silence.

Ada gave an arrogant smile at the picture of the Umbrella Corp she despise. _Hmph, still trying to stir up trouble after all these years. Do they even stop?_

'So… Are you hiring?' Ada gave Leon a smirk.

* * *

Ada hired a private military boat to get her nearby West Falklands' North coast. She then dived 30m below sea level and continue to descend to 100m until she see the familiar entrance for Umbrella's naval vehicle platform fulcrum. She proceeded to swim around the leg of the fulcrum to search for its manual overlay in order to open a crevice big enough for a human to swim through. Unlike Chris, Ada managed to infiltrate 'reformed' Umbrella new base without the surveillance of its troops.

She swam into the tunnel until she see a platform of lights. Before she surfaces, she surveyed her surroundings carefully. _Their security seems to be loose down here, there's no one guarding._ Ada ascended slowly to reach a ladder, she climbed up and took off her diving gears. She hid them at a dark corner of the platform and changed into her light tactical suit. She didn't know what to expect in this reformed Umbrella facility so she came prepared.

After checking her weapons, Ada proceed to enter the facility. She first passed through a steam room which regulates the underwater internal pressure and temperature of the rooms above it so that the air can circulate through their vents at the right pressure. She then reached the facilities' military quarters where they also store supplies and food.

Paying high attention to footsteps and noise, Ada avoided a few guards to sneak into their changing room and dressed herself as one of the guards. She scoffed at the sight of the blue Umbrella Logo. Now she needs to locate their labs and security details. Pretty sure they have repaired the whole place and might have switched places of the old labs.

Ada shortly found the military captain's office and snapped photos of the new facility blueprint from one of his folders. _How careless of them to leave their blueprints with the captain. Amateurs._ The labs are 4 floors above her, she decided to take an elevator to go up. _My face is covered anyway, why not?_

Upon entering the lab's level (B3), she discovered the whole place was indeed repaired and upgraded. _Where did they come up with these money?_ She wondered to herself. Ada kept walking until she stumbled across another guard who stopped her.

'Why are you here? Report your rank and division.' The guard asked her.

She lowered her voice, 'It's my first time here, I was told to go see the Captain but I think I'm lost.'

'Huh? Nevermind, I'll bring you to the Captain.' The guard signalled her to follow. As she followed behind the guard, she passed by row of glass which she could clearly see it's the lad on the other side of the wall. As they walked deeper into the facility, they reached a clean corridor of white doors, they looked like cells but she doesn't know what's inside. At the end of the hallway, the guard took a left and reached a stairway and beside it says washroom. An idea rushed into her mind.

She coughed and told him she's going to the washroom. After making sure the washroom is clear, she sedated the guard with a tranquilizer which last for 12 hours and locked him inside one of the compartments. She changed badge and shoulder rank with the sedated guard and exited the washroom. _Now I'm permitted to roam this floor._

Ada walked back into the hallway of white doors, then only she noticed there were numbers. She opened one of the door's window to peek inside. She saw a child lying in bed, hooked up to various tubes and connectors, looked like life support of some sort. She closed in and peeked into the next door, same. _Why are they keeping children here? Same old Umbrella shit again._ Disgusted at the idea, she proceed to walk towards the lab.

Suddenly she noticed an unlabelled double door at the other direction of the lab. _It's not locked._ She opened it only to find another corridor with transparent glasses at both sides. It appears to be the second floor of a gym or a hall. Ada saw a bunch of children at the left side of the hall practicing fighting against dummies, at the right side looked like older children or the cadets of the Umbrella military troops sparring against each other.

She went back into the hallway and entered the labs with the sedated guard's key card. Ada then sneaked into staff restroom only to change her disguise into a lab researcher. She stole one of the heels she found in the staff restroom and started looking for head researcher's office. Ada didn't know if there's anyone inside the office. She took a small cylinder from her wrist bracelet and rolled it underneath the door crevice. After 5 seconds, she pushed the door open. A man in his 40s slumped in his chair.

Ada popped another tranquilizer into the man. She quickly accessed the head researcher's computer and download all of its data into her hard drive. While the computer is doing its job, she flipped through the man's desk for files and information. At a glance, it seemed like they are continuing the research of Uroboros and cloning technology with the C-virus and T-Veronica. Frowned at what she saw, Ada quickly took photos of these files with her phone and detached the hard drive.

She left the head researcher's office and locked the door from the inside. Ada returned to the staff restroom to recover the guard's gears. She passed by a few other lab researchers who gave her a few glances but didn't seem to recognize her. Upon reaching the staff restroom, she realized the guard's gears were gone. _Well, shit._

Ada turned back into the research lab and ran down the staircase and reached the lower floor of the gym. The children seemed to have left the hall but there's one bald cadet left to continue his training. The cadet seemed to be surprised at the appearance of Ada because she was wearing a lab coat and no scientists were allowed to be in that area.

Then an alarm rang and the announcement spoke, 'There's an intruder, suspected to be at level B4. All units respond on high alert.'

The cadet widened his brown eyes at Ada and charged at her. Ada got her gun out and fired at him. The cadet was shocked at the shot but quickly changed his direction of movement and rolled to her left. With a swift charge and a back flip, the cadet attempted to kick the gun away from her hands. Ada dodged the kick with a jump backwards but the cadet was faster and stronger._ Am I that old now?_ He disarmed Ada's gun with a skillful CQC and swung his elbow at her face.

Predicted his next move, Ada lifted her knee to strike a kick at the cadet's groin then another kick in his stomach. The young man fell straight on his back then rolled to his side in pain. Ada smirked at the defeated young man and complimented. 'Not too bad as a newbie.' Just as she finished her sentence, the young man already got back up and charged back at her.

_Persistent aren't you?_

Ada threw a knife at the bald young man. He dodged the fast moving knife and caught a glance of Ada where she already fired her grapple gun and flew above his head across the hall and landed after a somersault spin. The young man looked at her in awe but his eyes were on fire. (Not literally, but he's angry)

She gave the angry young man a quick wink and opened the double doors behind her. Ada sprinted 3 more floors below and avoiding main hallways which should be stormed by Umbrella troops now. She memorized the blueprint of this rebuilt Umbrella facility and got her way back to the underwater platform. She quickly changed back into her diving gears while sending a signal to her runaway boat.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	16. Chapter 16 Plan

Chapter 16 Plan

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

Page0fCup5: Naww you're not spamming in my standards. I appreciate your reviews and following my story. Don't want to spoil it but it won't be a terrible ending story. Stay tune for upcoming chapters!

* * *

Ada reached Puerto after a few hours of boat ride and took a flight to Buenos Aires. She looked at the data she collected from the Umbrella facility and sent Leon a message that she's safe. She will be meeting Sherry Birkin in Buenos Aires to transfer the information and discuss their next steps.

_Project W, what are they doing? They are trying to clone one of the Weskers, question is who?_

With a glimpse of hope, Ada tried to search for a name Kennedy. Nothing came up. Half disappointed and half relieved, she continued to look at all the research reports_. Seems like they shut off T-Phobos research completely, so unlikely of them. Project Uroboros… Death of Wesker…. Yada yada yada….. ?! Natalia Korda inherited Alex Wesker's digitized copy of her consciousness in her brain… Calls herself Alex sometimes, clinical signs are similar to multiple personality disorder, enhanced strange, apathy and unable to feel fear… What is this?_

Ada was already disturbed by what she's reading.

_Project Plaga, yada yada yada…. Discontinued. Hmm, finally._

_Project T… They improved Tyrant virus, with a powerful T antibody harvested from Jill Valentine. The same T antibodies were also used to enhance Uroboros which made it more susceptible in humans. So that's how Albert maintained his sanity. Could've sneaked deeper into the facility to get some samples, curse that alarm. Urgh._

She took her time to read through all the reports and found nothing that might connect to Jesse. _Oh wells. Seems like deep down I'm also a little hopeful like Leon but I just don't admit it. What a hypocrite you are, Ada._ She gave herself a cold laugh. Her hypothesis about what Umbrella is doing is most likely they are trying to recreate Alex Wesker for better or worse.

However, something doesn't make sense here. If Natalia Korda inherited Alex's consciousness, why is she making Alex's clone? Unless, something with that body made Alex felt inferior, weaker or hindered. Whatever that is, Ada felt like she should find out. _Multiple personality disorder huh… Interesting._

Ada was exhausted from her mission and the subsequent reading. She slept her way to Bueno Aires.

* * *

After landing, Ada rented a car and drove to Hilton Buenos Aires hotel. She got herself a nice suite which has the complete city view. After taking off her gears, she sent Leon her room number and went into shower.

About 30 minutes later, Ada heard a knock on her door. Still in her bathrobe and wet hair, she went to see who was knocking and opened the door. She gave Sherry a smug smile when she let her in. A figure followed her.

Ada scoffed at that person, 'Well well, I was expecting only Sherry. You can stay outside.' She then attempted to close the door at his face. A strong palm held the door open and he snarled back. 'We are a whole package!'

'Leon didn't tell me you're coming. Now let go, Wesker Jr.' She stared at him.

'Still quite a bitch aren't you?' He scowled.

'I told you to stay outside, didn't point a gun at you. I'm naked under this robe, aren't you rude?' Ada crossed her arms and glared at Jake. 'Besides, you were the one being uncontrollably mean despite finding out I wasn't the one who screwed you up in China.'

Jake Muller breathe heavily at her words until Sherry stepped in.

'She's not wrong you know, Leon only told me to come you just wanted to follow. And you were still really hostile at her after all these years.' Sherry assured him. 'It's okay, go grab us something to eat. I'm hungry.'

'I'm gonna leave her here with you because I trust Kennedy. Don't you play tricks, Ada Wong.' Jake turned away and closed the door.

Ada shrugged at Sherry and said, 'His temper was the only thing he took after his father, but Albert was wiser to control it.'

'You were mean to him too.' Sherry said coldly.

Ada sighed and led Sherry to sit at her bed. She took out her hard drive signalling Sherry to bring out her laptop. While Sherry is processing the hard drive, Ada dictated her investigation to save Sherry time from reading.

'So we need to find Natalia?' Sherry asked.

'One of the objectives, yes. I'm not sure if we could let her live though, considering Alex Wesker's intelligence is not really beneficial to the society. But that difficult decision is for our _beloved _Director's to make.' Ada replied.

'Maybe I forgot to tell you he is in my ears this whole time.' Sherry smirked at her.

'What's our next step, Director?' Ada raised her voice so Leon could hear her from Sherry's earpiece and chuckled. 'Don't forget my pay, boss!'

Sherry shook her head at Ada.

'Get serious c'mon, _Mrs Director._ You didn't see Natalia in that facility with your own eyes did you?'

'I like you already, Birkin. Was a wise choice for me to save you back then.' Ada smiled at her. 'No, I didn't infiltrate deep enough then the alarm went off. Most of the guards were potatoes but I decided to leave when a rookie tried to stop me. He was quite… feisty, could've caught me right there if he ran after me.'

Sherry paused for a moment, as if Leon is talking to her in her earpiece.

'….. Yeah I have it.' Sherry took out a small briefcase from her bag and opened it.

'What's this?' Ada asked.

'New toy, just got it from MIT.' Sherry smiled at her. 'Your son developed it, it's nano-tech.'

'Johnny?' Ada was surprised and took a closer look at what the 'toy' is. It looked like some kind of drone but it is the size of a ping pong ball.

'Shall we put this to test?' Sherry spoke into her earpiece.

* * *

The same night, Ada boarded a US naval submarine along with Sherry and Jake Muller. Despite Jake still throw a glare or two at her, Ada just returned some mocking smirk as they both understand the mission is more important than their personal stalemate. With the submarine going nearer to the Falklands, the captain fired a probe missile which they installed a compartment to accommodate Johnny's newly developed drone.

After 10 minutes, the radar showed that the probe has reached the Umbrella facility's underwater platform which Ada escaped from. Hoping that they haven't fix the opening, Ada guided Sherry which is now taking control of the drone to swim into the crevice.

The drone entered the facility with ease.

'Isn't this detectable? It's the size of a ping pong ball.' Ada asked.

'That is before it opens its limbs and wheels. Now it's smaller than one, also it is equipped with stealth technology. You basically can't see it with naked eyes.' Sherry told her.

_Should've just use this drone from the start. That rookie even saw my face after the alarm was triggered. Why didn't Johnny send this earlier…_

Ada continued to guide Sherry to control the drone and entered the research lab. The drone went by the head researcher's office and proceed to go deeper into the vault area of the lab. From the screen, they saw images of cylinders containing various specimens of unknown creatures. Ada recognized a few, one of them is a dead tyrant remains and adjacent to it looked like a live tyrant, but is put to sleep. The colour of its skin seemed to look smoother and their texture are more humanlike. Ada's gut feeling told her that Umbrella has improved the tyrant species.

After that it was more cylinders of already known BOWs. like lickers, phobos, hunters and J'avos. _They really are prepared for whatever that's coming, that is why they are not shifting this time. Underground facility makes it not possible to be eradicated by missiles, as they most probably also already prepared themselves with radioactive bunkers._

Something caught Ada's eye by surprise. 'Sherry, wait. Go back, what's that on the left?' _It looks like a human… _A man in cryostasis, with his right arm mutated into a muscular strong claw, and his face contorted with scars. Sherry exclaimed in surprise.

'Isn't him one of Chris's men? I saw him before…. In Edonia.'

'In China too, Chris Redfield's sidekick.' Jake huffed.

'Piers?' Sherry was shocked. 'Is he dead?'

'Doesn't look dead to me, look at the vital monitor beside it.' Ada pointed out. The drone proceed to go deeper into the vault, until Ada spotted a familiar cocoon chamber.

'That, looks like a C-Virus Chrysalid.' She told Sherry.

'If only we know what's inside…' Sherry mumbled. Then she remembered something. 'Almost forgot why this toy was sent in a hurry.' She then clicked a few buttons and typed in commands. The drone immediately turned into nano-ray scanning mode.

'Wow, I'm impressed.' Ada was astonished at what the drone is doing. 'Might as well scan the whole lab.' She gave Sherry a smug.

'Yeah, but the battery won't be enough for the whole lab. The drone can recharge itself by staying static or get it from any energy source. Even flame works.' Sherry replied.

Ada smiled and shook her head at how advanced technology these days.

'Looks like a human female in that cocoon, but can't see her face.' Sherry said. The creature inside the chrysalid is rolled up like a centipede. 'However we can't get a sample from whatever that is, the drone is not equipped with any damaging technology.'

Ada nodded. Sherry continued to navigate the drone around the lab taking as much pictures and scans as possible, until they stumble upon a totally covered metal chamber. Without hesitation, Sherry made the drone scan that metal chamber.

'It's Natalia!' Sherry exclaimed. This time around the image of the person inside the metal chamber is clearly visualized through the nanoray imaging. She immediately spoke into her earpiece. 'Positive visual of Natalia Korda in West Falklands Umbrella facility, request for further instructions.' Sherry then shove another earpiece into Ada's ears.

Ingrid Hunnigan's voice spoke into their ears. 'We have a greenlight to siege the Umbrella facility and destroy at all cost. Umbrella is already labelled as an illegal corporation by the UN and NATO. BSAA will send some of their soldiers to assist our mission, Jill Valentine will be leading the mission.'

'From the blueprint Ada recovered from the facility, we can open its overground entrance from its central security control at B1 then we can provide air support as well as ground artillery support. The code however might not be easy to crack, so I got some help over here. We will decode their security from DSO HQ.' Leon's voice rang into their ears.

'The BSAA forces will be storming from the ground, and for Sherry, Jake, Ada… Proceed to attack from the same underwater entrance. I've requested additional supports from US Marine and Royal Air Force. There will be no nuclear backup in respect to the Global Antinuclear Treaty. Understood?' The Director of the DSO continued.

'Copy.' Sherry answered. Ada just nodded at his orders.

'Mission ETA, 14hours 23 minutes from now. Over.' Leon spoke. 'Good luck all. And Ada, I love you. Come back to me safely.'

'Roger.' Ada purred into her earpiece.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	17. Chapter 17 Siege

Chapter 17 Siege

Ada, Sherry and Jake took their rest inside the naval submarine quarters until 2 hours before their mission starts. Ada did her last weapon check and began eating her breakfast.

11:00am 1st September 2023 West Falklands

After discussion, Ada decided to be the one infiltrating into B1 to open the facility's overground entrance. While Sherry and Jake will shoot their way into B4's main lab and attempt to destroy Natalia's chamber as well as other B.O.W specimens. They will try to be as quiet as possible before the facility alarm gets triggered and proceed to lock down.

The trio entered a vessel in the submarine and the captain fired the vehicle at the facility. They dived their way into the facility and split up in the military quarters.

The security seemed to have tightened a lot after Ada's last infiltration 2 days ago. Ada wished Sherry good luck and went ahead. Sherry equipped herself with tactical armor and suppressed submachine guns after knocking down a few guards who blocked her way into their armory. Jake did the same but with suppressed assault rifle and a shotgun.

As expected, Umbrella troops have prepared for them. Sherry and Jake tried to fight their way across the military quarter section of the facility in order to reach the other end of the elevator. Mags after mags of ammunition going out fast, thinking it's not the solution Sherry threw a grenade at the Umbrella soldiers who were clumping behind the corner.

After the grenade went off, Sherry glided swiftly on the low ground avoiding most of the gunfire while firing at the Umbrella soldiers. 6 of them went down as the sound of shots reached them.

'Beautiful strike, my dear.' Jake complimented.

Sherry smirked at him and changed another mag. 'Looks like I'm not rusty yet.' They continued to venture across the military level of the facility, eradicating most of the soldiers while running to the direction of the elevator.

After 30mins, Ada's voice rang in their earpiece. 'The overground entrance is opened, disabling lockdown and facility alarm systems. Establishing remote decoding script.' Sounds of her typing could be heard from the background.

'Roger.' a crisp voice replied. 'We took out 3 ground snipers and one escaped back into the facility.'

'Welcome to the party Jill.' Sherry mused.

'Good to hear from you too Sherry. Advancing to the entrance.' Jill replied warmly.

Sherry and Jake reached B4, as they exited the elevator they were welcomed with more troops. Gunshots could be heard across the whole facility, Umbrella troops were freaking out as their facility alarm is down and they could only communicate with each other through radio. They entered the research lab's door only to be welcomed with more gunshots. Sounds of glass shattering send them to duck behind tables for cover.

'How many?' Sherry yelled.

'5 left, 7 right, 1 flamethrower!' Jake yelled back.

She threw him nod one, two, three. The duo went out from cover and fired at the Umbrella troops. All of them limped onto the floor at the sounds of Sherry and Jake's fire.

'Well, that was easy.' Sherry said while reloading with another mag.

'Don't get cocky, baby.' Jake smiled while shaking his head.

Sherry and Jake continued to walk further into the research lab, Sherry led the way while Jake watched their backs. On one left turn, suddenly a crack of bullet sound rang behind Jake's ears. He turned only to see Sherry's head was shot with a sniper round. That moment Jake's eyes was filled with horror while he caught the body of Sherry limping into his arms. Her eyes wide opened in shock and a gunshot wound could be seen from her left forehead and an exit wound to her right forehead.

Eyes filled with tears, Jake dragged Sherry back into cover behind the wall.

'Sherry! Oh no no no no…' Jake's voice trembled in agony.

'Where's your location Muller?!' Ada's voice rang in his ears.

Jake's sorrow is suddenly replaced with anger as Sherry stopped moving and breathing. His eyes filled with fury and he fired at the sniper who was shooting at him once he peeked from behind the wall. At an instant, Jake's right shoulder was hit with another sniper round. He exclaimed in pain and slump back into cover.

Grunting in pain and heart aching pain of seeing Sherry died in front of him, Jake whispered into his earpiece. 'Research lab B4, area C.' After a pause, 'We lost Sherry.'

* * *

Ada hurried her steps to the research lab taking out a few Umbrella soldier on the way. She could hear the sounds of Jill's voice in her ear that she is advancing downwards too but her team would be slower. At a sharp turn of a corner, she caught the sight of Jake sitting behind a wall with Sherry laying in his arms. She sprinted towards him and quickly took cover.

'I'm sorry, Jake.' Ada touched his shoulders and gave him a genuine sad look. 'Wouldn't want to leave her body here are we?'

Jake shook his head. 'Sniper behind this wall, sharp shooter.'

Ada nodded and unhooked two smoke grenades from her belt. She pulled the pin and threw it over the wall. As the smoke broke out, she rolled out from the wall and tried to locate the sniper by hearing. She moved from cover to cover, table to table. She finally caught sight of a figure wearing Umbrella's black tactical suit with a tactical face mask. She fired two shots at his head, the soldier had fast reflex. The first shot hit right on his helmet but the second shot seemed to grazed its brim when he quickly retracted back into cover.

Ada could hear the soldier grunting in pain as the bullet caught in his helmet should've give him a massive headache. Not leaving him any gap to catch a breath, Ada emerged from her cover and charged at the soldier. Evidently weakened by Ada's headshot, the soldier stumbled while standing up only to face Ada's incoming roundhouse kick into his jaw. Ada knocked off his tactical glasses as the soldier fell hard on the ground. But the soldier quickly recovered with a backward roll and Ada continued to shoot at him.

_Quite a good opponent huh. Very skilful, but not good enough._

The soldier hid behind another table and Ada could hear him running in cover, trying to change his position to find advantage and retaliate. Ada followed the sound of his footsteps and once he tried to shoot her with his sidearm, she quickly shot at his gun before he even pulled the trigger. The gun flew away from his hand and he yelped at the pain.

Ada's victory smug emerged on her face, she continued to point her gun at the soldier's direction until she heard him laughing. He stood up slowly with both hands in the air, standing about 10m away from her. Apparently the soldier took off his helmet in his cover most probably due to the pain of the dented helmet interior and his bald head was bleeding slightly from the grazing.

Despite still having his face mask on, Ada recognized the soldier from his brown eyes. It was that cadet she fought the other day. She smirked at him.

'Well well, is your manhood better now? Hmm?' Ada purred while still pointing her gun at his face.

'Ada Wong. No wonder I lost that day.' He laughed back at her evilly.

'And who might you be?' Ada replied arrogantly.

He scoffed. 'Bartowski.' He glared at her with pride. 'Why are you here, trying to burn this place down?'

She replied him coyly. 'Isn't it obvious?' Ada then pulled the trigger and shot him in his leg.

Bartowski grunted in pain and kneeled down on his injured leg. Ada walked slowly towards him then he laughed again.

'It's too late.' Bartowski suddenly leapt up and with a lightning speed, he swept at Ada's leg. Almost too fast to react, Ada yelped as his kick hit her making her fall. Bartowski ran straight backwards onto a control and pressed a few buttons quickly. Ada couldn't get up as her legs and hips were pulsing in pain as if her leg might be fractured.

With a loud beep, the alarm rang afterwards for 5 seconds. Steam came out from the chambers' exhausts and the liquids are draining.

_Oh no…_

As footsteps approached Ada from behind, she heard Jill's voice in her earpiece.

'Ada!' Jill yelled at her but Ada only stared at the first tank she saw, the Tyrant. Jill approached Ada's side with 9 BSAA members and followed her gaze to look at the direction Ada is looking. Recognizing what's dawning upon them, Jill expertly shot the tank until a shoebox sized hole is made enabling the liquid inside to drain much faster. Then Ada suddenly sprinted and shot at a the young soldier who was trying to hide behind the console. _Missed._

Ada continued to chase after Bartowski leaving Jill dumbfounded. Jill threw a sticky bomb at the Tyrant's chamber and detonated it, shattering his lower body into pieces before the Tyrant could wake up from his cryostasis.

'Hurry, destroy all chambers before they wake up.' Rest of the BSAA members nodded and splitted up quickly to set charges.

Knowing the explosives might bring this floor down, Jill was worried for Ada and ran after her.

Bartowski still ran rather fast despite being injured. Ada followed him into the research lab's vault, the familiar surroundings she saw from the screen yesterday is now in front of her eyes. Pier's cylinder is draining, as well as the metal chamber behind him. She saw Bartowski was already opening the metal chamber. Ada quickly shot him on his back. Bartowski fell forward and rolled on his back in pain, grunting. Then Natalia's body moved.

Natalia opened her eyes and looked at Ada, then Bartowski. As if she already knew what's going on, Natalia said warmly at the young soldier, 'Thank you, my love.' She then turned to Ada, whose gun is pointing at Natalia.

'Who am I speaking to, Alex?' Ada said calmly.

Natalia smirked at her. 'What do you mean? I'm Natalia.'

'Aww, don't need to be humble… _Wesker_.' Ada teased her and emphasized her name.

'I see why Albert had high remarks from you. But the sight of you absolutely disgusts me, _bitch._' Natalia started to laugh hysterically. Just then, Jill reached the vault as well and stared at Pier's chamber with shock.

'Wakey wakey, my guardian.' Natalia hummed sweetly.

A jolt of lighting sparked inside Pier's chamber. Pier's fists clenched and his muscles flexed and relaxed as if he is warming up from his long time slumber. His eyes have turned white and his contorted face appeared even uglier as he frowned upon the intruders of the facility.

Awakened Piers charged at Ada with his claws, Ada tried to dodge but Piers was much faster. With a backslap he hit Ada and sent her flying across the room and hit a wall. Jill immediately lifted her assault rifle and fired at Piers. He created a surge of lightning creating a somewhat shield like barrier which makes the metal bullets diverge from hitting him. Piers grinned at Jill and sent a thunder strike at her, she quickly ran and dodged like a terrified insect running from its predator. The rest of the BSAA members just made it into the vault and saw Piers attacking Jill, they immediately fired at Piers.

Bullets showered Piers like thunderstorm but he raised his claw hand and blocked all the shots with more lightning. In a blink of an eye, Piers stormed through the BSAA members and severed two members' heads, decapitating them. He then turned to the rest of the members and snarled at them.

Ada was in tremendous pain after hitting the wall. While struggling to get up, she caught a glimpse of that young soldier who was gasping for air in pain. He grabbed Natalia's leg. 'Natalia, don't let her win, fight it….' Natalia scowled at Bartowski, 'Let go of me! Fight who? You can't even transform, inferior scum!' She kicked him away forcefully.

Piers continued to butcher the BSAA members, Jill and her teammates continued to fight their former comrade to their last bit of strength. She fired her shotgun at him but to no prevail, Piers raised his right hand to clench Jill's throat lifting her up. A surge of lightning coated his arm to electrocute Jill and he threw Jill hard on the ground.

Ada caught the opportunity where no one is looking at her nor noticing her wellbeing, she slowly got up and limped her way through the darkness and hid behind a chamber. Well aware what is inside the chamber behind her, Ada took a block of C6 explosives from her waist holster and stick it onto the Chrysalid's container.

'Jill, now!' Ada spoke to her earpiece.

Jill struggled to switch on the detonator which she holstered at her side but she managed, barely. The sounds of explosion soared outside the research lab's vault, the specimen chambers were lit on fire, many of the creatures exploded into pieces.

'HQ, initiate self destructive protocol.' Ada spoke again.

'Got it.' A male voice responded.

_Johnny?_

'By the way, shoot the creature's chest, the Plaga is inside.' Johnny spoke to the channel.

Then something rolled to hit Ada's leg. 'Pick me up.' Johnny's voice said to her through the earpiece. A small wheeled round robot reappeared from its stealth mechanism. Ada picked the drone up and kept it holstered in one of her empty grenade pouches.

Jill recovered a little from the sharp pain the trauma she has suffered, she rolled to the side and dodged another one of the attacks. She pulled out a magnum revolver and shot Pier's sternum.

'The bullet can't do through all these electricity!' Jill yelled.

'Get out of there!' Ada instructed Jill. Jill obliged to her orders and ran back into the research lab seeking her way back to the overground entrance. Ada followed Jill and pressed her detonator. Piers was strong but not that fast of a runner, the Chrysalid chamber exploded into flames sending Piers to fall from the momentum of the explosion.

Ada then turned back while snatching the magnum revolver from Jill's hands and aimed it at Piers. She fired precisely at Piers's chest, the mutated human screamed out in pain and growled angrily at her. Piers charged at Ada again, just when he was about 10 meters away from her a voice shouted from Ada's left.

'Nivans!' Bartowski shouted while aiming a sniper rifle at Piers. Just as Piers turned to look at him, the younger soldier pulled the trigger. An armor piercing shot went right through Piers's lower sternum, making an exit wound on his back. Piers's white eyes widened in shock, he yelled for the last time and kneeled down, then dropped on his face. Bartowski stumbled and dropped on his knees again from the injuries he has suffered. His eyes appeared red.

Bartowski's actions raised a lot of question inside Ada's head, but it was interrupted by a sharp scream of a woman's.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY BODY?!' A figure walked out from vault through the flames. Natalia Korda emerged in flames, her clothes were all gone from the combustion and is naked. Her voice sounded huskier and the tone became more hysterical and evil. Or we should call her now, Alex Wesker.

The furious Alex looked at Piers's body then at Jill and Ada, and also looked at the injured Bartowski.

'My guardian….' She looked angrily at Ada and Jill. 'YOU! Albert should've killed you!' Alex then looked at Bartowski, 'Useless scum!' Alex let out a loud roar and mutated into a bigger human with a lot of black tentacles emerging from her back.

'Run!' Bartowski yelled at Ada and Jill. The women immediately got back onto their feet and sprinted out towards the research lab's exit.

_15 minutes until self destruction._

In a blink of an eye, Alex Wesker charged at Bartowski and knock him over, then pierced his body through his liver with one of her tentacles.

'DIE!' Alex Weskers screamed hysterically and swung Bartowski's dying body towards a hard metal table. At that moment, Piers's body suddenly began to move again. He pushed himself from the ground with his arms and shook his head at the dizziness.

Ignoring Piers, Alex charged at Jill and Ada who were running towards the exit. The duo automatically splitted and dodged to opposite sides, Alex Wesker chose to pursue Ada who ran to her left. 'You bitch, you shall not leave here! I will bring you along to hell!' Ada kept running, occasionally throwing shots at her pursuer with the magnum revolver but to no avail, the mutated creature doesn't seemed to be weakened by the bullets.

_Curse these fucking viruses._

* * *

The dying Bartowski yearned for Piers, weakly saying his name. Piers crawled his way to the young soldier, his chest bleeding profusely.

'Electricity… gi… give me…' Bartowski spoke softly.

Piers lit up his right hand with the remaining strength he has with a surge of electricity and sent it through the younger man's body. Bartowski's body shivered at the touch of Piers and the smoke emerged from his body. After a moment, Piers's body went limp and fell on the younger man's body.

* * *

Ada is running her life away from Alex Wesker, she turned and turned avoiding her tentacles and slowly feeling her own stamina getting weaker. _Age is really catching up on me._ She ran towards the direction of the stairwell instead of the elevator but at a glimpse, one of Alex's tentacle were almost grabbing her ankle. In a panic, Ada jumped forward and rolled.

Then a rocket moved past her back and went straight into Alex Wesker's mutated form. Ada's body was sprung even more forward from the momentum of the explosion. She saw Jill holding an RPG to her right and nodded at Ada. Alex screamed in pain and a few of her tentacles were destroyed and detached from her, falling on the floor.

'Hurry, looks like it only could slow her!' Jill yelled while reloading another rocket into her weapon.

Ada struggled to get back up and ran towards Jill. Another rocket was fired at Alex, the creature yelled in pain again, another few more tentacles gone, but there's still a lot. Her main body still appeared unharmed. _Creepy._

Suddenly, Ada saw Bartowski carrying Pier's body on his back sprinting towards her direction. Terrified at the sight of Bartowski as if troubles are not complicated enough already, Ada was ready to fire at him.

'Bring him up with you!' The young bald man yelled and threw the unconcious Piers at them, blood red eyes widened in rage. Jill was shocked at the sight of Pier's body flying towards her. While she was distracted, at a speed of lightning Bartowski already snatched the RPG from her hands and fired at Alex.

'No time to lose!' The young soldier yelled at Jill and Ada. 'It's just you and me now, Wesker!'

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	18. Chapter 18 Exchange

Chapter 18 Exchange

_5 minutes until detonation_

Ada tossed the magnum revolver back at Jill. While Ada was contemplating whether she should carry Piers, Jill already had Piers's left arm hand over her shoulders. With a frown, Ada tossed her grapple gun at Jill. Jill caught the gun and looked at Ada doubtfully.

'No time to waste, I have another. Got to grab something on my way out. See you at the top.' Ada told her. Jill held Piers and make her way to the elevator. Ada ran towards the direction she last seen Sherry and Jake to check if they are still there. At the corner of the wall, she only saw a pile of blood and thought Jake must've moved her body towards extraction.

The sound of rapid footsteps followed behind her. Ada turned to look and saw Bartowski with most of his tactical suit almost burned off sprinting at an inhuman speed. A furious Alex Wesker following him with loud thumps. Without any hesitation, Ada ran too. The young soldier quickly caught up to Ada and grabbed her waist to further push her forward to speed them both up until they reach the elevator.

Knowing that Jill already took the elevator up, Ada sprinted to find a manual lever to open the elevator door. However Bartowski just put his hands between the crevice of the opening and yanked the elevator door opened. _Strong._ He hopped onto the ladder of the elevator tunnel and start climbing quickly. Shocked at what she saw, Ada quickly focused back on reality and fired her grapple gun to the higher level. In a swoosh, she caught Bartowski's waist and sent them both swiftly flying upwards.

Sounds of structure collapsing could be heard on their way out, Ada looked down to see Alex Wesker is also climbing the elevator tunnel. Noticed what she's looking, Bartowski used his free hand and stole a grenade from her holster and threw it at the creature.

As they reached the top floor, the sounds of Alex Wesker catching up to their back at an alarming rate. The young soldier swung both of them towards the ladder while Ada retracted her grapple gun. Bartowski grabbed a gun from Ada's holster before pushing her up by her butt. One of Alex's tentacles grabbed his ankle, Bartowski fired a few headshots at Alex made her loosen her grip. The young soldier quickly climbed up after Ada and literally grabbed her off her feet and sprinting fast towards the open air.

Deafening screams came from the entrance of the Umbrella facility. There's two choppers one BSAA and one from DSO about to leave the facility, Ada signalled both of the pilots to take off while she fired her grapple gun at the DSO's chopper. Bartowski grabbed onto her as her cable brings them both into air. Both of them made it into the chopper safely, exhausted from all the running and panting.

Dead Sherry and Jake are on the chopper with them and Jill probably went on the BSAA chopper with Piers's body. Screams of Alex's mutated form rang behind them as they left the Falklands facility. After a certain distance, the pilot spoke into his headphone.

'Package secured, we are at a safe distance. Send in the bogey.' The pilot spoke while flipping a few switches.

Ada's earpiece replied, 'Understood. MOAB on the way.'

After 2 minutes of flying, a blinding light shone behind them. Then a loud sound followed, the waves of ocean below them made soaring resonance to the massive vibration. Looks like Leon has made the Air Force drop a MOAB, the strongest non nuclear bomb USA possess on the Umbrella Facility.

Ada then remembered who else is on the helicopter with her. She stared at the young bald man sitting across her who was looking at Sherry's dead body. Jake is grieving at her death, holding her with a gray poker face. Suddenly the young man spoke the words everyone finds ridiculous.

'She's not that dead yet.' Bartowski said coldly.

Jake arched an eyebrow at him. 'What do you mean? She's not breathing anymore.'

Bartowski laughed coldly at Jake and looked at Ada. 'I have a proposition. Looks like you're the one in charge here.' He continued to eye Sherry by the corner of his eye. 'By here I don't mean it includes the one in your ears.'

'Don't think you actually have something to trade, young man…' Ada put on her professional smug.

Bartowski scoffed at her. 'It's not a deal, Ada Wong. Like I said, a proposition and I insist that you hear me out…. Or you lose her forever.' He pointed his chin at the dead blonde woman lying in Jake's arms. He then took out a vial of green liquid.

'Dormant G-virus.' He shook the bottle. 'Improved, revised, and advanced. Exactly what she needs now… In exchange with Pier's body.'

Ada kept her poker face in check and started to think why Bartowski would have such an odd request. Figured what she's thinking, Bartowski gave her a mocking smile.

'You can't kill me anymore, Ada Wong. I have G-virus in my blood too, that is why I keep this vial as an emergency… Which happened to be just what she needs now.' He said arrogantly.

'How did you know she has G-virus inside her?' Ada smirked at him.

'Birkin is quite famous in our field of business don't you agree? By Birkin I don't mean her, but her old man. Automatically intel will lead to his daughter, I recognized her.' Bartowski said sarcastically. 'Have to admit, she looks better in person.'

That's when Jake snapped and attempted to swing his punch at the young arrogant soldier. Ada didn't show any effort of stopping Jake and just let him go for it. Jake's fist knocked hard on Bartowski's face and nothing moved. The young soldier just blinked and smile back at Jake. Jake widened his eyes and punched him again.

'It's no use, and I know who you are too.' Bartowski yawned and stretched his arms. He looked at Ada again. 'So, we have a deal?'

'If... you can revive Birkin here first.' Ada crossed her arms and said coolly.

Bartowski smiled with satisfaction, then grabbed a syringe from the first aid kid and attached the vial onto it. He pumped the green liquid into Sherry's veins at her arm. After 3 minutes, Sherry's wounds started to close. Soon Sherry began to gasp for air. Jake shook Sherry lightly to check for her response.

Despite surprised by what she's seeing right now, Ada continued to eye the suspicious young soldier in front of her. _He is a very skilful soldier, as a young rookie he is definitely over his league. I shot him a few times, he was injured and was vulnerable. If he claimed he has the G-virus like Sherry did, why didn't the powers show before the research vault was lit on fire? His eyes are now red colour too. Does he have the same components of virus inside him like Albert did? What is up with this boy?_

'Jake? Jake?' Sherry whispered softly. Jake squeezed her hand and touched her face with a lot of affection.

'Yes, I'm here.' Jake replied lovingly, almost in tears of joy.

'I can't see you….' Sherry whimpered.

'She will be blind for a while, until full brain regenerates.' Bartowski interrupted their conversation then turned to Ada. 'So?' He smiled arrogantly.

It kind of annoyed Ada which made her wanted to punch him in the face. After spending years of married life with Leon, Ada has became more human throughout the years including anger. But she's still have the most professional attitude when it comes to business. With her poker face intact, she answered. 'Sure.'

Ada took out her PDA and texted Jill instead of speaking to her in her earpiece. She then told him, 'We'll be stopping at Puerto, Piers will be handed to you there.'

Satisfied with her answer, Bartowski smiled at Ada with a nod.

* * *

As they landed in Puerto, Jill rushed over to check Sherry's condition while the pilots went to refuel. Ada followed Bartowski to retrieve Piers's body.

'What's your deal here, Bartowski?' Ada asked the young man heartlessly.

'What deal? There's no deal. We agreed to my proposition in the air.' He tried to avoid her question.

'Why did you help us?' She asked calmly.

The young man suddenly laughed and eyed the middle aged Asian spy. 'Maybe I'm into older women… and I did touch that ass, it's nice and round….'

Ada rolled her eyes at this annoying young man, knowing she will get no answer from him. Suddenly Bartowski shoved the helicopter pilot away from the BSAA helicopter while pulling out a gun and fired at Ada's legs. Ada dodged backwards with surprise.

'I guess that's it then, oh don't thank me for not killing him. Till we meet again Ada Wong.' Bartowski started the helicopter with Pier's body onboard and waved Ada goodbye.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	19. Chapter 19 Threat

Chapter 19 Threat

A week after the Falklands eradication, Ada is in DSO building's isolated office compiling the intel she gathered from the (now) destroyed Umbrella facility. The sight of its new blue logo is now a history, at least she hoped. The isolated office is strictly restricted to the Director and a few that he allows, Ada can't be spotted by normal DSO employees as she didn't want anyone to know she might be affiliated with the government or worse, married to the Director.

Jake's attitude towards Ada has significantly improved after she made the decision to accept Bartowski's proposition to save Sherry on the spot in exchange with one of the lost BSAA soldiers Piers's dead body. Jill was reluctant at first but succumbed to Ada's decision when she told her over text that Sherry's life was at stake.

There were actually 11 BSAA members including Jill which were sent to assist DSO in that mission. Jill made it out because she still have the T-virus antibodies which made her body doesn't suffer infection from the wound contamination besides the raw trauma that is inflicted on her. 9 died in the research lab's vault under Piers's hand. There was 1 member missing, Ada remembered she managed to retrieve a case from the Umbrella lab which she put in a few samples which she saw in the research lab vault. She left it there and told Jill to send the case out to the chopper as soon as possible. Jill probably had one of the members retrieved it and split from the group. However, when Jill and Ada made it to their choppers respectively, there was no sign of the briefcase, or the missing BSAA member.

Detecting some signs of shady deals, she dropped a note for Leon to keep an eye out for anyone who tries to make a deal with USA government selling those samples away. Ada has more or less eliminated most of the big games on the market over these years, and the government now has the deepest pocket. Working with the DSO doesn't mean that Ada is working for DSO, Leon simply put her as the 'consultant of missions' to pay her efforts of obtaining information which normal agents can't.

Lucky for Leon and his character, his performance as the Director of DSO has given him a very positive image to the current President who believes Leon's integrity and efficiency in doing his job. Even if the President finds out about the involvement of freelance operatives like Ada, he won't be able to touch Ada or the DSO.

Something is still bothering Ada's mind. _Bartowski._

She couldn't seem to figure out the mystery about this young man. His personal data unveiled in front of her. _First name unknown, last name Bartowski so everyone just called him by his last name or simply, B. 16 years old? His body strength seemed a lot stronger than 16 but maybe because of the trainings and the G-virus he has._ Other than that, there's not much info about this young man besides his training with the Umbrella Corp and his recent appointment as a rookie among the Umbrella guards.

* * *

20 November 2023 New York

Leon was invited to attend the United Nations Luncheon at its Headquarters in New York. Ada went with him to New York as she missed the city quite a bit but she's not going to the event. While he was getting ready in his tuxedo, his work PDA rang. With a grunt, he picked it up while Ada was helping him with his bowtie.

'Kennedy. …Huh? …Yeah. I'll see what I can do.' Leon then hung up.

'Work?' Ada smiled at her husband.

'Never give me a break.' Leon sighed. 'Actually….' He raised one eyebrow at her.

Ada finished doing his bow tie and smirked at him. 'What?' And she straightened her back and popped her chest out showing off her curves.

Leon chuckled at her response. 'I wish I have time for that… You can investigate for me actually. I can pay you a few bucks for it.'

'You made me sound like a gold digger.' Ada laughed. 'How about you pay me with… something else?' She purred while touching his chest seductively. Leon shivered and inhaled sharply at her touch.

'I'm gonna be late!' He said as he escaped from his wife's touch and grabbed his suit jacket, then chuckled back at her. 'But really, I'll send you the details.' He sent a flying kiss at her and left.

Ada checked her PDA for the information Hunnigan just sent her.

_Jessica Sherawat, ex BSAA operative. Last known to be working for Tricell Corp as a double agent._

Ada hummed a soft hmph and started to get ready for her mission.

* * *

Ada looked at the rooftop from an opposite taller building with a pair of binoculars which Jessica Sherawat was supposingly be dropping a briefcase as a trade item with the US government. Intel says she's 'exchanging with her life' like she wants out from this game forever. As a former double operative herself in her younger days, Ada knows the struggle and the pressure of maintaining her cover. She held on better than this Jessica because Ada was simply one of the best in the business, if not the best.

Ada stopped being a double after realizing the horrible things her employers are doing to the world, contradicting the basic moral standards of mankind. Luckily she stumbled upon her right man 'The man', Leon Kennedy and he made her start thinking about stop living the complicated life.

The reason why Ada didn't want to be at the rooftop herself for the trade but rather watch Jessica drop off her leverage because she didn't want to risk any words going out that she's there instead of Leon. Also, for safety reasons. She's feeling her stamina is slowing down these days, fights longer than 30 minutes and runs longer than one hour makes her tired. Fighting someone younger and stronger than her isn't wise for her to do.

_There she is._ Jessica Sherawat is standing at the rooftop with a briefcase in her hand, wearing a black trenchcoat and a pair of sunglasses. Her long curvy waves of brown hair complimented her figure, she was right on time for the exchange. Ada was about to send a text for Jessica to make the drop but suddenly she caught a glance of the rooftop door behind Jessica opened.

Ada quickly grabbed her binoculars again and saw a man wearing black cap with sunglasses and a black face mask took out a gun and shot Jessica in the head. Shocked by what she saw, she immediately called Hunnigan and put on her earpiece. The man was very fast and fluid in his movements, as soon as he murdered Jessica in cold blood, he grabbed the briefcase and fired a wire at the building beside it from his wrist.

It's not a grapple gun but more like a wrist grapple which is bound to his forearm. In a swift jump the man moved to the rooftop of the adjacent building, he ran and jumped off the building downwards into an alleyway. Then, he disappeared.

_Shit._

'Jessica Sherawat is dead, package is lost.' Ada said while getting her grappling gun out and landed near Jessica's dead body. She crouched near the dead operative and examined her wounds. One clean shot to her forehead. Sighed, she texted Leon about her encounter.

* * *

Leon and Ada stayed in New York for the next few days to investigate the death of Jessica Sherawat and locating the stolen briefcase.

One afternoon, Ada received a call from Madam Hu.

'Madam Hu! It's been a while, how are you?' Ada was delighted to hear the elder woman's voice.

'Ada! I'm fine, but not good.' Madam Hu sounded out of breath. 'A man came to my house and asked me about the boys, specifically Johnny.'

Ada frowned at what she just heard, understood why Madam Hu is calling. 'I will send you an address, I'll be there in 30minutes.' She hung up as soon as she finished the sentence.

* * *

20 November 2023 Lower Manhattan, Ada's old safehouse

Ada entered her old apartment, Madam Hu raised her gun at the sound of her footsteps. Realizing it's Ada, she lowered her gun. Ada locked the door behind her and approached the older woman.

'A man wearing facemask, brown hair and brown eyes. About 180cm tall, showed me a photo of your little boys with me. He pointed at the picture asked me if I know where the boy with the brown hair is.' Madam Hu summarized her point very well. 'He looked intimidating, so I said I don't know. He raised a gun at me but I think he wasn't aware that I could still handle myself.'

'So, what did you do?' Ada asked in a worried tone.

'I took his gun away with a maneuver and closed the door on his face. Then I ran from my backdoor and drove away.' Madam Hu replied.

Ada nodded and told Madam Hu to just stay in her apartment for now. _There's only one place he could get the photo from, my house in Upper East Side._

She turned on her PDA and accessed her private cloud directory to check for the surveillance footage of her house, wondering why the alarm wasn't triggered. _Looks like our intruder knows how to crack a code._ Ada isn't an easy cheat either, she set up a few loops in her security system where she could still recover deleted footage by the intruder.

After a few minutes of typing, she got into her backup server. _Look who we have here?_ She tapped on the footage from the same morning before Madam Hu was disturbed.

She saw a silhouette of a brown haired man with the facemask (just like Madam Hu described) holding a suppressed pistol walking cautiously into her Upper East Side house checking every rooms, closet and drawers. Seemed to have found nothing that he was looking for, the intruder scratched his head looking around until he caught the sight of the pictures in the living room.

The man seemed to pause and stared at the pictures, he slowly picked up one of the frames and looked intently. Then another, and another. The man finally stood up and took one of the photos (with the frame) and left.

Frowned at what she saw, she recoded her security system with a laptop while Madam Hu makes them both dinner. Ada also dropped a text for Leon about her whereabouts before he worries.

'Who do you think is looking for Johnny?' Madam Hu asked. 'With a gun?'

Ada shrugged, secretly worried and hoping his son didn't get himself in trouble. She decided not to tell Johnny about Madam Hu's encounter but to handle it with Leon instead. Just as Ada was about to eat her noodles, her phone rang. Her Upper East Side house has another intrusion alert. _Gotcha this time._

Ada immediately dialled Leon's number and went out bidding Madam Hu goodbye.

Upper East Side Manhattan NYC, Ada's old apartment same evening

'I'm here, is he still inside?' Leon spoke into his earpiece, pistol in his hand.

'Yes, you go through the front door I'll go from the window.' Ada replied calmly. She fired her grapple gun at her balcony and landed quietly.

Leon pushed the front door slowly as it was already unlocked by the intruder who is still inside the house. The door let out a sad creak from the friction of its unpolished hinge made Leon cringe so hard. _Damn it, now I'm probably done._

Ada could hear the low creak from Leon's transmission and secretly cursed herself for not maintaining the house well enough, but then she saw a shadow creeping into the master bedroom. Ada quickly hid herself from the balcony's door before the shadow sees her. She could feel the balcony glass door slowly opening, her hand crept into her pocket and grabbed a tranquilizer. Once the man had his head in her sight, Ada swiftly restrained the man's arms and popped the tranquilizer into his neck.

The man fell limp instantly and passed out.

'Got him.' Ada spoke into her earpiece. She frowned at the unconscious intruder and bent down to remove his face mask. Shocked at the face which lies before her, she raised an eyebrow. 'Bartowski?'

Ada injected another dose of tranquilizer into Bartowski to make sure he is heavily dosed to sleep. She didn't want him to wake up at the time being and have to fight him. He is quite a skilful CQC combatant she'll give him that. Also the journey to the place of detaining him is quite far, Washington DC.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	20. Chapter 20 Identity

Chapter 20 Identity

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

skyice0952: Thank you for liking my story and also posting your precious opinion (at least it is for me). Indeed, the reason I started writing because I was unsatisfied with the lack of stories of this nature in the current Resident Evil database. So I decided to contribute my humble efforts to add more colours to the Fanfiction imagination space. Please stay tune for more!

* * *

After about 24 hours, Bartowski jerked from his sudden regaining of consciousness. Hands cuffed behind the chair, he tried to move his legs too but they are also bound to the leg of chair as well. He let out a grunt from his restriction of movement.

Then a man who looks like in his 20s entered bringing a bin(?) and put it under Bartowski's chair. He then signalled the young soldier to stand up, he pulled a few levers and it transformed into a toilet seat like opening. He helped Bartowski with his pants and pushed him to sit down.

'You have 10 minutes to relieve.' The man said then put on a towel on Bartowski's lap to cover his privates.

Meanwhile Ada is watching Bartowski's every move from the dark room of the interrogation cell, while Ingrid Hunnigan is sitting beside her, processing all the intel they gathered about the young man. In the past 24 hours, they have extracted his blood to carry out tests in order to determine the young soldier's viral profile especially after he claimed that he had G-virus in him.

'Bartowski's blood work is quite a mess really. He's got antibodies of T-virus, G-virus, C-virus and one unknown chain which we believe might be the improved Uroboros.' Hunnigan dictated her findings to Ada.

'They are all antibodies?' Not believing her ears, Ada took a peek at what Hunnigan was reading.

'Yeah.' Hunnigan replied. 'I think we can utilize his blood and make more vaccines now.'

_Wow, a real life human lab-rat of Umbrella that actually succeeded._

After 10 minutes, the man returned to Bartowski's interrogation call with rubber gloves. He helped Bartowski with cleaning and sterilizing his privates as well as the chair, then helped him to get his pants up. The man retrieved the organic waste bin and exited the cell. Sherry Birkin entered the cell instead.

The young soldier looked up at her and smirked arrogantly. Sherry is unhappy to see the person who shot her right in the head, threw a folder on the metal table and opened the water bottle she was carrying.

'Drink.' Sherry commanded.

Bartowski smiled and drank from the bottle.

'That's very good water. Refreshing.' He smiled coyly at her.

'Interesting blood work, Bartowski.' Sherry said coldly while closing the bottle. 'Looks like you've got all of Umbrella's achievements inside you. Care to tell me what did Umbrella do to you?'

Bartowski laughed hysterically at Sherry. 'Oh it takes more than that to get my tongue moving sweetheart.' He flirted shamelessly at her. 'I secretly have a thing for older women.'

Ignoring him, Sherry continued to ask him questions. 'What's your real name?'

'Honey.' Bartowski replied.

'Honey?' Sherry raised her eyebrow questionably.

'Yes, darling?' Bartowski hummed.

'Screw you.' Sherry barked angrily at him.

'Always ready for you baby.' Bartowski smirked at her, knowing that he won the argument.

The interrogation is going nowhere with Sherry losing her temper and Bartowski just ignores the questions spinning round and round with pointless words. Ada sent a text to Sherry telling her to get out of the interrogation cell.

'He really is annoying.' Sherry complained.

'He is.' Ada shrugged. 'But you can't lose your temper like that, I know he killed you once and you're angry at him. Actually never mind, I'll get the answers myself.' Ada turned towards the door to the interrogation cell while tapping Sherry's shoulder to comfort her.

* * *

Ada entered the interrogation cell with a smug look.

'Hey there.' She purred.

'Ada Wong. What a surprise to see you here, looks like the rumours are true. You're working as a government's dog now.' Bartowski mocked her.

Ada smiled at him, ignoring his offensive remarks.

'So, what did you want with that old lady?' Ada asked.

'Find her son.' Bartowski simply answered.

_He doesn't know._

'And then what?' Ada asked again, raising more suspicion.

'Kill them maybe, you're not the only one who gets money from murdering people.' Bartowski shrugged, eye-ing her up and down.

_Lies. Alex Wesker is dead, who else is going to pay him now? People who want Johnny dead thinks Madam Hu is his mother? Now that's interesting._

'Sooo… What's up with that ring?' Bartowski pointed his chin at Ada's left ring finger. 'Who's that unlucky man?'

A chill crept up her spine. Ada forgot to take off her ring as she was thinking it's not her working hours now but she has to control her facial expressions before this ridiculous young man turn the cards against her.

'Just a silly one.' Ada hummed sweetly while looking at her ring then looked back at Bartowski. 'Nice hair.' She moved behind him and yanked his hair.

The hair(?) tore like a sticker revealing Bartowski's bald head, to her surprise she was actually trying to inflict some pain on him. Never knew it was a wig…. _Awkward._

'Well now you ruined it.' Bartowski cursed.

Ada was going to threaten him with pain as she wants to find out why Bartowski would want Johnny dead. Falklands incident was few months back and his hair could've grown out by now. The wig incident kind of caught her off guard and she lost the mood to continue with it.

'Did you kill that old lady?' Ada testing the waters before proceeding with other questions.

'No.' Bartowski answered grumpily.

'What happened?' Ada asked innocently.

Bartowski just sits in his chair and stews, refusing to answer anymore questions.

_He is mad now, like a little child. Madam Hu probably stepped on his pride._ Ada laughed inside.

Knowing she's not getting any answers from him today. Ada left the cell. She is feeling her body giving away as she didn't rest for the last 24 hours and all she wanted to do now is to go home and sleep in her cozy bed. She grabbed her coat and waved Sherry and Hunnigan goodbye, walked towards Leon office for his private elevator.

On her way out, she ran into Johnny who just got into DSO building through the same elevator. She was surprised to see him.

'Aren't you supposed to be in Boston?' She asked her son while giving him a hug. Ada is delighted to see him.

'Yeah, but I need my drone back.' Johnny smiled at his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Can't graduate without my project.' He chuckled.

'I see, Hunnigan has it. See you at home?' Ada pinched his nose lovingly.

'I'm going back to Boston after this.' Johnny pouted.

'Awh. Alright then, see you soon.' Ada yawned lightly and kissed her son goodbye.

* * *

Johnny went to Hunnigan's office to ask for his drone, only to catch her dozing off in her chair. _They must've worked hard, seeing mom was exhausted too._ He caught a glimpse of the file on her desk about Bartowski with his photo. Seems like Hunnigan was writing her reports before she slept off. A name in the report caught Johnny's attention.

_Madam Hu._

He slowly removed the paper from Hunnigan's desk and read. _This Bartowski guy tried to ask about the 'boy with brown hair' and __attacked Madam Hu__?_ Then he saw the picture of himself with his lost sibling Jesse smiling brightly with Madam Hu. _Wow, this old photo._

Without any hesitation, Johnny silently removed the whole folder from Hunnigan's desk and read it outside. He was VERY curious on what this Bartowski guy is up to. He filled himself in with the information about the whole incident and Bartowski's profile. _Could he be one of Umbrella's victims who might know about Jesse? But why would he want Madam Hu and I dead? No no no, if he wanted Madam Hu dead he'd shot her already… He wants answers._

Johnny glanced at Hunnigan who was still asleep. He decided to ask Bartowski himself.

Johnny entered the interrogation cell to see the young soldier sleeping. Bartowski appeared to be waking up from the sound of the door opening. Johnny sat in the chair opposite the soldier and stared at him.

'So, you're Bartowski.' Johnny said coolly.

'Who are you?' The bald soldier asked.

'Depends. You're quite buffed for a 16 years old, and tall.' Johnny nodded.

Bartowski eyed him cautiously, not knowing what cards Johnny is playing. Johnny has grown into a fine young man, with his dark brown hair already further darkened and looks like black now. Wearing a sleek peacoat and a simple T-shirt with a pair of glasses, messy black hair. Eyes glinted with intelligence.

Johnny then took out the photo of Madam Hu with his younger self and his lost sibling. He showed the photo to Bartowski, and pointed to Madam Hu.

'You went to this lady, and asked for the boy with brown hair.' Johnny asked. 'You want him dead?'

Bartowski squinted at him in response, not answering.

'Guess what, I'm very much alive.' Johnny gave him a smug look.

Bartowski looked at him, more suspiciously this time. 'Your mother had quite some skills.'

Johnny laughed at his response, and said sarcastically. 'She's not my mother.'

Bartowski raised an eyebrow and let out a low 'hmph'. Johnny noticed the young soldier's brief doubt and hesitation, began to think about the odds of the puzzles mismatch here. _Something's not right. He went to Madam Hu and asked straight for the brown haired boy. What is so special about me? Never once he asked about the boy with the blonde hair… Even now, the first thing he said was about Madam Hu. Why?_

'Aren't you curious about the other child?' Johnny pointed at the blonde haired boy.

'No. I don't know him.' Bartowski replied.

Johnny leaned back into his chair, not knowing what to say to him. His intelligent mind continued to work out the clues in silence. Johnny walked back and forth, biting his lips while eyeing Bartowski once in a while.

_He doesn't know me, and he wants me dead anyway. He didn't know Madam Hu is not my mother… That means, he doesn't know who my real mother is. Why is he still not asking about the blonde child? Unless…._

Johnny's head jerked up from sudden realization. He abruptly walked towards Bartowski and stared into his eyes. He took out his phone and turned on his flashlight to shine at the young soldier's pupils. He frowned at what he saw (or rather at what he didn't find), Johnny continued to look intently at Bartowski's bald head, touching his scalp in detail. Seemed to have found nothing, he looked closely at his eyebrows. _Just as I thought, impossible._

_He must've known Jesse at some point, it doesn't explain how he knew our old house in Upper East Side._

'How did you find out which house to look for in Manhattan?' Johnny asked, holding the picture. 'For this photo.'

'Someone told me.' Bartowski said coldly.

_That's it. But how? How do I prove it… What happens if I'm right?_

An idea popped into his head. Johnny approached Bartowski again and squinted. He took a deep breath and pressed Bartowski firmly on the shoulder then began undressing him.

Shocked at what Johnny is doing, Bartowski struggled and said in a surprised tone.

'What the hell are you doing?' He yelled. With his limbs all cuffed to the chair, Bartowski's struggle was useless. Johnny unbuttoned the young soldier's shirt and looked closely at his chest.

_Oh my god. It's him._

Johnny's face was completely in shock, eyes widened staring at the young soldier's chest, then at his face, back to his chest. Bartowski was totally confused about what he's seeing right now. Johnny slowly slumped back into his chair, his body language as if he was defeated in a battle. Both of them stayed in silence for quite a while, until Johnny started swallowing his tears and coughed. He wiped off his tears and coughed again to compose himself.

Bartowski is now frowning even more with confusion, doesn't know what's going on. He too looked down at his chest and saw nothing was strange on it. _Why is this nerdy dude acting so weird?_

'You… Your chest… that mole…' Johnny whispered, then shook his head.

'Huh?' Bartowski raised an eyebrow.

Johnny slowly reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He opened a secret compartment of his wallet and took out a small piece of photo. It was neatly wrapped in plastic as if he wanted it to last, protecting its colours. Johnny flipped the photo over to show the young soldier.

It was the only family photo his lost sibling ever took with their parents and himself. It was also his last photo Jesse ever took with their parents. His parents didn't want to print out that photo afraid that someone will see it, but Johnny secretly kept a copy just for himself. Johnny laid out the photo on the metal table, pushed it closer to the confused soldier.

Bartowski's eyes are now also widened as he stared at the photo, pulling his head even closer to look at it. Johnny pointed at the brown haired child in the photo, 'That's me.' He then pointed at the blonde haired child, 'That's my brother Jesse, who went missing when we were 9 years old.'

He then pointed at the adults in the photo, who were smiling happily. 'They are my parents. Leon Kennedy is my father.' Johnny said calmly.

'No way…' Bartowski said in shock, completely losing himself in the photo.

Johnny chuckled bitterly. 'Jesse said the same thing when he got to know he's our father.' He moved his finger onto the woman in the picture. 'And this… Is my mother. Her name is…'

'Ada Wong.' Bartowski finished his sentence.

Johnny nodded slowly at the young soldier and began tearing up again. Bartowski's face changed from being confused and now in sorrow. His mind just went blank from the information he just received from the dark haired young man.

After a while, Johnny wiped off his tears and grunted to clear his nose from the mucous blocking it. He took the photo away and kept it back into his wallet. Bartowski eyeing all of his movements blankly. Johnny took the folder from the metal table and left the interrogation cell.

Johnny returned to Hunnigan's office and woke her up carefully while placing the folder back onto her desk.

'Johnny? Hi…' Hunnigan greeted him with a small smile and yawned.

'Sorry to bother you, but I need my drone back.' Johnny said softly.

'Oh, of course. Why are your eyes so red?' Hunnigan asked him while getting a briefcase under her desk.

Johnny stayed silent while waiting for Hunnigan to get his drone, taking deep breaths. He nodded her thanks after he got the briefcase and started walking out. Halfway through the door, Johnny turned back and said to Hunnigan.

'The Bartowski guy…' He hesitated. Hunnigan looked at him questionably. 'You might want to run a DNA test.'

'What for?' Hunnigan asked.

'With my parents.' He said bitterly and turned his back again, walking out of the office leaving the dumbfounded Hunnigan in her chair.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	21. Chapter 21 Confession

Chapter 21 Confession

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

Page0fCup5: Haha, I'm glad and extremely humbled that I was able to bring the element of surprise for you. That's the whole point anyway, I promised a twist and there you go! Thank you for commenting and please stay tune for more!

* * *

Ada came to the office earlier than Leon today at 9am because Leon had to attend a short meeting at the White House. She wore a red shirt with a smart business suit in a pair of black heels. Hunnigan walked to her in a hurry.

'Where's Leon?' Hunnigan asked.

'White House, he has a meeting.' Ada replied lightly. 'What's wrong?'

Hunnigan passed her a file and said, 'Johnny told me to do the test last night before he left. Be mentally prepared.' Then patted her shoulder. Hunnigan sighed and left. Ada was left feeling uneasy on how Hunnigan displayed her concern, but was distracted with the file Hunnigan just handed her. Ada respects Hunnigan more day by day, and she does not take her advice lightly. So she went to Leon's office and sat down on the couch, opened the file.

Ada's eyes grew larger reading the papers line after line. As she finished reading, her eyes were already full of tears. She put aside the file and buried her face in her palms, shaking her head.

_Oh god, why do you do this to me? Took him away from me, and now return to me this way. He is broken, cruel, and cold. Who knows what he has been through all these years in Umbrella, he didn't even seem to recognize me. His body has so many antibodies to the horrible viruses. How does his eyes change colour? What happened to his hair? Are people supposed to be bald at 16 years old?_

So many questions and guilt arised in Ada's mind, heart achingly painful making her cry. The last time she cried like this was the day when Leon discovered the note from Jesse's disappearance. Just then, Leon entered his office after finishing his meeting. He was shocked to see his wife crying her hearts out.

Leon rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. Ada buried herself in Leon's embrace, her tears draining into his coat. He never seen her crying profusely like this, something must have been very, very off. 'What's wrong?' He whispered while caressing her hair softly. Ada didn't answer but only held onto him tighter. That made Leon even more hesitant to continue asking questions, so he decided to just let her finish crying and maybe try again after she's calmer.

After a while, Ada slowly toned down and just sobbed. Leon stared lovingly at his wife's face and smiled warmly while taking out his handkerchief to wipe her face lightly. 'Honey, you're a mess.' He said while cleaning her ruined mascara. Ada just looked at him with a bitter smile, letting him express his comfort.

She touched his chest slowly and said, 'Leon, you need to be mentally prepared for this.'

Leon threw her a questionable look but obliged to her request, taking a deep breath and nodded. 'Doesn't sound like something good.'

'Leon, it's very serious.' Ada added.

'I figured, something which inflicted so much pain on you just now.' Leon replied.

'Yes. Very painful.' Ada took the file and showed him.

Leon read the contents intently, as shocked as Ada was but he is more composed than she did. Now he understood why his wife was a wreck just a moment ago. Realizing he needs to be strong for her as she just cried her portion out (including his), Leon forced a joke. 'Never thought I need to read more than one paternal test in my life to claim a child.'

A dark joke indeed, but it made Ada chuckle. 'Told you he's alive.' Leon nudged her shoulder, trying to make her smile. 'Don't worry, I'm always in these with you together. Always will.' Leon said warmly while pulling her into his arms again and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Ada went to fix her makeup while Leon was getting updates from Hunnigan about Bartowski. He dialled Johnny's number.

'Hello dad.' Johnny's spoke in his husky voice.

'Hey son. I heard you came by last night and discovered something big.' Leon replied. Just then Ada came back from the restroom and Leon put the phone call into loudspeaker. 'How did you know?' He asked.

'I read Hunnigan's report by accident, saw the part where he was threatening Madam Hu. He only asked about the brown haired child but never once mentioned the blonde boy. I figured he must be someone who might have known Jesse in Umbrella but he was totally uninterested about Jesse. Something didn't add up until I told him I was the brown haired boy, he showed interest in me. That's when I know, he was actually seeking for me for whatever reason.' Johnny explained.

'As of how he knows our old house, it's simple. How many people in the world knew the exact location of that house belongs to mom? Only 5 people including Madam Hu. He went to the house before he got to ask her. The question is, he looked totally different. I looked closely at his eyes, they were dark brown. His hair wasn't shaved, he is bald. I was very confused but I remembered Jesse had 3 funny moles on his chest which forms a triangle, I used to make fun of him with the Splinter Cell jokes.' Johnny calmly elaborated his deduction.

'I don't think he remembers his past considering he didn't recognize mom. Mom didn't change much to be honest. He appeared significantly shaken when I showed him our family photo.' Johnny said.

'Which photo?' Ada asked.

'That only photo, I kept a copy… Secretly.' Johnny replied. 'Don't be angry at me mom.'

Ada shook her head and sighed. She wanted to be mad at her son but couldn't find the reason to, it's not his fault that he couldn't keep family pictures. It's just her insecurities which forced him to be cautious. At the same time, Ada's growing admiration towards her intelligent son gives her a brief comfort from the pain of finding out her lost son is alive but broken.

'I will come home as soon as I finish my task here, probably this weekend. Hang in there for Jesse and I love you lots.' Johnny said to his parents before he hung up.

* * *

Leon entered the interrogation cell with his wife to discover a dreadful Bartowski sitting in his chair, dazing blankly. He uncuffed the young soldier and called his name to pull him back into reality. Bartowski's gaze returned from Mars and looked at Leon.

'Leon Kennedy.' The young soldier snorted. His gaze turned to Ada, which was standing beside Leon looking back at him with concern.

Leon sat down across the young soldier, trying to find something to say but he was lost in words. Ada walked towards the broken young man and touched his forehead, caressing his face softly. Bartowski abruptly grabbed her hand and looked at the ring on her finger. Although shocked by his sudden movement, Ada didn't retract her hand and just let him stare at it.

'I remember the day I saw this ring, I was so happy.' He looked at Ada. 'But I can't remember who, and why.' He grinned bitterly, then looked at Leon's blue eyes.

'I couldn't remember anything before I was in a bed, Umbrella's research lab. They tested and experimented on me with a lot of chemicals, viruses. I wasn't the only child there, many others were with me. All of them, not most but ALL of them died.' Bartowski spoke slowly.

'Natalia, Alex Wesker was a wheel of changing personalities. Natalia is very nice, Alex Wesker noticed I was surviving all the tests continued to perform more experiments with my body. At first I could remember I had a brother, his face and his smile but it slowly became a shadow then nothing else. I felt I was losing memory and I kept a journal, unfortunately before I started writing I already lost your faces.' Bartowski looked at the blonde man in front of him and squeezed Ada's hand.

'They tested almost all viruses on my body because I'm disposable, I would just die like other children anyway. T-virus, G-virus, T-Veronica, Phobos, Abyss and others, you name it. Virus injected, my body reacted and produce antibodies, they extract my blood and create stronger virus and put it back into me. The cycle continued. I was in a lot of pain, recovered, then back into it again… My head swelled 3 times bigger when they tested improved G-virus on me, took me 6 months for my antibodies to neutralize the toxins and my head to return into normal size.' Bartowski choked up his words forcefully.

'Uroboros was the nightmare of all. I had fever for 2 months straight and my skin turned black. My eyes were blue, then changed to purple, green, yellow, red and now brown. Wonder why? It's haemoglobin. The brown pigments inside my eyes now are blood, it's still constantly bleeding.' He continued.

'I wanted to die so bad, would've been better if they just killed me. I was so weak to fight back, I didn't even want to fight anymore but I don't understand why I'm not dead yet. Until yesterday when your son came to tell me about my parents…' He looked at Ada. 'Ada Wong, is my mother… I understood.'

'Your blood, John Clemens gave you a T-virus he synthesized in Raccoon City. You didn't give that T sample to Albert Wesker, Umbrella didn't have it. But we found his journal, that T-virus was the newest chain he purified which is different from the T-virus that mutated the whole city. That's an inferior chain. When you were injured, you injected that T-virus didn't you?' Bartowski asked her.

Shocked at the information the young soldier just told her, she nodded. She didn't tell anyone including Leon about this part of her story because the sight of how the Tyrant attacked her still haunts her to this day.

'Just as I figured. Mutated T-virus was made using Tyrannobdella rex leech, but John Clemens had different idea and synthesized another with Hirudinea leech, which is the one in our blood now. He wanted you to expose Umbrella to the world and bring it down, did you know that?'

Ada remembered the scientist which she slept briefly with in her younger days, which she named her eldest son after him to pay a tribute to that man who was very nice, gentle and very much like Leon. It's unfortunate that his circumstances weren't as lucky as Leon's.

'No.' She answered her son in sorrow.

Bartowski smirked sadly. 'If you don't know, his T-virus can cure AIDS. Yep… AIDS…'

'Basically, new chain T-virus was the factor which is constantly keeping me from death. One of the scientists secretly told me that my T-virus was encoded in my genes, which means I was borned with it. When they injected the mutated T-virus from Raccoon City, it dominated the inferior virus and eliminated it. Since the subsequent viruses like Veronica and Uroboros were synthesized from the inferior T virus, my body took shorter time to recover. But the G-virus wasn't branched from T, that's why it took a whole year to go through that suffering.' He then squeezed Ada's hand again. 'Your blood, kept me alive.'

'You probably are wondering how do I know so much.' Bartowski laughed bitterly. 'Natalia and Alex, they are a cycle. When Natalia takes over, she's nice to me and let me read books. She saw how much pain I was in and kind of sympathized. Natalia herself slowly became a wreck when Alex's personality was taking over longer and longer until I was 14 years old, one day Natalia pretended to be Alex and ordered herself to be frozen. Then Alex nor Natalia can come out. Within these 2 years I was allowed to be free from experiments as they already finished all their shits on me and I survived the full course, I started training with the soldiers and exploring Umbrella's library.' Bartowski continued.

'Your name was quite an issue within their directory.' Bartowski laughed sarcastically. 'If only I knew I was reading about my own mother.'

Ada was evidently shaken by her son's tragic survival story, her heart felt like torn into pieces, smashed and crushed again and again. Her blood might have saved him, but it also kept him from dying as he wished to end his sufferings. She couldn't imagine the actual symptoms he had to go through while those viruses were torturing his body before the antibodies could fight back.

Leon sat in his chair taking in every word of his son's story, the horror hit him waves after waves. As heartbroken as Ada is, he just felt like stabbing his own heart to end the pain. Completely lost in words, he clenched his fist tightly to let his son finish his story.

'I'm sorry.' Bartowski finally said.

Ada couldn't bear seeing her son in pain anymore, pulled him into her arms.

'No, I'm sorry.' She whispered.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	22. Chapter 22 Remorse

Chapter 22 Remorse

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

lapinangelique00: Ayy! Good for you having the sense of where the plot was going. Looks like I'm not as good as a player like Ada Wong :D Thank you for all your love and attention on this story and it absolutely gives me a lot of encouragement to continue!

Page0fCup5: I know right! Evil people does things to children but who am I to judge? We use mice to further our scientific journey in a lot of medicinal purposes. We have to be grateful of all the lives that were sacrificed to preserved our so called 'mankind'. No civilization was built without blood, and no advancement of human race was not built on lives.

* * *

'At least I didn't forget how I looked like when I was little.' Jesse joked bitterly.

Jesse left his interrogation cell following Leon to fill in some paperwork for his release, he didn't need to be in trial because he is 16 years old. The nature of his murder of a few BSAA members and working for Umbrella wasn't a job and it wasn't a choice that he was aware of. Leon appealed to the martial prosecutor in duty to let Jesse return back into civilian life under family supervision for a time period before facing his punishments.

Ada drove Jesse home while Leon had to be at work until 5 so he will join the family later. Jesse's eyes are sensitive to sunlight and he lost his shades during his adventures in New York. He stole a pair of sunglasses from her mother's purse and put it on.

'Didn't you find me looking familiar when you saw me at the training hall?' Jesse asked.

Ada shook her head. 'No, a lot of white people have similar facial structures. Besides, your colours didn't match with the boy I remembered.'

'True.' Jesse said sadly, and sighed. 'My hair stopped growing when they started to use Uroboros on me. They fell off as if I had cancer, I've been bald since… And I don't like being bald.'

Ada shot her son a sympathetic look. 'So what do you want to do now?' She asked her son.

'I don't know… I just got to know I have a family, not like they told me I was an orphan. Catching up maybe?' He smiled nervously at his mother.

'Of course. Your brother Johnny is coming back for the weekend, and Lia your little sister is coming home with him.' Ada comforted her son.

'I have a little sister?' Jesse is surprised.

'Yes. She's… 7. I was very pregnant when you went missing.' Ada squeezed Jesse's hand. 'You were so excited when she got bigger and bigger inside my belly.'

'I must've been so adorable.' Jesse chuckled.

'You were.' She smiled at him.

* * *

Jesse decided to stare at his mother while she's making him food.

'I was so surprised when Johnny showed me that photo.' Jesse confessed.

'Why?' Ada grinned at him.

'Your name is a subject in Umbrella's records. Basically from your recruitment, your training days then to your appointment of missions… Raccoon City, and that Plaga incident in Spain with your betrayal… You were so deep in their blacklist.' Jesse gave her slow claps.

Ada just smiled and shook her head.

'Who in the world would expect THE Ada Wong to have kids and married to a DSO agent?' Jesse chuckled.

'Someone did though… The one who took you away.' Ada frowned.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. 'Jessica Sherawat?'

'She was the one who abducted you?' Ada asked in a surprised tone.

'If she was the first person I saw when I woke up in a bed, then yes I assume so. She told me I was an orphan after I lost my memories.' Jesse paused for a moment. 'But she didn't update the reports in Umbrella directory about you.'

'Why?' Ada asked.

'Don't know, don't care. I killed her anyway.' Jesse shrugged.

'What?' Ada is now genuinely in shock and turned around to look at her son, confused. 'That was you on the rooftop?'

Jesse was also shocked from what his mother just asked him. 'Uh… yeah. She was going to sell the virus samples derived from my blood. But that wasn't the point I killed her, basically she's a bitch. I knew she worked for both BSAA and Tricell then had to submit to Alex because she had no other choices. She saw me in the lab after a few years and the first thing she said to me was, _You'll be dead soon._ Because she was the one who brought in the Uroboros sample for Wesker which later they injected into me.'

Ada stood there in silence, staring at her teenage son who just told a story of killing a person light heartedly without any sense of guilt and remorse, and the reason he killed her was because she was a bitch. _What have he become? A monster, a killing machine and nothing else._

'Where are the virus samples now?' Ada demanded answers from her confused son.

'New York. You guys detained me from there.' Jesse shrugged.

Lost of words, Ada dialled Sherry's number.

* * *

Ada sent Birkin to retrieve the virus samples in New York which Jessica Sherawat were supposed to surrender to the DSO before the ex BSAA operative was murdered by Jesse. She shot her son a dreadful serious look. 'We need to talk, walk with me?'

Jesse nodded and wore one of Leon's cap with a coat, followed Ada outside.

'I was like you once, when I was very young. Everything changed when I met your father.' Ada began to speak as she tucked her hand by her son's arm, walking side by side, enjoying Washington's suburban early winter views.

'I didn't blink an eye when I killed anyone if it's for my mission. Almost too good at what I was doing, maybe that's why I caught Albert Wesker's eyes to become one of his top operatives. However when I met that awkward policeman in Raccoon City during the T-virus outbreak, for once I felt I was appreciated.' She continued.

'In Raccoon City, I lied to him that I was FBI to destroy Umbrella. I said that hoping that clueless rookie policeman would stay away from my mission. But your father with his stupid sense of justice was so motivated. He said, _I want to find out what's happening here and stop whoever that's behind it. Helping people like them, that's why I joined the force. Whatever it takes to save this city, count me in._ To be honest, when people say these they are supposed to look admirable and cool but your father just seemed moronic to me. So I decided to let him tag along, who knows he might be of use to my mission. My real objective was to obtain G-virus sample for Wesker.'

'That innocent boy scout father of yours became a tool for a bad woman without himself knowing, followed me down the sewers, took a bullet for me. I was a little touched by his actions, not much people would do that for anyone. I took off my coat, bandaged his wounds and left him there.'

'I went ahead to seek for the G-virus alone and encountered Annette Birkin, she didn't allow anyone to bring the G-virus out and locked me inside a room full of garbage. I fell and injured my leg. When I was in my most vulnerable helpless form, the person who saved me was still Leon. If it weren't the two times he saved me, I reckon I wouldn't care for his wellbeing anymore after I finished using him nor helping him from the dark in the future time after time, becoming his guardian angel.'

'Since I was injured, I tried to talk your father into obtaining the G-virus sample for me. He was struggling at first couldn't make up his mind, but a kiss was all I did to make him docile and obedient.' Ada smirked.

'It worked much better than I expected, poor Leon was being swirled in my palm ever since. That one kiss led to a lifetime.' Ada smiled lovingly.

'So your father went to get the G-virus. Whether it was the heavily mutated William Birkin as G or the waves of swarming zombies, they didn't manage to stop Leon Kennedy. He got the G-virus but Annette exposed my identity to Leon that I wasn't FBI but a spy. When Leon confronted me about it, I had to point our guns at each other. None of us wanted to pull the trigger, but Annette did. I got shot in my shoulder and fell, Leon caught my hand but couldn't get me up. You knew the next part of the story, John Clemen's T-virus. When Leon was being chased by the Tyrant (T-103), I threw him a rocket launcher.'

'It is important to remain calm and collected, even in the most extreme situations. In Umbrella's underground laboratory, I forgot that wisdom. Something about the meeting with Leon changed me. First things first, I must escape this in order to accomplish my objective. I can save the truth for after I make it out alive. I got the G-virus tissue fragment from William's body and traded with Wesker for my life.' Ada sighed.

'In Spain 2004, I was sent by Wesker to obtain Las Plagas parasite sample. Leon was sent to the same place to rescue Ashley Graham, daughter of our ex President. Our missions weren't contradicting but Wesker gave me the orders to eliminate Leon who had the potential to be in my way. I couldn't do it, but also saved the distressed Leon multiple times. I bet Leon was alive because of me, maybe he should call me his Athena instead. But I threw him a rocket launcher again to eliminate Saddler. Again I snatched the Plaga sample away from his hands, like a cunning bitch I left there with a helicopter leaving your father dumbfounded with my keys for the jet ski to escape.'

'We accomplished our missions. Throughout this process I've helped him and also used him, it was hard for me to even tell what kind of feelings I had for him. Leon could always make it out alive despite facing hardships that are much bigger than before, like a cockroach his sense of survival and luck also gave me courage. I might have been a mysterious, cunning and a strategizing spy, but I know I'm no god. I had moments when I felt uneasy and insecure. Leon had given me the drive to keep on going. I didn't only just use him, I was also infected by his perseverance.' Ada looked at the sky, dazing blankly.

'After Spain in 2006, I dated Leon briefly and broke up before I found out I was pregnant with you and Johnny. I had to lay low in Switzerland moving places while raising you both, until I met your father again in Eastern Slav and China. Leon killed then the current president Adam Benford because he was infected into a zombie with C-virus. Then Simmons labelled him as the president's murderer but Leon wasn't the only one getting framed. Simmons was obsessed with me when I worked briefly for him prior to Raccoon City. He tried to clone me with the C-virus but he failed numerous times until he used Carla Radames as his subject, he succeeded. Carla decided to destroy not only Simmons, but also send the world into an apocalyptic mess. She set up a large scale bioterrorism attack worldwide in my name.' Ada frowned.

'Hmph, I could always swirl people in my palms but I wouldn't let other people do that to me. If Carla wanted a game, she'll get one with the real Ada Wong. This time around, Leon and I were finally on the same side, to find the truth. I wasn't working for any organization anymore, I was fighting Simmons for myself. We helped each other along the way, I killed Carla Radames and went ahead for Simmons. When I was knocked out unconscious by Simmons, Leon undoubtedly came for me without a second thought, protected me with his own body. I guess that was his display of innocent pure love for the bad woman Ada Wong. Not gonna lie, it was heroic of him to be romantic but brief.' She continued.

'After we defeated Simmons, I left the scene immediately. Your father's confused face was so cute, but I left him some presents. He left with my helicopter and the evidence to clear his name.'

'We've helped each other a lot throughout the years, until we were even. The trading of our lives into each other's hands had made our relationship somewhat intimate but also distant at the same time. That was how we 'loved' one another.' Ada said and squeezed Jesse's hand.

'After China, I left for another job and came home to you boys. That was also the period I started to wonder what have I been chasing all these years and if I have found my answers. Leon was still waiting stupidly for that woman who never turned back for him, never know to give up and grow tired. His determination for his missions were the same just as his attitude for love.' She sighed.

'When you boys wanted to go to school, I used him again to get your birth certificates but this time around I decided to make his wishes come true for once. Your father might have loved me so much more than he knew, he even agreed to marry me without legalizing it. I felt quite sorry for him, imagine how devastating it must've been for him to have a wife who would keep so many secrets, and couldn't find her most days of the week.' Ada chuckled.

'Leon Kennedy is no ordinary man, he still thinks I am his lucky charm, his Athena. It is I who should be grateful of how strong of a man he is to me, and to our family. Your father is my hero.' Ada whispered.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	23. Chapter 23 Science

Chapter 23 Science

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

Page0fCup5: Haha, I'm very well aware of some of the repetitive story content. Most of the information you already knew were from their thoughts and situational description but not Ada telling her thoughts herself to someone. I'm writing Fanfiction not a script :D Base on how the responses and the views I'm getting, I'm thinking of making one more twist and end the story (was planning to end it after one twist already but eh, not feeling it yet). We'll see, please stay tune and thank you for your love!

* * *

'What a man to take Ada Wong out of the market huh?' Jesse grinned at his mother.

'I hope you would learn a thing or two from my story. I don't want to see you end up being like me and repeating my mistakes.' Ada touched his face lightly. 'You might look more like your father but you got the fearless traits from me.' Ada added. 'Not to mention all the shameless words you threw at me and Sherry. Tsk tsk.' She smiled at her son who she wonders if he had not been abducted years ago, how many girls' hearts would be break by now. Jesse smiled back at her apologetically.

The duo walked back to their house and ran into Leon who just got back from work was just exiting his car.

Jesse nodded at his father and greeted him nervously. 'Hey there f…father. I hope I didn't bring you too much trouble at work.'

'No, not at all. In fact, I felt like all these years of work seemed worthwhile.' Leon smiled and gave his son a big hug. 'Welcome home, son.'

* * *

As they were having dinner, the sound of keys turning to unlock the door caught their attention.

'I'm home!' Johnny exclaimed excitedly, while a pair of little feet stormed past him and ran straight to Ada.

'It's the middle of the week! Aren't you coming back on Friday?' Leon was shocked to see his children while giving Johnny a hug.

'We just couldn't wait, Lia asked her school for an early break and I got mine too.' Johnny grinned happily.

'Mommy!' Lia hopped into Ada's arms happily while giving Leon a peck. 'Daddy!' Then she stared at the bald stranger sitting at the table. Little Lia gave him a smug.

'Jesse…' Lia mumbled while walking slowly towards her long lost brother. Jesse left his seat and kneeled down to level himself with Lia. She stared at him for a while before giving him a hug. 'Good to see you.' She mused.

Feeling the love of his little sister for the first time, Jesse was stunned at first but hugged her back regardless. Johnny approached him slowly before offering his hand.

'Welcome home brother.' Johnny said. Jesse hesitantly got up and shook his hand. Before he knew it, Johnny yanked his arm and pulled him into a macho hug.

'Oof, don't need to hug me so tight…' Jesse laughed nervously at his brother's attempt at squeezing air out of him.

'You're not the only one working out, don't get fooled by my glasses.' Johnny chuckled.

After dinner, Johnny pulled Jesse aside into the study while grabbing them both a glass of herbal tea which Ada brewed.

'How are you brother?' Johnny asked calmly.

'I'm good. Been catching up a bit with our parents.' Jesse said cheekily.

'You know, I study in MIT. I can actually graduate anytime but I'm enjoying the university life, you know… Being friends with people my age.

'You're 16.' Jesse raised an eyebrow.

'Okay, well. They can't tell.' Johnny laughed.

'My point is, the day when I lost you I blamed myself too hard. Mom told me not to feel guilty because I might have gone being abducted with you as well. Since then, I've been urging myself to get better at my craft, living the life you couldn't... Hoping that someday I could tell you about the world when I see you in heaven.' Johnny said blankly. Jesse was touched by what his brother just told him.

'Why don't you join me at the university… Make up for lost time? I can school you, teach you a thing or two. Highschool is pretty easy, university syllabus is overrated. Maybe we can do some research together, make new toys? You don't need to be a student of the university to get into their libraries, I'll bring you in!' Johnny suggested enthusiastically.

'I really appreciate what you're trying to do, I do. I'll think about it.' Jesse patted his brother's shoulders.

'I was genuinely shocked when I found out you were that guy… You're as deadly as the files claimed.' Johnny sighed.

'Don't flatter me, I'm not that good. But I'm pretty happy I didn't manage to hurt our mother.' Jesse said while touching his own chest with relief and took a big gulp of the herbal tea. 'What's this, it tastes so good?!'

'Chrysanthemum tea.' Johnny laughed and clinked his glass with his brother's. 'It's my favourite.'

Suddenly Johnny realized something. 'Before I forget…' Johnny took out a card from his pocket. 'When we were younger, you asked dad to make you an account to play with money. My name was added to assist you in monitoring the market, I have to say we did quite well. It used to have about 800k when you were gone, now it's…'

Ada was talking with Leon about their next steps to make Jesse feel less awkward around the family, then she heard Jesse's voice exclaimed from the study.

'500?!' Jesse is shocked with the numbers he just heard.

'Shhh!' Johnny stopped his brother from making a fuss. 'Don't need to be so dramatic.'

'Why the heck mom and dad are still working?!' Jesse hissed.

'Here, take this card. Buy whatever you want to buy, keep away from Lia tho. No need to make her a materialistic child. Consider my offer, really. I have some ideas about how to bring you back into the society.' Johnny winked and left the study, leaving his confused brother staring blankly at the card he just received.

_500 million freaking dollars. My brother is really out of his mind!_

* * *

Leon and Ada woke up to her favourite alarm ringtone, another BIG round of applause. Leon is energized to spend quality family time with his children, gave Ada a wink and ran into the shower. She laughed at his hint and followed shortly.

The duo were ready to make breakfast for their children and walked to their living room, only to discover their sons got cozy and snuggled up to each other sleeping at the couch. With their console still on, playing movie marathon. Leon shook his head at the scene and switched off the electronics. Ada chuckled at her boys and started to mix batter, she's going to make them pancakes again.

Just then, Jesse grunted and woke up from the sounds of his parents making little noises of their tasks. He pushed his brother away and looked sentimentally at the sunlight which warmly radiating its heat through the windows. Jesse smiled lightly at how comfortable he has grown since he got home, and looked at his parents. _This is how it feels to be at home, happy, lazy, peaceful, safe._

He slowly walked to his father who is making toasts brewing coffee, and hugged him from behind. Rubbing his face on Leon's back like an adult child until his father laughs like an idiot and pushed him away with his butt. Jesse then gave Ada a quick peck on her cheek and greeted them lazily.

'Morning, mother father.' Jesse grinned warmly and sat at the counter, poured himself a glass of water.

Ada gasped slightly at what she just noticed from his son's face. 'Why are your eyes red again?'

'It's normal, Uroboros makes me bleed inside from time to time. Urgh, I need to get that fixed.' Jesse grunted with satisfaction while gulping down the hydrating liquid.

Leon was surprised with what he just heard from his son began to look closely at his son's eyes and frowned with irritation. 'How are you going to fix that?'

'Did Birkin get that briefcase yet?' Jesse asked. 'That briefcase has the sample of most viruses synthesized from the mutated T-virus, including Uroboros. Mom had sharp eyes on what to grab.' He winked at his mother.

'But the Uroboros in that briefcase was the same virus the Weskers created, derived from Type B Progenitor virus, synthesized with the inferior T-virus, hence Albert Wesker had to use Jill Valentine's T-antibodies to make it less poisonous for humans. Unfortunately that didn't work on me, Uroboros is still very much alive inside me but I can't transform, what's supressing it are the T+G virus. Genetic T Virus is necrotic and it is the control virus which maintain my human form. G Virus is regenerating and hypermitotic, almost like a proliferating cancer, hence the mutation we saw on William Birkin. That's why Uroboros is constantly damaging my body while my genetic T and acquired G repairs what it does. I want to recreate another Uroboros with my own genetic T, maybe it will stop the bleeding inside my head. Then we'll see what we can do from there.' Jesse explained.

Suddenly Ada remembered something from their Falklands Umbrella Facility's attack. 'Piers. Where is he now?'

'Somewhere secluded, safe. He's alive but didn't want to come back.' Jesse sighed. 'He was very nice to me when I was still in bed, heavily drugged. When I got out from the experiment beds, I trained with him on marksmanship.' Jesse frowned. 'Alex Wesker controlled all the B.O.W.s with Plaga, Piers had one inside him too.'

'And you?' Ada asked worriedly.

'That's the funny part. They shoved the Plaga into my mouth, the Plaga did what it was supposed to, swam through alimentary canal to reach behind the stomach clenching the abdominal aortic artery as well as the spinal cord. My genetic T just kept destroying that Plaga and the G repaired the damage it was doing, I was vomiting blood for 2 weeks from the damage of the Plaga did to me. Eventually the Plaga was consumed by my own cells. So I don't have Plaga inside me, free from Alex's control.' Jesse scoffed at his awful experience.

'Piers have C virus in him, which is the combination of T-Veronica and G. His electrical abilities came from Veronica. After I shot out his Plaga, he regained some of his senses. I was dying in that Umbrella research lab when Alex stabbed me with her tentacle, Piers sent me the electrical pulses I needed to wake my C virus up.' Jesse continued. 'Bit of a headache to take these all in isn't it? I did a LOT of reading to understand what they did to me. Luckily some researchers were nice enough to teach me something. Felt so sorry for them when the Chief in command ordered the scientists to be turned into B. after that day mom was discovered infiltrating the base. You didn't run into them because I disliked the Chief so much and locked all the B. in B6.'

Jesse sighed. 'I actually liked some of them because they were nice.'

Seemed to be growing tired from recalling his past memories, Jesse took over a plate of pancakes his mother prepared and dug into it.

Leon decided to ease the atmosphere by inhaling sharply. 'Well let's save the depressing stories for another time shall we?' He smiled nervously at his wife and his son.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	24. Chapter 24 Science and Suits

Chapter 24 Science and Suits

* * *

Disclaimer: Science bullshit ahead!

Quick shoutout to,

Page0fCup5: Yea yea ok xD Still haven't got a solid idea of what plot to come next. I'm thinking of letting this story in hiatus for the time being until I have time to read through all Resident Evil story timelines again. Find them loopholes of the game franchise which Capcom didn't bother to elaborate.

* * *

Leon had Jesse extracted another few vials of his own blood to be brought into DSO's lab to create a new Uroboros. He received a phone call from Sherry while he was at work.

'Hello?' Leon answered.

'Leon! I have something big to tell you.' Sherry said in the phone enthusiastically.

'What is it?' Leon laughed.

'I'm getting married!' Sherry exclaimed in excitement.

'Wow, congratulations! When's the wedding?' Leon asked while smiling brightly, he is genuinely happy for Sherry who seemingly was just a little when he first met her, now she's in her mid 30s, going to get married.

'Next year, in about 4-5months. Can you walk me down the isle?' Sherry asked.

'Of course…. Of course.' Leon chuckled.

'Thanks Leon, it means a lot to me.' Sherry said happily.

* * *

After a weekend at home, Jesse followed his brother to Boston while Lia stayed with her parents in DC. She was sent to a boarding school in Boston so that his brother in MIT can visit her regularly while her parents can focus on their work. At a young age, Lia already became a strong girl herself and resourceful when tested.

'What did you learn during your time in Umbrella?' Johnny asked his brother while driving themselves to Boston.

'Biology, Virology, Immunology, Chemistry, Martial Arts, World History, a lot of stuffs related to Medicine, Anthropology and a little bit of Botanic things and Zoology. I'm no expert in any of these, just some bits and pieces here and there.' Jesse answered while being distracted by the new cell phone his brother just got him.

'How about computers?' Johnny asked.

'Yes, that too. I know how to hack a little but that's it.' Jesse laughed sarcastically at himself.

'Oh I can tell we're going to get along very well.' Johnny nudged his little brother.

Jesse's phone just got a new text from his father, he tapped on it to read. 'Oh, Sherry Birkin is getting married.'

'Aunt Sherry is _finally_ getting married?' Johnny laughed.

'Aunt?' Jesse asked in confusion.

'Oh, she's our family friend. You don't know?'

'I know she's dad's friend, didn't know she's that close. _Aunt_.' Jesse scoffed. 'Well, I'm so screwed. I shot her didn't I? Hell of a first impression I made on her by blowing her brains out. I bet our whole family is invited, I don't even have a suit.' Jesse sighed.

'I'm sure you'll be fine, maybe she already heard of your story from dad now. You don't have a suit? Pfffft. Let's get that fixed shall we?' Johnny smirked at his brother.

Johnny stopped by New York and went to a bespoke tailor. He pushed Jesse to have his body measured and ordered 3. A black tuxedo, a grey suit with vest as well as a Navy suit with vest. 'No suit is complete without a fancy watch.' Johnny then dragged his brother to a watch shop. They looked at the designs, Jesse was ready to pick one but Johnny stopped him.

'Actually, I'll make you the watch. That shall be our new year project.' Johnny grinned at his brother.

Then they left New York and continue driving to Boston.

'I've been thinking about learning robotics.' Jesse confessed to his brother. 'I tried to replicate that grapple gun mom uses, but mine broke after its debut.' He pouted.

Johnny laughed. 'Robotics? Easy. By the way, I'm also thinking about building a house in Boston, like a retirement safe house for our parents, and absolutely safe for us even if any of us ended up being in the same business with them. Totally undetectable.'

'Really? How are you going to pull that off?' Jesse asked his brother with doubt.

'Don't know, but you're here. We'll brainstorm. What do you say?' Johnny chuckled.

'Time to put that 500 million into use I guess.' Jesse shrugged.

'I'm sure it wouldn't cost that much. Our revenue is still going up by the way. We can go over our budget, no biggie.' Johnny said coolly.

_Damn, I feel super safe for having a brother like this._ Jesse laughed to himself.

* * *

Over the course of that few months, Leon had his research team successfully synthesized a new Uroboros virus using Jesse's genetic T-virus. Ada has brought the finished virus personally to Boston for Jesse, only to discover the brothers had bought a piece of secluded land and rented some tractors to build a house. They dug an area of 10 meters deep to build a basement that has 2 floors, and 2 more floors above ground.

'You boys are building a safe house or a mansion?' Ada shook her head and smiled.

'Both?' Johnny shrugged and smirked cheekily at his mother.

'Jesse, the virus is ready.' Ada said to her younger son.

Jesse nodded and got out from the tractor. 'Let's go back to Johnny's apartment. I have a feeling I'll be sick when this virus gets into my body. Would you stay, mom?' Jesse blinked at his mom, trying to act cute.

'You're too old for that, stop it.' Ada chuckled from how her son was actually annoying her, gave him a 'snap out of it' expression. 'I'll stay. Let's go.'

Jesse nodded and turned to his brother who was still working on the house. 'Johnny, you'll be fine by yourself?'

'I'll hire some friends to help, no problem.' Johnny waved his brother goodbye.

* * *

Jesse has rented some medical equipment from the MIT medical department with Johnny pulling the strings. He quickly set it up in Johnny's apartment at Landsdowne Street while Ada made some soup. After about an hour, Jesse is satisfied with the setting. He drank some soup and took a shower before the injection.

'I'm ready, Mama.' Jesse sat on his bed, with the beads and pads attached to his body. With his vitals displaying clearly on the monitors, Ada nodded and opened the briefcase. She took the only vial with an injection gun, sterilized her son's arm and pushed the syringe into him.

Within minutes, Jesse's veins turned black. All of his muscles flexed vigorously contorting his face, soon all of his visible blood vessels turned black. His pupil turned pinpoint (myosis) with its iris turned bright red. Jesse sweated profusely and rapidly convulsing.

Ada was shocked from what she's seeing, stood there stunned and didn't know what to do. She looked at the vital's monitor showing his son's blood pressure went up to 250/180 mmHg and his ECG showed fibrillation which to human standards are critical.

Jesse who is still convulsing, tried his best to mumble the words. 'It's… normal… I've had… had worse… Argh!'

Ada frowned at the sight of Uroboros virus damaging his son internally, his bed got wet from his sweat. She grabbed a towel to rub her son's body.

Jesse's temperature rose to 50'C, then dropped to 42'C, and back to 48'C again. As instructed by Jesse before the injection, Ada pumped some antipyretic drug into his IV hoping it will reduce his pain from defeating the active virus.

Jesse's convulsion slowed down after an hour, Ada fed him some soup to rehydrate. Just then, Johnny got back from house building and came to check on his brother. The sight of Jesse's body disgusted him.

'Urgh… Is that how it happens?' Johnny asked.

Jesse sighed and nodded. 'It will continue to come and go.'

Over the course of the week, Jesse's fever has gradually gone down. The amplitude and duration of his convulsions has also gradually decreased. His blood pressure and cytokine levels (inflammatory chemicals) are also returning back to normal. Ada has worked day and night taking care of her son, while her heart aches from seeing how the Uroboros tortures him. His days in Umbrella must have been worse when he first started getting experimented on.

After a full week of fever, Jesse woke up from his bed and looked at his mother who had slept beside him everyday. He slowly stretched, rolling his shoulders to activate his muscles. He had not relieve himself over the week as he was constantly perspiring through his skin losing all the water.

He walked slowly to the bathroom and took a shower. Jesse looked at his mirror which was already full of mist, rubbed it with his palm and stared. His eyes already turned into dark yellow. Satisfied with what he's seeing, he smiled and changed into clean clothes.

Ada has woke up since she heard sounds from the shower. She looked at the empty bed beside her and finally smiled, contented. _It's finally over._

Jesse came out from his bathroom and gave his mother a big smile.

'Look look look.' He said with excitement while pulling his eyelids wider to show his mother his new eye colour. Ada laughed at Jesse's childish behaviour and congratulated him.

'Well done, you've been through a lot.' Ada nodded.

'Meh, all I did was lying in bed and sipping soup.' He grinned back at her. 'If my estimation is right, by the end of the month my eyes will go back into blue. That means the new Uroboros has fully eliminated Wesker's virus, and no more bleeding in my head!' Jesse posed a 'yay', boxing his happiness away.

'Also, I've been regaining my memories little by little. Luckily they didn't test me with P30. Did you make sure they destroy all those samples?' Jesse asked.

'Yes. With my own eyes.' Ada replied confidently.

'Great, no one can get their hands on my blood. Only the vaccines can remain.' Jesse sighed. _Now I have dormant genetic T-virus, dormant G-virus, dormant genetic C-virus and active genetic Uroboros. In one month, new genetic Uroboros will adapt into my body and become dormant. Antibodies of mutated T-virus, mutated T-Veronica, Abyss, Phobos, mutated C, mutated G and mutated (Wesker's) Uroboros will stay._ _If my blood gets out there, someone will replicate my dormant viruses with no vaccine, because the viruses have been made with my gene codes and will not be recognized as antigens hence no antibodies will be produced. I'm already immune to all the mutated viruses. My next step is to find out any adverse effects of all these dormant viruses in my body and to make sure they will stay asleep. At least now we have vaccines to all the mutated viruses, including Wesker's Uroboros. Soon._

(Jesse is unable to transform because he didn't obtain the dormant G virus from original G virus, but the genetically tuned C Virus. C virus is made from T-Veronica + G. When Umbrella tested pure G on him, his body reacted on G and mutated. He was able to survive because his genetic T was able to keep breaking down the hyper-proliferation of G, and he got his regeneration properties from genetically tuned G component of the C virus they injected into him. He also doesn't have dormant T subviruses (Veronica, Abyss, Phobos) because the genetic T virus is dominant, like John Clemens claimed, his T-virus can cure AIDS, because HIV is a T cell immunodeficiency, T virus kills off all inferior T cells from HIV virus and form new lymphocytes. Uroboros which is made from his dormant genetic T will follow the original dominant virus and stay asleep.)

Jesse stretched again and yawned. 'I'm in the mood for sugar rush. Mommy can you please buy me ice cream?' He pouted at his mother.

Ada laughed and tickled her naughty son. 'Alright, let's go out.'

* * *

That afternoon, Jesse had his date with his mother. They went to a nearby ice cream shop to have some chilly treats and soon headed to find Johnny who is still building a house. Johnny has hired some professionals as well as a few close friends (like the architect and the civil engineer) from his university. Johnny was delighted to see the sight of his brother and mother.

'Jesse! So good to see that you're up!' Johnny gave his brother a big hug. 'Mom, I'll take him from here.'

'Okay, take good care of yourselves and see you in DC.' Ada waved her sons goodbye, wearing her sunglasses.

Some of Johnny's friends cooed at the teenagers. 'Wow your mom is so hot.'

'Yeah but she's not an easy woman. Our father went full stupid when she's around.' Jesse chuckled. The boys laughed it off and continued building their house project.

* * *

In the next 4 months, Jesse had make some common friends under Johnny's introduction into his friend circle and he gained access to MIT's library to read about almost everything that he's interested in. Johnny helped him to study some essential maths and languages, introduced him into physics and astronomy. Jesse became that curious little boy once again who is getting influenced by his older brother who have seen the world he couldn't, showing him the world again.

Jesse's eyes turned back into blue which signifies the new Uroboros has adapted into his body and slowly became dormant. He was absolutely delighted and shared a few selfies with his family, bragging his journey of becoming normal again. One of the days when Jesse discovered his hair is growing back, he called his mother.

'Mom! I have pubes now! OH MY GOD!' Jesse exclaimed.

Ada just chuckle into her phone.

'My hair is blonde! I have armpit hair too! I'm no more bald!' Jesse continued to babble while Johnny's voice can be heard in the background complaining as if he was telling him to stop screaming like a girl.

* * *

The day before Sherry's wedding in April 2024

Leon and Ada were invited to join the boys' suit fitting day in New York. Johnny encouraged them to give Jesse a memorable experience, because he had been away from home for too long. And of course, their parents coolly agreed.

Jesse's hair has grown about 3.5 inches since Ada last saw him. The handsome young man greeted his mother with a big hug and Ada was amazed by his blonde hair, touching his head softly. The boys changed into their suits while their parents waited outside with their little sister. Johnny walked out in the grey suit while Jesse wore the navy suit.

Leon and Ada were both amazed by how good their sons looked in the sleek suits, she covered her opened mouth and smiled brightly. She then winked at Leon, 'You're no longer the handsome.' She walked towards Jesse who looked strikingly alike with the younger Leon, his navy suit complimented his blue eyes and blonde hair. She took a red tie from the tailor's hands and pulled it around Jesse's neck.

'You're very handsome, my son.' She purred while skillfully tied a Windsor Knot for Jesse. He looked at his mother warmly while his eyes shone a little sadness. Today, he felt like he grew up into a man. Ada finished her son's outfit by helping him button his vest and suit.

Leon walked towards him and passed him a piece of cloth. 'A gentleman always keep a handkerchief.' Jesse smiled and tucked the cloth into his chest pocket. Leon nodded with satisfaction.

Ada also helped Johnny with his black tie, Johnny's (now) black hair matched his grey suit very well. He also kept a handkerchief from his father which he carefully kept in his pocket instead.

'You boys make me look rugged.' Leon shook his head and laughed. Ada pretentiously sympathized him.

'You look so old now. My boy scout is gone.' She pouted.

'Excuse me?' Leon raised an eyebrow, as if he was offended.

Ada was amused by how jealous Leon looked and touched his greying hair, 'You're slowly becoming my silver fox.' And she planted a kiss on his lips. 'But really, please get shaved.' She said while she caressed his rough face of beard.

'Good idea. Let's go get some haircut shall we?' Leon suggested.

The Kennedy family went to visit a barber shop with Leon's lead. Jesse was fascinated by the barber culture he never knew existed. The men got their hair fixed for the wedding they are attending tomorrow.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	25. Chapter 25 Toys

Chapter 25

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

Lady Rose Bernstein: Thank you for following and loving the story. I understand Jesse just returned into normal life but honestly, it bores me. So I have another twist in mind before I conclude the story. Please stay tune for more!

Page0fCup5: Thank you for (still) following my story, I'm glad that the story hasn't make you lost interest yet but I felt like I am. Can't wait to end the story! Just... one more twist to go...

* * *

Washington DC April 2024 Sherry Birkin's Wedding Day

Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller are getting married in a non disclosed vineyard. Jake is greeting all the guests at the reception.

The Kennedy's have arrived slightly early because Leon is going to walk Sherry down the isle, some preparations need to be made. Jesse is nervous eventho it's not his own wedding, he is anxious about something else.

_Eeeeeeergh, today is the day. The woman I killed is getting married, how awkward is this… I haven't apologized yet._ He was melting inside but his face didn't sell him out at all. Johnny however being the brother he had spent these few weeks with noticed Jesse's sweat.

'You're sweating like it's summer. Aunt Sherry already knew, based on how she didn't annoy dad yet she probably understood. Don't overthink about it.' Johnny patted Jesse's shoulder.

'Probably.' Jesse shrugged. _It's going to be ok Jesse, it's going to be all fine. What can she do? My parents are here, I can just hide behind mom._ He gave himself a 'no big deal' squint and laughed inside.

Ada wore an elegant red cocktail dress with a ribbon at her waist, showing off her well toned legs and curves. Leon who was a little hurt from his wife's 'silver fox' comment had his greying hair dyed to look younger. His cleanly shaved matured beach boy face is still very handsome to Ada's standards, despite still being teased by her from time to time for her amusement. Little Lia wore a pink dress with a flower circle as she's going to be the flower girl during the ceremony.

As Leon walked over to join Muller in welcoming the guests, Ada led her children to see the bride. Jesse timidly followed behind his mother and siblings.

'Sherry!' Ada smiled warmly at the bride. 'You look stunning.'

Sherry wore a simple white corset dress which brings out her pale skin even more, a white flower in her hair and the light makeup Helena helped her with, made her looked much prettier.

'Thank you, you look great yourself too.' Sherry greeted Ada happily and gasped at the little girl beside the Asian beauty. 'Lia! I missed you.' The bride pulled Lia towards her and caressed the little girl.

'Aunt Sherry, congratulations.' Johnny grinned happily at the bride-to-be, and dragged his brother behind him.

'Johnny, great to see you. It's been so long!' Sherry shook his hand and looked at the figure behind him. Jesse gave her a nervous smile and waved awkwardly.

'Well well, isn't this the little Leon?' Sherry gave him a smug. 'Come here you.'

Johnny pushed his reluctant brother forward.

'I've heard what happened. God damn, you look so much like your father.' Sherry pulled Jesse forward and held his hand. 'Just have a good time today.'

Jesse nodded reluctantly.

'Jesse and I prepared something for you, to show how sincere he is to deliver his apology.' Johnny smirked at her while nudging his brother.

'I'll be looking forward to it.' Sherry winked at the boys.

* * *

After the ring exchanging ceremony.

'Bruh, are you sure?' Jesse asked nervously.

'200%.' Johnny grinned at his brother. 'Put on your goddamn earpiece!'

_Ok ok… Jeez._ Jesse followed his brother's instructions.

'Ah ah ah, may I have everyone's attention please?' Johnny spoke into the microphone. The guests gradually quiet down. 'My name is John Kennedy. I've known Aunt Sherry for my whole life and it is an absolute honour for me to be entertaining everyone at her wedding today.' *Applause*

'I sincerely congratulate the newlyweds, but more importantly to deliver a message to our dearest bride. This gentleman beside me, will accompany me to be the clowns of today's show. Please sit back and enjoy!' Johnny spoke articulately.

Johnny then sat on a piano with his laptop ready to follow up his music, and nodded at his brother. Jesse grabbed his electric guitar and nodded back. The duo performed 5 songs for the crowd.

Somebody to Love – Queen (1976)  
Just the way you are – Bruno Mars (2010)  
Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5 (2010)  
Sucker – Jonas Brothers (2019)  
Perfect – Ed Sheeran (2017)

Their performance started off with the piano introduction of the rock ballad, to the sweet tunes of 'Coz you're amazing, Just the way you are' and brought the crowd to climax with Moves Like Jagger, and a second climax with the perfect harmony of Sucker, and ended with a soft, romantic ballad Perfect.

The crowd enjoyed their music a lot, and some of the people danced wildly. Sherry was clapping happily at the music because they are all of her favourite songs.

Everyone including their own family was surprised by their performance.

'Never thought Jesse could sing so well.' Leon whispered to his wife.

'I bet Johnny suggested it is a nice thing to do for Jesse to ease his guilt.' Ada smiled back. 'God, he's so handsome.' She purred and looked back at her husband.

'Women.' Leon shook his head in defeat.

* * *

The wedding is almost over. The guests started to mingle and chatting around catching up. Jill Valentine walked over to the Kennedy's table (with the DSO staffs) with Chris Redfield. Jesse became uneasy as the sight of Chris approached. As his parents were greeting Jill and Chris, Jesse secretly observed Chris from a side.

_He seems to be recovered from that injury already._

Leon introduced Jill and Chris to his sons. Jill seemed surprised to see Jesse with his hair grew out now. Her last memory of the teenager was still the bald soldier who worked for Umbrella and defected last minute. She held out her and shook Jesse's.

'Hi, I've heard about you and you do look more like Leon with hair.' Jill poked fun at him. Chris also offered his hand to the young man.

'Hi, Jesse Kennedy.' Jesse managed to force out the words.

'Chris Redfield.' Luckily Chris didn't say much after and Jesse got away from the awkward conversation to join his brother at the DJ booth.

* * *

Jesse noticed his mother is getting bored from the conversation Leon was engaged in with his friends at the BSAA. He decided to bring some fun and walked over to Ada.

'Mom, dance with me?' Jesse smirked at her.

Ada smiled and nodded, followed him to the dance floor holding her son's hand.

'Dad has gone boring huh?' Jesse laughed.

'No, they were just bugging him with work. I bet your father was annoyed too, but he was too nice to remind them it's not his work day.' Ada sighed.

Jesse danced with his mother's lead who is a much better dancer. Ada was delighted to see her son's pace in catching up to her steps and soon they were both dancing gracefully among others in no time.

Suddenly, Jesse noticed a man among the crowd who is sipping his drinks caught his attention. The man was leaning against a railing with a glass of champagne in his hands, just quietly enjoying his drink and looking at people with a cigarette in his another hand. The man has red curvy hair, and his gaze is cold and mysterious.

'What are you looking at, any girls who caught your attention?' Ada grinned at her son's lack of focus in their dance.

'No…' Jesse answered half heartedly and looked back at his mother. 'On the contrary, it's a man. My 10 o'clock, your…. 4 o'clock. Red hair, green eyes. I'll do a spin so you can catch a glimpse.' Jesse then made a swift turn with his mother in his arms.

'Do you know him?' Jesse asked.

'He's BSAA, well he's not a soldier but a dissolved FBC's operative. I don't remember his name, maybe your father knows.' Ada answered lightly. 'Why?'

'Strange, I saw him in one of the facilities before. He doesn't work with Umbrella, but one of the days I've seen him walking around the office talking with some people and he's injured.' Jesse shrugged. 'I only saw him ONE day.'

'How can you be so sure it's him?' Ada asked.

'That gaze is colder than North Pole.' Jesse said sarcastically.

Ada nodded and didn't ask anymore questions, but Jesse's words have made her have a doubt or two about the man. She decided to put these thoughts behind her back just enjoy the party and investigate about that man at work.

'Chris Redfield… Do they know I shot him?' Jesse asked his mother nervously.

'What?' Ada was surprised what her son just said. 'You were the one who shot Chris?'

'Yeah. Before attack of Falklands base, I was actually on duty in one of the overground posts. But on the day of attack the BSAA took 3 of us out, I was scared and I ran back into the base.' Jesse whispered.

Ada remembered what Jill was saying in her earpiece on the day of Falklands siege.

_'We took out 3 ground snipers and one escaped back into the facility.' _Never thought that soldier is Jesse.

'I assume other BSAA members that was taken out along with Chris were…'

'Yep, I shot Chris and 2 others.' Jesse said nervously. 'Which has made me thinking about… my future.' Jesse continued. 'Do you think BSAA will take me in? But the sight of Chris's face reminds me of my mistakes. I felt like I owed them but I cannot imagine myself in BSAA. DSO is much better.'

'You can join the military, if that makes you feel better. Your skillset should be qualified.' Ada comforted her son. Despite unwilling to send any of her children into any jobs that would harm their lives like being a soldier or a spy, Ada is well aware that her children are already way beyond living normally especially after Jesse's encounter with Umbrella. She rather encourage them to do what they want to do than hindering their future and let them go into depression especially when Jesse's case where he wasn't in school, not going into college… Besides the jobs that do not need credentials like herself as a spy, he can at least go into military school and get his credentials there. Because they don't need your highschool diploma, as long as you are a citizen you can be accepted.

Jesse thought for a bit, and spun Ada for another round.

'Good idea.' The blonde teenager smiled.

Throughout the evening, Jesse danced with his little sister Lia, as well as the bride which he made sure he delivered his words of apology personally into her ears which earned him some glares from the groom. Jesse just shrugged and smirked back. He also enjoyed seeing his parents dancing together, occasionally exchanging whispers and learning on each other. Jesse grins warmly from the atmosphere of this joyful occasion.

* * *

'Why do you think round scales are stronger than squares and triangles?' Jesse argued.

'Well the distribution of forces will be more scattered and hence smaller impact.' Johnny shrugged.

'You're out of your mind. When the forces are more scattered that makes the fabric weaker! We need a strong fabric which the forces will be distributed evenly and withstand it. It's HEXAGON.' Jesse is now angry.

'I can't believe you're an MIT student and your common sense is total bullocks.' Jesse crossed his arms.

'I'm a computer major, minor in programming and computer engineering.' Johnny sighed. 'Physics is just something that I read for fun.'

'You read and don't use brains?' Jesse mocked his brother.

'Don't be so dramatic. Alright, we'll go with hexagon. _Cheesus_.' Johnny gave up. 'Oh yeah before I forget, I remade our family's PDA and… this watch is for you.' Johnny said while pulling a PDA from his drawer and a box. He opened the box, an analogue watch with leather strap.

'This watch, is something I'm quite proud of. The strap is metal, it's just wrapped with leather. It might look like a neat, fancy analogue watch. Press this button, it will turn into a smart watch.' Johnny smiled and pushed a tiny button, the watch's glasses turned into a black screen. 'It can be linked with your PDA, your phone or any compatible devices. It is also an independent watch, in built with compass, geological probe, weather forecast from humidity, sunlight exposure and radioactive meter. The last part was difficult to install but I did it.' Johnny grinned with pride while showing his brother his new watch.

* * *

Over the week, Jesse has been hiding in the lab of their new house with his brother developing new toys and gears from the robotic knowledge they have recently obtained. Strangely they aren't making robots but trying to synthesize a new kind of bulletproof fabric made from carbon polymer and metal alloy. They utilized the 3D printing technology, nanotech laser cutting, sewing and finally created a navy coloured skin tight inner shirt (onesie).

'Shoot me.' Jesse passed his brother a pistol while wearing his new onesie.

'Are you nuts?' Johnny raised an eyebrow.

'I have dormant viruses inside me, I won't die. Come on, grow some balls.' Jesse urged.

Johnny frowned and aimed the gun at his brother's forearm which is the least lethal part if damaged. He pulled the trigger.

'Ow.' Jesse exclaimed and put his hand on his 'wound'. 'Oh, just a bruise. It worked! Hmm, that means it's the same strength with normal Kevlar but it still gives me bruises and pain. What can we do to make the pain least, even less bruise or to no bruise at all, with the thickness of a normal shirt?'

'Tensile strength is stronger if the size of the hexagon distribution is in a much smaller size, but it's hard to make with the equipment we have now. This is the smallest we can go, for now.' Johnny explained.

'Hmm, not too bad. How about I combine this shirt, with a normal Kevlar. See if a sniper round can go through?' Jesse suggested while putting on a Kevlar.

'I don't know how to use a sniper, can't you just put those clothes on a dummy?' Johnny's tone got angrier. That sentence kind of become a slap on Jesse's mind.

'Oh yeah. I'm dumb, why do I never thought of that?' Jesse laughed and mocked himself.

The brother tested the strength of the nanotech suit again and again with various types of bullets and penetration strength. Satisfied with their prototype, the brothers kept the suit in a sealed chest and went for dinner.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	26. Chapter 26 Boot camp

Chapter 26 Bootcamp

* * *

Disclaimer: This is the second part of my story which will soon come to an end, as I just posted them straight from draft so I didn't actually check through any mistakes thoroughly. After I finish the whole series I will go back to chapter 1 and edit them into perfection. (and maybe add forgotten details)

Sorry for the wait! (Not actually sorry, but I took my time huehue)

Quick shoutout to,

Atacc: Yes I can! And yes I did!

lapinangelique00: Ohhh yess :D Here you go!

Pinoy Gamer: I try, but I'll keep it at lowest casualty. :)

* * *

6 months after the Kennedy brothers started their house building project in Boston, they successfully finished the 2 storey (overground) home.

Summer 2024

'Welcome aboard Lia.' Jesse grinned at his sister who just hopped into their Tesla backseat. The Kennedy brothers picked up their sister from her boarding school to spend their summer holidays together at home.

'Hello monkeyheads.' Lia giggled while strapping in her seatbelt.

'We're going grocery shopping, mom and dad are coming tonight.' Johnny said happily to his siblings. They then headed to a local supermarket to pick up their essentials.

**On a flight from Washington DC to Boston**

'Why do you think our sons are so obsessed with building a house?' Leon asked his wife, who is snuggled up to him in their first class seat. Ada got herself comfy resting her head on Leon's shoulder, lazily yawned.

'Just let them be.' Ada gave him a small smile.

'I wished they could stay with us in DC, together.' Leon said, slightly sad.

'You can't tie them up, also you don't stay at home whole day. Besides, you got me.' Ada hugged him tighter and breathe in his scent deeply.

Leon chuckled and held his wife in his arm, planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Leon and Ada landed in Boston after an hour and a half, Jesse was already waiting at the arrival hall with his little sister. They waved at the sight of their parents.

'Hello, mother father.' Jesse grinned happily and took their bags with him, signalling them to follow him.

As Lia was bantering with her parents in the car, Jesse drove them to Sucker Brooks Conservation Area, because that's where they bought their land to build a house on, so many trees around which can provide them with enough shades and privacy.

The house looks pretty much normal from the outside. Ada was amazed with its interior however, the house is equipped with nanocapacitors and loop energy amplifiers which Johnny put his effort in saving energy, as well as disguising their house away from being a high energy consuming unit. Johnny has a thing for super computers and his hobby of monitoring the stock market had him installed a few in his house to help him with the task.

There's also a full gym with a sparring ring in their basement, a few guest rooms. Jesse had installed an emergency bunk which has an underground walkway to escape to a nearby hill of forest completely equipped with storage of rations, weapons and emergency clothings. Beside the emergency bunk there's an armory and lab which is where the brothers do their R&D in. Johnny also installed a satellite dish which is masked with stealth panels and signal diverge transponders, a technology he and his friends worked on to hide signals as well as IP jumping. All windows can be tinted at a flick of a switch and they are all bulletproof.

The Kennedy brothers didn't go soft on their budget, whole house was built with red bricks and steel, even their roof was covered in a special carbon awning before layer it again with roof tiles.

Jesse showed his parents around the house with pride.

'Master bedroom, for mom and dad.' He grinned. 'And these are your keys.' Jesse winked cheekily and passed a pair of keys to their parents.

'Didn't expect anyone would buy us a house.' Leon made a face at Ada and laughed.

Over the dinner, Jesse coughed to get everyone's attention.

'Dear mother father, Johnny, Lia. I applied to be a soldier, and I'll be in the boot camp next month.' Jesse proudly announced.

'That's... great.' Leon was surprised by the news, but nonetheless accepted his son's decision. Johnny just grinned at his brother, being supportive as ever.

Ada on the other hand just kept quiet over the dinner. Jesse eyed his mother, seems to noticed her silence. Leon decided to crack some jokes to ease the tense atmosphere.

Jesse caught his mother after their meal, sipping her wine staring outside the window.

'Hey mom, what's on your mind?' Jesse asked cautiously. 'You don't approve of me going into the army?'

'No, not at all. It's something else.' Ada replied calmly. 'I've been wondering, why did you defect Umbrella at the last minute?'

'Alex Wesker was mad, at that point I already knew there was no turning back when she transformed. Also, the self destruction of the facility was activated. Might as well just save myself first.' Jesse shrugged.

'And what were you going to do till then? You didn't know I was your mother.' Ada frowned.

'I don't really know. Tho I was really shocked when I got to know I have a family. Was actually going to join Piers while looking for other jobs in the Middle East. It's a gold mine there for mercenaries.' Jesse answered emptily, while glancing at his mother.

'I see.' Ada replied. 'Sorry for asking you blunt questions. Something from work bothered me.'

'Its fine. Let's go back to the living room ok? Johnny had some games set up.' Jesse smiled at his mother. Ada nodded and followed him.

The Kennedy's spent the rest of the evening playing games that test their family relationship, such as the Uno cards which nearly sent Johnny throwing them at Jesse who kept making his brother add more cards into his deck.

**The weeks before Jesse goes into boot camp.**

'Hey brother. Don't you think this girl looks hot?' Johnny showed his brother a photo from his phone, smiling happily.

'Uh, sure.' Jesse gave his brother an unimpressed look, while shoving the phone away from his face.

'She's new in my class. I think I'm having a crush on her, her name is Mary.' Johnny mumbled.

'Bro, it's nothing if you don't make a move and ask her out.' Jesse mocked his brother. He knows Johnny seemed like a friendly nice guy, but he is also very similar to a younger Leon's character. Secretly an idiot when it comes to love, innocent and straight forward. At least he's honest with his feelings.

'You're right.' Johnny agreed. 'I think I should.'

Johnny immediately called a number on his phone and went out from Jesse's room. After a few minutes, he reentered the room in a hurry.

'She said yes.' Johnny looked confused.

'Yes to what?' Jesse asked his brother, amused.

'Dating.' Johnny said blankly. Jesse cooed at his shy brother who is blushing at what he just said, and patted him on the shoulders to give him some encouragement.

'Congratulations on your first step to… *Coughs* getting laid *Coughs*.' Jesse laughed.

'Don't say that you monkey.' Johnny seemed to be happily annoyed and chased his brother around.

Johnny dropped his brother at the Army boot camp while Jesse gave his parents one last phone call to bid goodbyes.

'Take care in there.' Johnny hugged his brother tightly before pushing him away. 'Don't worry about Lia, and our parents. They are old enough to take care of themselves.'

Jesse nodded and waved his brother goodbye.

* * *

2025

Ada has been doing private investigation on the red haired man at Sherry's wedding whom Jesse has seen in Umbrella facilities. Turns out his name is Raymond Vester, a survival of Terragrigia Panic. After the merge of FBC with BSAA, he continued to run counter bioterrorism espionage missions. He doesn't talk much with anyone including his colleague unless needed. These few years Raymond had been clean, unlike what Jesse had described the time when he was seen in the Umbrella facility. His alibi checked out.

Ada wanted to ask her son a few more details regarding this mysterious man but to no avail. With Jesse in the army now and his personal belongings confiscated, Ada is unable to reach her son without pulling some strings with Leon's rank. She didn't want to alert Leon with her investigation of the current BSAA operative. Regardless, Ada still dropped a message on Jesse's PDA hoping he will see it when he is available to access his private belongings.

Leon got hold of some intel about potential bioterrorism attack in USA, also Sherry has delivered a report on the investigation of where did the Umbrella get their money from to rebuild its facilities. A lot of it are coming from undisclosed accounts from Swiss banks, others are mostly from various European countries. Today, he is going to travel to Paris to have a meeting with the French defense minister to discuss about this.

Chris Redfield has been leading missions of cleansing old Umbrella-Tricell facilities to double check their aftermaths of destruction are totally clear with Ada's guidance. They have gone through Falklands twice, Asia, Arctic and the one in Germany. So far the missions have been smooth, they didn't encounter any live BOWs from any of the Umbrella-Tricell facilities. Today he is leading another scouting mission in North Africa.

However, one of these facilities was being bought by an African chemical shell company with its money laundered from Tunisia. Despite it was being purchased on the table, there's absolutely nothing in this facility, at least Chris has encountered nothing so far.

_Things are about to change._

'Where's Smith and Woodlet?' Chris turned back to his team and counted heads, 2 members from his team has disappeared. No one has seen anything or heard any sounds. It was a team of 8 members, now it's 6. Chris frowned and checked his surroundings.

'Don't know sir, didn't notice they were gone until we requested them to update their location.' One of the BSAA members replied.

'Alright, radio check every 15 seconds. Stay tight together, we need to go back and find them.' Chris instructed his team and lead the way. They went back to a hall which looked like a central hub of the facility, with Umbrella's logo faded of colours but still visible on the walls. The decorative plants were long dead from the lack of water and now they are just dried branches and soil. Most of the furniture were destroyed or burned down like black charcoal.

'Sir, Randy is gone.' One of BSAA members gasped.

'What?' Chris was shocked. 'I don't like where this is going, that makes 5 of us. We should walk back to back, that way we can immediately know when someone is missing.'

'Roger.' Rest of the team replied in unison.

Chris and his team continued to find their way out but they were 4 floors below ground in order to reach their evacuation point. Suddenly blunt suppressed gunshots can be heard from the other end of the hall, an area they haven't clear yet.

'We should go check it out.' Chris ordered.

Chris and his team moved to the source of the sound, as they reached a corridor he could hear a few men talking to each other, but their sounds were near whisper. Then, the sounds were gone. Still nobody in sight, he suddenly felt another 2 members in their formation disappeared when one of their members gasped and unable to grasp one of their members who got abruptly pulled into the dark.

'Sir, he was getting dragged but nothing's on the ceiling whatsoever.' The voice of that soldier trembled.

'I understand, but we have to stay calm and alert.' Chris too was a bit shaken from what is going on, because not knowing your enemies is worse than getting defeated, you lost before you even tackle them.

The four of the BSAA members continued to walk forward back to back following Chris's lead. As they reached a junction of the walkway, Chris had to make up his mind on which route to take.

'Captain, which way?' One of them asked. Chris stopped his steps in order to listen if there's anymore sounds of the men talking or any suppressed gunshots. He decided to take a random guess and signalled his team to move to the walkway on their right.

The team proceed to move quietly with absolute alert. Suddenly the 3 soldiers behind Chris's back were getting tackled. Before Chris could turn back to see what happened, a hand emerged from his right ear's direction and pushed him aside, another leg hooked his left leg, causing Chris to fall forward. All these moves happened in a blink of an eye and Chris was not fast enough to react. The figure stepped on his assault rifle and kicked it aside. All of the BSAA members were defeated in a blink of an eye.

'Freeze.' A cold voice said, while Chris's legs were spread with a pair of legs pushing them apart.

The figure cleared Chris's sidearm swiftly while putting his knee on his back, increasing the weight pressure to keep Chris on the ground.

'Clear.' Another low voice whispered.

The figure on Chris's back turned back to him and began to check his uniform.

'BSAA?' The figure grasped Chris's shoulder, to turn his badge over for a better angle putting his flashlight clearly to read the words on it. The figure then caught Chris's arm and yanked him strongly upwards to make him stand up. The figure shone his flashlight on Chris's face making him squint.

'Who are you?' Chris asked the figure. 'Take that away from my face.'

'Sorry.' The figure put his flashlight away while signalling his teammates to let the soldiers go. 'US Navy Seal, Delta team 2.' The rest of the BSAA members got up with some parts of their body sore from how they got apprehended.

Chris took a good look at the soldier in front of him, about the same height as himself, all of them wearing full black tactical suit, complete with facemasks and fully tinted glasses or goggles. None of their faces could be seen.

'We're here to rescue an African chemist named Youssef Mohamed, but we ran into pretty strange stuffs and separated from our captain's team.' The shadow held out Chris's assault rifle, returning it to him.

'Thanks.' Chris frowned while handling his weapon back. 'My name is Chris Redfield, I'm leading the team here.'

The soldier in front of him nodded. 'Shadow.'

'Wolf.' A second voice spoke.

'Frog.' A third voice spoke. One of the BSAA members chuckled at the name, another BSAA soldier nudged his arm signalling him to stop. Luckily the Seal team soldiers weren't offended. Chris nodded at the Seals, understanding the soldiers of special operations use their codenames instead of real names on battlefield.

Shadow then spoke again. 'Now that you're here, kind of explains the stuffs we ran into.' He returned Chris's sidearm to him. 'They turned one of us grey and he started attacking us like he had lost his mind. Gut feeling told me there was BOWs here.'

'How do you know the term BOW?' Chris raised an eyebrow.

After a short pause, Shadow spoke again. 'Let's just say, I've got some education. The chemist is still nowhere to be found and our captain is somewhere North.'

'I've lost 4 members of my own, didn't even see what pulled them away.' Chris said.

'We've lost one and killed the same soldier who turned on us.' Frog answered. 'What is your mission here Redfield?'

'Clear this facility, it was supposed to be empty from BOWs. We are sent to double check after intel told us there might be something here.' Chris said. 'Why would your mission be rescuing a chemist when no one was supposed to be in here? This facility was destroyed in the first place for bioterrorism risk.'

'We're just following orders.' Frog replied, a little annoyed from Chris's questions which probes about their secret operation.

Shadow stepped in and patted Chris's shoulders. 'Keep it cool. We have missions.'

'We should keep going.' Chris nodded in agreement.

Wolf nodded and replied. 'Understood, let's stick together. I'm not feeling well from the way this mission is turning out.'

'Agreed.' Chris nodded and instructed his teammates to merge formation with the Seal team. 4 BSAA and 3 Navy Seal soldiers moved back to the junction on Shadow's lead and took a right to the corridor moving North, trying to locate the lost Captain of the delta team.

'Where is Youssef?' Chris asked.

'Don't know. We went to the meeting point but he was not there, only signs of blood and struggle. No body.' Wolf replied. They then reached another hall which looked like the central hub which Chris was in before, but this one looked much taller with more glass windows dividing the hall with the rooms behind. Dark surroundings with only glimpses of emergency light which barely bring any vision to the walkways. The team stopped moving when one of them let out a soft gasp.

'Isn't this one of your soldiers?' Shadow spoke while kicking a corpse on the floor, which he just step into.

Chris looked to the direction where Shadow is standing and checked the corpse. 'Randy.' Chris grunted.

'Another one.' Frog then pointed his gun and flashlight at another corpse, not far away from Randy's body. The team discovered all the missing BSAA members' bodies throughout the hall, scattered around.

'Damn it.' Chris grunted.

'I'm sorry, let's continue to move.' Frog suggested. Chris had no choice but to agree. The team continued to move through the hall until one of the Seals stopped and crouched down to check another body.

'A Seal. He's from the Captain's team.' Wolf spoke.

'There's only one way from here to go further in.' Shadow replied.

'Let's move then.' Chris suggested. The team followed the direction from the dead Seal and stumbled upon a few more bodies of the Navy Seal soldiers.

'Captain…' Frog said while removing the body's dog tag. 'Still no signs of Youssef. And we can't contact HQ from here, signal's been lost since we went underground.'

5 of them came across a room which looked like a logistic vault, with metal racks by the walls all burned and black. There's no doors besides the way they came in, a dead end. No signs of life can be detected except themselves.

'What now?' Wolf asked. Chris was about to answer, but an object came flying towards him. Chris did a quick dodge and looked at what came for him. It was a burned chair. He then looked at the direction of who might have thrown it, he saw a pair of glowing orange eyes on a figure of a man who looked like how the Seal members have described one of their teammates turned into. _Grey and crazy, covered in blood and hysterical sharp teeth. Eyes widened in full killer mode._

'Youssef.' Shadow whispered. 'He has turned.'

Just as Chris was about to fire, Youssef charged at the team of soldiers and took Wolf out. Wolf was quickly bitten and threw against a far wall, Youssef took out two other BSAA members in a blink of an eye. 4 of them ran quickly dodging Youssef's superhuman speed while trying to find a good shot of the mysterious monster. While Youssef was charging at Chris's teammate, Frog took a shot at its head precisely. Youssef screamed in pain, only to have more shots followed up from Shadow. Youssef fell on the floor and stopped moving.

Chris ran over to his teammate to get him back up, checking if he was injured. Suddenly Youssef's body sprung back to live, not with two legs on the ground but four, crawling at a high speed like a scorpion on drugs. Youssef charged at Shadow but the Seal soldier quickly rolled to his side. Chris taking his gap of opportunity and shot at Youssef's back, only to earn his attention and the mysterious monster charged back at Chris.

Shadow aimed his rifle at the fast moving creature and took 2 accurate shots at its head. Youssef's body sprung mid air, contorted into a weird roll and fell limp on the floor. Frog followed its fall and took another shot at its head. Shadow move towards Chris to check on him.

'He's dead this time, I hope.' Frog said while still pointing his rifle at the dead creature.

'What do you think, Redfield? What is this?' Shadow asked.

'Don't know, they usually die once after they take shots in the head.' Chris replied while taking a closer look at the dead Youssef. 'He is a lot faster and stronger than the ones I've seen.'

'Looks like our mission is a no-go and we lost our Captain.' Frog sighed at the body of Youssef.

While Frog and the 2 leftover BSAA members contemplating what to do, Shadow crouched down at the body and took pictures of Youssef's face. He turn into one of his pockets and pulled out a small vial which looked like a test kit and took a sample from the dead creature. Shadow then looked at Chris. 'Need a sample?' He said while waving the vial at him.

'Yes.' Chris took the vial over. Shadow then took another sample for himself in a second tube.

'Do you think there's more?' The other BSAA soldier spoke.

'Don't know, but we cannot let our guard down.' Frog shrugged.

'That means we cannot recover any bodies at this point.' Shadow sighed and stood up. 'Let's get out of here.'

Frog nodded and joined the other 3 soldiers into a formation and moved back outside. As they move towards the exit, surprisingly nothing was in their way. Chris's BSAA teammate gave some questionable 'hmph' regarding the odd atmosphere in this creepy Tricell facility while the Seal soldiers just kept quiet all the way. As Chris reached their evacuation point, the Seal members informed him that their evac point is 5km away from the BSAA's.

'I guess we'll part here. I'm sorry for your loss, Captain Redfield.' Shadow spoke.

'I'm sorry for yours too, I wonder why military missions have crossed ours.' Chris frowned then nodded at the Navy Seals. 'But I'm honoured to meet you. Frog, Shadow.'

'Private.' Shadow spoke and shook his hand.

'Corporal.' Frog replied and shook Chris's hand. They then bid their farewell and left in their helicopters.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	27. Chapter 27 Fat man

2025

The Defence Minister the United States and the Director of DSO, a few leaders in the military ministry is invited to attend a summit in Germany regarding climate change and discuss about extension of Antinuclear Peace Treaty as well as banning the use of bioweapons. Leon had to go on representing himself and the President because there is another summit regarding North American renewable energy initiative in Toronto the President has to attend.

Leon is accompanied by Sherry and a few DSO security members. As they touched down in Berlin, they are welcomed with standard treatment of a minister, provided with limousine and a German briefing secretary who will advice Leon and Sherry regarding their upcoming schedule.

'Good morning, Mr Director.' The young German advisor nodded his head, his hands grasping the edge of his suit jacket tightly as if he is wiping off his palm sweat.

'Please, Kennedy.' Leon patted the shoulder of the nervous secretary who seemed to be on his first time in the job of handling a minister equivalent official. Sherry also gave the nervous young man an assuring smile.

Sherry wasn't actually needed to follow Leon into such events but recently CIA have been tipped off by their sources that the tension between European countries have been high recently regarding the inclusion policy with Poland which they are still resisting to use Euros. Even if the President of USA isn't attending, whoever that represents USA should level up their security detail. Leon chose Sherry out of all people to accompany him because he needs Hunnigan in the office.

'Yes, Mr Kennedy. You will be arranged to stay at Ritz Carlton with leaders of other countries, however all of you will be staying in different floors. There's a pre-summit dinner tonight as an ice breaker between officials of various countries. Tomorrow morning, the summit will be held in Bundestag convention hall, your transport will arrive at 7.30am. In the afternoon, an exhibition of extraordinary plants and animals will be held as well as a luncheon to raise fund to preserve these animals from extinct.' After the young man finished his briefing, he handed a file to Leon which is the itinerary he has just read.

Leon nodded at the young man and signalled him to leave.

* * *

**The next day**

Leon and his team witnessed the renewal Antinuclear Peace Treaty and Bioweapon Ban in the presence of the Defence Minister. After going through a lot of formal greeting other leaders of various countries, they were escorted to the exhibition hall to have a look at plants and animals display.

Sherry followed Leon closely by his side while admiring the plant displays. They were arranged neatly and beautifully in pots and small area of their enclosures, accompanied by some static insects and little animals, such as the colour changing chameleon, dragonfly, butterflies and ladybirds. She was quite impressed with the amount of effort the Germans put in to decorate such exhibition, she also wonders how much money have they spent.

Leon appreciates the scenery but not as excited as Sherry, he just smiled at the woman in her 30s still hums like a young girl when she's seeing beautiful things. Then they arrive at a section where they display Tarantulas, Scorpions and a few other venomous creatures where they extract their venoms and make artificial steroids (theoretically). They also displayed a species of blue blood crab where they extract their blood to make new generations of antibacterial drugs as well as high potency antiseptics.

'Have you ever wonder how these majestic creatures knew the algorithm to the patterns of their web?' Sherry asked Leon while staring intently at the glass enclosure for the Tarantulas.

'No. Instincts?' Leon shrugged.

'God, you're so simple.' Sherry rolled her eyes at Leon's mindless answer. Leon just chuckled at her response.

Then an employee of the exhibition offered them to hold some of the tamed animals in their hands, including one of the prettiest Tarantulas the Chilean Rose. Sherry was eerie at the thought of touching it but Leon gladly picked up the 8 legged creature gently and showed Sherry. She shook him a firm no about touching the creature which made Leon laughed and put it back into its enclosure with the staff's help.

So far everything has been going smoothly for Leon's official visit to Berlin. He spent rest of the day touring around Berlin with Sherry and his security members in low profile, as the director he also bought them nice food for a bit of leisure.

Leon retired into his hotel in the evening and lied lazily in his bed. He looked at his PDA, Ada's location shows that she's in London. Wondering what she's doing, he dropped her a text before he could call her just in case he didn't want to interrupt her if she's working.

Leon's phone rang instead.

'Leon.' A familiar voice purred from the other end of the call.

'I miss you.' Leon said dreamily, imagining the face of his wife.

'I can tell.' Ada said coyly and pushed a button, showing her face to her husband. Their voice call turned into video call. Leon was surprised by the sound of the notification and immediately sat up in his bed, eyes widened at the sight of his lovely wife.

'Oh, hey.' He smiled happily. 'You look… lovely. As always.' Leon stuttered at the image of her, wearing a bathrobe with her hair still wet. From the looks of it she just took a shower and was delighted to see Leon's reaction, Ada purposely pulled her bathrobe loose to tease her husband with a little cleavage reveal. Ada smirked back at him.

'Like what you see?' She purred.

'Yep. A lot.' Leon nodded and chuckled. 'I just finished my schedule here in Berlin, going home tomorrow.'

Ada blinked at what Leon just told her. She smirked at him again. 'Actually, I'm also going back to the US tomorrow as well but I have one last part of my job to be done in the morning. Want to take the same flight?'

'Sounds great, I'll make some arrangements so I don't need to follow my legation's flight. I'll see you in London, maybe we can spend the whole day before we could sleep our way home.' He chuckled.

'Never let any opportunity slip huh?' Ada winked at her husband. 'Come straight to my hotel room and wait for me.' She gave him a naughty grin, knowing what they will do once they meet up.

Ada received a reply text from Jesse the next morning when she was out collecting some data from a seller of information. Jesse told her that he was pretty sure someone in the Umbrella facility gave Raymond Vester treatment because his injury looked severe from how pale and exhausted he looked. Details of that encounter he would never know. That kind of information seemed useless to Ada's investigation because Jesse didn't know what kind of injury Raymond was having at the time and if there was any records it already went down with the destruction of the facility.

She replied her son with thanks and some words of encouragement to give him the strength he might need during his days with the army.

Ada went back into her hotel room near noon to find Leon catching a nap in her bed. She smiled at the sight of her husband and walked towards him. Still soundly asleep, Leon didn't notice her approach at all. She gently brushed her hand on his face, admiring the shape of his chiselled jaw and his greying sideburn. Despite dyeing his greying hair blonde, some roots of his hair and beard still shown signs of his increasing age.

Ada still find him attractive, because he truly loves her more than himself whose perseverance and loyalty admirable. Man who never cheat is her definition of true masculinity, tho she's pretty confident herself that not much other women in the world could seduce Leon away from Ada Wong. She laughed at her own thoughts internally and started naughtily unbutton her husband's clothings.

* * *

Some days after returning from Germany, Leon started to have mild fever and general migraine. Thinking he might get sick soon, he decided to leave office early today and rest at home. He walked over to Hunnigan's office and saw Sherry was there talking with Hunnigan.

'Hey ladies.' He smiled at the sight of the women talking to each other. 'Hunnigan, I think I'm getting sick soon so I'll go home early today.'

'Why are there so many people sick these days, flu season?' Sherry chuckled.

'What do you mean many people?' Hunnigan asked.

'I don't know, a few staffs also called in sick today. Especially those guards who came with us to Germany.' Sherry shrugged.

'Maybe we caught the same flu virus there.' Leon simply replied. 'Urgh this headache, I'm feeling the fever already. Catch you guys later.' Leon said while massaging his throbbing forehead.

'Alright, take good care of yourself.' Sherry waved goodbye at him.

'I'll keep you updated.' Hunnigan nodded.

Ada stayed at home to tend to her sick husband, whose face turned super pale when the high fever hits. She applied a cold towel on his forehead trying to bring his temperature down. Leon fell asleep after taking his medication with some bread. The house felt too quiet with Leon sleeping. Lia is in Boston with her big brother Johnny, while Jesse is somewhere undisclosed with the army. Jesse has disabled his PDA's homing function because he didn't want Leon and Ada get in trouble for tracking his location in case the army finds out.

She decided to hit the home gym burning off the leftover energy she has for the rest of the day. Ada changed into her workout clothes and started running on a treadmill. After 30 minutes of workout, her work PDA rang. She hastily picked it up and answered.

'Ada?' Hunnigan's voice spoke into her phone.

'Yes, what do you need?' Ada asked while wiping the sweat off her face.

'Is Leon up? There's some emergency decisions that need to be made by the Director, he didn't answer his phone.' Hunnigan sounded nervous.

'He's very sick. Can I be of any help?' Ada replied while walking out of her gym to check on Leon.

'The Ambassador from the Republic of Congo has gone berserk during his visit here in DC. He has shot a few civilians including a staff member of the hotel he is staying in. The President has ordered this matter to be taken discretely so he passed the task on to DSO instead of NSA.' Hunnigan explained.

'Berzerk?' Ada raised one of her eyebrows. 'Can you be more specific?'

'He's gone crazy. As described by witnesses, the Ambassador is normally a very quiet and polite nerd. Now he is threatening everyone's lives with a weapon, but something isn't right about his level of rage. Because there is no motive that explains his attacks. The President believes this matter can be solved with low profile as the Congo is in very good terms with us.' Hunnigan elaborated.

'I'll stop the crazy man.' Ada smirked coldly.

'Keep him alive if possible.' Hunnigan replied her.

Ada hung up with Hunnigan and called in Madam Hu to take care of Leon.

Ada quickly changed into some flexible clothing and armed herself with two suppressed handguns. She made sure she brought some tranquilizers since the berserk man is to be wanted alive. Tucking in her grapple guns in her shoulder holster, satisfied. She hopped into her car and drove towards the Watergate Hotel which is 20mins away from her house. As she reached nearby Watergate Hotel she observed the scene from a nearby street, rows of police cars can be seen parking outside the building.

Ada put on her earpiece and dialled Hunnigan's number.

'Update.' Ada spoke.

'Ambassador Ras killed more people and left in a car, number of casualties is estimated to be 40 people now. According to his cell phone signal, he is now driving down highway number 5.'

Ada pulled her car away from the street across the Watergate Hotel, she stepped hard on the gas pedal and pursue Ambassador Ras. The evening approaches as the sun goes down the horizon. Ada followed the GPS on Ambassador Ras's cellphone and arrived at Clinton, a small town outside Washington. She slowed down her vehicle as she approaches a building which looks like a church.

_Hmph, a killer who wants to seek forgiveness from God._

The signal shows that Ambassador Ras is inside the church. Ada parked her car nearby and got off to pursue the wanted man. She put on her fingerless black tactical gloves while walking towards the church. As she opened the church's door, the sight of a few dead bodies lying near the benches gave her chills in her back. Ada took out one of her pistols and removed the safety catch.

She silently crept her way into the church, a trail of blood was seen from one of the bodies towards the altar. A black man kneeled in front of Jesus with a few bodies stacked on top of each other beside him. Ada couldn't not tell the identity of the man from the view of his back. From the size of the man she thinks he is most likely Ambassador Ras.

Ada walked slowly, gun pointing towards him. The black man seems to be in his 40s and fat.

Suddenly the kneeling man laughed hysterically.

'You think you can stop me? Pft peasants.' The black man turned around abruptly and took out a gun, attempting to shoot her. But Ada is no rookie and shot his gun hoping it will knock the weapon away from his hand. It missed the gun but hit his shoulder instead. The man seemed unaffected to the pain. Ada quickly rolled aside to take cover behind a church bench. She returned a few shots at Ras who had no any intention to dodge, all her shots hit the body of the black ambassador but he showed no response to the damage her bullets have dealt.

_What the hell?_ _Can he die?_

Ras charged at the direction of Ada is hiding, destroying a few benches on his way. Ada aimed her grapple gun at the ceiling and in a swoosh she sped up and leapt onto second floor's railing. She fired a few more shots at Ras who is completely out of his mind. The black man continued to laugh hysterically, while Ada's bullets were clearly embedded into the man's face. The bullet holes oozing out dark blood doesn't match the response of the aggressive man.

Ras suddenly ran towards the wall below her and started climbing up barehanded, his fingers dug into the bricks deeply making holes and cracks along the way. Slightly shocked by what she's seeing, Ada can't help but to think what kind of steroids this man has been taking to give him such obnoxious strength. She continued to shoot him while he was climbing up at a horrifying speed.

Annoyed by how weak her bullets seemed to be doing to the crazy man, Ada shot her grapple gun at the ceiling again and this time gliding towards the opposite end of the hall. She did a quick reload and continued shooting the man across the hall.

'Ras is taking no damage from guns.' Ada said coldly into her earpiece while shooting, revealing her killer side of the job.

'Oh no.' Hunnigan gasped.

Ras shot at Ada a few times from the second floor, forcing her to hide behind the altar.

_Looks like I have to pray that the tranquilizer will work._

Ada could hear the sound of Ras jumping down from the second floor, a loud crack of the wooden floor caused the ground to shiver a little. She took a quick peek from the altar, seeing Ras is walking towards her while reloading his gun. Recognizing the window of opportunity, Ada aimed her gun properly this time precisely at Ras's weapon and pulled the trigger. Ras's gun flew out of his hand as the bullet hits.

While he was surprised by what happened with the weapon in his hand, Ada was already running towards him. Before he could react to the woman who was charging at him, Ada already slid under Ras's legs towards his back. With a quick turn and a jump, she popped the tranquilizer into his neck like a NBA player dunking his goal.

With the sight of Ras turning around and his arm was about to hit her face, Ada did a quick back flip and aimed her gun at the man's face.

Ras glared fiercely at her while pulling the tranquilizer out of his neck and looked at it. The drug seemed to have done nothing to the berserk man, he threw the pen aside. Ada took a few more shots at Ras's face and it got his absolute attention.

Ada is now in panic as she is not equipped with any stronger weapons and her guns are dealing no damage.

'Hunnigan!' Ada hissed.

Before Hunnigan can respond, Ras charged at Ada with an inhuman speed and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up in the air.

'Ada Wong, what a pleasant surprise.' Ras laughed and gritted his teeth saying her name.

_He knows me? But I don't know him at all._

Ada could feel she's losing air from her lungs while Ras is choking her.

Suddenly, the church's door is kicked open. The outline of 3 masked men in black tactical suits can be seen from the corner of her eyes and they are aiming their rifles at Ras.

'Surrender now or we will fire!' One of the men shouted at Ras.

Ras laughed and gave absolutely no fucks. He grabbed a bench effortlessly with his other hand and threw at the men. The men dodged the incoming furniture and started firing at Ras. This time the bullets of assault rifles seem to have caused more damage to the crazy man, Ras grunted in pain but his grip on Ada's neck is also tightened more.

Ada is on the edge of losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen.

Then an ear piercing sound of a sniper round went past beside her and hit the head of Ambassador Ras, shattering half of his head away. His hand loosen the grip on Ada's neck and she fell hard back to the floor. She was already seeing stars from hypoxia and struggled to get up but all she could was crawling away slowly.

The men ran towards Ras and one of them towards Ada trying to help her up. Before he could do so, the body of Ras suddenly twitched rapidly and he stood back up. Half of his head which was shot away regenerated itself. Ras swatted the men away with both of his hands at an inhuman speed and strength, grabbed Ada by her waist before she could get up and sprinted at a nearest wall.

Ras broke a hole at the brick wall by slamming his body into it, as he made it outside the church Ras leapt onto the wall and crawled upwards. As he reached the roof of the church, he slammed Ada's body to the ground.

Ada grunted in pain, feeling her back giving away. The momentum of the collision might have her broken at least a bone, her vision blurred and her hearing in tinnitus. She rolled slowly to her side trying to get up but the pain was too much for her at the moment. Muffled sounds of Ras screaming could be heard from the background.

_Is this it? My time has come?_

She took a glimpse at her opponent, Ras was screaming his lungs out from the mutation he is going through. His body hardened into a grey-ish exoskeleton before he stopped moving, then cracks started to form. Smoke/steam was released from the cracks, a creature coated with black ooze like texture on its skin emerged from the exoskeleton.

With her head still throbbing with pain, Ada saw the orange-red eyes of the creature and its heavily mutated face gritting his teeth at her.

'Your golden boy is not here to save you!' Mutated Ras laughed hysterically. He continued to mumble some words that could not be understood, Ada is on the edge of passing out. Ras raised his 'leg' and kicked Ada on her hip harshly, forcing her to stay down. Another surge of pain sent Ada's mind into agony, she's trying very hard but was too weak to open her eyes.

Suddenly shots of assault rifle were fired at mutated Ras. One of the masked men somehow made his way to the rooftop began shooting at the black creature. Ras blocked some of the bullets that were being fired at him, lifted his leg away from Ada's body and retreated a little. Obviously enraged by the pain the man has caused him, Ras let out a loud growl and ready to charge at the man in tactical armor.

After finishing one round of mag, the man seemingly to notice his assault rifle cannot put down the creature. He pushed his rifle onto his back with the sling and took out a desert eagle magnum pistol and ejected its mag. He loaded the gun with another 'special' mag and aimed at the mutated creature's eye before it could run at him.

He quickly fired 3 shots at Ras's eye while running towards Ada, and crouched down beside her. The special bullets seemingly dealt a lot of damage to the mutated creature and made it fall. Grasping the window of time, the man pulled out a syringe from the back of his Kevlar and popped it into Ada's thigh. The man then continued to shoot at Ras.

Ada suddenly felt the strength of her consciousness coming back, with her pain quickly numbing into no sensation. She regained her vision and the dizziness have greatly reduced. However her limbs are still too weak to push her body up and just rolled her body sideways to get a clearer view at the mysterious man.

He got up and moved towards Ras while firing more shots until Ras was finally defeated. The masked man finished one full mag of special rounds to bring the mutated creature down. Finally Ras let out a loud pain growl and twitched while falling to meet the tiles of the roof, within 10 seconds he stopped moving from convulsing.

The man did a quick reload and kicked the dead creature to see if it is completely dead. After making sure it wouldn't come back alive, he poured a mysterious substance on the creature and lighted it on fire. The body of Ambassador Ras was soon lit in fire, burning its mutated remaining into smelly charcoal.

The man turned back to Ada to check on her. Looking at her condition which has improved significantly, he pointed at her thigh which he injected her at.

'Epinephrine.' His low voice said coldly.

Ada looked at the man's fully masked face with her eye half open, which she hasn't fully recovered from the damage she just suffered from the physical trauma Ras just did to her. The man roughly checked her body for injuries but Ada grabbed his arm abruptly.

Ada wanted to speak to the mysterious figure who saved her, but he shushed her quickly and whispered.

'谁言寸草心，报得三春晖.' He put her grappling gun back into her hands and stood up, ran off the ledge and jumped down. Ada blinked at what she heard, eyes widened in realization. A small smile emerged from her face and let out a sigh of relief at the ledge which the mysterious figure jumped off.

[_The meaning of this phrase will be explained at the end of the story, but if you're curious you are welcomed to google it. SPOILER ALERT so hold your itchy fingers!_]

The voice of Sherry rang into her earpiece, and the sounds of car engines could be heard from the church's compound. Ada's backup has just arrived. She slowly stood up and fired her grappling gun at one of the tiles. She limped to the edge of the roof and slowly descended to the ground. Sounds of footsteps approached her and one of them caught her.

Still fairly weak from her injuries, Ada was being supported with Sherry's shoulders to be escorted into one of the SUVs. Her mind has become clearer about her surroundings after the Epinephrine shot. Ada could tell they were bringing her into DSO building's medical wing but Sherry instructed the driver to head for the private access of the building so Ada could receive treatment discretely without going through the main entrance.

'Her injuries have healed…?' Ada could hear the doctor spoke in a surprised tone.

'Really?' Sherry inquired.

'Yes, I'll just give her some painkillers and send her into a scan just in case.' The doctor replied and pushed a dose of analgesics into Ada's vein. She could feel her body already regaining her strength and pushed to get up. Sherry gasped at her actions and quickly supported her shoulder.

Sherry wanted to say something but Ada stopped her.

'I'm fine.' Ada spoke. She stretched her arms and straightened her back, feeling her pain have greatly reduced. Looks like no bone is broken like she have been worried about.

'I want to go home.' Ada spoke to the blonde agent standing beside her while giving her a reassuring pat on one of her palms. Sherry insisted to drive Ada home despite being declined repeatedly by the Asian spy, but she complied to Sherry's request at last because she saw the amount of worry in her eyes.

After bidding Sherry goodbye at her doorstep, Ada went straight into shower to wash off all the dirt and goo from her action packed night. While she was washing herself, she couldn't help but to recall what had happened. Leon was being asked as a Director of DSO to dispatch someone to apprehend the man Ambassador Ras who seemingly went mad, there was no info about him being potentially biological amplified like a BOW. If it wasn't Ada, someone else would've gone in her place and possibly died. _How does Ras know me though?_

She almost lost her life due to her under prepared weaponry based off from the information insufficiency. _Who are those men who budged into the church in tactical armor? There were only three of them and they saved her, kind of_. Ada was well aware that the DSO backups did not find any trace of those armed men. Feeling the headache not just from using brainpower but the throbbing bruises all over her body, the Epinephrine injected by one of the soldiers definitely helped to wake up her dormant T-virus to keep her injuries minimal.

Ada sighed while getting out of the shower and looked at the mirror. _These bruises are all over my body._ She grunted softly and got herself dressed. She found Madam Hu already settling into the guest bedroom with her door opened, dozing on her bed. Ada softly closed the door to Madam Hu's room and checked on Leon.

Seems like Madam Hu already replaced Leon's towel and gave him antipyretic injection (he probably did not wake up at all to take medications orally). Ada smiled sympathetically at her sick husband and carefully climbed beside him.

* * *

The next day as Ada woke up and stretched, she could feel her injuries most probably are gone since she felt normal and painless. Leon is still sick and deeply asleep which Ada has no idea why he's not waking up but his fever has subsided a lot. She decided to let the man rest more and greeted Madam Hu in her kitchen.

Later in the morning Ada returns to the DSO office to help Hunnigan out with Leon's absence, she discovered a package on Leon's table. It was a transparent sealed bag of a vial containing a grey gooey substance, displaced by some kind of liquid. The label of the bag wrote Biohazard, and it came with an envelope containing a pile of papers and photos regarding a top secret operation. There was no signature or stamps about which party carried out this investigation.

She read through the report, which a lot of words were blacked out by a sharpie. It was a mission in one of the old Tricell facilities and it resulted in the death of a team of special operations. Numbers unknown, place unknown. At the end of the envelope, a small piece of paper fell out. Ada picked it up.

'脸若银盘，眼似水杏，唇不点而红，眉不画而翠。:D ' The paper was signed with a smiley face.  
[Translate: (Literal) Face as fair as galactic disc, Eyes as round and colourful as plum. Lips pink without colouring (makeup), Brows beautiful without drawings (makeup). It is a short poem to describe the beauty of a woman.]

Ada smiled at the poem and folded the paper into a smaller piece, tucked it into her bra of her left breast. _Naughty._

Ada took the biohazard vial and walked out of Leon's office, ready to have it examined by the experts.

**Later in the afternoon**

'It's fungus, mutated fungus.' Sherry showed Ada the analysis report.

_New kind of BOW?_

Ada bit her lip. Sherry began to dial the number to BSAA and inform them about their findings. While Sherry is out, Hunnigan hurried her steps to approach Ada. Hunnigan seemed flustered.

'There are reports of government officials and our Defence Minister hallucinating. Some of the DSO security members who went sick few days ago are being aggressive.' Hunnigan explained.

'Define aggressive.' Ada cocked one of the eyebrows.

'Violent, picking up knives and any weapons attacking anyone they see.' Hunnigan replied.

'Like Ras?' Ada asked.

'Possibly. There's no surveillance footage from their homes.' Hunnigan answered annoyingly. 'We've dispatched some police officers and DSO agents to investigate. However there's one thing that concerns me, all of these people were in Germany for the summit.'

'Leon.' Ada felt a cold shiver in her heart.

'Sherry too.' Hunnigan whispered.

Just then Sherry happened to finish her phone call and reenter the office. She looked at Ada and Hunnigan inquisitively.

'Chris said the BSAA will cooperate with DSO fully and he is looking forward to joint investigation.' Sherry informed them.

'Sherry, are you feeling any strange lately?' Hunnigan asked carefully. Ada crossed her arms and appear relaxed when she's actually having her guard up and ready to draw her gun from her holster if Sherry goes crazy.

'No.' Sherry answered with a confused expression. 'What's our next move?'

Ada suddenly remembered Sherry might have enhanced immunity due to her dormant G-virus and shook her head in relief.

'She's fine.' Ada softly patted Hunnigan's shoulder. 'G-virus.' She whispered.

'I will go check with our Defense Minister.' Sherry sighed and left.

'I need to check on Leon.' Ada said to the blonde agent and Hunnigan. She left the DSO building in a hurry and dialled Madam Hu's number.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	28. Chapter 28 Shadow

Chapter 28 Shadow

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

Lady Rose Bernstein: As much as I am itching to reply you but I figure anything I say might spoil the story xD. I see you're kind of getting what I was trying to write before I explain it. True Resident Evil fan right there! Thank you for your love and support!

* * *

'I left. Mr Kennedy woke up and said he got better, told me to go home.' Madam Hu spoke into her phone.

Ada frowned at what she heard and hung up the call. She stepped harder on the gas pedal making her car speeds faster. As her ride approaches the quiet suburban neighbourhood, she slowed down to observe her house compound to see if there's anything suspicious. Ada pulled up by the street and carefully opened the door of her house.

She quietly walked into her living room, her kitchen… No signs of Leon. Ada crept into her bedroom, still no Leon. _His PDA shows that he's home._ She continued to search her whole house for the blonde man but there was no one other than herself. _Leon didn't even drive out._

Ada found Leon's phones on their bedside table, untouched. There was no note in anywhere of the house, she began to wonder where the heck is Leon. Ada walked over to her computer and turned it on, she wanted to look at the surveillance footage only to discover the computer had its hard drive taken out.

She sighed in frustration and tried to access its cloud data instead, only to find it also empty and erased. Ada squinted at the screen with annoyance. _What are you trying to do, Leon?_

Knowing she's unable to track Leon at the time being, Ada continued to search for clues what Leon might have taken with him before he left the house.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Leon opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings to find himself at home. He glanced at the clock.

_10.30am_

Just got better from his fever, Leon got up from his bed and headed for shower. His head still hurts a little from the high fever he was having and a little drowsy, probably from the low blood sugar. He didn't wake up to Ada being in his bed which could only mean she's already out at work during that hour.

Leon quietly enjoyed the warmth of the water in his shower, only to be interrupted with hearing a strange man talking.

_Leon Kennedy…_

Leon moved his shower curtain away to look at his bathroom, no one was there. Whose voice is this? He was again disrupted with a sharp tinnitus which gave him a terrible headache, he grunted in pain leaning his head on the tile wall. The strange sound lasted for about one minute, Leon was already panting from the pressure the pain had caused in his head.

_You will follow my orders, follow my will. Come, or your son Johnny dies._

'WHO ARE YOU?' Leon suddenly exclaimed, his hands are moving involuntarily to turn off the shower. Shocked by how his hands were moving against his will, Leon kneeled down on the wet floor feeling his body was gradually losing control by his own consciousness. He wanted to stand back up, but he couldn't. Now he wants to scream. He opened his mouth, but no voice was coming out.

_If you don't believe me, call him._

The voice in his head was getting louder and clearer, the headache was also getting worse. Leon could feel his body in his control again. He immediately stood up and grabbed the phone on his side table. He dialled his eldest son's phone.

'Hello?' A voice of a female answered.

'Who are you?' Leon asked coldly.

'A friend.' The voice purred seductively.

'What do you want?' Leon raised his voice sternly, almost exploding.

'Just so you know, Johnny is still alive… He is right in front of me, but it depends on you for how much longer he will live.' The woman said coyly and pushed a button to show Leon a video feed of Johnny tied in a chair, unconscious. She then cut off the video and spoke.

'Just comply. We want you, not him.' She said coldly and hung up.

Leon widened his eyes in shock and quickly typed a few keys in his phone, before he knew it he could feel he was losing control of his body again. He used his last bit of strength to type but he wasn't sure if he finished and his consciousness was lost. 'Leon' put his phone back onto his side table and left the room.

'Leon' walked to the kitchen to find Madam Hu watching some kind of broadcast. He greeted her coldly and told her to leave. 'Leon' was going to walk out the kitchen but his stomach growled wildly. He tilted his head strangely and looked at the food Madam Hu has prepared for him. 'Leon' walked to the plate of food and rapidly chowed it down with hands like an animal.

'Leon' stood up and walked towards his front door like he was being possessed, limping while his head twitches and shivering, last hint of his own will fighting against the hallucinations. As he reached his front door, 'Leon' fully took over. He stood up straight like a new man, walking confidently towards a black car which just pulled up by his house.

* * *

'How are you?' Frog dropped a bottle of yogurt drink for the man sitting at the table.

'Thank you.' Shadow grabbed the bottle and nodded at his teammate. 'Nothing much.'

They are taking a break from missions at Little Creek Joint Expeditionary Base in Virginia. Frog took off his helmet to reveal his well trimmed black hair and removed his facemask. His black eyes blinked from its irritation, and he rubbed them to remove some of the dirt. He stretched his back and grunted in exhilaration like an old man. Frog patted his teammate's shoulder.

'I'm thankful that you're alive, and also thankful that I am too.' Frog smiled at him.

'Same.' Shadow simply replied and pulled off his facemask. His cold blue eyes staring back at Frog.

'What's on your mind? You seem bothered.' Frog asked.

'Nothing.' Shadow replied coldly and returned his attention back to his drink.

'We're having another mission in 15 minutes, this time it's Washington DC. From the looks of Major, it doesn't look good. *Sigh* It's going to be a looooong day.' Frog yawned and took out a bread bun.

'Can I?' Shadow asked while putting his hand out.

Frog gave him a look of disbelief, tore his bun into half and gave one half to the young Private. He shook his head at his younger teammate who seemed so strong at battle but so clueless about manners in life.

The duo quickly finished their short snack and put their gears back on, ready to embark on another mission. The Major of their platoon approached the Navy Seal members and signalled them to join the emergency briefing.

'Pentagon is compromised. There is an outbreak or some sort that makes people crazy, attacking each other. Our Defense Minister is one of the personnel who turned. Pentagon has since been in lock down and we are operating under the President's order to eliminate the threats internally. Nothing that is non human leaves the Pentagon.' The Major explained. 'Division of the team is as we discussed earlier, collect your gears we'll move out in 5.' He clapped twice for the soldiers to leave for their task.

_Pentagon is compromised? It's so serious to the extent of sending in Special Force to neutralize, that's strange…_

Shadow's mind wandered off until Frog pulled him arm and brought him back into his senses. They walked over to the armory and started gearing.

'Do you think we will see the things we saw last time?' Frog looked at his teammate while picking up one of the ACR.

'Tricell?' Shadow whispered.

'Noo…. _The fat man_….' Frog whispered even lower while checking if anyone is near them as if he's paranoid about getting eavesdropped.

'Ohh…' Shadow looked at his teammate wide eyed was he was ready to pick up L115 AWM sniper, his hands suddenly changed direction to grab McMillan TAC-50. The answer is clear now.

'You're right, we should pick something to go ham.' Frog put his ACR back and grabbed a FN SCAR assault rifle and a colt pistol. (SCAR has higher damage and penetration burst than ACR)

After screwing a suppressor on his sniper of choice, Shadow grabbed a lightweight assault rifle TAR-21 and a desert eagle .50 magnum handgun. The duo quickly finished gearing up and jogged towards their airplane.

'The team will be divided into pairs. The immediate soldier beside your right will be your teammate.' The major's orders rang into their earpiece.

Frog lightly nudged Shadow who is sitting on his right and he nodded back.

As their destination approaches, Frog and Shadow wore their parachutes and followed rest of the Seals to jump.

'Ura!' Frog exclaimed and hopped into free fall. Shadow said nothing and followed.

Shadow calmly glided and paid attention to his wrist meter. He deployed his parachute when it reads he is 300m above ground.

'We are landing on the Northwest.' Frog's voice rang into Shadow's ear.

'Roger.' Shadow replied as he pulled his parachute to glide left.

As they landed safely, Shadow and Frog unbuckled their chutes and looked around. The members of the Navy Seals are scattered around various blocks of the Pentagon, especially the West and South West building but there's only two of themselves taking over the whole Northwest block. A little suspicious of the uncommon distribution of soldiers, he thought maybe because the West building has the Secretary of Defense's office. Putting his own opinion behind his head, Shadow tapped his teammate's shoulder and moved in formation.

The duo reached a rooftop latch and unlocked it with a code the Major has provided, Frog climbed down first.

'Evacuate all personnel to the ground floor of 5 main exits.' Major reminded them.

Shadow followed Frog's lead to start clearing 7th floor. _Luckily the electricity isn't out, imagine securing Pentagon without any lights._ They scanned through office by office, department by department making sure no one is in the building's higher floors except going to their points of evacuation. Sounds of helicopters and security vehicles could be heard from around the pentagon.

'Man down! Man down!' Someone suddenly yelled in their ears.

'Location?' Frog asked while putting his guard up.

'North building, 3rd floor Defence Department.' The voice spoke.

'Moving.' Shadow replied and led the way.

On their way to the North building, the Navy Seals came across a few other Marines which were also dispatched to secure the Pentagon. They joined the soldiers and moved quickly.

'Back back back back!' Someone yelled into their earpiece again followed by screams.

_What the hell?_

Frog looked at Shadow who didn't react much to the scream. Shadow signalled him to just keep going. Some of the Marines around them began making low sounds of discussion.

As they reached the supposedly North building, gunshots and screams could be heard from all over the place. It seemed like a living hell but the hallway in front of them is empty. The sounds must be coming from the floors below or above. The marine team leader ordered his soldiers to go to the floor below.

Shadow and Frog decided that they will go above. The duo separated from the group of marines and went for the stairway. As they entered the hallway of the 4th floor North building, they were shocked by the sight of bodies lying on the floor, brutally murdered. Blood splashed across the floor and some parts of the wall, they are stepping on some gooey remains of the internal organs of corpses. In full alert, the pair of Seal members continued to search for the murderer.

'Where is the security room?' Frog asked.

'This floor.' Shadow replied. 'Let's look for the consoles.'

Frog agreed silently. Shadow who has a better memory of the Pentagon blueprint let his teammate, crossing the hallway and rooms which has a lot of dead bodies. Then they came across a thumping sound from a door. It sounded like someone wanted to get out but the door was locked.

'Who's behind the door?' Frog asked.

'HELP! PLEASE! OH MY GOD!' A female's voice could be heard, her voice already hoarse from screaming.

'Step aside ma'am!' Frog shouted and shot at the door knob. He moved aside only for Shadow to kick, the door opened with a Boom. A horrifying sight same into their eyes. A creature which is about 2 meters tall with a black-grey moist fibres made of its body, is tearing the woman's body apart. Its claws are humongous and its teeth are so long as it reaches its chest.

_What the hell?_

Without any hesitation, Frog and Shadow shot at the creature's head. The creature screamed hysterically at the pain and threw the woman's body away. Rounds of bullets piercing the creature's head and upper chest, finally it collapsed on his back and stopped moving.

Shadow quickly ran to the woman rescue, Frog added a few more shots into the dead body of the creature.

Seeing her lower body has already been torn away completely, bleeding profusely. Shadow kneeled down to have the woman's head lying on his thigh.

'I'm sorry.' Shadow cupped her face lightly. The woman probably already gradually losing consciousness and unable to see clearly.

'Make this faster for me….' She mumbled.

Shadow pulled out his knife and gave the woman a clean slice at her throat.

'Rest in peace.' Shadow lowered his head and mourned the dead woman for a second, put her down lightly and shut her eyes off.

Frog lighted the creature on fire and turned to Shadow, patting his shoulder for the brief sorrow they are going through. Shadow stood up and reloaded his assault rifle.

'Looks like you made the right choice to bring the big guns.' Frog said while looking at the creature burn.

'I see why Pentagon is compromised now.' Shadow said coldly while changing his primary weapon into his sniper. 'Last time, that L11 AWM couldn't bring the fat man down in one shot. I suppose this one can.' Shadow gritted his teeth and pulled the lever of his sniper fiercely.

Frog nodded and left the room with Shadow. The duo continued to search for the security room, but was distracted by a connecting hall covered with weird projectiles on the walls. Black colour root like plants(?) spread all across the wall, some forming oozey clump at the corner of the walkway and random spots. Some of the roots have surrounded the lamps of the hall, making the lights much darker.

Shadow pushed a button on his glasses, his right lens turned orange into thermal vision. Frog followed suit. They continued to walk and find directions to their current objective.

'I… I don't feel so right.' Frog's voice trembled.

Before Shadow could say anything, sounds of creatures similar with the one they encountered just now could be heard from the darkness. Purple shadows appeared in their thermal sight limping towards them. The outlines of these shadows suggested that they are the same type of creature from the one they just killed but shorter in height. Shadow cursed internally and counted their numbers.

_1, 2, 3, …. 9_

He immediately raised his TAC-50 sniper and aimed at one of their heads. Holding a short breath, Shadow pulled the trigger. The powerful antimaterial sniper rifle blew the first creature's head away, along with another creature behind him.

Frog also quickly shot at these creature's heads before one of them decided to charge at Shadow. Shadow fired another powerful shot at the creatures, sending its head exploding by the impact of its .50 cal magnum bullet.

One of the creatures tried to flank them and jumped upwards. Frog raised his assault rifle, shooting its chest while Shadow quickly sprinted away from where he was standing and fired another shot at one of them who tried to attack Frog.

Sensing his assault rifle is out of bullets from the current mag, Frog quickly rolled to his side while pulling his PSG shotgun from his back and aimed at another creature which is trying to jump at Shadow while he is pulling his gauge between shots. The duo worked in perfect synergy and quickly brought down all the mutated creatures.

They ended up panting trying to catch their breaths from dodging the fast attacks from these unknown creatures and finally got the time to reload their weapons.

'Do you think they are like the fat man now?' Frog asked his teammate while checking out one of these creature's corpse before burning it.

'But the fat man could talk.' Shadow replied coldly.

Frog didn't reply and suddenly scratching his chest. His hands became faster and more violent as he scratch, and wanted to take off his Kevlar.

'What's wrong?' Shadow stepped closer to his teammate, wondering if he could help.

'Somethi.. Something is inside me!' Frog exclaimed in horror. Just as he finished his last word, blue-grey like fibres crawled out from his chest behind his Kevlar and coated the man completely. Shocked by what he is seeing, Shadow took a few steps back.

Within a few seconds, Frog transformed into one of them… The creatures.

The transformed Frog raised his shotgun at Shadow and pulled the trigger. The Special Force soldier did not just stand there but immediately ran around and took cover behind a solid railing.

'Frog?' Shadow shouted while trying to take a peek from his cover, only to be greeted by another shotgun round, making a dent into the railing.

_There's no going back now._

Shadow ran in his cover to the other end of the railing and aimed his sniper at Frog's chest. With a quick breath, the sniper round pierced Frog's chest making a nasty big hole. Frog fell onto his knees at the impact of the powerful sniper round but his wound quickly regenerated. Shadow cursed in his breath and quickly shot another round into Frog's head. This time, there's no regeneration.

Shadow silently mourned for his dead comrade and sighed. Looking at the other dead bodies, he took out a grenade and pulled its pin. He threw the explosive in between the bodies and quickly left the room. He reloaded his sniper and headed for the security room.

On his way to the security room which is in the other end from the way he entered the North building, he encountered more dead human bodies which appeared to be killed by the creatures. There are no signs of the disgusting black projections in any part of the buildings here which makes Shadow wondered if the hall earlier was the place where the mutations spread. How does he explain the way Frog mutated? How did he get infected in the first place? None of the monsters got to touch or bit him.

_Focus, objective._ Shadow cleared his head and found the sign for Security room. The amount of bodies outside the security hallway were unsettling, something was different. These people didn't appear to be attacked by monsters, but shot.

_Precise shots to the heads._

Shadow quietly changed his primary weapon into his suppressed assault rifle. He crept his way to outside of the security room and the voice of a woman caught his attention.

'I have to charge you double for this.' She said softly. (She's behind the door)

_Charge? What does she mean, charge?_ Shadow thought to wait for a bit more to decide if the woman is hostile or friendly.

'He is at the safe room, basement 3 B1 heading to the exit.' She continued.

_Who is at the safe room?_

'If you want to intercept, you better do it at the hallway of basement 1 area before they can go to the ground floor. Call off your pets, I'm leaving.'

_That's it, whoever she wants to intercept it's the people of the Pentagon. Pets, there's only one type of non human species I know here. She's not with the government._

Shadow opened the door in a speed of light and charged at the woman. The woman gasped and was about to point her gun at him, got immediately disarmed with a quick CQC. With a manoeuvre, Shadow ejected the gun magazine and elbowed her throat while his right leg hooked her knee and spun her around. He got behind her and with a quick hook over her shoulders, his other hand got around her neck to form a choke.

All these series of movements were too fast before she could fight back. Shadow locked her air supply and knocked her unconscious.

_Gotta find out who is she working for._

Shadow carefully observed the woman, she looks beautiful at a glance. Shoulder length brown hair tied into a ponytail, deep eye socket and high cheek bones. Fair skin and her face features have pleasant proportions. Black jacket with a white tank top, skin tight combat jeans and boots.

He patted her down and found a PDA, several weapons like pistols and a knife, a CIA ID card, a set of lock picks, a simple first aid kit and some handgun magazines. He looked closely at the CIA ID card.

_Natasha Hughes._

He copied the numbers into the computer and hit search. Data not found.

_Pft, CIA my ass._

He took off her jacket and folded her jeans up, because he knows female operatives (or whoever she is) likes to hide important stuffs in their more private areas.

Shadow found another phone at her ankle and a card in her bra. The card is black and some characters lit in dim silver. This could be some kind of black credit card which is popular among mercenaries which is the account they use to receive money from their employers. It is almost untraceable, well 'almost'.

He also noticed the pendant on her neck which appeared to be a little big for a normal necklace. He pulled it off her and carefully opened it, a known capsule is stored inside. As for what purpose, he doesn't know.

Shadow looked back at her face, questions began to form in his head. He somehow recognized this woman, but he doesn't remember who she is.

_Very familiar, where did I see her before?_

She looked like she is in her 20s. He carefully opened her eyelids, she has green eyes. Still couldn't remember if he knows her, he decided to leave his doubt aside for the time being.

Shadow began to link the woman's PDA into his own PDA to decrypt it. While the device does its job, he quickly typed into the security console the woman just accessed to find who was she targeting. A team of tactical soldiers and a woman who is not wearing tactical gears are shooting at a large mutated creature in Basement 1.

He zoomed into the footage to look at the group of people. One of those faces caught his attention.

_Chris Redfield? So the BSAA is here._

Shadow continued to scroll the camera around Chris but the sight of the large monster appeared instead, it jumped at them and knocking the group of people apart. One of the BSAA soldier fired something like a missile at the monster. The monster struggled but didn't die, got back up and knocked its way directly upwards making a huge hole at the ceiling to reach overground. The monster continued to sprint at walls until it reaches the botanical park right in the middle of the Pentagon. The monster screamed and mutated further into a huge monster. Shadow frowned at the sight of the ugly creature and began to worry if it will be able to destroy the whole Pentagon structure.

He doubts the government is able to send any tanks, so if they want to tackle this monster with heavier guns, it has to be done by air with a helicopter or a drone. He also knows the government wouldn't drop a bomb here as this is the Pentagon not some ISIS camp or oil field. Contemplating the choices of his next move, he looked back at the woman behind him and shook his head.

_We don't know what that creature is. BSAA is here, that means this is clearly a bioterrorism attack in the US soil. My mission is to secure Pentagon, this monster is clearly not secured._

Just then, Shadow's PDA has finished decrypting hers. A series of phone numbers which she has exchanged calls with no names saved. He realized he does not have enough time at the moment to find out whoever she was communicating with, Shadow pulled out a Morphine pen (painkiller, but also can be used as a sedative) and popped it onto the woman.

He tucked both of her devices and ID into his pockets and tossed her weapons aside. Shadow tightened his assault rifle to his right and put the woman's body over his left shoulder into a fireman's carry. Shadow carried her down to the second floor until he was interrupted by a super loud roar outside which he suspects is from the huge monster the BSAA is fighting now. Struggling to make a decision between helping BSAA which contributes to the factor that he could secure the Pentagon as he was assigned to, or to move this woman outside of the Pentagon and investigate the bigger picture.

The young Seal soldier slowed his steps and began to look for a window which have a clear shot of the botanical park in the Pentagon. He went past a few offices until he stumbled into an office which wasn't locked and he could see the monster clearly. Shadow put the woman down beside him and cuffed her hands just in case she wakes up as if she has superhuman powers to resist the drug (Or even worse, transforming). Things that are happening these days have made him a little more paranoid than usual.

He looked at the monster outside, calculating the distance from the window he is standing at it's about at least 300-500 meters away. Shadow changed to his sniper rifle and opened its bi-pod support. Didn't know if the glass is bulletproof, he just shot the window with the powerful rifle breaking it and kicked the shards away. He expertly steadied the sniper by the window and looked into the scope.

The monster is at least 2 floors tall and is pretty immune to the assault rifles damage like the BSAA has been firing. The RPG however did do more damage to it from the security footage Shadow has seen earlier. Its regeneration is also a lot quicker than its smaller peers, Shadow thought it looked like the bigger fat man, only much, much bigger.

No matter how powerful the creature is, the bigger they are, the slower they are too. The monster tried to attack some of the BSAA soldiers that were shooting but the little humans ran around and dodged. The creature seemed so much angrier than before since it has gotten bigger than moments ago fighting BSAA in the basement.

Shadow aimed his sniper at the monster's head and adjusted his scope. Right hand on the trigger and his left on the stock, supporting the weight of the rifle and provide stability, he took a small breath and pulled the trigger. With a strong recoil, he performed a swift bolt action to eject the empty bullet shell. From the scope, he could see that the bullet hit the monster's head right on its forehead dealing a lot of damage as the monster began to stop attacking. Shadow fired another round into its eye, shattering its organ of sight into a pile of bloody mess on its face. Despite dealing a lot of damage already, the monster is still standing and blindly swinging its arm as a response of struggle.

Shadow decided to complete shatter its head no matter how many bullets it will take to bring this monster down. Sometimes the answer to attack problems, is attack it back. He emptied the 5 round magazine within one minute, already destroying half of the monster's face. After a full reload of a fresh 5 round magazine, Shadow continued to blow the monster's brains off until he could not regenerate itself anymore and stay dead.

Combining with the BSAA firepower, the Navy Seal soldier successfully brought the monster down. He could see from his scope that the Captain of their team, Chris Redfield is looking at his direction as if he wants to find whoever helped them with the powerful sniper shots. Shadow lifted his rifle and retracted its bi-pod support and sling the weapon onto his back. The woman seemed to be still unconscious from sedation, he carried her again on her shoulder and began to look for an evacuation exit.

Knowing that the BSAA is here and a lot of soldiers have died including his own teammate Frog, Shadow decided to leave the job to the counter bioterrorism forces since the Navy Seal commander is not giving him any orders right now. He figured that the situation must be very very bad if the Pentagon is compromised. Now he has another job to do, solving mysteries… Starting from this woman on his shoulder. Although leaving his duties as a soldier now might receive punishment in the future, Shadow already thought of a legit excuse that he did help the BSAA bring the monster down and killed a few himself with Frog until his poor teammate turned into one of the monsters.

At the ground floor, the evacuation point was crowded with people in combat suits and biohazard protective gears. The survivors and the Pentagon staffs are lining up to get checked in order to leave the building. Shadow quietly followed the line, everyone was diligently playing their part and are very organized in following the rules of evacuation and no one is questioning him about the lady on his back.

When it is Shadow's turn to get checked, the guard asked him to provide identification of himself and the lady. He took her CIA card out and his own military ID, the guard let them pass. Now he has to find a vehicle…

He walked to the massive carpark of the Pentagon and started to look for electric cars. Shadow spotted a Tesla not far away from him and quickly walked over. He took out his PDA and started to hack his way into the car in order to unlock it.

_Easy peasy._

The programme he used fully unlocked the car for him. Shadow shoved the woman into the passenger seat and quickly start the engine, driving them both away from the 5 edged government compound.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	29. Chapter 29 Conscience

Chapter 29 Conscience

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

Page0fCup5: Hahaha! I'm glad to be entertaining you too! Thank you for your continuous love and support on my story and please stay tune for more!

* * *

'What are you looking at?' Sherry asked.

'Oh, nothing.' Chris replied while staring at the window opposite the monster they just took down. 'Regroup, we need to combine forces with the military and clear the whole Pentagon. Set up biohazard camp in every building destroy all infected corpses.' Chris intructed.

'What do we do now? We just lost our Defence Minister.' Sherry said while looking at the much destroyed corpse of the huge monster they just defeated.

'There's a lot of witnesses here, file the report and send it to the White House.' Chris simply replied and turned to Sherry. 'Besides the Defence Minister, who else was at risk for the exposure?'

'Leon.' Sherry replied, her face couldn't hide her worries for the boss. 'And the rest of the world with some of their leaders infected.'

'Have you found out what caused this?' Chris asked.

'We didn't know what was it until we compared with the BSAA database, our hypothesis is E type BOW known as the mold. It was first discovered in 2017 Louisiana, remnants of research projects of Albert Wesker were being continued in the dark and one of them was this 'Mold'.' Sherry explained.

'Others who were infected presumably taken down in their homes by local police forces but this Pentagon attack was obviously planned.' Sherry continued. 'As for what's their bigger picture I have no idea.'

'Is the President infected?' Chris asked.

'No.' Sherry replied. 'Luckily.'

* * *

Shadow drove himself and the mysterious woman to Baltimore into his safe house. With her still unconscious, Shadow carried her into one of his guest rooms and cuffed her hands behind the chair when getting her to sit. This room is reinforced with metal and the window is sealed heavily which looks like an uncommon interrogation cell than a proper bedroom. The safe house is a small 2 room apartment in a low density neighbourhood. He removed his kevlar and weapons while boiling water and turning on his laptop. He already disabled the woman's PDA location homing when they were in Pentagon, now he just has to get information about these numbers.

_Professionals are indeed professionals. They jump their signals everywhere so it could be anywhere. The only way is to either make her call them or the other way round._

Just then he heard a low whimper from the woman. Shadow calmly got an instant cup noodle and poured the boiling water in.

'Hello.' Shadow said coldly.

The woman just looked at him with her eyes half open.

'Natasha Hughes?' Shadow said sarcastically. 'You're not CIA.'

'Who are you?' Natasha asked.

'I am no one.' Shadow replied while checking his cup noodles. 'Look, interrogation is not my specialty. I don't care who you work for I just need to know the objective behind Pentagon's attack.'

'Hmph, you think you can get it from me that easily?' Natasha grinned.

That instant when Natasha smiled, something clicked inside Shadow's mind. He remembered where he saw her from. Shadow is lucky that he is still wearing his facemask and helmet so she couldn't see his expressions. He stirred the cup noodles with chopsticks and fed it into Natasha's mouth.

She grunted in pain from the boiling heat of the noodles. Shadow realized his bluntness and retracted a little.

'What was that about?!' Natasha cursed angrily.

'Eat.' Shadow said coldly. As much as Shadow wants to get information from this mysterious woman, there's another person he needs to get to immediately. Despite with the burning pain in the woman's mouth, Shadow quickly force fed her with the noodles and left the room.

He came back to Natasha with a towel and a pair of clean clothes.

'I am investing for answers, this is the most humane treatment anyone can get in this business.' Shadow said coldly. He tossed the clothes on the empty bed and uncuffed her. The feisty woman retaliated with no hesitation only to be arm twisted and pressed on the floor by the CQC proficient combatant.

'Don't need to even think about winning me in close combat, I'm a Navy Seal.' Shadow gave a cold laugh. 'I'm not done with you yet, I'll be back.' He lifted her whole body up while locking her arms from movement and tossed her onto the bed. 'The bathroom is there.' He said coldly and left, locking the bedroom behind him.

Natasha was stunned by the strange behaviour of the strange special force soldier. She massaged her wrist which was aching from the harsh handcuffs and now are finally free. Natasha quietly observed her surroundings and checked on herself if the soldier has stripped her off completely from her weapons and gadgets.

As expected, she is left with nothing but clothes. She looked at the window trying to see where she is, only to be welcomed with grave darkness.

_Where the heck am I?_

She walked over to the door which Shadow exited and tried to open it. The door didn't budge at all. Looks like that man reinforced its lock. Natasha grunted in irritation, doesn't know what is the intention of this man who just kidnapped her from work.

_Navy Seal huh? He wanted to know the purpose of the Pentagon attack. Ain't gonna let him find out at all._

She continued to search her way to the bathroom, it's a fairly simple washroom with a shower and a loo. Knowing that there's no way getting out of here soon, she gave up struggling and went on to clean herself. After seemingly hours, the man is still not back yet. Natasha stopped waiting and dozed off in her bed.

**Next Afternoon**

Shadow tracked a certain man's location into an isolated house in Philadelphia. He feels a little fishy why would the man being brought to this kind of place, but nonetheless armed himself with a suppressed assault rifle TAR-21 and a silenced Beretta 9mm. He approached the house which is in the middle of nowhere and only a few trees, deployed a drone to survey its surroundings.

From a quick glance, there's no vehicle or any utilities for this small house. Thermal scan shows there's only one heat signature from inside, the man is hung on his wrists tied to the ceiling. Still wearing his tactical armor, Shadow activated his glasses's scanning system to pay attention to the possibilities of booby traps or mines.

Shadow reached the house safely, it looked like a plain hideout with no traps whatsoever. Letting his guard down, he unlocked the door by picking its lock. Looks like the man inside isn't that much of a threat for whoever locked him up is not using any advanced lock. Shadow stepped inside the house and found the hanging man.

It is pretty hot and stuffy inside from the lack of air circulation and the uninsulated metal roof which builds up the heat. He quickly discovered the brown haired man in the only room of the house. Shadow shot the metal chain which tied the man's wrist to the ceiling and caught his body when he was falling. He checked for the man's vital signs, still breathing but he was unconscious possibly from hyperthermia and dehydration. Shadow touched the man to check if he has any injuries and there's none other than smelling sweat.

He looked around for the man's possible belongings and clues to how he ended up here, only found a PDA and nothing else. Shadow carried the man on his shoulders and went back into his car. He quickly measured the man's blood pressure with a barometer he brought with, seems like he is in a mild shock (Low blood pressure) but he is stable. Shadow quickly setup a simple IV to help the unconscious man rehydrate and turned on the engine to drive back to his Baltimore safe house.

After a 1.5hour drive, Shadow carried the unconscious man into the master bedroom of his safehouse. He then checked his computer for emails, only to discover the news about various outbreak of bioterror attacks in several countries. USA's Pentagon was one of it but with the better knowledge of biohazard control and the involvement of BSAA, it was able to be contained.

Shadow was enraged by the motives of whoever is behind these attacks and his informant in DSO has told him that the Director of DSO has also went missing. Knowing the capabilities of that man, Shadow could already feel something big is going to happen. Judging from how the German summit has made its participants infected, the Director of DSO should have no exception. At this point, hundreds of soldiers and civilians might have died and the panic is uprising everywhere. USA, UK, China, Russia, France, Spain and my more countries are affected. This is a global attack. Shadow hissed in disgust and he knows whatever actions he must take it has to be done fast.

Just then, the unconscious man let out a low grunt.

'Any pain?' Shadow approached the man with a glass water.

'No. Who are you? Where…?' Before the brown haired man finished his sentence, Shadow shoved the glass into his hand and put a earpiece for the man. He quickly left the room and locked it behind him.

Shadow opened the other room's door to find Natasha staring at him from the bed. She has already changed into the clean clothes he provided and appeared well rested.

'The world is being attacked by BOWs in various cities. I heard what you say in the Pentagon security room. What do they want?' Shadow asked coldly.

Natasha grinned at him and said nothing.

'You told that person to call off the pets.' Shadow continued. 'Who were you trying to intercept? Defence Minister was the monster, the BSAA?' While he was talking, Shadow continued to observe her eyes for any clues. What he just said did not raise any attention from her.

'Do you know where is the Director of DSO?' Shadow asked coldly.

Natasha scoffed but didn't say anything which is slowly enraging Shadow's patience. Although he was being trained in one of the most difficult regime in the military, Shadow is just a human afterall. He tried to reason with this woman in front of him but her apathy is irritating him.

Before Natasha could say anything, Shadow charged at her and violently grasped her throat almost locking her airway away. Natasha was shocked at the man's sudden action and gasped.

'You must know where he is and who brought him away.' Shadow hissed while tightening his grip on her throat. 'Otherwise you wouldn't date the nerd, Mary.' Shadow grabbed the brunette lady and tossed her onto the bed.

Natasha was struggling to get up but was more shocked by what he just said. She cocked an eyebrow at him, putting her guard up. _This is getting interesting._

'You know my boyfriend?' She smirked at him.

'Boyfriend?' Shadow hissed. 'Who got chained up to threaten his father?'

'You sure know a lot about my dating history huh?' Natasha smiled coyly at him. 'Can't tell if you're jealous or curious.' Eventhough she is acting calm and arrogant towards his questions, Natasha couldn't help but to feel her goosebumps creeping their ways throughout her body. She didn't know how this man managed to obtain these information, and her boyfriend whom she dated for work.

'Oh you're just playing with his feelings, that naive boy didn't managed to touch you an inch further than your hands.' Shadow said coldly. 'He went head over heels for you.'

'I didn't hurt him did I? I bet he's still alive since you found him chained.' She crossed her arms and sit on her bed.

'What did you want to know from him?' Shadow asked coldly.

'I'm not telling you.' Natasha simply replied.

'You want to take this to an interrogative level?' Shadow stepped forward.

Natasha glared at the tall man who is still wearing his facemask and helmet, complete tactical armor. Unable to read his facial expressions is making her hard to guess his intentions.

'Why does a Navy Seal soldier want to know about the Director of DSO?' Natasha asked. 'He's not your boss.'

'This is a national crisis.' Shadow slowly taking off his gloves. 'You know who is behind these. The Director of DSO… Somehow felt like a chess piece in the full puzzle of whatever they are planning.' He took off his Kevlar and left it aside.

Natasha eyed the soldier in front of her questionably about his gestures of removing his protective armor. Shadow jump on her with his lower body pressing her firmly on the bed, his left elbow on her arms and throat.

'You're gonna tell me everything that you know about the Pentagon's attack, your relationship with that nerd and his father's location. Death is too fast for your kind of people, interrogation is not my strong suit. But I know a few things worse than death, is living like a zombie.' Shadow said coldly and took out a syringe from his pocket.

'I'm sure you're familiar with Pentothal.' Shadow said coldly and popped the 'truth serum' into her arm. 'Of course, if you're train professionally you would be able to resist its effects. So let's up the game here. If you tell me what I want to know, I'll have mercy and wear a condom.'

Natasha widened her eyes when she heard what he just said. She began to struggle vigorously with all her strength knowing what he's trying to do. Shadow is a strong man, he pinned her firmly under while lowering his zip and his underwear with his right hand. He then moved his free hand onto her breasts wildly molesting her soft mammary organ.

Natasha screamed with her might but the man kept sweeping his hand everywhere while her hands and legs were firmly restricted on the bed. A strong, stiff part of Shadow invaded her pants. She was not wearing any undergarments in the shorts he had provided. He penetrated her forcefully slow and shallow at first, but went deeper as he thrusted.

'You can scream all you want, or you can start talking.' Shadow laughed coldly while roughly assaulting the brunette woman.

Natasha was already starting to feel dizzy and weaker from the Pentothal, she couldn't do anything to resist the man anymore. That moment she felt totally defenceless, empty and shameful. She rather die than being raped by any men.

'Just kill me.' She snarled.

'Not that easy, woman.' Shadow replied coldly while increasing his momentum.

Natasha is in her most vulnerable state. Pentothal as a might have made her psychologically relaxed, that doesn't mean she is not aware of what is going on. She is in fact very conscious and still able to deliver speech without slurs or moving her limbs. As Shadow continued his penetration, she began to give in.

'They… They know DSO is a threat.' Natasha mumbled softly. Shadow slowed down his rhythm for Natasha to be able to deliver her words clearer.

'They wanted me to collect information regarding the Director and his rumoured wife. No one knows her name, that nerd did not mention a single word about her either.' Natasha whispered while panting from the forced sex she's having.

'What do they want with the Director and his wife?' Shadow asked coldly, but softer this time.

'To eliminate them, their work has been damaging the market a lot. My employer wasn't able to make money to further their purposes.' She continued.

'When did you start working with them?' He asked.

'About a year ago, my assignment was to get close to that nerd.' Natasha said softly.

'Are you a mercenary or a spy?' Shadow asked again, his grip loosened a little on her.

'More like, they'd kill me if I don't do it. If I succeed they will pay me.' Natasha answered.

'There's no obligation for you to work for them in the first place.' Shadow calmly said. 'You could finish a job and walk away.'

'They have my sister in captivity.' Natasha smiled bitterly. 'I came from a fucked up place, what choice do I have?'

'Who is your employer?'

'They call themselves the 'Connection', they only wanted money and research and the DSO is stopping from having what they want.'

'What are they using for the BOW?'

'Mold E-002. It can selectively infect people from detecting superior better hosts. Improved from E-001, it didn't only need to have one mother mold but multiple leaders of the colony. For now I know there's one mother mold, and a father mold.'

'Is there a cure?'

'Fungicidal serum is only effective for Stage 1 and Stage 2, it is fatal for the final stage mutation and it's irreversible.'

'How long does it take to reach final mutation?'

'There's no time measure, as long as stage 1 and stage 2 are forced to mutate, like death.' She continued. 'I just wanted my sister back.' Tears started flowing down her pretty face.

'Do you know where is the Director of DSO now?' Shadow asked.

'I was to report back to New Mexico, my sister should be held there.' Natasha sobbed.

'You got that?' Shadow spoke into his earpiece. After a second, he nodded and removed it from his ear.

Shadow stayed silent for a bit, as if he felt sorry for this woman before him. He knows assaulting a vulnerable woman is wrong especially as a man, as a soldier who protects his country. If the situation isn't this dire of extreme measures to get information from her he might not have done it.

'I'm sorry.' Shadow wiped her tears away gently and reduced his weight on her. He took off his facemask to reveal his cold sapphire eyes. He stared deeply into her eyes and caressed her face.

_As much as I want to sympathize you for what you have done, despite knowing that you were forced to do it I can't let you just go unpunished. That man you played with, kidnapped and left in neglect could've died in that house. I believe there is good in everyone but when a person is tested with the lives of a family member, their decisions could be swayed._

Shadow pressed his lips on hers passionately while his hands have lifted the pressure from her throat and shoulders, removing his palm from restricting her hands but instead supported her neck in order to grant him deeper access into their lingual intimacy.

Natasha's mind already went blind partially from the drug but most of it due to the fact that Shadow is changing his attitude abruptly which surprised her. He continued to thrust into her core but this time he became more gentle and soft, fitting his masculinity with her warm feminine needs. He kissed her long until she was almost out of breath, his lips traveled down her jaw to her neck and shoulders while moving rhythmically into her.

Shadow regretted assaulting her roughly for the information he wanted urgently, and is repaying her with the love he is trying to make to her. As their music are slowly reaching climax, he could hear her moaning and whimpering under him. Her hands grasping his back and his hair under the helmet, breathing her voice into his ears.

'Don't… Not inside…' Natasha softly breathed out the words, panting.

'It's ok. Don't worry about it.' Shadow assured her while speeding up his rhythm.

'No!' Natasha exclaimed her passion away as she reached her high O, fingers dug into his shoulders while Shadow hugged her back tightly, burying his face into her neck kissing her jaw.

_I can't believe he… finished inside me…_

Natasha's thoughts starting to come back to her senses and realized the danger she is in. This Navy Seal soldier started his violation by assaulting her, but he changed course and made love to her at the end… And she let him. Her eyes widened in shock when Shadow started to get up.

He stood up by the bed giving her a clearer view of his lower body. Natasha stared at his manhood and back to his face.

'You wore a condom all along?' Natasha slowly said.

'Yes.' Shadow took the rubber off his privates and quickly tied it into a knot. He pulled up his pants and took out a few chocolate bars to put on the bedside table. He turned to leave but he stopped at the door and looked at her. 'I'm s… I'll be back, rest well.' He shut the door behind him and left.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	30. Chapter 30 White Rock

Chapter 30 White Rock

* * *

Since the government of USA has declared emergency status, various federal agencies have since launched joint investigations and operations in order to counter outbreaks in a few big cities such as Los Angeles, New York, Washington, Austin. Shadow who thought of solving the bigger picture has cut his contact with his Navy Seal superiors for them to assume he might be already killed in action. After he got the information from Natasha, he quickly took a shower to remove his stench of their sexual activity.

He stared at himself in the mirror while working out his plans according to the clues he had gathered so far.

_3rd stage is irreversible… Fungicidal serum has to be administered before that happens, but what if he's already in stage 3?_

Shadow frowned at the thought and took out a medical kit. He extracted a few vials of his own blood into injectable tubes. He fortified the syringes with metal cases which is compatible with injection gun. He walked back into his bedroom and stared at a particular box under his bed. Shadow pulled it out and sighed.

_Never thought I would ever need this._

He opened the box and looked at it sentimentally. It is a set of armor which might have been modified/specially made. Shadow put on the turtleneck one piece suit in navy-black which covers from the neck until his wrists and feet. The suit is lined with cooling gel in its internal surface and extra tensile outer scales.

Shadow took out a Kevlar which has the thickness and weight of a wool sweater and put it on himself, then installed his knee guards and elbow guards.

He geared himself up with a new wrist computer from the box, a futuristic looking black helmet which covers his full face and a tinted goggle sized glass. Shadow inserted his earpiece and tested the helmet's air filtering system. Finally he put on a specially made combat gloves which is thinner than the normal ones but processed equal protection and bullet proof ability.

Shadow wore a pair of black combat boots which are seemingly improved with muffled materials and walked towards the master bedroom.

The brown haired man is sitting on the bed looking back at Shadow.

'Wanna come with me?' Shadow asked.

'You're going to rescue my father?' Johnny replied.

'If he's still alive.' Shadow said coldly. 'You can increase my success rate.' He continued and threw a laptop bag at him.

'What about that woman?' Johnny asked blankly.

'She's free to go. I didn't lock the doors, she'll find out sooner or later.' Shadow replied while grabbing his weapons and a few packs of rations. 'We need to find or synthesize the fungicidal serum.'

'It has already been done.' Johnny replied and waved his PDA at Shadow. 'I did some homework when you were away. It is being delivered to USA on a fastest pace.'

'How much longer?' Shadow inquired.

'Less than 24 hours.' Johnny replied with a sigh of relief and started to get ready to move.

* * *

Ada immediately flew herself to Germany after discovering Leon is missing. Hunnigan and Sherry have updated her about the attacks in Pentagon and worldwide. Several countries have declared emergency status and the whole world is in the fear of bioterrorism attacks.

_If they were infected in Germany, I guess I should investigate from its source._

She disguised herself as a German MP's staff to sneak into Bundestag. Ada has read thru the reports of Leon's itinerary that day and she found herself in the convention hall which was most likely where the mold has spread. She knows that she needs to find the answers ahead of everyone because Leon's life is at stake and secondly the world is in chaos. (For her, Leon is above everything else now)

The summit was less than a week ago, some of the display items and animals are still in Berlin. Ada looked at the surveillance of the places where each type of animal was being kept, until she stumbled upon a footage which shows the warehouse which is keeping the insects were not available. It raised suspicion in her mind and she proceeded to investigate.

She drove to a less populated neighbourhood of Berlin and searched for the warehouse. It wasn't hard to spot it considering the German counter terrorist police units were already there, seemingly burning the place down. Gunshots could be heard from afar, looks like the policemen were trying to bring whatever that grew in there down.

_German efficiency._

Ada caught sight of a temporary investigative lab outside the compound which is heavily staffed to treat wounded soldiers. Using her disguise as the staff of the Parliamentary board, Ada sneaked her way in without any suspicion. The scientists were busy taking samples of the mold, from their chatter Ada found that intentional parties hid the mold in the substrates of the tarantula enclosures as well as a few others little creatures that require soil to be a part of their living environment.

Good part of the infiltration was that the scientists were already synthesizing fungicidal antibiotics, and the better part is it's 2023. Ada deployed a drone which has since improved from Johnny's prototype and rolled it into the lab undetected. The drone can climb onto walls, jump and grab things now.

She managed to hack one of the virology scientist's computer for the formula of its antiviral serum. Figuring it might be useful, she immediately sent the data back to the States for Hunnigan. She was about to retreat with the drone but some of the vials which were already synthesized and ready to use was spotted on one of the scientist's table. Lucky for her, the scientists and soldiers were all busy walking around with their tasks. The stealth robot swiftly grabbed a few into its tummy and jumped off the table.

Ada left that place immediately after retrieving the drone and her PDA rang.

'Mom?' Johnny's voice rang into her ears.

'Johnny?'

'No time to explain, I got kidnapped but I was rescued and now going to New Mexico. You said you have some antifungal serum with you?'

_This kid is sneaking onto my phone again…_

'Yes.'

'We're going to New Mexico.' Johnny said in a hurry and hung up.

Ada was dumbfounded when her son left her with more questions than answers. No time to waste, she has to locate Leon as soon as possible now._ Wait, we?_

She drove herself to Berlin-Tegel International Airport and immediately hopped on a private jet to go back to the States. She received another text from Johnny that he is also looking for Leon. That gave Ada the idea on where she should go next.

* * *

Ada arrived in Albuquerque after 15 hours of flight. She managed to get some sleep onboard and is now ready to embark on Leon's rescue mission. When Ada was in the air, the DSO and BSAA have launched joint investigation to tackle this worldwide bioterrorism. While the BSAA are dispatching their soldiers to fight the monsters within USA in main cities involved, the DSO have their agents investigating in the dark to find out who is behind the plot.

From an anonymous source, their enemies stronghold is in New Mexico. Ada assume that anonymous source is her son which might have also tipped DSO off. As in where in New Mexico this is her next step to find out.

After being released from captivity, Johnny has been actively throwing news around the mercenary market. With him holding a big bunch of money from his investments it is not hard to get information that he needed, just like he expected they received information about a certain mercenary have helped someone with big bucks in facilitating the process of building a new lab in White Rock, New Mexico.

He left a message on Ada's phone while Shadow drove themselves from Baltimore to their destination as the country is in distress now, a lot of flights and railways are being delayed. It would take them more than 30 hours to reach White Rock compared to just driving.

Ada could reach White Rock faster and she already got herself changed into a red coloured turtleneck leather suit with an internal layered body armor which Johnny has designed with his nanotech and cooling jelly (reduce the burning damage of hot bullets), a pair of black leather pants and boots.

She equipped herself with her favourite assault rifle, Bear Commander, a pair of Beretta pistols, an assault shotgun and a sniper rifle. After holstering her weapons, she checked Johnny's location. They are just in Oklahoma state, it would take them at least half a day to reach New Mexico. Ada had a Tesla dropped at her hotel. She hopped into the rental car and sped up to the highway heading to White Rock.

Ada quickly read through all the information provided about her mission which Johnny also suspected that the infected that were spotted, they are either attacking people and already dead from being shot, or they are heading to a common rendezvous point if they are not caught. The satellite footage provided the her the rough blueprint of the facility. She has no idea which party it belongs to. It looked like a regular largescale industrial production factory, or a large geothermal powerplant. After about 2 hour drive, she reached the supposed facility which might have produced the bioweapon.

White Rock was supposed to be a plain of desert, this facility does not look like it was initially built as a lab but rather modified from an old factory compound. Whole area was mostly dark only a few lamps at their outposts which is guarded by security. It looked rather normal just like any other industrial buildings.

_Good disguise._

Ada managed to sneak her way in to the compound without alerting any guards. She started to search for any information she could find about these buildings. The security is rather scarce in their internal structures compared to the ones at their gates and walls. Ada didn't put too much mind on this and proceeded stealthily.

There were a few buildings in the compound, Ada's gut feeling told her to go for the biggest one. She deployed the drone to scan the area before heading in and found no thermal source, however its x ray scan shows that there's a thick concrete on the floor in a certain part of the building which suggest that there's a basement.

Making sure there's no people on her way in with the drone, Ada entered the building with ease and headed for the stairs to the basement. She took out her torchlight as the basement is dark as hell and there's no lamp switched on at all, Ada utilizes the drone to lead the way while it does its job.

'Freeze.' A voice suddenly spoke which startled Ada she almost jumped. She did not hear any footsteps or breathing sounds, and the drone did not detect the person at all.

Without any hesitation, Ada ducked down only to give a kick to whoever was standing behind her trying to trip that person's lower body but that person caught her leg with one hand trying to flip her over. With a swift turn, Ada swung her other leg at the person's face. Probably did not expect her move, the person's face was smacked by her and let her go instantly.

'Ada?' Leon's spoke, fully surprised and lowered his gun at her. His face looked paler than ever, eye bags below his tired blue eyes, his shirt and pants appeared rugged and dirty.

'Leon?' Ada was even more surprised to see her husband here. Leon pulled her into a tight hug burying his face into her shoulder. She returned his hug while thinking why the hell would Leon be here and if he is still infected.

Leon pushed her slightly and said, 'I know why you're here, come with me I'll tell you everything.' He held her hand and pulled her with him.

'Where are we going?' Ada asked while following Leon closely.

Leon didn't answer but only walked silently until they reach a room which looked like an office with a computer. He rummaged the drawer for a few hard drives and a paper folder which seemingly contained papers.

'Remember years ago when you asked me about Raymond Vester?' Leon said. 'Jesse saw him in Umbrella facility because he was injured. How did he find a top secret Umbrella facility if he wasn't working for them? Apparently his employers sent the injured Raymond to Alex Wesker to see what else she was researching about.'

'So he wasn't just working for the government.' Ada replied.

'No, but I think he was kinda forced into it. I wasn't sure how he got injured in the first place but Alex had the thing which could save him as his employers requested. The Mold, E-002. Raymond got controlled by the mother mold after Alex cured him, and since been working for the Connections.'

'I've heard about that.' Ada replied while having her eyes looking at the papers.

'You must be wondering if I'm infected, yes I am. Stage 2. There is a short period in between where the hallucinations are gone, because the mother mold is not physically near us. But it wouldn't be long.'

'I also been working in between times when I'm myself, why are they attacking various countries now?' Leon held her shoulder tightly. 'They wanted someone from that Umbrella facility. Someone who have endured Alex Wesker's research and survived, our boy. Good thing is they don't know where he is, neither do you and I. The viruses inside him apparently are the strongest Umbrella have created so far.'

'So strong that they are willing to destroy the world to get it?'

'I don't know, that's what they think.'

'Listen, I know who the mother mold is but I want to take down the Connections once and for all, which is why I stayed here despite I had windows of sanity to escape. These people are going to continue hunting Jesse until the end of the world and I cannot let that happen. Take these data with you and notify all governments to take immediate action.' Leon shoved the hard drives into her hand and nodded at her, telling her to go.

'No Leon, you're coming with me. I have the fungicidal serum.' Ada said firmly while showing him the vials she retrieved from Germany.

'Oh? You have it, great!' Leon smiled and took a vial in his hands, looking at it happily. Just as he was about to inject it into his arm, Leon's facial expressions suddenly hardened. His face contorted and the muscles struggled, then went into poker face. He gripped the vial so hard until the glass shattered into pieces.

'Leon?' Ada looked intently at her husband while her hands already touching her holster, ready to retaliate whatever that's coming for her.

'Ada.' Leon smiled evilly. His eyes shone orange glare at her and his mouth widened with sharp teeth.

_Looks like the hallucinations are taking over._

She took a few steps back as 'Leon' walking slowly towards her. 'Leon' scratched himself vigorously on his face leaving a trail of blood his mouth looked like gasping for air.

'Ada… Ada listen. If you have to take me down, just do it. Here, straight in the head. Don't hesitate.' 'Leon's body twitched and grunted, as if he is retaliating inside. He suddenly charged at her but Ada leapt sideways and pointed her gun at him.

'I LOVE YOU!' 'Leon' laughed hysterically. 'NOW RUN!' He slapped his hand on the metal table and broke it into half. 'Leon' is destroying all the furniture in the room as if he was trying to delay his urge to hurt the Asian woman in the room.

Ada left the room hastily and headed out of the basement. She could hear the loud growl from behind, so loud as if the metals are vibrating from the strong resonance. She ran because she knows she couldn't shoot Leon knowing that he was still in stage 2 which he was still curable with the antifungal serum, and Leon obviously knew that and sent her running instead to bring down the international emergency first.

_I will come back for you, my love._

She continued to run, luckily Leon did not follow her. His growls continued to ring softly at the background as their distance increased. Ada ran at the direction of one of the closest exit to her car but growls suddenly rang in all directions and a loud thud landed in front of her. The facility's lights are all on and she looked at the figure landed about 20m away from her front.

Ada recognized the red hair despite his face already seemed older. _Raymond Vester._ He looked obviously infected, his condition looked way worse than Leon's as his skins already fell off and the grey fibers already became his muscles.

'Oh no you're not leaving here alive.' Raymond hissed.

Ada knew there was no negotiation here as she could already hear multiple footsteps directing towards her. She took out her assault rifle and shot at the first shadow that approached her. They weren't human as the sound of creature screaming from pain reached her ears. Just took one down and another immediately charged at her. They were stronger than lickers, grey, but also faster. Judging from the remaining features could be identified as humans, Ada shot at their heads and busy dodging their attacks.

The creatures continued to charge at her as their numbers increase, she doesn't know where are they coming from. Ada's attacks have slowed down as she has to dodge them more often and they don't seem to stop increasing their numbers.

Suddenly a figure growled from afar and ran towards her, taking a few of the creatures away destroying them in a powerful tear. He continued to attack the creatures at a powerful speed, his growls growing stronger and stronger as he march towards Ada. As his face came into the limelight, Ada recognized it was Leon.

'Raymond, I'll kill her. But if you stand in my way I'll take you out too. Nobody gets her blood except me.' 'Leon' shouted and took a few more creatures away in a bloodily disgusting fashion. Raymond did a gesture and most of the creatures immediately changed their focus on Leon. His mutated muscles have ripped his shirt open, exposing his strangely grey veined body and he leapt to Raymond's side flexing his palms at his enemy's face.

There were a few creatures lingering attempting to take Ada out. Fortunately for her, the numbers who are focusing her have decreased which means she might get out. She changed her weapon into the shotgun and blasted their faces off. One of them almost got its claws at her but she swiftly dodged by firing her grapple gun at one of the containers and she flew on top of it. She fired at the creature from above and it stopped moving.

'Leon' continued to attack Raymond with his exceptional strength but the creatures are leaping onto his back trying to pull him away and Raymond was dodging Leon's attacks with ease. Ada didn't care about the consequences anymore and she will always help Leon in dire needs. She took out her sniper rifle and fired at one of the creatures who seemingly grabbing Leon tightest, the creature let go of Leon as his own brains were blasted from the sniper round.

Ada continued to take out the creatures who were slowing Leon down one by one. Raymond didn't seem to continue sending creatures at her maybe he thinks the man in front of him right now could do more damage than a human spy. Leon got his absolute focus until Ada shot the last creature which was attacking Leon. Now it's just Raymond and Leon on the ground, with Ada aiding Leon from a far container.

Raymond and Leon are furiously fighting each other barehanded with their mutated bodies. Leon appeared to be slowly weakened by his mental pain as he was urged to take down Ada but his remaining consciousness is directing his energy towards Raymond. Ada aimed her sniper at Raymond's head, carefully pulled the trigger as she didn't want the shot to hit Leon instead.

Raymond's head blasted as the bullet hit his occipital, even with his bones shattered he seemed unaffected by the damage dealt and turned his attention to Ada. She just finished a clip and was about to reload, shocked by his charging speed Ada quickly hopped off the container. Raymond got angrier and changed his direction to follow her, only to be tackled by Leon who got hold of a strike opportunity. Leon plunged his claws precisely at Raymond's chest and tore his heart out with all his strength and threw it at Ada with a lightning speed.

Ada dodged the flying heart and shot at Leon, her own heart is conflicting because she knows if she kills Leon, he will evolve into the final form which means the fungicidal serum will have no use but to only destroy him. If she could poke the fungicidal serum into him now, there is still hope. Looking at the strength Leon now possess, she had no chance in winning.

Leon walked slowly towards Ada, grinning while she fired at his head, his chest. The firepower she held is not enough to destroy him.

'You should have just ran.' Leon shouted angrily while stomping his knuckles on the ground. Ada gave up shooting at him knowing she's doing no damage, and lowered her gun. She shot him a sympathetic look.

'I'll always save you. You know that?' Ada spoke slowly.

'Only this time, I will take your life with my hands.' Leon replied.

'I'm glad that you didn't let Raymond kill me. Don't worry, I will end your life and kill myself after. Can't live in this world without you, I will follow shortly.' Ada spoke sentimentally.

Leon seemed to be in conflict as his own consciousness is still struggling against his hallucinations, she couldn't imagine how much pain he might be in to have stayed partly sane for this long. Ada could see his muscles flexing and twitching as if they are spastic, he lost a little bit of balance and fell on his knee.

'And I would never harm you.' Leon spoke the words difficultly.

Despite in fear, Ada slowly walked towards him while reaching for another antifungal vial from her belt.

'I love you, Leon. I'm keeping my promise of not leaving you again, ever. I'm staying, handsome.' Ada purred softly. Leon appeared to be understanding what she's doing and stayed put. She popped the antifungal serum into his neck.

Leon's eyes suddenly widened from the injection and pinned Ada on the ground immediately with his strong claw. Ada was tremendously shocked and is now in deep fear, struggling but to no avail. Leon was extremely powerful and there's nothing Ada could do to escape his grasp.

'You got me in your palms afterall.' Ada laughed nervously. What Leon did next made Ada start thinking of her own death. His other claw dug into her abdomen, crushing her intestines and spleen. Leon smiling widely with his hysterical teeth, drooling on her face while Ada stared at him blankly. She was in so much pain that she couldn't scream anything but only clench her teeth. Her mind and vision went blurry and started seeing bright lights.

_This must be how death looks like._

The sound of a helicopter approached in the background as Leon continued to crush her. A powerful sniper round blasted Leon's whole head away, making the remaining part of him instantly fell limp and plopped beside Ada. The sniper shot another round at dead Leon's heart, making a big splash of grey oozy blood from his chest, the body moved slightly from the impact of the bullet away from Ada.

She is now covered in blood, her intestines and a vital organ maybe a few destroyed. Ada could feel herself losing consciousness and very aware that her hands could not cover any of her bleeding spots anymore.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	31. Chapter 31 Mold

Chapter 31 Mold

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

Page0fCup5: :ppppp I don't watch walking dead so idk what that feels like but eh.

Lapinangelique00: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Atacc: Pain brings creativity.

* * *

'Can you fly a helicopter?' Shadow asked.

'Just the basics, no license tho.' Johnny replied while working on the laptop in the car.

Shadow nodded and didn't say much. He continued to step on the pedal driving at a high speed. It was already night time when they reached Albuquerque. They got out from the car and boarded a helicopter with Johnny on the pilot seat while Shadow prepping himself at the back of the heli checking his comms and mission briefing.

As they were reaching White Rock, they could hear sounds of growling, guns shooting and monsters fighting each other in the distance. Johnny brought the helicopter closer to the White Rock facility compound. Shadow aimed his sniper on the brawl and caught sight of Ada being pinned down by a monstrous creature which is just slightly bigger than a normal human size. He couldn't tell the man's identity from his scope but Ada's face in distress was clearly visible.

Without any further delay, Shadow aimed his powerful antimaterial rifle at the creature's head and pulled the trigger. The creature seemed defeated but he just wanted to make sure it stays dead and fired another shot at its chest. He could see Ada's terrible shape as she was bleeding so much the blood already formed a pool around her.

'What's your mother's blood type?!' Shadow shouted.

_Please be A, please be A._

'What?!' Johnny answered, didn't quite get what Shadow was asking as he could not see Ada's condition from that distance without a scope.

'Ada Wong! What's her blood type?!' Shadow hissed angrily. 'Bring us closer!'

'AB! AB!' Johnny yelled back. 'Why?!' He brought the helicopter closer and closer to where the brawl have just taken place.

_AB? That works too._

Shadow hastily tucked the sniper behind his back and ziplined down from the helicopter. He ran towards Ada and saw her in a total mess, her abdomen looked totally destroyed and some of the major artery is still actively splurging blood.

_No no no no…._

Shadow tried to find a spot to put his hand and apply pressure in order to stop the bleeding but the hole was bigger than both of his palms.

'Can you land?!' Shadow yelled into his earpiece.

'Yes.' Johnny replied and started to steer the metal bird to land in the compound, just about 100m away from Shadow. Shadow took out a vial containing his blood from his holster and installed it on an injection pen. He carefully felt Ada's ribs and aimed the needle directly on her heart and pushed the vial's content empty.

Shadow tucked the injection pen back into his belt and started to spray some first aid coagulants at Ada's abdomen, forming an instantaneous semi solid plug stopping its most violent bleeding. He carefully removed her holster and her belt, bandaged her roughly to keep the semi solid plug in place. He saw Johnny already landed nearby. Shadow carried Ada in his arms and ran towards the helicopter.

'Don't shut off the engine!' Shadow yelled while setting Ada on the helicopter seats securing her with safety belt and applied another waist band bandage from the medical kit he prepared on the vehicle.

Johnny was horrified at the sight of his mother injured and unconscious but remained in the pilot seat, ready to set off. He is putting his faith on the Navy Seal officer as he might know more about first aid than himself. As he was ascending the vehicle from ground, Johnny caught a glance of the culprit who should've been shot dead by Shadow is standing up, regenerating its damaged parts.

'It's not dead!' Johnny yelled.

Shadow who is still tending to Ada's wounds shot a quick glance at the creature with annoyance but turned back to her again as her hand suddenly caught his and gripped tightly.

'Leon…' She only managed to breathe out a word and a tear flew down her face from the corner of her eye then she became unconscious.

Shadow seemed to understand and searched her belt for the remaining antifungal serums. He checked her pulse again and attached her arm to a mobile barometer. Her blood pressure is coming back but it's still low. Shadow's blood has triggered some kind of response in Ada's body, sending jolts of visible red and black spasms in her veins and arteries. Shadow injected a shot of epinephrine into her veins to increase her chance of survival.

'Circle up there for 5 minutes.' Shadow ordered Johnny and ziplined down again.

Leon was regenerating and also mutating into a much bigger mold monster, reaching his final form. Shadow unbuckled his assault rifle and fired at Leon, attempting to weaken him. Shadow changed his bullets from his safe house eversince he returned from the Pentagon attack, knowing that normal bullets cannot deal that much damage to these enhanced creatures anymore. Every shot is hurting Leon's mutated body, making it scream hysterically and twitching.

However it just absorbed all its kinetic energy and evolving bigger and bigger, even having tentacle-like projections to become his weapon. Shadow rapidly shot at the creature on different spots as it appeared quite differently from the creature he saw in Pentagon, trying to find its weakness. He ran in a circle around the creature while dodging its attacks.

Knowing he would have less and less room of opportunity to strike, Shadow fired his wrist grapple at one of the higher buildings and in a swoosh he leapt onto its roof. He reloaded his assault rifle and changed to his powerful sniper.

_Should've used this from the start._ Shadow did not prefer close combat with this sniper because the firing rate is much slower than an assault rifle while performing bolt action between shots, but with him increasing the distance between himself and the monster he could strike better. With Leon's body mutated into a mold monster, there was no obvious anatomy of his weakness that Shadow could detect.

_Fuck it, whatever weakens him and it will be._

Shadow pulled the trigger, the powerful sniper rifle's firepower and his specially made bullets created a substantial damage on Leon's body. He screamed in tremendous pain but only seemed to slow down. Still standing, Leon walked towards the direction of the building Shadow is shooting from. The highly skilled Navy Seal soldier doesn't want to give much room for Leon to breathe, fired another few shots into Leon's abdomen, shoulder, legs trying to further weaken him down. Finally he shot his 5th bullet into Leon's right chest, avoiding his heart which created the most lethal damage so far. Leon fell backwards from the impulse the bullet has created.

From his scope, Shadow saw Leon has lost most of his strength after he sustained the damage. It would be safer for him to approach now. Shadow reloaded his sniper rifle and fired his wrist grapple at a nearby wall so he could safety descend from the roof. He walked towards Leon carefully, putting his guard up. Some of Leon's tentacle-like projections have fallen off and his body have reverted slightly back into a human shape but still very much mutated. Leon's eyes staring blankly into the sky while his body is oozing out grey substances.

'Leon S. Kennedy.' Shadow said coldly. 'What is your blood type?'

_Please be A, please be A…_

'A.' Leon replied weakly.

Shadow took another vial of his blood from his belt and violently injected its content into Leon's heart directly. Leon's body suddenly twitched vigorously in respond to the foreign substance which have just entered his body, Shadow took a few steps back so that Leon couldn't hit him while he's struggling. All of the tentacle-like projections have fell off suddenly and Leon's veins were pulsating with black spasms, his eyes widened from the pain when his grey blood suddenly oozing out even faster.

Don't know where Leon got his strength from but he suddenly got up in a blink of an eye, holding his chest tightly with one of his hand and panting rapidly. Shadow saw his chance and installed an antifungal serum into an injection pen. He charged at Leon at full speed to get behind him (just in case he attacks), with a swift motion popped the serum into Leon's neck. Leon didn't attempt to attack Shadow at all but the antifungal serum instantly made him unconscious.

'There's another one!' Johnny's voice yelled into Shadow's earpiece.

Shadow turned to look at what Johnny was referring, he saw Raymond's body at distant too mutated into a mold monster but a much bigger, stronger, tree-like skyhigh huge monster.

Judging from the sound of the helicopter, Shadow could tell Johnny is a grapple away from him. He held onto the unconscious Leon while firing his wrist grapple at the leg of the heli and wrapped some of the cable around Leon's naked body. He then took off his wrist grapple to bound onto Leon's hand instead. Shadow pushed a button on the device, sending Leon's body into air towards the helicopter.

As the monster behind him grew in size, its tentacles grasping the ground like roots of a huge tree. Its other projections taunting violently at Shadow while its mastermind laughing hysterically at the center of the creature's body.

'Send them both to safety.' Shadow ordered. 'Don't turn back.' He gave Johnny his final instruction and turned to the huge creature which is occupying the White Rock facility.

'You want me?! I will show you what you're up against!' Shadow shouted at the huge creature towering the buildings, taunting it.

Shadow's comms have since shut off as Johnny was being tasked to bring Leon and Ada to safety. Johnny was kinda freaking out in the helicopter as he just flew the vehicle blindly forward, not knowing where to go. His mother is unconscious at the back, and there's a naked man dangling at the leg of the helicopter which makes the vehicle couldn't land without crushing his body.

* * *

Johnny decided to fly at the direction of Washington DC. It will take him 7.5hours to reach Washington if he's flying at 400km/h.

Hours went by, Johnny could hear Ada suddenly whimpering at the back of the helicopter.

'Mom?' Johnny gasped while looking at her, his hands not leaving the controls. He saw Ada already sitting up from her stretcher which Shadow have improvised to secure her to the seats. Ada looked at her surroundings and caught sight of her son.

'Where are we?' Ada asked.

'On our way to DC.' Johnny replied. 'How are you feeling?'

'Much better.' Ada replied while taking off the IV needle from her veins. She looked at Johnny who is flying the helicopter, stood up and made her way to the co-pilot seat.

'What? How did you…?' Johnny's eyes widened at his mother's behaviour as if she was unaffected by her injuries, hours ago she was badly hurt and was dying. Now she's… fine..?

'Never mind, hold the controls. There's a body outside I need to get it.' Johnny continued while taking off his headphones.

'No, I'll get it.' Ada pushed her son back onto his seat and gave him a look of assurance. She then got up and made her way to the side of the helicopter and saw Leon's body tied up by grapple cable dangling from the helicopter.

_Leon?_

She grabbed a rope from the utility storage box to drag Leon's body into the helicopter. Ada cut off the cable with a knife and set Leon's body onto the stretcher, securing it. Despite having a lot of questions in her mind, Ada covered Leon's body with a blanket and a jacket she found from the storage box and treated him with basic vital checks. He seems to be stable and unharmed (not sure how) but he was very unconscious.

'Its dad?!' Johnny exclaimed at the sight of his father, nearly swayed the helicopter away from his route of flying by losing his grip on the control. Shocked.

Ada stayed by Leon's side while letting her son fly the helicopter all the way to DC, quietly guarding both of them.

BSAA and the military have been working together in countering the attacks of the mold outbreak in various cities. They have achieved significant progress in securing the stability. Sherry also received a report from the military about a certain explosion of an old factory in White Rock which might also bring up the authorities' attention to investigate after.

* * *

**One day after**

Shadow entered Leon's ward with tired footsteps, almost dragging from his exhaustion. His Kevlar already mostly burned off with only his layer of base armor left intact, a onesie with the faint engravings of US Navy Seal on his left shoulder, and 'Shadow' on his right shoulder. He kneeled down beside Leon's bed and set his weapon aside, slowly took off his helmet and his face mask. A blonde young man of crystal blue eyes, the fatigue on his face could not conceal his signs of youth, a battleborn soldier who seemed to have been in numerous trainings and battles, whose eyes might have been so determined and hopeful, now in emptiness and sorrow.

'Dad…' Jesse stared at the unconscious man before him, squeezing his hand softly hoping he would respond to his calling. Leon is still on high fever despite the Morphine have decreased his convulsions and blood pressure, heavily sedating him. His skin is still heavily flushed as if he is having hives due to the recent recovery from his mold infection.

[If you don't know what hives is, its urticaria. You can google it and have an imagination of the image on Leon's body.]

'I'm sorry…' The 18 year old young man whispered softly and a drop of tear flew down his face. He quickly rubbed it off with an arm and shook his head. Jesse couldn't bear to see his father's face from the various injuries and mutations he suffered, he turned around to have his back leaning on the bed frame and sat. He let out a long sigh and sleep quickly caught up from his exhaustion.

After handling the matters of providing evidence for the investigation of mother mold, Ada immediately left DSO building and headed straight to visit Leon. It was already dawn when she arrived in Leon's ward, only to find her sleeping son sitting by his father's bed. She walked slowly towards two men she loves and closed the door softly, didn't want to wake them up.

She stared at Jesse intently, remembering about that phrase the mysterious man have said to her on the roof of the church. It was a line from an old poem she knew.

慈母手中线， 游子身上衣。

临行密密缝， 意恐迟迟归。

**谁言寸草心， 报得三春晖。**

Literal Translation: Threads from the hands of mother are being hurriedly sewn into clothes for their children who will be on their far adventure. Each knit tightly sewn with needles, signifies their worries if the clothes will be damaged if their children return late. Who dares to say the heart and mild contribution of their children, would be able to repay the warmth and depth of a mother's love?

This is an old poem from the Chinese literature, to praise the love of mothers for their children.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	32. Chapter 32 Court

Chapter 32 Court

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

Lady Rose Bernstein: Thank you for your continuous love and support, ending coming soon!

* * *

Jesse opened his eyes slowly. A silhouette of a woman standing by the window came into his sight, warm sunlight brings out the curvature of her body. He recognized her.

'Mom…' Jesse smiled at her and slowly stood up. He grunted softly from his sore muscles and stretched. Ada turned to her son and smirked. She already cleaned herself and changed into smart casual suit.

'Never knew you made it into the special forces.' Ada playfully nudged his elbow. 'Navy Seals?'

Jesse laughed nervously and looked at the clock.

'You know what's waiting for me outside the door?' He asked.

'Yes.' Ada sighed.

'I broke a lot of rules you know…' Jesse continued softly.

'Mhmm, you are a naughty boy.' Ada cupped his face affectionately and pulled him into a hug. 'Rules are meant to be broken but we found out who's behind all these.'

Jesse rested his head on her shoulders. They stayed like that for a while, until Jesse pushed her slightly.

'What are you going to do about it?' He asked carefully.

'Bring them down completely.' Ada smiled bitterly and pinched Jesse's cheek. 'No one messes with my family.'

'Dad is going to be alright.' Jesse assured his mother. 'And don't worry about me.'

'He will, thanks to you.' Ada replied softly.

Jesse nodded and gave his mother a peck on her cheek. He took a deep breath and turned towards the door. Sherry was already waiting outside for him with a few other soldiers. She signalled the soldiers not to cuff him and escorted Jesse away.

Ada's eyes followed Jesse as he exited the ward, until Sherry's eyes caught hers. Sherry nodded at her sympathetically and closed the door.

* * *

**Few days later**

Since her recovery from the heavy trauma she suffered in White Rock, Ada has been feeling more energetic as if her youth has returned. Her wrinkles and laugh lines have significantly decreased, even her hair seemed to blackened further though she might have dyed it a few times before to mask her age. She figured it must be the blood Jesse has injected into her since the virus he carries are genetically compatible to her. Thanks to Jesse who also saved Leon by injecting his own blood, letting the virus serve as a prophylactic before injecting the antifungal which would most likely resulting in immediate death.

Today, Ada arrived at a rooftop with a rifle case in her hand. She expertly assembled the sniper rifle and set its bipod on the railing. She looked into the scope in order to find her target and spotted a blonde woman in the other end of it. Ada carefully adjusted the scope and steadied her breath.

'Target acquired.' Ada spoke calmly into her earpiece. Her finger lightly grazed the engravings on the rifle sentimentally.

_JWK. This is for you._

Ada pulled the trigger lightly, her shoulder moved along with the strong recoil of the rifle.

'Confirmed hit.' Ada spoke again. German chancellor Marie Kaiser just got assassinated by Ada, with her head blew off by the powerful sniper rifle. 'I'll leave you guys for the rest.' She said calmly while disassembling the sniper and put it back into the case.

'See you back in States.' The voice of Jill Valentine could be heard from her earpiece.

Ada left the rooftop and walked downstairs, she put the rifle case into the back of her car and sped off. She set her PDA to access the news, the headlines started with 'German Chancellor Assassinated' but soon changed into 'German Chancellor evolved into a Monster'. The corner of her lips cocked up from seeing the news.

* * *

Jesse walked out from the martial court with Sherry by his side. Johnny was already waiting outside the courthouse in a black Audi and immediately came out from the car waving at his brother.

'So, what's the punishment?' Johnny asked.

'No more active missions with the Navy Seals, mandatory duty as an instructor for 2 more years. Non negotiable.' Sherry answered with a laugh.

'Well that isn't too bad is it?' Johnny grinned at his brother.

'It is the best outcome actually.' Jesse smiled back.

'And you have 2 weeks of holidays before returning to the base.' Sherry patted Jesse's shoulder. 'I have somewhere else to be, you boys be good ok?'

'See you Aunt Sherry.' Jesse gave her a quick hug and waved her goodbye.

* * *

The boys hopped into the car and drove towards the hospital Leon is in.

'I can't believe it was you.' Johnny slapped his brother's thigh violently. 'I literally never seen your face the whole time, how could you sound so different?'

'Probably the mask.' Jesse yelped a little from the pain on his thigh. 'You really have to hit me that hard?'

Johnny ignored his remarks and continued. 'No man. You sounded… cold. Everything about you was so different when you were in that suit. By the gods, you even raped my girlfriend for information you animal!' He snarled at his brother.

'She was never serious with you. You didn't even progress an inch further.' Jesse replied seriously.

'I know that! But that doesn't mean that you could get into her pants like that?!' Johnny said angrily.

'So you rather have me torture her to death with you in the next room?' Jesse defended himself. 'That day I wasn't your brother, but a soldier who demanded answers. There is no mercy on the battlefield. I did whatever it takes to achieve my goal. Besides, I ended your toxic relationship for you.'

'You're… You're a horrible person.' Johnny gritted his teeth.

'I know I am.' Jesse sighed and stared blankly outside the window. His mind went into his memories, remembering his times with the Umbrella facility, all the pain and horror he had went through for the experiments they have done on him. The day when he got separated from the summer camp, the unknown woman who beated him because he refused to comply and constantly attacking her to escape.

He thought days in the army would make him a stronger, more confident soldier but he was dead wrong. Jesse wasn't expected to be selected into the Special Forces but with his outstanding performance and stamina he had displayed during his trainings, words went around quickly and the scouts got their eyes on him. Navy Seals is one of the most elite forces in the world, but its training was also living hell. Jesse had no problems going through the extreme physical challenges. The 'Hell Week' was what actually shape a soldier's toughest mental strength.

It was the most torturous phase of life Jesse have experienced because part of the training required him to relive his deepest trauma again and again until it became numb. The memory and his love for his parents have grown even deeper, his personality much colder when he is carrying out his duty as a soldier, a killer machine. He would go beyond anything to protect his family. The woman who disguised as Mary, a university student to get close to Johnny. Jesse could take her out easily if he wanted, but he knows he didn't need to go there if he still has any conscience.

'I'm sorry, for not revealing my cards and the methods I have chosen. But I'm not sorry for the part where I was doing it to save our father.' Jesse said softly to his brother.

'I know. And I'm sorry for yelling.' Johnny sighed while continue driving to their destination.

The brothers arrived in Leon's ward only to discover Ada was already back from her recent mission and is giving Leon a dry bath. Leon had been awake when Ada was in Germany and quickly texted her which made her ran her way back.

'Dad!' Johnny exclaimed in surprise and gave Leon a quick hug. 'I'm glad you're awake!'

'Yeah. I'm feeling much better now, just a little weak.' Leon smiled at his sons, his face looked significantly healthier and… younger. He gestured Jesse to come forward and held his hand. 'Thanks, son.'

'No problem.' Jesse shook his father's hand and smiled warmly. 'You look handsome, I guess my blood is the secret to youth eh?' He laughed at his father's hair which now wasn't greying anymore but the familiar blonde like himself.

'Yes, I'm stealing my wife back.' Leon laughed and winked at Ada, which she returned with a smirk.

* * *

'So, what now?' Ada tucked her hand into Leon's while they are taking a walk at the hospital's garden.

'I don't know.' Leon squeezed her hand affectionately. 'I've been thinking.'

'About?' Ada led him to sit on a bench.

'Us. Our family.' Leon replied. 'I think this is the closest to death we have been in our whole lives.'

Ada smiled bitterly and nodded.

'I was resisting the thought of killing you so much and every second it hurt my head further.' Leon continued. 'I hope that thing would just disappear from the world from now on. So evil.'

Ada chuckled at his remark. 'Me too. When your head was being shot away I genuinely thought I've lost you forever. That could kill me more than anything else.' She sighed.

'Aww.' Leon teased his wife while grabbing her shoulder closer to his. 'I can't believe Jesse's blood is this strong.' He stared intently at his wife's face. 'Even your scar is gone.'

'Every scars I had are gone.' Ada corrected him. 'You did mention that the Connections' ultimate goal was his blood. It protected you from the fatal effects of the antifungal serum afterall.'

'True.' Leon nodded in agreement. 'You know, because of this I'm thinking of retiring. Like, disappearing from the world becoming totally anonymous so that no one can ever find our bloodlines anymore. Now that you and I, and Jesse have the dormant viruses in our veins. Don't that make us targets?'

'Running away from problems do not solve the problems.' Ada replied. 'But I do agree with the retiring part. We might have some of our youth back from our son's blood, who knows what it's side effects or how long it will last?'

'It's strong tho.' Leon flexed his biceps and showed Ada.

Ada chuckled at his silly move. 'You're suggesting that we should postpone our retirement? So that you could go around in missions reliving the thrill once more?'

'Nawww. Pft.' Leon smiled at his wife. 'Let's just retire for a few months, I know household duties bore you.' He gave Ada a sweet kiss on her lips.

Ada pulled him closer and kissed him back deeper. They didn't care about the eyes looking at them and just made out.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to review, leave some love and follow the story. Your responses are my motivation!


	33. Chapter 33 Epilogue

Chapter 33 Epilogue

* * *

Quick shoutout to,

Yui: Thank you for your compliment! Please leave some love if you reaaaally like it :D

Atacc: Thank you for your continuous support and I'm very humbled to have make you speechless. :)

* * *

Ada returned home from the DSO office after finalizing some of her work and put some rice into the rice cooker. She found her eldest son sleeping in his studies, files, papers and photos scattered everywhere but some were neatly pasted on a blackboard. He made a mind map about his own investigation behind the conspiracies of parties trying to get Jesse's blood.

Ada knew Johnny suffered some heartbreak after knowing her supposedly girlfriend was a spy/mercenary, since then his personality has gone slightly darker mainly knowing about the danger his family might be in. Then there's Jesse who is currently nowhere to be found in the house whom he admitted that the Special Forces trainings has made him into a much tougher man. At least Jesse has since turned his PDA location back on.

She covered her son with a blanket and took at look at the mind map.

_Fallen Umbrella was obtaining money from trading with the Connections. The list of victims/government officials who were selected to be infected were mostly clean official who would not comply to corruption, or the corrupted who were of no more use to their benefits. Leon was one of the clean officials who did not comply. _

_Raymond Vester was a spy for the Family but was since turned using the mold virus to obtain information for the Connections. Because knowing your enemy better equals to knowing their weaknesses. _

_Mary, or Natasha Hughes, real name Natalia Minakova is a Russian-american descendant who is working for the Family to obtain information from the Connections. Has a sister who is being held in captivity in order to keep Natalia working for them. Location of her sister is unknown._

_Family - Stability_

_Connections - Bioterrorism profiting_

_Jesse's blood and the Kennedy family is being caught in between these drama is because of the strength of the dormant viruses in Jesse's body and its compatibility to their gene codes. Jesse was being discovered because he registered his name into the army with his real name, Jesse W. Kennedy. The Family have since got their radar on him but lost it again because he was recruited into special force and all codenames of each member were classified. Their real names will be no longer used. Since the Family is the pro stability order, they will not go that deep into the root of the military which works directly for the benefit of the USA because they wanted to find Jesse is to prevent the Connections from getting to him first. That explains why Natasha did not kill Johnny but only used his image to threaten Leon._

_It is also clear that Natasha's direct commander was Raymond Vester as she was working with orders but no personal agenda. Raymond Vester stopped his contact with Natasha eversince he got his hands on Leon. The Connections made Raymond a father mold but also wanted to plant another father mold on Leon so they could bait Jesse out from the Special Forces. They couldn't make it in time because Leon was still fighting against his own hallucination with his exceptional willpower which he succeeded partially by obtaining some information to turn the table when he was sober. _

_Another missing part of the puzzle the Family wanted to use was the mysterious wife of DSO Director. Nobody knows it was Ada Wong, and their daughter Lia Kennedy was not found in any of the schools. Ada and Leon agreed to register their daughter with a different family name instead of Kennedy to prevent these to happen. So her name is probably Liya Wong on official records. Neither the Family nor the Connections managed to blackmail Leon and Jesse with Ada's name because each time they nearly got her, she was either rescued, or completed her tasks by her own or fought her way out. Johnny was their last resort._

_Jesse himself is also a fighter, he hid his identity as a Navy Seal soldier. Some of the Connections operatives got hold of the information about a certain unit he might be in but they did not know which soldier was him so they decided to send a whole group to a suicide mission. They will know once they found out who survived the attacks, that could only be Jesse Kennedy._

_Leon is perhaps right, retiring from the government might be the right choice. At this point, corrupt or not, both Connections and the Family have people in the system watching them. They have the resources and power to do so. Whoever feed them information could be either working for them or just being paid to do so. There will be no right or wrong, as long as they get things done._

Ada shook her head at the board and walked out.

* * *

Jesse had reviewed surveillance footage of his safe house in Baltimore. He was surprised someone still lingering around that place, and then he decided to make amends. On his way to Baltimore, he bought a full set of luxurious clothings, heels, accessories of that particular woman's size. Wearing a full black attire with leather jacket, Jesse completed his look with a black cap.

His car slowly approached his safe house and pulled it into a park. He could see the light is still on, just to double check he looked at the footage on his PDA again.

_She is in there._

He grabbed the bags from his backseat and got out of the car. Jesse entered the house, he could hear music playing from the stereo but there is no sight of her.

'I came in peace.' He spoke loud enough for her to hear.

'Took you two weeks for _I'll be back_?' Natasha's head emerged from the master bedroom.

'I see you made yourself at home.' Jesse replied.

'This place is comfortable.' Natasha mused.

'Let's skip the formalities, why are you still here?' Jesse said at the woman and put the bags on the table, simply organizing them.

Natasha didn't reply but only walked towards him and to see what he's doing.

_I see you don't want to open up huh?_

'I'm here to apologize, for what I did to you.' Jesse said calmly. 'These are the materialistic things that I thought you might appreciate. But just in case, you can also take this.' He took out a knife from his belt. 'You can take my life, right here right now.'

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at him and looked at the knife, back to his face again. Jesse's face was unreadable, she doesn't know what game he was playing.

'That's rare, for a man who raped a woman and is offering his life for his crime.' Natasha took over the knife. 'What is your name?'

'Shadow.' He replied, cold as ever.

'How did you know I was dating Johnny Kennedy?' She asked.

'I'm from the Special Forces, we have our secrets.' He simply scoffed.

'Hmph, I don't leave much trails.' Natasha stared at him, irritated.

'I think you already know the answer, but you're not sure about it. So you're testing me. It's ok, you can say it.' He said in a mocking tone.

Natasha played with the knife and eyed the blonde man carefully.

'You're the lost brother. He only mentioned it once but he didn't want to speak anything further.' Natasha scoffed. 'Then I thought why did Raymond not manage to find you, now I know. You're in the top secret part of the military that your identity is protected most sacredly by our constitution and law. Smart.'

Jesse smirked at her. His smile made her uncomfortable as if he could see her mind through her eyes.

'Now the question is, why are you not taking my life as I offered it?' Jesse walked around her slowly, he stood so close to her as his breath gave her goose bumps as he moved. 'I raped you.' He is now standing behind her, dangerously close and whispering in her ears. 'If you don't do it now, you would never get it again.'

Natasha immediately turned around and have the knife on Jesse's neck. Jesse wasn't surprised by her movements and closed his eyes, ready to accept his punishment.

'May your pain disappear along with my death.' Jesse said coldly.

'Aww, don't need to fake it. I know you won't die from just a knife cut.' Natasha said sarcastically and removed the knife throwing it on a pillar beside her.

_So she knows what I am._

'Are these for me?' Natasha began rummaging the bags. 'Whoa, you know what a woman likes don't you?' She suddenly blushed at something she saw in the bags.

Jesse retrieved his knife which is stuck in the pillar and turned to her, ignoring her reaction.

'You have something for me to do in order to accept my apology.' Jesse said coldly and sheathed the knife back into his belt. 'Consider it done, put them on.' He pointed at the bags of clothes and grinned. 'I know your sizes.'

Natasha smirked at him and took the bags with her disappearing into the bedroom. Jesse's eyes followed her back until she closed the door and he began cleaning his safe house, taking out the trash, the kitchen etc.

After about 20 minutes, Natasha came out from the bedroom looking pretty and highly decorated. She was surprised at the sight of Jesse who already changed into a suit, who looked very handsome even for her standards. He held a box in his hands and signalled her to come. Natasha doubtfully walked towards him.

'This is a watch I asked Johnny to make for you.' Jesse opened the box to reveal a simple analogue watch, rose gold metal with a brown leather strap. 'With this button, it turns into a smart watch.' He pressed a button and the glass immediately turned into a black tint.

'No games, it is his way of saying _good luck_ to your life. Its software is independent and compatible with any PDA. Not even Johnny can trace you.' Jesse strapped the watch on her wrist carefully. 'This design is our mother's favourite.'

'It's beautiful, tell him thanks.' Natasha nodded and smiled in appreciation while looking at her new watch.

'Come on, you have somewhere else to be.' Jesse walked her out from the house and gestured her to enter his car. Natasha said nothing but followed anyway.

While Jesse was driving, Natasha couldn't help but stole a few looks at the young soldier.

'Where are we going?' She asked.

'Airport.' Jesse replied while keeping his hands and eyes on the drive.

'So, your mother… Why is her identity so protected?' Natasha asked carefully.

Jesse paused for a while before answering her, he was contemplating if he should answer her at all.

'A secret makes a woman woman.' Jesse gave her a side eye.

Natasha suddenly chuckled at his words. Jesse shot her a cold look, not knowing what she was finding amusing.

As they reached the airport, Jesse let the valet take care of his parking and walked with Natasha by his side. He accompanied her to the domestic departure check gate, Jesse didn't say a word and neither did Natasha. At the gate, Jesse took out a passport with a plane ticket between it.

'I hope you don't mind me stealing your photo from the CIA pass.' Jesse said coolly. 'Go to the address you will find your sister there. The house comes with it.'

Natasha seemed to be genuinely surprised by what Jesse has just told her. He smirked at her response and let out a sigh of relief.

'Can you accept my apology?' Jesse asked her sincerely this time. 'I am sorry for violating you.'

Natasha stared at him intently, as if she was trying to find some words to say. Her eyes showed more questions than the words she could find.

'Let's just say, I was late because I spent some time breaking into another facility but I needed the authorities to fish all the victims out.' Jesse said coldly.

Natasha stayed silent and looked at her ticket. _Los Angeles, Malibu. That's hell of an expensive place to have a house._

'With this passport you can choose to have a fresh start if you want. It's legit.' Jesse continued.

'Thank you.' Natasha finally spoke. She gave him a look he had never seen before on her, sincerity. She lifted her face into Jesse, but he put his hand gently on her cheek pushing her away. Natasha smiled in disbelief at his rejection for her kiss.

'This is not what I want. I need to hear you say it, that you forgive me. Nothing more, nothing less.' Jesse pushed her softly to a respectable distance and crossed his arms, waiting.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Natasha chuckled. 'I forgive you.'

Jesse finally smiled lightly in contentment and nodded. He then gave her a peck on the cheek.

'See you around.' Jesse said.

Jesse wanted to leave but Natasha pulled his tie softly signalling him to lean down.

'I know who your mother is.' Natasha whispered into his ear. 'I saw her photo in Johnny's wallet.'

Jesse was shocked but also irritated, however his face stayed unchanged not wanting her to detect his emotions.

'Don't worry, I didn't tell them. At first it was because Johnny was being so nice to me, but after today I guess I'll bring that secret with me into my grave.' Natasha purred. 'That woman is kinda my role model too.'

Jesse suddenly pushed himself forward and kissed her passionately. Natasha was surprised by the kiss but his lips were so irresistible that she gave in instantly. They continued to make out until Jesse pushed her away gently.

'Take good care of yourself.' Jesse gave her a tender pat on the shoulder and smirked arrogantly. He then turned his back on her and left.

Natasha stood there, eyes widened and dumbfounded. Breathless from the kiss she just had and he just left like that.

* * *

Summer 2026

Leon has resigned from being the Director of DSO shortly after his recovery and since lazy-ing around in the house his sons have built for the family in Boston. Ada too stopped taking job offers from all parties and stayed in Boston with her husband.

Aside from being a university student, Johnny has since established himself as a secret entrepreneur and an investor who keeps multiplying his money in the dark. He might be one of the richest person in America now but most of his funds were scattered in multiple undisclosed accounts. As for Jesse who shares the same account with his brother too should be considered a rich man but he was more focused in his job as an instructor for the Navy Seals. He told his parents that he also wished to disappear from the espionage and military business and become totally anonymous.

In the meantime, Jesse had Johnny donated some of his blood which only consisted of the genetically compatible dormant superior T-virus anonymously to contribute in the research for the cure of HIV.

Jesse returned home for a week and on this particular Saturday, he is playing basketball with Leon and Johnny. Leon did not stop working out despite having no more jobs because he knew his wife appreciated his abs. Ada gets turned on whenever he flexes them to tease her. It's been a year since the White Rock incident and the effect of Jesse's blood on both of them never worn down.

Their metabolism, speed, strength as well as regeneration have significantly heightened. Leon and Ada are aging against time, they look like they returned into their 30s. On some days Leon was starting to worry if they will become immortal but Ada on the other hand is totally loving it. That means she could look this pretty forever. _Women._

Johnny was the first to give in to the exhaustion from playing basketball and walked into the house only to find Ada and Lia happily digging into a watermelon while watching a movie. A puppy ran into Johnny's legs asking for attention, he picked the dog up gently and stroke his soft fur affectionately.

'Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?' Johnny mouthed his words childishly and joined his mother on the couch, asking for a bite of the watermelon.

Jesse sat with his father on a bench in their garden, gulping down water.

'Dad, how did you know it was mom who you've wanted for all your life?' Jesse asked.

'She's hella pretty I'll give her that.' Leon chuckled. 'But I fell into her trap when she kissed me for the first time. Couldn't get out.'

Jesse grinned at his father and cooed.

'She was very hard to get tho, my patience was being challenged again and again.' Leon sighed.

'Have you ever regret it?' Jesse asked.

'Not a single moment, she was worth it.' Leon nudged his son's shoulder. 'I am the luckiest man in the world. Look at you!'

'Talking bad about me behind my back?' Ada's voice approached them slowly with a bowl of watermelon in her hands.

'Dad loves you so much I think we should have another younger sibling.' Jesse giggled at his parents naughtily.

'I'm over 50!' Leon gasped.

Ada smirked at her son and slapped his thigh for saying silly things.

'Ow! Just kidding.' Jesse laughed nervously.

The Kennedy's continued laughing their way throughout summer spending quality time together. Leon and Ada fulfilled their dreams of quitting their previously dangerous occupations, and are finally retired to be normal civilians.

* * *

2027

Jesse flied himself to Bulgaria and drove to a small town outside the capital, Vladnaya. The Navy Seal soldier has completed his mandatory duty as an instructor and is now a reserve personnel. He has no intention in working actively for the government anymore, since he sits on a huge pile of money anyway.

The 20 year old is visiting an old friend who has since in retirement away from hustle bustle of guns and bioterrorism. Today he is going to bring Piers an antiviral for C-virus which the DSO has created with his blood. He wore a simple white T-shirt and a black hoodie with jeans.

He reached a house in a village according to an address he was given, its garden planted with beautiful flowers welcomed him. Jesse walked up to the door and knocked his name 'Bartowski' which he used in during his Umbrella days in Morse code. The door opened slowly, revealing a man whose face still looked contorted and his skin cracked. Piers is wearing a big cardigan with his right sleeve covered with another piece of cloth to keep his mutated arm away from sight.

'Nivans.' Jesse smiled and nodded at him.

'Almost didn't recognize you from the hair.' Piers offered his left hand and the 20 year old gladly shook it.

'How have you been?' Jesse asked.

'Not bad.' Piers replied in a smile. 'It's been a while, come on in.'

Jesse nodded and followed the ex BSAA soldier inside. A figure sitting in the living room caught his eye and Jesse was surprised to see him here.

_Chris Redfield?_

'I was not expecting another guest today.' Piers poured a glass of water for Jesse while he sits on the couch opposite to Chris.

'Hello Chris.' Jesse said calmly. 'You lost weight, and… dyed your hair?'

'… Yeah.' Chris hesitated for a bit and replied. Jesse got suspicious from his answered and quietly observed him.

'How's Jill and the family?' Jesse asked.

'Great. How's yours?' Chris replied.

'They are fine. Call my dad sometimes, he'd like to catch up.' Jesse simply said.

Chris just nodded and stood up.

'I think I should go, take care of yourself. And Piers, I'll see you again.' Chris bid his ex teammate goodbye and left. Jesse's eyes followed him until he shut the door then Piers sat down beside him.

'What are you doing here kiddo? Gonna tell me interesting stories?' Piers patted his shoulder.

'Uh no, I brought you antivirals for C-virus. You can return to being normal now.' Jesse replied and took out a vial from his belt. 'Not sure what its side effect tho, maybe some fever and pain.'

'Oh, they made it already? That's great news. Thanks.' Piers replied and took over the antiviral. 'I heard your father retired.' (Piers doesn't know that Ada is Jesse's mother)

'Yeah, he's enjoying it.' Jesse chuckled and stood up. He walked to the window and looked outside to see if Chris left.

'What's wrong?' Piers asked.

'Nothing, I was to tell you that BSAA can offer you position anytime if you want to go back to the States.' Jesse replied. 'Did Chris mention that to you?'

'No.' Piers answered.

'Strange.' Jesse replied. 'You still have my number?'

Piers nodded.

'Call me, and good luck with the serum.' Jesse said and waved him goodbye.

* * *

Leon picked up a book and is reading on the couch, sipping tea with music playing in the background. Ada walked over and sat beside him, simply checked out what he's reading and circled her arms over his waist. She rested her head on his chest while Leon changed his position and pulled her into a snuggle.

'I'm glad that I don't need my glasses anymore.' Leon chuckled.

'I was almost needing it but I was in denial.' Ada winked at him. She is referring to the days before having Jesse's dormant viruses inside them, before they had their enhanced body systems. They are both in their 50s now and long sightedness seemed like a common problem they both faced.

'You seem free… and bored.' Leon said while keeping his eyes on the book.

Ada didn't reply and just cuddled closer to him. Leon seem to recognize the hint and looked at her. He lowered his hand onto her waist, gently touching her. Ada looked back at him, her eyes giving out seductive glint.

'You know, I'm safe from menopause… And all those hormone therapy.' She whispered. Her finger drawing circles on his chest.

'We're not going to have a fourth child!' Leon whispered back in shock.

'I don't mean that!' Ada laughed. 'Let's do IT.'

Leon laughed at how she emphasized the 'IT', he knows that she means (sex). They have been actively copulating over the past year thanks to their returning youth. The amount of times that they are doing it sometimes makes Leon worry if they will really have a 4th child by accident. He is totally loving it but Ada will seem unsatisfied at some days. That makes Leon wonder, like today. They already had their round one in the morning. He knows having sex too often is not a good thing for health, even with their enhanced physique.

'Ada, don't you think we're having too much sex?' Leon said calmly and returned to his book.

Ada squinted at her husband, thinking about saying something smart. Having no idea at the moment, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

'You forgot the days you were busy chasing me? Now I'm with you everyday and I'm getting rejected. Wow.' Ada said disappointingly. They have been married for almost 15 years now, Ada have changed a lot especially her attitude at home. She still have her cool when she's outside but Leon loved her opening up all these time especially to him. She has become his favourite human in the whole world.

'No no no no I don't mean that honey.' Leon pulled her even closer and kissed her on the lips. 'I'm just saying too frequent is not good for the body.' He whispered.

'What should we do then?' Ada pouted.

Leon gave up continuing the argument and put his book away. He pulled his wife into a kiss and in no time the couple were making out on the couch. Just then someone walked in.

'Whoa!' Johnny exclaimed. 'I hope I'm not interrupting.' He said and quickly ran for the stairs. 'You guys need to give my eyes a break, get out of the house sometimes!' His voice echoing as he went into his room.

'I'm home!' Jesse's voice could be heard from the front door. Leon and Ada didn't give a second damn to his appearance. Jesse has just returned from Bulgaria, he is holding a travel bag and an envelope under his arm. He walked towards his parents and cooed.

'Get a room!' He laughed and poked his mother with the envelope, telling her to take it. Ada released her husband after one last smooch and winked her son thanks. She opened its contents and took out a few papers. She grabbed a pen from the coffee table and started writing on them.

'What's this?' Leon got curious on what she's doing.

Ada didn't reply but only kept on writing. Leon wanted to peak but she childishly turned her back to block him. Jesse smiled at his parents' behaviour and poured himself a glass of water. Ada finally smirked at her husband and gave him the papers with the pen. Leon frowned at her suspicious moves and looked at what she just passed to him.

_Marriage application form?_

Leon looked back at Ada, confused. He cocked his eyebrow and gave her a mischievous smile. They are whispering at each other with just a look.

_Didn't you say Ada Wong wasn't your real name, registering our marriage would endanger our family's safety anyway?_

_From now on I decided that I would use this name until the end of my life. The kids are older now and I'm pretty sure they can protect themselves._

_Why suddenly having the thought of legalizing it?_

_Maybe I've decided that you're the last man I wanted to be with._

_Took a damn long time._

_And a damn long ride._

Leon happily filled in the application form whilst whistling and giving his wife a few seductive looks. Jesse walked over with a bouquet of flowers which Leon didn't see where he got it from and handed over to his mother.

'Ada Wong Kennedy?' Jesse teased.

* * *

Thank you for your continuous love and support. It's been hell of a journey for me to write these chapters. I hope you enjoyed my series and please leave some love if you like it. It gives me more joy than you could imagine, it makes me feel appreciated. Please don't be stingy with the effort of clicking a 'favourite' button, it's free!


	34. Author's Note

**Author's remark**

1\. Why did I start writing this story?

Like most of you I've been a fan of the resident evil games since I was little. I was being introduced by my brothers to play it on pc back then. I stopped playing after Resident Evil 3 because the subsequent games weren't released on the PC initially. Since then I've stopped following the stories about this franchise. I returned my attention back to this game since the reveal of the RE2 remake, so I caught up with all the story lines I've missed, also read some of the work from other authors in the fanfiction website.

The stories from other authors are great too but it lacked the perspectives I wanted to see, what if Leon and Ada have a family together? So I decided to take my ideas into action instead of just complaining in my own mind for the lack of stories in this genre.

2\. Why did I start the story with Ada's perspective and throughout the series, I used her POV more than others?

To be honest, she's my favourite character in the RE series. You don't need to agree with me but uh, I am Asian, my surname is also Wong. Maybe I'm kind of envious of Ada Wong's lifestyle, appearance and skillset which makes me fantasizes sometimes. Personal agenda aside, I think her character just amazes me, mostly about the mysterious and unpredictability part. I just wanted to rationalize most of her behaviours even when some of her actions in the actual game was not revealed by the writers.

3\. How did I design the characters of Leon and Ada's children in my mind?

Among the children, I think Jesse would exhibit the most prominent features about being the child of these two. Johnny is a reflection of his brother if he had a normal life. When Ada Wong's character first came out (before Sherry and other characters in the game which have short hair), I thought that's a common haircut for women in the Chinese military. Maybe I should imagine her character's previous training in the Chinese military or something. I scrapped that idea because I didn't want to change what the original writers might already had in their minds about the character and influence yours. So I decided to just add military part into one of their children instead.

Jesse didn't have a father in his earlier life, but exhibited well manners and familiarity when he was near Leon. So that part was more about the characteristics he could inherit from Leon, being generally kind and friendly. If he was to be more of Ada, he might have questioned everything when he saw Leon and pushed him away, maybe blaming him. But I decided to insert this part into Johnny, which he found out about the documents Leon has brought and instead questioned his parents.

Jesse's combat style and his personality on the field is 50/50 Leon and Ada. Cold heads, precision, efficient and one step ahead. These are the qualities he naturally possessed, improved and mastered throughout the years. When he first encountered Ada in the gym of Falklands facility, I wanted to exhibit the amateur in him eventho he got his qualities from his mother. Ada had to win in the first round so that the younger Jesse could lower his ego and improve his skills.

Compassionate, never giving up and helping others are the qualities of Leon I added into Jesse. Such as the humane execution of the woman in Pentagon, constantly giving BSAA his aid and information. The last part of saving Natasha's sister was also something Leon might have done, but doing it before hand and inform later sounded like something Ada would do. It's like, I would help you but the efficiency of how I do it must surprise you. Thinking 3 steps ahead is a firm quality which Ada possessed.

Flirt. Leon is a blunt flirt but Ada is a skilful tease. So I incorporate more of Leon into Johnny which even knowing the girl is playing with him but still dumbly stayed. As for Jesse who continued to tease Natasha until the end, maybe the sexual tension between them was so strong until the level of his crime forgivable. I know it might sound more forgivable if the gender was reversed (like the female raping the male, which in real world we would never call that rape) but I wanted to be sarcastic about real world situation. Because I think it is also a crime if females raped males but eh. Still a long way to go. But I wanted to insert juuuuust a little essence of Leon's attitude of love into Jesse, which is being a gentleman, respectful and he can put his ego away. So Jesse who might have did horrible things to Natasha in dire situations decided to apologize properly to the lady and offering his life. Even if he didn't have the dormant viruses he will still do the same. His sincerity in his efforts might have moved Natasha for a tiny bit, maybe.

Let me know in the reviews if there are any other questions you are curious about I will try to answer them by updating another chapter. As for now the story has already ended.

Thank you!


	35. Q&A

Q&A

Page0fCup5: No one touches my Liya! xD

Yui: Less likely, this is my interpretation of their chemistry from their original game and I love it. Rather continue it, sequel from where I left off but ehhh, lazy.

Atacc: This will be my only aeon fanfic, sequel... if the favourites exceeds 50.

Lady Rose Bernstein: Thank you thank you thank you! That's an absolute compliment which humbled me. We'll see. There would be no other versions of Aeon if I am to write in the future. This is my only interpretation.


	36. Fanservice 1

'Ah ah… Ah…. AHHHHH…. OHHHHHHHH!' Jesse slapped the floor violently while Ada helped him to stretch further on a split. 'It HUUUUUUURTS!'

'Come on, you can do better.' Ada chuckled and pushed Jesse's back closer to the floor. 'Don't give up until your face touches the mat.'

'AHHHHHH MOM!' Jesse's scream became falsetto as his pain intensifies.

Ada smirked at the back of her son and finally let go. Jesse's body swung backwards like a rubber band to 'unstretch' his muscles, shaking them to increase relaxing speed. She enjoyed making her son scream from the pain of stretching, because she knows her son's physique have improved significantly from the training he went through in the special forces but stretching isn't a strong suit for the army men. Even with Jesse's training in gymnastics when he was younger he could do better than most men but muscles are like rubber, if you stretch it often it becomes loose and the muscles form in a high density with lower surface area. If you don't stretch it, it would become tight and clump together.

That is why Jesse looked much leaner than most soldiers but exhibits equal strength which is not due to his dormant viruses. According to him, the dormant viruses would only wake up from the stimulation of high chemical levels such as adrenaline, cytokines, toxins or any other biochemical reactions in the body which trigger the lymphocytes urgently. Chris Redfield looked at least two times bigger than Leon and Jesse but Leon does not have that much raw strength. Jesse however can give pretty strong punches despite having a normal size.

'Hmph, amateur.' Ada teased her son and sat down on a mat. She repeated the stretching routine she just made Jesse do and does it better herself. Doing splits like no one's business. She gave him a coy smile.

Jesse eyed his mother annoyingly and shook his head. 'Show off.'

'Education time.' Ada simply puffed out the words while breathing evenly to aid her progress in stretching. 'What do you think about the usefulness of Chinese martial arts vs CQC?' She said while changing to another position and stretched her leg.

'Chinese martial arts is an older combat method, ancient.' Jesse took a gulp of water and continued. 'It was designed, taught and used in the era where guns weren't invented yet. CQC is more effective in 1v1 with guns and short knives. If the enemy has other weapons there would be variables in the outcome.'

'Not bad.' Ada nodded. 'There's not much theoretical stuffs I can teach you anymore. Let's get right to it.' She stood up and signalled her son to stand up too. 'Chinese martial arts can be used against one person or multiple people. CQC maybe 2 or 3 max.' Ada then circled her son slowly, walking in an arrogant style.

'Whichever part of your body that is having contact with the ground must be strong, firm or at least volatile from the break of contact like the game 'the floor is lava'. The strength of your hits based on your air and how you circulate them in the center of your body using your diaphragm.' Ada said. 'Have you seen Bruce Lee's 1 inch punch?'

'Yes.' Jesse replied. Ada nodded and led him to a sandbag that they have in their home gym. 'Your goal is to calculate how many hits you would take to destroy a sandbag. I was able to do it when I was very young but since I met your father I lost a lot of hate and the drive to destroy most things.' Ada slightly mocked herself.

'Wait, you could break sandbags? How old were you? Is that even possible for a woman your size?'

'Start with punches and then kicks.' She ignored him and instructed.

'1 inch punch?' Jesse asked.

'No, that was just an example of how you should channel your air in your diaphragm to amplify the expulsion power.' Ada corrected him. 'Because when your muscles would follow the air based on how much force you want to have on output. It's too complicated if I have to explain the physics from how the strength can be produced from your legs then to your waist, your shoulders then your arms.'

'Ok.' Jesse took a deep breath and punched the sandbag.

'Don't just breathe literally, feel the air. Everyone's body is different, some people have higher strength when they are exhaling. You have to feel yours.' Ada reminded.

Jesse was quite confused by what she said about feeling the air, and the control of force by adjusting the diaphragm with the air. He adjusted his breath again and punched as hard as he could. With a loud blunt BOOP the sandbag swayed for quite some distance but not enough to break it. Ada gave him a slight disapproving look but not the disappointed look that would upset him.

Ada stopped the sandbag from swinging and adjusted her herself. She didn't take a deep breath but her eyes changed into her cold killer stare, indicating her amount of focus she's putting in. Ada didn't even bend any legs or posing to be ready for combat. She literally aimed her arm and simply BOOP producing almost an equal sound and power that Jesse have just did on the sandbag.

'If you do it correctly, from how hard you punched just now should've broken the sandbag or at least detached its hanging metal chain.' Ada exhaled proudly. 'Don't just rely on the viruses when there's no chemicals to stimulate it. You would be very easy to defeat.'

Jesse was amazed by what he just saw and couldn't close his mouth. 'That's if I run into Ada Wong. What are the chances?'

'You only get to have me make your dinner if you learn something today.' Ada smirked at her 20 year old son. Jesse pouted with irritation and turned to the sandbag again, focusing more this time. He stared blankly at the punching bag in front of him, relaxing all muscles while channelling his focus into his diaphragm control. He punched it forcefully, this time he produced a bigger BOOP and the punching bag swung harder but still not breaking.

'Not bad.' Ada nodded and moved to the punching bag again to keep it static. 'Let's see if this works.' She steadied the sandbag and took a step back. Ada let out a small smirk, her face full of confidence. She turned her body to produce a 360 kick without jumping like the taekwondo method, her supporting leg firmly planted on the floor. Ada's kick produced a super loud BOOP and the metal chain let out a creak which proved the momentum of that kick. Still not enough to break it yet however. She didn't seem to exert too much force into her kick but it still produced such powerful output.

'Close.' Jesse nodded in agreement.

'I should probably visit the gym more often since my body became younger.' She chuckled.

'Yeah, don't spend so much time in the bedroom with dad. Poor guy needs his rest.' Jesse laughed at his mother, earning a light punch from her on his shoulder for saying naughty things to annoy her.

'Your turn.' Ada said to her son.

Jesse copied his mother's moves, performing a 360 kick with the right breathing technique producing a loud BOOP. But this time the metal chain let out a loud creak and the leather of the punching bag began to tear at its top part, leaving the bag half hanging.

'Oh.' Jesse hummed. 'I think I have some progress.' He then simply swung a hook punch at the punching bag. The sandbag suddenly dropped on the floor as the result of its leather tearing from how Ada and her son have punched it so hard.

'Not bad.' Ada gave Jesse a little pat on the shoulder. 'Wanna spar? Loser has to repair the punching bag.'

'Ok.' Jesse nodded and walked over to the sparring ring. Ada entered after him elegantly.

Jesse started with some classic CQC move and Ada easily blocked his attempts to take her throat. With a smooth duck, Ada gave him a left punch just under the ribs which attracts his attention now to block that hand. She kicked one of his knees and utilized the force to take a small leap backwards, increasing their distance. Jesse yelped from the pain of the punch and the kick in his knee. His combat skills have since improved and he quickly charged at her as she leapt backwards.

Ada raised her forearm trying to hit his incoming face as he approached but Jesse skilfully dodged to his left and caught that arm and swung it over his shoulder. He's trying to flip her over but as he was carrying her mid air, she right kneed his back and chocked his neck with another arm. While Jesse's attention turned to the hand that is choking him, he only focused the attacks that are happening at his upper body.

Recognizing her room of opportunity, Ada moved her right leg backwards and hooked Jesse's leg with her left making him lose his balance. With a slight push, she slammed Jesse on the ground.

'You might be strong, but I'm faster.' She gave her son a grin of victory.

Jesse just pouted at his mother and sighed for his loss.

'I'll make your favourite stew.' Ada winked at her son and gave him a wave of bye.

* * *

Random shits I had on draft but didn't include them in the main story, edited to fit story timeline.


	37. Fanservice 2

Fanservice 2

'Whoa! What the hell?' Jesse exclaimed while he walked into a rather peculiar scene. His mother doing mask in the study while watching some documentaries. Leon walked towards her with a bowl of cream(?) in his hands. He slowly peeled off her mask and gently applied the cream on her face with a wooden spatula. Noticing his son's presence in the room, he sighed helplessly.

'I lost a bet.' Leon confessed. Ada gave him a victorious smirk and turned to her son.

'What's up?' Ada asked. Jesse walked closer to his mother and looked carefully at her face.

'Wow, you have some talents in doing facials.' Jesse chuckled at his father. 'Lia did well at school. Johnny wants to bring her out for a treat, like eating in a nice place. I'm here to ask if it's ok to go out tonight, all of us together?'

'Sure.' Ada chirped back. 'We should give your father a treat too, for being a man of his words.' She smiled cockily at her husband.

Leon shook his head, knowing he couldn't defy his wife by any means. He would not win in most of their arguments (and bets, since Ada is the one always make rules for the games between them).

'Please don't bring us to that ice cream buffet again. I will go on a riot.' Leon gave his son a hard look. The last time the brothers have brought their family out was to an 'All you can eat' ice cream place. The kids were having a great time, so was Ada. But Leon couldn't handle that much desert without proper food.

Jesse laughed heartily at his father's reaction and nodded in agreement. 'Oww dad, don't worry. It has come our knowledge that you have become a rice bucket. I am one too!' (Rice bucket is a joke term used in Asian countries to describe men who would still be hungry, unsatisfied from eating other food until they were fed with rice.)

'Korean BBQ, sound good?' Jesse asked cheekily.

Leon's ears perked at the sound of the Asian cuisine his son just said. He loved any food that makes him consume more rice, he would get jelly legs if he didn't enough carbs to fuel his muscles. He gave his son an approving grin and returned his attention to Ada's facials. Jesse left the room after he got his parents' approval on the food he chose.

'Mmm I like their shaved ice, especially the one with strawberries…' Ada mumbled while getting her face pampered.

'I like the chocolate flavour.' Leon hummed slowly.

'White people palette.' Ada teased him back.

'Says the one who preferred a blonde white boy.' Leon chuckled.

'No, _man_.' Ada corrected him while giving him an annoying stare. 'Besides, I wasn't looking at your colour at all.' She shifted her hands slowly onto his chest, touching it lightly.

Leon laughed quietly and planted a few kisses on her ears. Ada enjoyed her husband's appreciation, and his amazing touch when doing her facials and massages. Who knows a man who was trained for battle could do so well in cosmetics too? With her instructions of which bottle to use, of course. He is still a man after all, that much products are still confusing to him. _THE Leon S. Kennedy has been fully domesticated_.

Ada flipped him over onto the couch, taking over the bowl from his hands and naughtily smeared some cream on Leon's face.

'I shall return the favour.' Ada gave him a coy smile.

'If the cream is any whiter I'd think I've seen a ghost.' Leon laughed out loud, looking at the '_thank god it's half transparent_' cream on Ada's face.

Seemingly a little hurt from what he just said, Ada straddled tighter against his hips. Feeling his tension between her legs. She smiled at her husband under her.

'A pretty ghost! A pretty ghost!' Leon felt the pain surging through his pelvic bone while Ada forcefully tightening her legs, compressing his hips from his side.

'Wrong answer, handsome.' Ada shot him a smug, put the bowl aside and massaged his face forcefully with the cream. Her fingers leaving painful trails on Leon's handsome face while she applied more force on each pressure points, making her husband wincing in pain not just from his face but also his hips.

Leon suddenly sat up, as if he wants to fight back by throwing Ada away put his hands on her hips. Ada knew what he was thinking quickly increased the force on her finger and clung on tighter with her legs. Leon's face contorted like an ugly baby from the painful face massage, he pulled Ada's body towards him and totally buried his face on her chest. Now she can't touch his face.

Leon was just relaxing a little from Ada's evil fingers but this Asian woman ain't no easy cheat. She knew what her husband is doing and shifted her fingers towards the side of his head, pressing on another pressure point slightly behind his ear, on his temporal bone sending jolts and jolts of pain impulse violently into his receptors.

'AHHHHHH!' Leon screamed in agony while hugging his wife even tighter, his body tensed up and began shaking his head vigorously hoping Ada wouldn't able to press on the painful spot. She laughed at her husband's struggle and released him as she didn't want to accidentally poke his eye if she continues her naughty torture.

Knowing she had played enough, Ada now caressing his head gently and planting a deep kiss on his lips.

'Loving you is so painful sometimes.' Leon chuckled through his breath and kissed her back.

'It's for your health.' Ada replied pretentiously with a wicked smile.

'Let's get ready for our dinner, wouldn't want our kids to wait.' Leon got up with Ada still having her legs around his hips, he carried both of them into the bathroom.


	38. Fanservice 3

Fanservice 3

One afternoon, Ada arrived at a private O&G clinic in Australia. Wearing a black casual jacket and a red tank top, along with a pair of sleek heels and jeans still looking good in her age. She put on a pair of sunglasses, and a big shopping bag in her hands seemed to contain gifts that she bought for whoever she is visiting. Ada stepped into the clinic and talked with the receptionist.

'Is Dr Lee here today?' Ada asked the young receptionist who seems like in her 20s.

'She is, but it's going to be lunch time.' The receptionist replied and glanced at the clock.

'Is she still in the building?' Ada asked again with a small smile, hoping she wouldn't miss the doctor she's looking for.

'Maybe.' The receptionist nodded.

'Thank you.' Ada thanked the young girl with a smile and walked towards the elevator. She arrived at the 3rd floor of the building, the department of Obstetrics and Gynaecology. She then looked at the floor chart, trying to locate a certain Dr Lee's office. Ada arrived at the doctor's office and took a look at her phone.

12.59pm. One minute to lunch time.

_Hopefully she's still here._

Ada knocked on the door carefully, not too loud but audible to whoever's at the other side of the door. Then she heard a reply.

'Come in!' A woman's voice chirped from behind the door.

Ada twisted the door knob and opened it. The doctor gasped at the sight of the Asian former operative.

'Oh my! Are you…?' Dr Lee approached Ada slowly, holding her breath as a sign of her extreme surprise.

'You seem healthy.' Ada smiled a little and lifted her sunglasses onto her hair.

Dr Lee pulled Ada into a tight hug while vigorously stroking her back, mumbling her words of thanks in Mandarin softly. The Asian doctor looks like she's in her 60s or maybe 70s, shorter than Ada about 8012 cm, her eyes shine with intellect and passion. Her smile is warm and welcoming, while her skin is still fair and well taken care of compared to other women in her age.

Dr Lee released Ada from her tight hug and finally looked at the Asian spy carefully.

'How many years has it been?' Dr Lee asked, her eyes showed signs of wetness.

'Almost three decades.' Ada squeezed the doctor's shoulders softly, trying to comfort her from her extreme fluctuation of emotions.

'Ohh… Song Yu…' Dr Lee squeezed Ada's palm sentimentally and caressed it affectionately.

'My name is Ada now.' She replied.

Dr Lee nodded and noticed the ring on Ada's finger. Ada understood the doctor's glance and smiled knowingly.

'He's a good man, great father and an amazing husband.' Ada chuckled.

Dr Lee nodded slowly and smiled, seemingly proud of what Ada has just told her. 'And how are you? Are you still in that business?'

'Not anymore. I'm happy and satisfied with my family. Two sons and a daughter.' Ada assured the doctor.

'That's great! Oh god, I wish I have more time. But I really need to have lunch and prepare for a surgery later.' Dr Lee suddenly looked at the clock and smiled nervously at the Asian beauty. 'Leave me an address, or any ways to contact you. We can catch up another time.'

'Address? What year is it now?' Ada teased the doctor and took out a PDA from her pocket. 'This is for you.' She handed the device to the doctor. 'You can still handle surgeries?'

'Oh yes, my genes are good apparently.' Dr Lee winked at Ada while looking at the device she gave her. 'My hands don't even tremble in cold.' The doctor laughed.

'Of course.' Ada smiled in response. 'I also brought you some gifts, hopefully you'll like it.'

'Aw that's sweet of you but really, I've got everything I wanted except you.' The doctor slapped Ada's palm playfully and sighed.

'Come visit me sometimes.' Ada replied. 'Let me walk you out.'

Dr Lee nodded and grabbed her jacket, ready to leave the clinic for lunch.

* * *

Leon sat on a bench in the park right opposite the private clinic with his children. Johnny has bought themselves each an ice cream cone to make the waiting less excruciating. The sight of three grown men wearing sunglasses and licking ice creams, with Lia on Leon's lap too digging a scoop of chocolate ice cream from a cup is rather meme-worthy.

'Urgh, how much longer are we going to wait?' Jesse grunted softly.

'As long as she wants.' Leon continued to enjoy his dessert, giving no attention to his complaining son.

'Who is that she's meeting?' Johnny asked curiously.

'A doctor.' Leon simply answered.

'Is mommy sick?' Lia continued the question train.

'No.' Leon replied. 'Let me enjoy my ice cream children. Just wait patiently, it's good weather anyway.'

Johnny sighed and quietly continued eating his ice cream. Then they caught sight of Ada walking out of the building with an older woman, which looks like the doctor she was seeing.

Jesse gasped and took off his sunglasses trying to have a clearer view. He squinted at the shocking sight of the older woman.

'Is that who I think she is?' Jesse asked in a surprised manner.

'Yep.' Leon simply replied, leaning his back on the bench relaxing.

'Wow.' Johnny too is amazed at the doctor's striking appearance.

'Why didn't we visit her earlier? Why were we forbidden to greet her?' Jesse asked again, seemingly impatient and a little annoyed from his parent's ignorance.

'It's your mother's wishes.' Leon sighed.

Ada looked like she's catching up the last bit of chatter she could with the older woman. Both of them suddenly looked at the direction of where Leon and the children are sitting. Leon smiled and waved at them.

The older woman noticed Leon's gesture and waved back. The children noticed their interactions and started waving vigorously at the women standing in front of the clinic.

* * *

'Take good care of yourself.' Dr Lee reminded Ada before she departs.

'I will. Please, I mean it. Come visit, I'm finally ready.' Ada hugged the older woman and whispered in her ear.

'Ok.' Dr Lee nodded and gave Ada a kiss on her cheek.

'Bye mom.' Ada waved her mother goodbye and walked towards the park where Leon and the children are. Dr Lee sent Ada off with her eyes following Ada's back, her eyes and smile full of love.


	39. Announcement 2

I am considering to rewrite this story as I feel some segments of the story doesn't reflect Ada's character well enough, also deviates a little more than it supposed to be from the traits we saw about her in the games. Also, the thriller parts of the twists didn't seem scary enough. Stay tune for the changes. Might post another new story which has been rewritten from this and still keeping this version for you guys to compare. General plot and characters will be similar, just more juice.


End file.
